


In My Life

by Gotta_Start_Somewhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Happy Ending, Lena is gay, Slow Burn, kara is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 91,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Start_Somewhere/pseuds/Gotta_Start_Somewhere
Summary: Kara Danvers is an aspiring songwriter/singer.  Lena Luthor is a manager and owner of a small independent music label.  Lena hears Kara play and is determined to sign her and make her a star.  Kara has to choose who to trust to help her make her name in the industry.  Can Lena convince Kara to take a chance with her?  Can Lena work with someone she is instantly attracted to?  Can they find success together - and maybe even something more?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 367
Kudos: 859





	1. A Chance at The Loft

Alex and Kelly rushed into the jazz club and looked around. Alex spotted a hand waving and they made their way through the crowd to a table not far from the stage. Alex met her sister’s harsh glare.

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex said, “Work got crazy and I swear I rushed as much as I could.”

“Really, Kara, she was running around the apartment like a maniac,” Kelly added, smiling shyly.

Alex bumped Brainy on the shoulder, making him switch chairs so that she could sit next to Kara. “I’m here now,” she said.

“It’s just – I’ve worked so hard for this. I’ve played so many open mic nights I can’t even keep count anymore,” Kara said, pouting at Alex. “This might be my big shot.”

Alex draped her arm over Kara’s back and leaned in and gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Kara teasingly protested then burst into laughter.

“Alex, stop it,” she said through her giggles.

Alex pulled away but kept her arm around Kara’s shoulder and smiled at her. “You’ve been singing forever, Kara. You’re gonna kill it.”

“I know, but it’s easier when I sing covers and throw in an original now and then,” Kara said, “Tonight the club manager said they want mostly originals and I can throw in a cover if I want. Even you haven’t heard all these songs. My hands are shaking.”

“Kara, relax,” Alex said, “Breathe. Pretend you’re just playing at home.”

“That doesn’t work,” Kara huffed out.

“Kara, what you’re feeling is completely normal,” Kelly said softly. She took Kara’s hand gently and waited for Kara to look at her. “Some of the most famous performers of all time have stage fright – Adele, Barbra Streisand, Carly Simon – they’ve all talked about it. But you get through it. Alex really isn’t giving bad advice, even if she has no idea what she’s talking about. You need to stop focusing on what could go wrong and focus on the people here who are calm and relaxing. We love you and we love your music.”

“Did I ever mention how glad I am that Alex has a psychiatrist girlfriend?” Kara said, squeezing Kelly’s hand and smiling.

“God knows the Danvers sisters need it,” Nia teased, making Brainy and James laugh loudly.

“Hey there,” Alex protested, even as she was laughing along.

The club manager approached the table to let Kara know it was time for her to head backstage. She took a deep breath and Alex stood and engulfed her in a tight hug.

“Break a leg, sis,” Alex said, “I know you can do this.”

Kara nodded and gave a small smile then headed toward the side of the stage. The performer before her was on guitar and the club manager was busy instructing the stagehands to move the piano into place. Kara tried to regulate her breathing as she looked into a mirror hanging in the hall leading to the stage entrance. She had wavered over what to wear for the performance and finally settled on a dark blue vintage 1930s velvet dress. It hugged her body but still let her move freely and she thought it matched the soft, sultry style she was going for in her music. She looked up to see the stage manager giving her a signal and she moved to the edge of the stage.

“Our next performer is from the nearby small town of Midvale,” the emcee announced, “She’s been a hit at open mic performances in National City for a while now so we decided to bring her here to The Loft and give her a shot. Please welcome Kara Danvers.”

***********************

Lena got out of her Uber in front of The Loft and nodded at the doorman. He recognized her immediately and gave her a big smile as he held open the large wooden door.

“Good evening, Charles,” she said politely as she walked through. He smiled even wider, always a little amused by her formal way of speaking.

“Good to see you, Ms. Luthor,” he answered.

She walked in and saw Sam and Jack already enjoying a drink at her reserved table. She approached the table and Jack stood to greet her. She kissed him on the cheek then winked at Sam as she sat down. Sam was already motioning to the bartender, who nodded back his acknowledgment. 

“The traffic,” Lena complained as she sat, “I thought I’d never get here. What did I miss?”

“There was a girl on guitar who made Alanis Morrisette look devoid of angst,” Jack said dryly, making Lena giggle.

“Oh, and a Bob Dylan wannabe,” Sam added, “Couldn’t understand a word he said.”

“So basically, nothing good,” Lena sighed out. A waiter walked up with her usual order of Scotch and placed it on the table. She took a long sip and sighed contentedly. The next musician was another guitar artist who played for about twenty minutes. When he was done they all agreed he was fine but nothing special. 

“Looks like someone on piano,” Lena said, watching the changes on the stage, “We haven’t seen that in a while.”

“Please Lord let this person be good,” Sam said, chuckling, “When was the last time we heard anyone really good?”

“The night we heard Kacey,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

It had been almost three years since Lena began managing Kacey Murphy. She was purely a singer. Her voice was low and sexy and altogether different from anything Lena had ever heard. She went backstage as soon as her performance was over and set a meeting. Within days Lena had Kacey in a studio with a band and background vocals and they turned out her first song, written by a songwriter Lena was managing as well. It was a hit and they were all still collecting very good paychecks from the sultry tune. Unfortunately, Kacey had been lured away by a big upfront bonus from a large label. She hadn’t had another hit since.

“It’s been over two years,” Jack said, “Time to find another meal ticket.”

“Jack, that’s a little harsh,” Lena said, eyebrow raised.

“I’m a lawyer, Sam’s a CPA,” Jack said, “We’re not in the business of coddling people. I’m not even sure why you drag us to these things.”

“You love the free drinks and the chance to flirt with every woman in the place, Jack,” Lena teased, “Don’t deny it.”

“You’re right,” he said, smiling, “And also, when was the last time you got laid?”

Sam nearly spit out her drink laughing and Lena shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Shut up,” Lena said, “It’s easier for you two.”

“What, because we’re straight?” Sam asked incredulously, “Have you seen most of the guys in here? They make Jack look like Liam Hemsworth.”

“Hey, I’m at least as good looking as Liam,” Jack said, as they all laughed heartily.

Lena loved her two best friends. They had all known each other since college. Jack and Lena had even gone on a couple of dates before she finally accepted herself entirely and admitted that she was gay. The accepted her immediately and fully and the three had been inseparable ever since.

They looked up toward the stage as the emcee came out and announced the upcoming act, “… please welcome Kara Danvers.”

Lena watched as the breathtaking woman emerged from the wings and walked out onto the stage. Her blonde hair fell in long waves and she pushed it back over her shoulders as she took her seat on the piano bench. She adjusted the microphone and Lena could see the slight shake in her hands. She didn’t know why but she felt herself desperately rooting for the woman to gather her nerves for the performance. The woman took a deep breath and leaned toward the microphone.

********************

Kara adjusted the microphone and willed herself to be calm. She felt her hand shaking slightly but she got everything in place. She looked into the crowd and met Alex’s eyes and took in her encouraging smile.

Lena watched as Kara glanced across the room at a woman sitting at one of the far tables. The redhead was smiling at the musician and it was clear that they shared some sort of relationship. Lena sized up the woman with her closely shorn haircut and leather jacket. She was definitely gay and Lena wondered if they were girlfriends. She turned her attention back to the stage as Kara’s voice came over the mic.

“I wrote this first song after I lost someone I loved,” Kara said softly, “I guess we all go through that at one time or another.” She played the first note and closed her eyes and leaned toward the microphone.

_I thought I’d get the chance to know you_

_I thought we’d have our lives ahead_

_But you left me, alone and frightened_

_And I had to find my own way…_

Lena was lost in the performance almost immediately. The warm timbre of her voice and the haunting lyrics gave Lena goosebumps and she rubbed her arms as she listened. She wasn’t sure what the song referred to in Kara’s life but it was the kind of song that Lena felt could be meaningful to anyone. She gazed intently at the stage until the last rendition of the chorus was sung.

_I don’t know how I carried on_

_But I managed to do it all alone_

_I don’t know where I got the strength_

_But I found a way to find my own way_

The notes trailed off and the audience broke out into loud applause. Kara looked almost startled by the response and her face was covered in a relieved soft smile. She went back to the microphone and explained that her next song would be a little more upbeat and she promised she wouldn’t kill her audience with sadness in all of her songs. The club was filled with laughter and Lena knew at that moment that she needed to sign Kara Danvers. She had incredible talent and she had the x-factor in spades. Lena had no idea how this artist was still unsigned. As Kara continued playing Lena leaned in to talk quietly to Sam and Jack.

“Is she as good as I think she is?” Lena whispered.

“She’s fucking incredible,” Sam said, “She’s like if Brandi Carlisle and Amy Winehouse had a baby.”

“Shit, I didn’t even bother to look around,” Lena said, “Is there anyone else here tonight?”

“There’s the guy from DAM records over in the corner,” Jack said, tilting his head in the man’s direction. Lena glanced over and noticed that the man looked just as rapt as she felt.

“Morgan Edge,” Lena said snidely, “He’s such a douche.”

“He looks interested,” Sam said, noticing that he was clearly videoing the performance with his phone despite the strict policy of the club not to do so.

“I have to get to her first,” Lena said, “I’ll get Charles to let me backstage before she finishes.”

“Lena, I’m not gonna lie, you look a little turned on,” Sam teased, “Do you have a crush on the sexy piano player?”

“Shut up, Sam,” Lena said, smiling, “It’s business. But if she doesn’t want a manager and she just wants to get laid I wouldn’t say no.”

They all laughed as quietly as they could as Kara finished her song. She played a few more, each as good as the one before and Lena was completely entranced. Finally, she announced that her last song would be a cover of her mother’s favorite: Carole King’s Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow.

Lena made her way backstage with Charles’ help as Kara sang the song with her own slow, haunting twist on the melody. Lena felt fluttering in her chest as she watched Kara from the edge of the stage. Kara looked lost in the lyrics and Lena was surprised to find herself tearing up from the emotional punch of her rendition. When the song ended the audience went wild and Lena peeked her head out to see people standing as they applauded. She had only seen reactions like this at The Loft on very rare occasions and usually it was when a famous artist popped back in for a surprise live performance. She watched as Kara took a bow, her big smile lighting up the room. Kara walked off the stage so quickly that she nearly ran right into Lena.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry,” Kara said as she stopped short just inches from Lena.

Lena smiled and thought how adorable it was that the woman had actually used the word gosh in a sentence. She took a small step back and held out her hand.

“I’m Lena Luthor, with Lsongs Records,” Lena said. Kara stood there looking utterly surprised and Lena dropped her hand back to her side.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said, suddenly holding her hand out. They shook hands awkwardly and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle. “I’m a little overwhelmed.”

“It’s okay. You killed it out there,” Lena said. “I was hoping I could get a meeting with you to talk about management. You’ve got something really special, Ms. Danvers.”

“Wow, sure, that’d be great…” Kara started.

Suddenly a loud voice interrupted their meeting.

“Kara Danvers, Morgan Edge from DAM,” he said, quickly holding out his card just inches from her face. Kara took the card and her eyes grew wide.

“DAM records, really?” Kara said, sounding absolutely thrilled at the prospect.

Lena tried not to look disappointed. She knew DAM was a much bigger player in the business and competing with them was nearly impossible. Edge was already selling the company to Kara and promising her the moon and Kara looked like a fish being reeled right in. Lena shook her head and decided she couldn’t win the fight backstage. She decided to try a different tack. She walked back out from behind the stage and spotted the redhead still in her seat. She approached the table and sat at the empty seat, surprising everyone.

“Someone is sitting there,” Alex said, her voice clearly irritated.

“I’m guessing it’s the last singer,” Lena said, “Your girlfriend?”

Alex let out a laugh and eyed the woman like she was crazy, “She’s my sister.”

“Even better,” Lena said, as Alex eyed her quizzically, “I don’t have a sister but I know there’s a level of trust there so I’m going to give you my pitch and I hope you’ll listen.”

Alex glanced at Kelly who gave her an interested, why-not shrug. She decided she’d let the woman have her say, “Okay, go ahead.”

“Your sister is backstage with Morgan Edge from DAM records,” Lena started.

“Holy crap, that’s great,” Alex nearly shouted.

“Maybe, maybe not,” Lena said, “He’s a class one douchebag and DAM goes through artists like they’re a dime a dozen. I want to offer something different but he’s got your sister on the line right now.”

“What do you have to offer?” Alex asked, leaning closer and giving Lena a penetrating stare.

“I’m a manager, here’s my card,” Lena said, “I’m sure you’ll google me so you can find out who I’ve represented. That speaks for itself. What you can’t find out on the internet is how Kara will be treated depending on the choice she makes tonight. I may not have had as many successful artists as DAM but I’ve done very well by my clients. Kara will not be just another number to me. She’s special. I haven’t felt this way listening to anyone in a very long time. I just want one meeting with her before she signs away her life to Morgan Edge.”

Alex took the card. She took a picture of it with her phone in case she lost it then slipped it into her pocket. 

“I’ll tell her,” Alex said, “But she makes her own decisions.”

“One meeting, that’s all I ask,” Lena said. She stood and walked back to her table and sat down.

“Who was that?” Sam asked.

“She’s the sister,” Lena said, “Edge got to Kara backstage and she was clearly impressed by the name on the label. I gave my pitch to the sister. I hope she gets me in.”

“She’d be lucky to have you,” Jack said sincerely.


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kelly support Kara

Kelly walked into the apartment and saw Alex sitting comfortably on the couch watching television. Alex turned and greeted her with a smile and sat up just a bit.

“Stay,” Kelly said, kicking off her shoes and dropping her purse on the small bench by the doorway. She approached the couch and sat right next to Alex. She curled herself into Alex and draped one leg over Alex’s lap. Alex wrapped her arms around her and waited for her to settle.

“No kiss?” Alex asked softly.

Kelly tilted her head up and their lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss. Alex sighed as Kelly snuggled into her. Alex rubbed Kelly’s back and Kelly responded with a soft hum.

“You okay?” Alex asked.

“Yes, just exhausted,” Kelly said, “My workday was a mess and I barely took a break. I literally ate a granola bar for lunch, then traffic was a bitch getting here from my apartment because of the work on Canal Street.”

“I ordered Chinese,” Alex said, “Kara should be here any time.”

“That’s right – today was her big meeting with DAM,” Kelly said, suddenly pepping up. “I can’t wait to hear how it goes.”

“Me too,” Alex said, “I just hope she didn’t sign anything on the spot. She can be so impetuous and I think she ought to meet with that Luthor woman too.”

“She said she would,” Kelly answered.

“I know, but she’s like a puppy,” Alex said, “If you throw a ball she can’t help but run after it.”

“Give her a little credit,” Kelly said, chuckling, “She’s a smart girl.”

“I know she is,” Alex said, “This might be her big break. No one is rooting for her more than me.”

They were still cuddling quietly when they heard a knock at the door. Kelly sighed at the loss of her comfortable position and stood and walked to the door. She looked through the peephole then opened it with a smile. Kara was standing in the hall with Chinese food bags in both hands.

“I got here at the same time as the delivery guy,” Kara said, happily walking in and plopping the bags on the table. She immediately started pulling out containers until she found the one marked for potstickers. She opened the carton and took one out with her fingers and popped it in her mouth.

“Gross, Kara,” Alex complained as she stood from the couch and walked over.

“What? I only touched the one I ate,” Kara mumbled while chewing. Kelly laughed as Alex playfully smacked Kara softly on the back of the head.

Kelly grabbed out plates and Alex poured them each a glass of iced tea and they settled at the table. Once everyone served themselves Alex looked up at Kara.

“So, is my sister gonna be a big star?” Alex asked hopefully.

“They offered me a contract!” Kara yelped loudly. Alex jumped from her chair and pulled Kara into a hug. Kelly smiled widely watching the sisters share a moment of pure happiness. 

“Come on, tell us about it,” Kelly encouraged. Alex and Kara sat again. Kara was almost bouncing in her seat as she spoke.

“Well, I got to DAM and Mr. Edge’s assistant met me. Her name was Veronica Sinclair. She was a little scary to be honest,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked.

“Well, first of all, she’s gorgeous but in a really unapproachable way,” Kara said, “Like she totally knows it.”

“Ugh, I hate people like that,” Kelly said.

“And she was all business,” Kara said, “I tried to make some polite conversation but she looked at me like I had three heads.”

“Doesn’t sound like a great start,” Alex said, concerned.

“Well, she wasn’t great but she gave me a tour of their facilities and it was incredible,” Kara sound, her voice getting excited again, “I saw four different recording studios and I don’t think that was even all of them. Everything is state of the art there. I didn’t even know what some of the stuff was. And it looks like you could eat off of the floors, everything is so shiny. One of the studios was being used – guess who it was?”

“Taylor Swift,” Kelly said quickly.

“Nope,” Kara said, smiling.

“Justin Bieber,” Kelly guessed.

“Nope,” Kara said, chuckling, “keep guessing.”

“Post Malone,” Kelly said excitedly.

“Closer,” Kara said.

“Oh, for God’s sake, who was it?” Alex asked grumpily. Kara and Kelly both shook their heads at Alex’s crankiness and giggled.

“Daniel Morse!” Kara said, bobbing in her seat excitedly.

“I love him!” Kelly said, “Honestly, if I ever switched teams he’d be the guy.”

“Hey now,” Alex objected, grinning at her girlfriend, “I don’t even know who he is.”

“Yes, you do,” Kara said, then she sang a few lyrics from his most recent hit song.

“Oh, yeah, that guy,” Alex said nodding, “Did you meet him?”

“No, he just gave us a quick wave,” Kara said, “But it was awesome. Anyway, then Veronica took me to this giant conference room. It was a corner office with views of downtown and the river.”

“Sounds like quite a sales job,” Alex said.

“They brought me some cappuccino and these little cookies,” Kara said, “then Mr. Edge came in and sat down. He talked to me about how much he liked me and that he wanted to sign me on the spot.”

“Please tell me you didn’t sign anything,” Alex said wearily.

“Of course not,” Kara said defensively, “I’m not that naïve, Alex.”

“Kara, this could be your big break and I’m so proud of you my heart feels like it’s gonna burst out of my chest,” Alex said, reaching over and squeezing Kara’s hand, “I just want to make sure you don’t get too excited and make any rash decisions. I want you to explore all of your options first.”

Kara brushed away a tear, touched by Alex’s clear love and protection, “Alex, I love you so much. Trust me, I’m gonna run everything by you two and Eliza and Jeremiah before I sign anything.”

“So, what did he offer?” Alex asked.

“Honestly, he explained it so fast that I couldn’t keep up,” Kara said, “After he said $50,000.00 advance just to sign my mind went blank.”

“Holy crap!” Alex said, “That’s a lot of money!”

“Yeah, I could quit my stupid barista gig and just make music, Alex,” Kara said, almost breathless at the thought of it.

“But Kara, the big labels have a lot of control over what you do,” Kelly said, “I don’t want to rain on your parade, and this is a huge opportunity, but maybe you should talk to a lawyer first to make sure exactly what you’re signing.”

“We can call Jonn,” Alex said, referring to her godfather, “I’m sure he’d help out. And, what about calling that Lsongs woman who was at your show? See what she has to offer too.”

“I could, but Mr. Edge wants an answer by the end of the week,” Kara said.

“That’s only three days away,” Alex said, “Bit of a red flag right there.”

“I didn’t really love him either, he’s kind of pushy. But they produce so much successful music. Ugh, why can’t anything be easy?” Kara asked, shoving another potsticker in her mouth, “Maybe I should call that other woman tonight and leave a message.”

“Yeah, you should,” Alex said, feeling a sense of uneasiness about the DAM deal.

Kara took out her phone and pulled up the picture of the business card Alex had texted her. She dialed the number and waited, expecting a machine to pick up since it was well past 7 PM.

“Lena Luthor, here,” Lena answered, her voice professional.

“Oh, gosh, Ms. Luthor, I didn’t realize this was a direct number to you. I’m sorry,” Kara answered, stumbling over her words nervously

“Who is this?” Lena asked, her voice more curious than anything else.

“Um, it’s Kara Danvers, you gave my sister your card the other night,” Kara said sheepishly.

“Ms. Danvers, I’m so happy to hear from you,” Lena said, her voice welcoming, “I’d hoped you would call.”

“Oh, um good, yes, I’m calling,” Kara rambled. Alex looked at her and rolled her eyes and Kara made a motion with her hand indicating that she didn’t know what to say. 

“Ms. Danvers, would you like to come to Lsongs and see what we’re about?” Lena asked.

“I’d love that, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said, exhaling, “Can it be soon?”

“How about tomorrow morning at nine?” Lena asked, “Is that soon enough?”

“That sounds great,” Kara said, chuckling with relief.

“The address is on my card,” Lena said, “I’ll see you then.”

“Thank you, Ms. Luthor,” Kara said.

She hung up and looked at Alex, “On a scale of one to ten, how awkward was I?”

“A solid sixteen,” Alex said, laughing. Kelly couldn’t help but laugh along.

“I didn’t think she’d answer the phone herself,” Kara whined, “It threw me off.”

“It’s fine,” Kelly said, “Obviously, she wants to see you.”

“I already did some research on both companies,” Kara said, gathering her composure, “DAM has more success stories and bigger stars, obviously, but Lsongs has had some really big hits for an indie label. Also, artists rave about working with Lena Luthor. The only confusing one is Kacey Murphy. They had that huge hit with “Standing Tall” then she left for MCI records and fell off the face of the earth. Not sure what happened there.”

“Maybe you’ll find out tomorrow,” Alex said.

“I’m not going to ask about Kacey Murphy,” Kara said, “I mean, I guess I shouldn’t, right?”

“Just see how the conversation goes,” Kelly advised. “You’ll know if there’s an opening or any reason to ask.”

They finished their dinner and Alex called Jonn who agreed to see Kara and lend her a hand. Kara helped clean up the kitchen then walked over to Alex and leaned on her shoulder. Alex wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Whatever happens, you’ll do great,” Alex said, then she added in a stage whisper, “And, even if the business deal doesn’t work out tomorrow Lena Luthor was crazy hot.”

“Alex!” Kelly said, feigning anger.

“Not my type at all, and not nearly as beautiful as you,” Alex said, winking at Kelly, “But you saw her.”

“Yeah, she’s gorgeous,” Kelly admitted, chuckling.

“I barely remember,” Kara said, “I came off the stage and it was really dark so I didn’t get a good look at her. Right as she introduced herself Morgan Edge showed up and said he was from DAM. I got really excited then she was gone.”

“Well, we saw her in the low light of the club and she is really something,” Alex said, raising an eyebrow.

“Way to make me more nervous,” Kara said, giggling.

“It’s been forever since you dated someone,” Alex teased, “Just saying.”

“Well this isn’t the way you meet a girlfriend,” Kara said, “I’m trying to get a record contract, not get laid.”

“Maybe you forgot how good it feels to get laid,” Alex said, “It’s been so long.”

As soon as she said it, Alex took off running. Kara chased her and picked up a pillow and flung it across the room. It missed the intended target and nearly knocked over a lamp. Kelly ran over and balanced the lamp just in time to see Kara grab a second pillow and hit Alex directly in the face. Kara laughed so hard she was doubled over and Alex took the punishment in stride, laughing heartily.

“You guys are idiots,” Kelly said, unable to stifle her own chuckles.

Alex walked over and grabbed Kelly and kissed her roughly then pulled back, “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

“I guess you are,” Kelly said, smiling back.

“Kara, can you get out of here so I can get laid?” Alex asked, making them all break out in laughter again.

“You two are so cute it’s sickening,” Kara said, walking over and giving them both goodbye hugs. “I’ll call tomorrow and let you know how it goes with the hot producer. Boom chika wah wah.”

Alex and Kelly were still laughing as Kara walked out the door with a big smile. Kelly walked over and locked the door and turned to Alex.

“You guys are definitely idiots, but I have to say, I’m a little jealous,” Kelly said, “Sometimes seeing you two makes me wish I had a sister.”

“I remember when she first showed up at the house,” Alex said, her voice growing soft as she pulled Kelly back to their cuddling spot on the sofa and got comfortable with her again. “I wasn’t sure what to make of the situation. I had no idea that she’d become so important to me. I always feel a little selfish that I can’t imagine life without her but I only got her because her parents died.”

“There’s no making sense of life sometimes, Alex,” Kelly said quietly, “But you both got very lucky to find one another and you shouldn’t feel any guilt about it. You were there when she needed someone desperately.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true,” Alex said, stroking Kelly’s back softly.

“You know,” Kelly said, lifting her head and kissing Alex’s neck softly, “I don’t think that getting laid thing is such a bad idea.”

Alex could only moan softly as she agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Kara visits Lena at Lsongs


	3. Meeting Lena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara goes to Lsongs for her interview

Kara walked up to the front door of Lsongs and took a deep breath. She opened the door and was greeted with a smile by a woman behind the reception desk.

“Good morning,” she said politely.

“Hi, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara said, “Ms. Luthor told me to come here at nine this morning…”

As Kara was speaking Lena rounded the corner of the hall. She immediately noticed that Kara was just as beautiful in the light of day as she was in the dark jazz hall where she heard her sing. She grinned at Kara and held out her hand.

“Please, it’s Lena,” she said, shaking hands firmly.

Kara was desperately trying not to be distracted by Lena’s soft hand in hers as she answered. 

“I’m Kara, it’s nice to see you again,” Kara said. Her mind wandered to Alex and Kelly’s descriptions of Lena. Whatever specific words they had used didn’t do the woman justice. She was simply stunning and her smile lit up the room. Kara felt her mouth dry and she cleared her throat.

“Can I offer you a coffee or some water?” the receptionist asked.

“I’d love a water, thanks,” Kara answered. Immediately the woman behind the desk reached into a small refrigerator and handed her a bottle. Kara opened it and took a swig.

“Come on in, let’s talk,” Lena said turning and walking down the hall. They rounded a couple of corners and Kara noticed two recording studios. They weren’t as big as the ones at DAM but they were impressive nonetheless. The equipment all looked up to date.

“Those are our studios,” Lena said, noticing Kara eyeing them as they walked. “We can go in there after we meet.”

“Okay, great,” Kara said, nervously straightening her blouse as she walked. She knew she was fidgeting but couldn’t seem to fully gather herself. They walked into a well-appointed large office and Lena motioned to a couch in a sitting area. Kara sat on one end and Lena took the chair across from her.

“Are you comfortable?” Lena asked, looking at Kara quizzically.

“I’m nervous,” Kara blurted out, then she felt herself blush. 

Lena paused a moment then chuckled and got up and went to a coffee maker and pushed a couple of buttons. She looked back at Kara with a grin.

“Are you sure you don’t want some coffee?” Lena said, “I’m making a latte and it’s just as easy to make two.”

“You make your own coffee?” Kara asked as she nodded that she would take a cup.

“Yes, is there some reason I shouldn’t?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I met with Morgan Edge yesterday and I’m pretty sure he would never make his own cup of coffee,” Kara answered. This time Lena’s chuckle turned into a full laugh. Kara loved the timbre of Lena’s voice and thought she could be happy forever if she could just sit and listen to her laughter. Kara willed herself to remember to be professional.

“I’m sure you’re right,” Lena said, her giggles subsiding, “He would never stoop to such a menial task.” She poured out two coffees then placed one under a small foam machine and turned back to Kara, “Sugar?”

“Yes, please,” Kara said. Lena picked up a sugar bowl and walked to the sitting area. She handed Kara a coffee and placed the bowl on the table in front of her. Kara poured in the sugar as Lena grabbed her coffee and sat down.

“So, tell me Kara, what do you want from your career?” Lena asked, getting to the point right away.

“Well, right now I play mostly open mic nights and I’m a barista during the day to make ends meet,” Kara said pausing, “So, maybe I should have made the coffee.”

“How did I do?” Lena asked, motioning to the cup.

Kara took a sip and grinned, “You could definitely get a job with me if things ever go south here at Lsongs.”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Lena said, smirking.

“So, pretty much anything I can do to get exposure and get my music out there would be great for now,” Kara said, “As far as long term goals - I’m a singer and a songwriter and I want to create songs that make people feel something – you know, music that speaks to people.”

“That’s a lofty goal,” Lena said, her voice turning more serious as she concentrated her gaze on Kara.

“Isn’t that what all musicians want?” Kara asked, somewhat rhetorically.

“It’s not what most people want that come through our doors,” Lena said, “What most of them want is fame and money. They want the perks that come with being a star.”

“To be honest, I’m a little nervous about that part,” Kara said, surprising herself with her openness. “Not the money, but the fame. I almost wish being a singer could be like being an author – you know, being able to share your work but still keep some semblance of anonymity.”

“I understand that but it’s not practical these days, Kara,” Lena said, “Music is only one part of what you’ll need to do to get heard. You need to sell yourself. It’s an unfortunate truth of the business. And with the way music is distributed digitally you’ll need to tour if you want to make significant money.”

“I know, and I promise I’ll do whatever I have to do,” Kara said, trying her best to project confidence.

“Did Morgan offer you a contract?” Lena asked. Kara paused so Lena continued, “You don’t have to answer that if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay,” Kara said, “Yes, he did.”

“But you still came here,” Lena said, leaving the sentence open for a reply.

“He wants me to decide quickly but I thought I needed to explore my options,” Kara said.

“I’m going to offer you a contract,” Lena said, “But it is going to be very, very different from his. I assume you’ll have a lawyer review both but let me tell you the basics.”

Lena paused to take a sip of coffee and then met Kara’s eyes before speaking again.

“The bad news is that you won’t find the same upfront advance offered by DAM,” Lena said, “I can offer a smaller advance but I can’t compete with the money they have. I really hope you can move past that though, because I think you’ll find that I can offer much more long term. The standard DAM contract is a 360 deal. Do you know what that is?”

“Kind of, I know that it means that it’s not just about the music, but also the touring and some other stuff,” Kara answered.

“Kara, it’s everything,” Lena said, “DAM will control everything. They have final say on your songs, how you look, how you dress, your social media presence, where you tour and when, your merchandise, your endorsement deals, even your career choices if you get offered an appearance in a movie or on television. They will own copyrights on songs you release now and will get the first option on future recordings. And, the contract will have a non-compete clause so that if you are unhappy it will be literally years before you can be free from them.”

“Well, that sounds horrible,” Kara said.

“I agree and I don’t work that way,” Lena said, “Don’t get me wrong, I want to make money but I think this should be a collaboration. And believe me, if you create a hit song here you will make way more on the back end then you would with DAM. The percentages they offer their artists on their own creations are insulting. Our initial contract will be only about your music. If you want help with the other portions of your career then we will make those deals. I can produce a top-notch tour and I want to do that for you, but I won’t force you.”

“Okay, that sounds much more appealing,” Kara said, wondering if the deal was too good to be true. She paused then continued softly, “I want to ask you something but I’m not sure it’s appropriate.”

“Well, you’ve piqued my interest,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, “Go ahead.”

“What happened with Kacey Murphy?” Kara asked.

Lena put her coffee down and took a deep breath. Kara wondered if she had just blown the whole deal and she shifted in her seat. For the first time since their meeting Lena seemed thrown off. Kara felt terrible as Lena looked up and it was clear that the topic brought her sadness.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said immediately, trying to backtrack. Lena raised a hand and Kara stopped talking.

“No, it’s a legitimate question,” Lena said, “Kacey and I worked together closely on Standing Tall, honestly it’s my favorite song that I’ve ever produced. We developed a personal relationship and we really clicked when we worked. It was a huge hit and I thought we’d continue working on more releases and start planning a tour. She came into my office one day out of the blue and said she had another offer. I was shocked. I don’t require non-competes so I couldn’t stop her. MCI was prepared to give her a high six-figure advance to sign with them. It was a 360 deal like the one you’ve been offered. I refused to match it. The success had changed her and I was hurt and angry. Unfortunately, things got more heated than I would have liked and she walked out and never came back.”

“She never did anything after Standing Tall,” Kara said, “Looks like she made a mistake.”

“MCI overproduced her music, I could tell as soon as I heard her first release with the label,” Lena said, “And they clearly tried to market her to a younger audience. The social media blitz was absurd. She didn’t even look like herself anymore. She was sexualized to a ridiculous degree. The whole thing was shitshow. But she got her one big paycheck, so maybe she’s happy. Who knows.”

Lena’s voice sounded sad and resigned and Kara watched her rub her hands together before picking her coffee back up for another sip. Kara was utterly confused by Lena’s answer. She wondered what Lena meant by saying that she had a personal relationship Kacey. It seemed that Lena’s wounds ran much deeper than just a scorned business deal.

Lena noticed a crinkle between Kara’s eyebrows and she studied her carefully.

“Go ahead and ask me whatever is going through that head of yours, Kara,” Lena said, seeming to regain her composure instantly.

“Were you dating her?” Kara blurted out. As soon as she asked she wanted to take it back but her mouth had acted before her brain again.

Lena nearly spit out her coffee and as she looked up she saw the look of immediate regret on Kara’s face.

“No, Kara, I wasn’t dating her,” Lena answered plainly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you,” Kara said, shifting uncomfortably, “I mean, I didn’t…”

“Wait, you didn’t offend me,” Lena said, now sounding irritated, “Do you have a problem with women dating women? Do you think I would?”

“Oh gosh, no,” Kara said quickly and a bit too loudly, “I mean not at all, really at all. I date women.”

Lena looked completely shocked for a moment then that glorious laugh returned. Kara wasn’t sure what was going on but the sound was contagious and she found herself chuckling along.

“I’m sorry, I’m an idiot,” Kara said.

“Kara, I would never typically bring this up but I am gay,” Lena said, smiling kindly, “However I did not have anything but a platonic relationship with Kacey. She is most definitely straight and I never had feelings for her that way. I thought we had developed a real friendship, but I was mistaken. It still hurts.”

“Am I wrong or is this a really weird interview?” Kara asked.

“I can honestly say it is the oddest interview I’ve been a part of,” Lena said, “As long as you don’t count the many people who have come here under the influence of one thing or the other. Those make this look like a stroll in the park.”

Kara chuckled and looked at Lena, “At least I’m sober.”

“Kara, does Morgan Edge know that you date women?” Lena asked, “I checked out your social media, which, by the way, is nearly non-existent compared to most people your age. There was nothing on there that indicated any dating relationships.”

“I’m out with all my friends and family but I’m not in a relationship right now. I don’t hide who I am but I’m not much for social media posting about anything,” Kara said, “I didn’t discuss it with Mr. Edge.”

“Well, I can assure you that he will want you to look very sexy and very, very straight to sell your music,” Lena said, “It’s illegal for him to tell you who to date or what to say but it’s completely legal for him to control most of your public image if you sign that contract.”

“Well that sucks,” Kara sighed out.

“Yes it does,” Lena said. “I tell you what, this interview has provided much more fodder than either of us needed. How about I take you on a tour of this place and I’ll give you our standard contract. Talk to your lawyer and whomever else you trust then get back to me when you’ve made a decision. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Kara answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena talks to Sam and Jack about Kara; Kara talks to Alex and Kelly about Lena
> 
> Love all the comments and kudos - thanks!


	4. Moving toward a decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets more info and advice, Lena gets a drink and time with friends

Kara left Lsongs with a skip in her step. The meeting with Lena had left her with a feeling of warmth and satisfaction. Just a few days ago she had no idea how to move her career forward. Today she had two offers in hand. She quickly texted Alex that Lena had offered her a contract as well. She would bring both to Jonn’s office straight away so that he could look them over. She asked if Alex would meet her for dinner so that they could talk about the interview at Lsongs. The three bubbles on her phone appeared right away as Alex set a time and place for dinner and made sure it was okay for Kelly to come along. Kara gave a thumbs up and headed toward Jonn’s office.

After dropping off the contracts Kara still had plenty of time to kill before dinner. She was near the riverfront and she decided to take a stroll. She sat on a bench and people watched for a while. She noticed quite a few couples walk by and she smiled as she noticed two girls with National City University sweatshirts leaning on the railing overlooking the river. One girl cautiously took the hand of the other and leaned in for a short, sweet kiss. Even from her perch nearly half a block away Kara could see the blush and the smile on the other girl as they parted. Kara felt a warmth in her chest then she felt a tightness. She sat in thought for a few moments then pulled out her phone and ordered an Uber to DAM records.

Kara walked into the building determined but much less confident than when she got into the Uber at the riverfront. She walked to the receptionist and gave her a smile.

“I’d like to see Morgan Edge,” Kara said politely.

“Do you have an appointment?” he asked, looking a bit perturbed.

“No, but if you could tell him Kara Danvers is here,” she said, “He told me I could talk to him more this week.”

“Hold on,” the receptionist said. He picked up his phone and talked in hush tones then asked Kara to sit down and wait.

Kara waited almost fifteen minutes and was beginning to get antsy when Veronica Sinclair walked into the waiting area.

“Kara, please come with me,” she said, her voice clipped. She turned and headed back down the hall and Kara almost had to jog to catch up to her. “Mr. Edge will see you today but he does not accept walk-ins. If you want to see him you should contact our office and I will let you know when to come in.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, remembering immediately how much the woman irritated her in their first meeting.

Veronica opened the door to Morgan Edge’s office and Kara walked in. Morgan stood from his chair with a smile and motioned for Kara to come in and sit down. Kara sat in a chair across the enormous, imposing desk. Veronica shut the door and he looked at Kara.

“Well, isn’t this a nice surprise,” he said happily, “I hope you’re here because you signed that contract and you’re ready to start.”

“Oh, well, no,” Kara said, watching Morgan’s face change immediately to a more businesslike grimace.

“Then what can I do for you?” he asked.

“I thought there was something we should discuss before I move ahead,” Kara said, “To get it out in the open now.”

“Go ahead,” he said, sitting back in his chair.

“I’m gay, Mr. Edge,” Kara said, “And I don’t want to have to hide it. I’m not dating anyone now but I don’t want to have to pretend to be straight. I’m worried that if I sign your contract I won’t be able to be the person I want to be.”

“Ms. Danvers, I would never tell you who to be,” he said, his voice intending to sound genuine, “But we will find the best image to project to get your music heard by as many people as we can. Isn’t that your goal?”

“I want my music heard,” Kara said, “But I’m not sure I understand what you mean by my best image.”

“It just means that we will project an image that reflects your musical style,” he said, “We don’t need to focus on anything other than that.”

“You don’t care if I date women?” Kara said, trying to get some clarity.

“I don’t care who you date, but we will make sure your pubic image vis a vis social media and such helps get your music to the masses,” he answered.

“I feel like you keep skirting my question,” Kara said, beginning to get a bit irritated.

“I don’t think I am,” he said, “I couldn’t be clearer, Kara. You can date whomever you like and your sexuality is not an issue at DAM records.”

“Okay,” Kara said with a sigh, “thank you.”

Morgan Edge stood to signal the meeting was over, “When you have that contract signed you just give us a call and we’ll get started making your record, Kara.”

Kara walked out of the building and realized the air had gotten much cooler as the sun began to set. She shivered slightly and started walking the few blocks toward the restaurant where she was meeting for dinner. By the time she arrived she was rubbing her arms to relieve the cold. Alex and Kelly were waiting and she sat down and immediately ordered a cup of coffee.

“Were you walking without a jacket?” Alex asked, looking at Kara like she was crazy. “It’d be just like you to finally get a contract then not be able to sing because you gave yourself pneumonia.”

“It’s not that cold,” Kara said, despite her continued shivering. Alex shook her head and took off her jacket and wrapped it around Kara, who nodded thankfully.

“So, how did it go at Lsongs?” Kelly asked.

“It went good, really good,” Kara said, grinning.

“Well that’s a different look than you had last night,” Alex said, “Lena was hot, right?”

“Alex!” Kara said, giggling then added, “She was so hot I could hardly concentrate.”

They all laughed and the coffee arrived. Kara started adding sugar and cream and Alex ordered some appetizers to share. Kara took a sip and hummed happily.

“Honestly, she was gorgeous but she also put me at ease,” Kara said, “It was so different from DAM. It’s not as big and impressive but there’s something homey about it that works.”

“Did you get an offer?” Kelly asked.

“Yes, but it’s a lot less money upfront,” Kara said frowning. “Lena said I could make a whole lot more with Lsongs in the end if I’m successful but I don’t know what to think. I brought the contracts to Jonn and hopefully he can explain it all to me.”

“Any offer is good news, Kara,” Alex said, “Tell us about the interview.”

“Well, Lena was telling me about the contracts and about Lsongs and I asked about what happened with Kacey Murphy,” Kara said, making Alex and Kelly both lean forward with interest. “She told me this story about how they had a personal relationship and it went sour and I wasn’t sure what that meant so I asked her if they dated.”

“You didn’t,” Alex said, literally slapping her own forehead. Even Kelly looked a bit aghast so Kara continued quickly.

“It turned out fine, Alex,” Kara said, “I mean she seemed a little offended then a little confused - then I think she thought I was homophobic so I had to tell her I was gay and then she burst out laughing and said she was gay too.”

“Please tell me this ends up with you two kissing like some really bad lesbian rom-com,” Kelly said through her own chuckling.

“Oh, gosh, nothing like that,” Kara said, “She said it didn’t matter but that it might matter at DAM records. That made me nervous.”

“Wait, we’ll get to that,” Alex said, “What else happened with Lena?”

“She gave me the contract and told me to take all the time I needed,” Kara said, “Then she showed me around the studios and I left.”

“So what about DAM?” Kelly said, “Do you think it will really be an issue?”

“I kept thinking about it so I went there and I met with Mr. Edge again,” Kara said, “He kept acting like it wasn’t a problem but he was giving super sketchy answers about projecting the right image.” Kara did air quotes as she finished her sentence.

“That does sound sketchy,” Alex said, “But there’s still the money to think about. I don’t want you to sell your soul, Kara, but the money from DAM is hard to pass up.”

“I know, I’m completely confused,” Kara said, “Jonn said we could meet tomorrow. Do you think you could come with me? I’d like another opinion.”

“Of course, just tell me where to be,” Alex answered.

*************************

Lena walked into the steakhouse and scanned the room. She saw Jack and Sam already sipping on drinks and she hurried to the table. Jack nodded at the glass of Scotch waiting for her.

“You are a Godsend,” Lena said, picking up the glass and taking a sip.

“We’ve only been friends since college,” Sam answered, grinning, “It’s not a mystery what you’re gonna want after a long day at the office.”

“And, it’s not a mystery who’ll be the last to arrive,” Jack said, “we’ve been waiting for nearly fifteen minutes to see if you signed the sexy jazz singer.”

“I’m sorry to report that I do not have an answer,” Lena answered, “I gave her a contract and tried to diplomatically tell her that Edge is an asshole but we’ll have to wait and see.”

“Did you get her number at least?” Sam teased.

“No, but I did find out she dates women and I told her I was gay,” Lena answered. Jack nearly spit out his drink.

“How the hell did that happen in an interview?” Jack asked, “Aren’t you not supposed to ask that sort of stuff?”

“I didn’t ask,” Lena said, grinning, “She got the wrong idea about me and Kacey and I corrected her and told her that was purely platonic. She said that she dated women and I told her I did as well. I also told her that Edge might not be as supportive.”

“Point for Lsongs,” Sam said, grinning.

“It’s true,” Lena said, “DAM has no idea what to do with any artist that’s not 100% straight. They never have and they never will as long as the buck stops with Morgan Edge.”

“So what did you think of her?” Sam asked, “Does she have what it takes?”

“I hope so,” Lena said, “She was charming and adorable without trying at all. She’s kind of nerdy, actually.”

“If you think she’s nerdy then it’s really bad,” Jack teased.

“I guess nerdy isn’t the right word,” Lena said, thinking, “She cares more about the art than anything else. A lot of people say it but I can see right through their bullshit. I think that’s truly who she is.”

“Doesn’t hurt that she looks like a supermodel,” Sam said.

“No, it doesn’t hurt at all,” Lena said, “Honestly I was trying to keep from ogling her the whole time. She is stunning.”

“Do you have a little crush, Lena?” Jack asked, grinning wickedly.

“I just might,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, “But right now I need to keep myself focused on getting her signed. Hopefully her lawyer will steer her to us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - Jonn gives his legal opinion, Kara talks it over with Alex and makes her decision


	5. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's right - two chapters in one day!
> 
> Kara comes to a decision

Jonn stood from his desk and walked out holding his arms open for a warm hug. He was kind enough to meet them at 7:30 in the morning so that Kara could get to work on time. Kara was so excited that she was wide awake but Alex looked like she was dragging herself every step of the way.

“Alex, I didn’t know you’d be here too,” Jonn said, hugging his goddaughter tightly then moving to give Kara a warm embrace as well.

“Can’t let my little sister make the biggest choice of her life without some support,” Alex said, grinning as they all sat down.

“Well, Kara, I have to say I’m thrilled to see your music career moving forward,” Jonn said, organizing the paperwork on the table before him. “You have a big decision to make.”

“I can’t thank you enough for helping me, Jonn,” Kara said, “And I promise I’ll pay you as soon as I have the money.”

“Kara, your money is no good with me,” Jonn said, “But I do want the promise of backstage passes when you’re a big star.”

“Whenever you want,” Kara said laughing.

“So let’s get to it,” Jonn said.

He took the next twenty minutes explaining in detail the contracts offered to Kara. The one from DAM was much more complicated and took the bulk of the time. The contract truly encompassed every corner of Kara’s career. On the negative side she would lose almost all control. On the positive side, their ability to market her to the masses was a big plus, along with their ability to front a substantial amount of money. Lsongs contract only guaranteed the producing and marketing of one album and the money upfront was much less, however Kara remained autonomous and had the final say in almost everything.

“In the end, Kara,” Jonn said, “we’re comparing apples and oranges. With the big guys you can pay off your credit cards and get some money in the bank and you are pretty much guaranteed airtime for your initial songs, but after that the contract is not in your favor. With Lsongs the risk is bigger up front but it’s more of an artistic collaboration. You’ll have to negotiate again for touring and merchandising but the backend has much better potential.”

“Wow, this is really hard,” Kara said, deep in thought, “Alex what would you do?”

“No way, I wanna hear what you have to say first,” Alex said, “what are you thinking?”

“My brain is telling me to take the money,” Kara said quietly, “But my heart is telling me to go with Lsongs.”

“Well I think you have the biggest heart of anyone I know,” Alex said earnestly, “And you’ve never gone wrong following it.”

“So you don’t think I’m a fool to pass up the money?” Kara asked.

“No one has asked my opinion,” Jonn said, making the women chuckle, “I’m ready to offer one and it has nothing to do with heart. It is my legal opinion that the Lsongs contract is the way to go. These 360 deals are all the rage with the big labels now because they own everything. They are awful for artists. It’s hard to find a successful independent label like Lsongs that is still able to offer artists good deals. That’s the deal I’d recommend.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Kara breathed out, “I thought you’d tell me to go with DAM and now I’m more sure of it than ever – I want to sign with Lena.”

“We can try to negotiate better terms for you with Lsongs, Kara,” Jonn said, “But, honestly this is the best deal I’ve seen in the past couple of years. The contract is fair and you risk them pulling the offer if you try to counter.”

“Then I’ll sign it as it,” Kara said, “If that’s your advice.”

“It is,” Jonn said.

Alex stood and pulled Kara into her arms again. Kara was smiling from ear to ear as she felt moisture on her cheek and pulled back.

“Alex, are you crying?” Kara said, as Alex wiped at her face.

“I’m so proud of you, Kara,” Alex said, smiling through her tears.

“Oh no, now I’m gonna cry,” Kara said, her voice breaking.

“Stop it, both of you,” Jonn teased, walking around the table to pull them into a group embrace.

“I’m gonna call Lsongs,” Kara said, pulling out her phone.

Kara had to work until four but luckily the receptionist said Lena could see her at 4:30. She wished she could go straight there because she was brimming with excitement but she still needed her paycheck. They said their goodbyes and went to work.

Kara was distracted the whole day. She messed up at least two orders and had to clean up after three of her own spills. Luckily her coworkers didn’t take their jobs very seriously and just laughed at her sudden incompetence. When the clock hit four Kara made a latte to go and just about ran out of the door. She arrived at Lsongs twenty minutes later and walked into the front lobby. She was surprised to find Lena chatting with the receptionist.

“Kara, it’s good to see you again,” Lena said, smiling widely, “I don’t know if you officially met Jess last time you were here.”

“No, I didn’t,” Kara said, smiling and shaking the woman’s hand. After their introduction Kara followed Lena to her office. When Lena closed the door Kara held out the latte she brought from the coffee shop.

“I made this latte for you,” Kara said grinning, “I hope it’s still hot enough.”

Lena took the cup and removed the lid. The coffee was still steaming and Lena looked at the decoration on the foam quizzically.

“Shoot, I made it look like a music note,” Kara said frowning, “But I guess it sort of melted so now it’s just a blob.”

Lena chuckled and took a sip while Kara waited expectantly. She hummed her approval as she looked at Kara grinning, “I’d be polite even if it wasn’t good, but it is really quite delicious. Where do you work?”

“Sacred Grinds,” Kara said, “It’s a locally owned shop over on 5th street. We only use fresh grounds that are shipped in from the French Market in New Orleans. The owner came from there and he doesn’t like anything else. We have coffee with chicory too. You should try that if you haven’t. Some people say it’s too bitter but other people are practically addicted.”

“And where do you fall in the chicory argument?” Lena asked.

“I add so much sugar and milk it pretty much doesn’t matter how it starts,” Kara said, giggling. “I know it’s terrible but I don’t like it any other way.”

“Let’s sit,” Lena said, motioning to the couch and chairs. “Did you have some further questions?”

“Not really,” Kara said, reaching for her purse. She pulled out the contract and smiled shyly, “I met with my lawyer and my sister and I’ve made my decision. I want to work with you here at Lsongs.”

Lena’s wide smile filled her face and Kara felt a warm rush that she seemed so genuinely happy to hear the news.

“I have to say, I’m quite relieved,” Lena said, still grinning, “I would have been very disappointed to have lost the chance to work with you.”

“Here it is, all signed,” Kara said, handing Lena the paperwork.

“Well, it’s not official until I sign it too,” Lena said, walking to her desk. She took out a pen and signed it with a flourish.

“So, that’s it?” Kara asked.

“That’s just the beginning,” Lena said. She looked at her watch and picked up the phone. Kara heard her tell Jess that she could go and that Lena would lock up.

“I’m sorry, it’s nearly five,” Kara said.

“Don’t be silly, we sometimes record through the night,” Lena said, “But Jess has a toddler at home and I don’t like to keep her past five if it can be avoided.”

“Aw, that’s sweet,” Kara said, her voice softening at the thought of a small child waiting for Jess to arrive. Suddenly Kara’s stomach made a grumble and Kara felt herself blushing wildly. Lena giggled softly.

“Hungry?” Lena asked, smiling.

“Yes, I was so busy I barely ate all day,” Kara said, “Sorry, Alex tells me I’m the worst when I don’t get enough to eat.”

“I can’t imagine you being the worst,” Lena answered, “would you like to go get something to eat with me? A celebration dinner for signing with Lsongs?”

“I’d love that,” Kara said, then she looked down at her jeans and v-neck t-shirt, “but I look terrible.”

“I think you look great,” Lena said, picking up the phone and dialing. She let the person on the line know she’d be coming in for an early dinner and chatted politely for a few moments before hanging up. “Let’s go.”

They walked outside and Lena paused for a moment, “Where did you park?”

“Oh, I don’t have a car,” Kara said, “I can walk to work from my apartment and I just Uber or take the bus everywhere else.”

“Then come with me, I’ll drive,” Lena said. They walked around to a parking lot aside the building and Kara’s eyebrows raised when she saw Lena approach a dark blue convertible Porsche Boxter.

“This is a lot nicer than an Uber,” Kara said, opening the door and getting into the passenger seat.

“Top down?” Lena asked.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked in reply.

“Not far enough to be worth it,” Lena said, shrugging her shoulders, “But I’ll take you on a ride in the mountains one day with the top down. It’s the reason I got this car.”

“Sounds great,” Kara said, hoping she would get to drive in the mountains with Lena in the future. As Lena turned the car on Kara jumped at the loud sound of the music blaring from the radio. Lena giggled and turned down the volume.

“Sorry, sometimes I get a little crazy with the music,” Lena said, shifting into reverse and pulling back then easing out onto the street.

“What was that?” Kara asked.

“It’s electronic stoner rock,” Lena answered, “Not really my cup of tea but I’m trying to keep up with the times.”

“You know you can do that without making yourself deaf,” Kara said, her ears still ringing from the initial volume.

“I had the top down this afternoon so it wasn’t so deafening,” Lena said, chuckling. She looked at Kara who was smiling widely as she looked around the interior of the small car.

They drove for a few minutes then pulled up in front of a nondescript building with no obvious sign. Kara was confused as they got out but then saw a very small image painted on the door that said M6. She had heard about the restaurant but it was one of the places around town where she knew she could never get a table or afford the food. She looked at Lena hesitantly.

“You know I’m treating, right?” Lena said, sensing her hesitation, “Well, not me, Lsongs. I like to take all our new artists out to celebrate.”

“Okay then,” Kara said, as Lena knocked on the wooden door. When they walked into the door and beyond the fence Kara let out a gasp. The patio looked like something out of a European tour book. The fences were covered in greenery and the tiny outdoor seating area was only lit by candles and small lights strung throughout. They were seated immediately and a waiter approached.

“Hello, Ms. Luthor,” he said warmly.

“Good evening, Michael,” she answered, “It’s good to see you again.”

“My pleasure, can I start you with the usual?” he asked.

“Kara, do you like champagne?” Lena asked.

“Sure,” Kara answered, thinking she wasn’t sure if she’d ever had champagne other than the really cheap stuff they used to toast at New Year’s Eve. The waiter returned quickly with two full flutes and placed them in front of the women. Lena lifted her glass and looked at Kara. For a moment Kara imagined what it would feel like if this were a date instead of a business celebration. She looked into Lena’s eyes for just a moment, sensing that Lena was holding her gaze, then she looked down at the table quickly. She convinced herself that she should not be getting the feels from this dinner and looked back up with a deep breath.

“Here’s to the start of something beautiful, hopefully,” Lena said, “I can’t wait to make music with you.”

Kara’s mouth was dry with thoughts that were entirely inappropriate but she managed to clink her glass to Lena’s without breaking anything and she took a sip. Thankfully, her brain moved to the exquisite taste of the beverage and she smiled and looked at the glass.

“This is delicious, look at the bubbles,” Kara said grinning and making Lena chuckle.

“When it comes to bubbles, size does matter,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow and making Kara giggle, “Some people prefer smaller bubbles because of the mouth feel but the larger bubbles release more aromatics. It creates quite the fight among wine snobs as to which is better.”

“What do you think?” Kara asked.

“I think I’ve never had a real champagne that isn’t delicious,” Lena said.

“This one is great,” Kara said, smiling.

The waiter brought the menus and Kara opened hers. She tried not to look too shocked at the prices as she read through the options. Lena sipped her drink and didn’t open the menu.

“Um, are you going to eat?” Kara asked.

“Of course,” Lena answered, “But I know what I want.”

“What are you getting?” Kara asked.

“The sweetbreads in green curry to start,” Lena said, “And then the crabmeat ravioli.”

Kara looked over the menu again, thinking every dish sounded better than the next.

“What are you thinking?” Lena asked.

“I haven’t tasted a lot of things on here,” Kara said.

“Are you an adventurous eater?” Lena asked.

“I’m not sure. Honestly, I haven’t had much chance,” Kara said, “We were mostly a meat and potatoes kind of family.”

“Well, the surf and turf here is amazing,” Lena said, “You could get that, and the scallop appetizer is to die for if you want to be a bit more daring on your first course.”

Kara blanched at the price of the surf and turf but she figured she might as well go for it since Lena made the suggestion. She ordered exactly what Lena recommended. 

When the first course arrived she cut into one of the scallops and carefully placed it in her mouth, hoping for the best. The combination of the sweet seafood along with the creamy lemon caper sauce was the best thing she had ever tasted. She inadvertently let out a small moan and Lena responded with her signature laugh. Kara looked up and grinned.

“Lena, this is incredible,” Kara said, eyes wide and a grin on her face.

“Told you,” Lena answered. She cut a bit of hers and motioned for Kara to pass her fork. She stabbed a bite and passed it over. “Try mine.”

“What is it?” Kara asked as she put the bite in her mouth. The spicy curry was extremely different from her dish but equally as delicious.

“Sweetbreads with green curry,” Lena answered as Kara swallowed the bite.

“It’s so good, what are sweetbreads?” Kara asked.

“It’s the thymus gland of a calf,” Lena answered, taking another bite.

Kara’s eyes grew wide and she looked like she might faint, “Please tell me you’re making that up.”

“I’m not,” Lena said, smiling and continuing to eat.

“I shouldn’t have asked,” Kara said, taking another bite of her dish.

“Well, now you know, being adventurous is not a bad thing,” Lena said, still grinning.

“It was delicious,” Kara answered, shaking her head and coming to terms with the idea that she’d just enjoyed a bite of thymus gland.

They enjoyed the second course as much as the first and the conversation flowed easily, mostly with Lena explaining what would happen next in order to move forward recording the first song. Lena insisted they have dessert and Kara thought nothing would ever taste better than the Pavlova they shared. After paying the bill they walked back to the car.

“I could Uber from here,” Kara said, “I don’t want to make you go out of your way.”

“Don’t be silly, I’ll bring you home,” Lena said. Lena really didn’t want the night to end. She knew it wasn’t a date, but being with Kara made her happy and she couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a shared meal like they’d had that night.

“Okay, thanks,” Kara said, smiling. She gave Lena the address and enjoyed the ride home. When she got to the front of her apartment building her mind wandered to what it would be like to lean in and kiss Lena goodnight. She composed herself and thanked Lena and stepped from the car.

“So, I’ll see you Monday morning?” Lena asked.

“Monday morning it is,” Kara answered, smiling. 

Monday couldn’t come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena start working together


	6. Working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena start work on the album

Kara and Lena had spent all of Monday and Tuesday together going over the collection of songs Kara had written over the years. Tuesday afternoon Lena asked Kara to write her ten favorites on a piece of paper. Lena did the same. They compared notes and six of the songs matched. After some discussion they agreed on one more song to add to that list that could make up Kara’s first album. Kara gathered her things and left, excited to start working in the studio the next day.

Lena arrived early Wednesday morning and checked on the recording studio. It seemed everything was in place and she went to her office and made herself a cup of coffee. As soon as she finished the pour her office phone rang. She picked up and Jess informed her of Kara’s arrival. She quickly made another cup, adding a couple spoons of sugar and walked out to the lobby.

“Good morning, Kara,” Lena said with a smile, handing her the coffee.

“Gee, thanks Lena,” Kara said, taking the cup happily.

“No problem,” Lena said, “and from now on when you arrive just make your way to the studio. I don’t need to be buzzed.”

“Got it boss,” Jess said, smiling, “I’ll make her a swipe card.”

Kara followed Lena down the hall. She couldn’t help but notice how Lena’s pinstriped suit pants fit perfectly, showing off her incredible ass. They walked to the studio and Kara dropped her purse onto a small table by the door. She took a sip of the coffee and hummed happily.

“I never asked,” Lena said, “what did your boss say when you told him you needed to stop working to make the album?”

“Oh, he said he’d have a spot for me if it didn’t work out,” Kara answered.

“Well, let’s hope you never take him up on that offer,” Lena said.

The door to the studio opened and a petite dark-haired woman walked in. She had a confident stride and she walked up to Lena. The two women embraced each other in a friendly hug. Kara watched, unable to keep a pang of jealousy away. The woman noticed Kara eyeing them and Kara blushed and looked down at the floor.

“Hey there, you must be the next big thing Lena can’t keep her mouth shut about,” the woman said chuckling. Kara looked up in time to see Lena give the woman a harsh glare. “I’m Lucy Lane, percussions.”

Lucy walked toward Kara and they shook hands.

“Kara Danvers,” Kara said, smiling.

“Kara, I truly believe Lucy is the best in the business,” Lena said, “There are a few different ways to do this but I think we’ll try to do one complete song – My Own Way – and get the video done. That should take up the rest of this week.”

“Wait, we’ll do the song and the video in three days?” Kara asked, her eyes wide.

“No problem,” Lucy said, “Hell, I’ve recorded a whole album in three days. We’ll have the weekend and all of next week to finish the rest, right Lena?”

“Yes, and if it takes longer we’ll figure it out,” Lena said turning to look at Kara, “Kara, you look nervous.”

“This is all new to me,” Kara said, “It seems fast.”

“The first song will take the longest, as the team gets used to one another,” Lena said, “But once everyone gets a feel for your music they can work together on the other songs while you get the video done. It’ll be fine, I promise.”

The door opened and a friendly looking man with a big smile walked into the studio. He immediately grabbed Lucy and picked her up off the floor in a hug. Lucy laughed and slapped at his shoulder. He turned to Lena next.

“Don’t even think about it,” Lena said, her voice somehow both serious and playful.

“Hey, Lena,” he said, deciding instead to give a friendly wave.

“Kara, this is Winn Schott, our sound mixer,” Lena said.

“He’s the magic man,” Lucy said, “He can make anything sound good.”

Kara shook hands and introduced herself and Lena motioned for them to all sit down. There were stools in the studio and they all grabbed the packets of Kara’s songs that Lena had prepared for the team.

“We’ve already seen your stuff,” Lucy said, “Lena sent packets to everyone last night. It’s really promising.”

“Thanks,” Kara answered, trying to gather her building nerves. Lena noticed the twinge in Kara’s voice.

“Kara, why don’t you go to the piano and play the song just like you did at the club,” Lena said, “Let them get a listen.”

Kara nodded and walked over to the piano. She took a breath and sat down and started playing. After only a couple of notes Lucy looked to Lena with an approving glance. Winn had his packet in his hand and was making notes. No one was sure what his scribbles meant but he had his own system that produced incredible results. During the third stanza Lucy made a mark on the page. She continued to listen but it was clear she was distracted. As soon as Kara finished Lucy walked to the piano and pointed to the spot she marked on the page. She started to direct Kara but when she looked up she saw that Kara was clearly anxious. She put the book down and caught Kara’s eye.

“The song is beautiful, kid,” Lucy said, her voice genuine, “Your voice is incredible. Don’t get angry at me, but we can make it even better.”

“Okay, tell me what to do,” Kara said, determined.

“Play this verse here,” Lucy said, pointing to the page. Kara repeated the verse and Lucy shook her head and looked at Lena, “Do you hear it?”

“Yep,” Lena said, walking over, “Kara, your lyrics don’t fit here in the third stanza quite as tightly as in the others. You can cover it on the piano but it’s not going to work with the tempo.”

“I’m going to keep tempo, don’t use the piano,” Lucy said, “It’s a little awkward at first, but just sing with it. I’ll sing with you at the start to get you used to it.”

Lucy sat at the drum set and set a beat. She nodded and Kara started singing along with her. Lucy let Kara sing alone once she found the rhythm. The song was going along perfectly until Kara reached the third stanza. Right in the middle she lost the tempo of the song and couldn’t get the lyrics aligned again.

“See, there,” Lucy said.

“Well, shoot,” Kara answered, making an unhappy frown.

“It’s okay,” Lena said, walking over and putting her hand on Kara’s shoulder. Kara tried not to show how much she enjoyed the warm feeling of Lena being so close but as she glanced at Lucy she saw a small smirk on the drummer’s face.

“I guess I need to fix the lyrics,” Kara said, sounding forlorn.

“Just a tweak on one verse,” Lucy said, “Honestly, it’s as close to perfect as I’ve ever heard on a first run through from a new artist. Don’t get discouraged.”

The door opened again and a man rushed in, nearly bumping into Winn’s stool.

“Mike, right on time as usual,” Winn said, laughing and shaking his hand. Lucy stood with a smile and gave the guy a high five.

“Dude, I heard you played with Adam Levine last night,” Lucy said, her voice excited.

“Yeah, they had a private gig and Jesse was sick and they called me in,” Mike said, his smile huge. “It was incredible.” He looked over to see Kara looking at him in awe.

“Wait, you played with Maroon 5,” Kara said, “Last night?”

“Yeah, I did,” he answered, his voice sounding shocked that it was real.

“Well, let’s see if you can slum it with the rest of us now,” Lena teased, “Mike Matthews, Kara Danvers.”

“Sorry I’m late, Lena,” he said, “Had to get a little sleep in.”

“No problem,” Lucy said, “Kara’s gonna tweak some lyrics while we work on the music.”

“I have an idea,” Lena said looking at the musicians, “Just on the refrain, what if we bring in Eve?”

“That could be incredible,” Winn said, “I was thinking we needed one more thing to make it pop.”

“Eve?” Kara said, looking up from the table where she was rereading the lyrics.

“She plays violin,” Lena said, “She’s amazing. I think with the melody in the chorus it would be quite haunting and beautiful.”

“If it doesn’t work, no big deal,” Lucy said, “Worth a try.”

“I’ll call her now, you guys work,” Lena said. Lena left for her office and Lucy motioned to Kara.

“You should go in the booth to work out the lyrics,” Lucy said, “It’s soundproof. You’ll get distracted if we’re out here fooling with the song.”

Kara picked up her packet and some extra paper and went into the booth. She read over the troubling verse and took a deep breath. She really liked the lyrics just as they were but she realized they weren’t technically correct. She tried a couple of things but she was only making it worse. She kept scribbling and scratching it out an trying again and again. Nothing she did was working. Either the tempo was off or the lyrics didn’t sound quite right. She finally looked at her watch and was stunned to see she had been at it for nearly an hour without making any headway. She looked up and noticed Lena was back in the studio watching her. Lena walked to the door of the booth and opened it.

“Writer’s block?” Lena asked quietly.

“I can’t get it to work,” Kara said.

“Come on,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand and gently pulling her from her chair. Kara felt the warmth rush through her arm as she stood. She held Lena’s hand for a long moment until Lena let go and grabbed the papers from the table and shoved them in her bag. She walked toward the door and motioned for Kara to follow. “Keep working, guys,” Lena said to the group as she led Kara from the studio.

Kara wasn’t sure what was happening as they walked out of the lobby and into the chilly air outside. She silently followed Lena for nearly a block wondering where they were going. Lena turned into the doorway of a small, unmarked building and unlocked the front door. They walked in and Lena led her out through a large room to a door that led to an enclosed patio. There was a fountain that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages and some chairs and tables. Lena sat down and Kara sat across from her looking utterly confused.

“This building was a high-end pizza place at one point,” Lena said, “Didn’t work out and it went for sale last year. I bought it thinking I might put our offices in here and add another studio to the main building but I haven’t done anything with it yet. The only use for now is that I like to come to the patio to clear my head.”

Kara chuckled and looked around the space, “It is a cool spot.”

“So, this song feels very personal,” Lena said, “Tell me how you felt when you wrote it.”

“Well, it was about four or five years ago,” Kara said, “I had just finished one year of college and I was home for the summer. I was sitting on the back porch and Alex was walking out by the pond in our backyard in Midvale. I was watching her and I realized how happy I was to be home. That was a big deal for me.”

“Being home or being happy?” Lena asked gently.

“Both,” Kara said, taking a deep breath and looking down at her lap, “Lena, my parents died in an accident when I was twelve and I was adopted by the Danvers family. It took a long time for me to feel like their home was my home. It was just a random moment, sitting out on the porch, when I felt strong again, like I was going to be okay. That’s when I walked inside and wrote the song.” 

Kara raised her head to see Lena trying to surreptitiously wipe away a tear that had clearly escaped down her cheek. Kara instinctively reached over and took Lena’s free hand.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked.

Lena nodded and squeezed Kara’s hand before pulling away, “Kara, I’m adopted too. My mother died when I was four, so I was much younger than you, but I get it.”

“Wow, small world,” Kara said, “Not exactly a club you want to belong to.”

“No, it isn’t,” Lena said quietly then she looked at Kara with her voice strong, “But take a minute – remember the porch, Kara, remember how you felt.”

Lena pulled out Kara’s packet from her purse and handed it to her. Kara looked at it and closed her eyes for a few moments. She erased the verse and wrote a line, erased it and wrote again. Suddenly, she crossed out two lines and hummed the melody then wrote in a new section. She looked up at Lena with her eyes wide and showed her the new lyrics. Lena read them and broke into a huge grin.

“It’s perfect Kara,” Lena said, smiling, “Let’s get back to the studio.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - finishing a song and making a video


	7. The first song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to be going days without having time then doing two chapters at once! Here's the bonus chapter for the day - The first song is done.

By the afternoon of the following day Kara was getting sick of her own song. She had listened intently as each instrument had been added to the track. She had played the piano part more times than she could count and she had sung it over and over again. She was even getting tired of hearing the violin section despite its beauty.

“I’ve got what I need,” Winn said, smiling. Kara breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Perfect timing,” said a blonde woman who strode into the room ahead of Lena, “It’s my turn with our future star.”

Kara looked at Lena quizzically. The woman was acting as if she owned the place but Lena didn’t seem the least bit bothered.

“Cat Grant,” she said, holding out a hand which Kara shook politely.

“Oh, wow, wait, are you directing my video?” Kara asked, her eyes wide.

“I hadn’t mentioned it because I wasn’t sure we could fit in her schedule,” Lena said, grinning, “Or that she would do it for a price I could afford.”

“Only because I owe you a favor, Luthor,” Cat said, grinning.

Kara felt that wave of jealousy bubbling up again, wondering what Lena had done for Cat Grant. That emotion was overtaken quickly by the excitement of working with the director. Not only had she done videos for a few of the top artists on the charts she had recently done a successful full-length independent film. Kara was stunned she was willing to work with her.

“Lena sent me a demo,” Cat said, “We’ll start with that. Winn, let me know when you get a final track.”

“Will do,” Winn answered, saluting her from inside his booth.

“Kara, with me,” Cat said, turning and walking out of the studio. Kara and Lena both followed Cat back to Lena’s office where they sat down on the couch and chairs in the sitting area.

“Okay, as much as I’d like to have a great, big creative idea for this song the truth is that we have a limited amount of time and a rather meager budget,” Cat said.

“The budget is not meager, Cat,” Lena huffed out.

“Well we’re not making an Avengers movie,” Cat said, making Kara giggle, “this is going to be a more traditional type of intro shoot that fits your song.”

“Okay, I’m not sure what that means,” Kara said, looking back and forth between the women.

“You are gorgeous,” Cat said plainly, “So that helps a lot. Your first video needs to introduce you to the world. This song you’ve written – it manages to be both melancholy and uplifting. It’s an odd thing.”

“Well, to be honest, most people find me kind of odd,” Kara said. Lena laughed and gently placed her hand on Kara’s back. Cat shot Lena a look with a raised eyebrow and Lena removed her hand quickly.

“I meant it in a good way,” Cat said, “We have to find a way to portray the feeling of the song and a bit about your identity in the video.”

Cat asked Lena to grab her laptop and she pulled up Norah Jones’ video for Don’t Know Why and they all watched it all the way through.

“There’s not much to that video,” Cat said, “Norah looking beautiful but natural in different settings singing a beautiful song. Huge hit.”

“So we copy it?” Kara asked.

“Definitely not,” Cat said, “But I want you to get an idea what we are going for. I don’t think the lighting or the tone of that video is right for you at all. We need something lighter, airier, but the concept is the same. We highlight you and the song.”

“Kara, are you comfortable with this?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I get it and it makes sense,” Kara said, “Some of my other songs tell more of a story. I think this one works best if the listener figures out what it means to them. I like just singing it and leaving it open to interpretation.”

“I want to shoot at daybreak up on Mt. Harrison, right outside the city,” Cat said, “The views there are perfect. The weather will be chilly but otherwise ideal. I’ll need hair and makeup at 4:00 to be ready to shoot as the sun rises.”

“Four in the morning?” Kara asked, her eyes wide.

“I’ll pick you up at your apartment at 3:15,” Lena said, “Your job now is to go home and go to bed early.”

“What do I wear?” Kara asked.

“I’ll have clothing for you there,” Lena said, “You can choose from a couple of things. I’ve been around you enough to know your style.”

“I didn’t really think I had a style,” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at her torn jeans and t-shirt.

“You had quite the dress at the club,” Lena said, vividly remembering the vintage dress Kara wore that night.

“That’s pretty much it for cool clothes I own,” Kara said, “And my sister’s girlfriend picked it out.”

“Well, we’ll make sure you look good,” Lena said, “And that you look like you.”

“Ok, I trust you,” Kara said, meaning every word.

“I’ve got lots of prep to do,” Cat said, standing to walk out, “Remind Winn to send the final track as soon as he can.”

Cat gave Kara a nod and Lena a quick hug before turning and walking out. Lena looked at Kara and smiled.

“How are you handling all this?” Lena asked softly.

“It’s really exciting,” Kara answered happily, “But a little scary.”

“You’re doing great,” Lena said, “Let’s check in on the studio then you can head home.”

They walked to the studio and found Lucy and Mike discussing the arrangement of one of Kara’s other songs. Winn was deep in concentration with headphones on fooling with the knobs in front of him in the booth.

“He’s still working,” Lena said, “I was hoping he’d be done. Guess you’ll hear it tomorrow at the video shoot.”

“I’ll text Alex to come get me,” Kara said, “Maybe he’ll finish while I’m waiting.” Kara took out her phone and texted her sister.

“Why don’t you tell her to park and come in and see the studio?” Lena asked.

“You don’t mind?” Kara asked.

“No, it’d be fun,” Lena answered.

Lucy said something quietly to Mike and they both giggled. Lena shot them a hard stare.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Nothing, we just don’t usually get visitors,” Lucy said, “Lena seems unusually magnanimous with you.”

“Alex is one of the reasons I got Kara to sign with us,” Lena said, keeping her stare on Lucy, “It seems right for her to get a look.”

“Yep, boss, sounds good,” Lucy answered, smiling widely.

Lena and Kara walked toward the lobby together to wait for Alex and let everyone else work. When they got there Kara looked at Lena.

“What is it with you and Lucy?” Kara asked, “She’s kind of a smartass.”

“She is that,” Lena answered, chuckling, “And she’s a close friend. We’ve worked together for years. She helped me keep my head up after losing Kacey to MCI. She gets a pass with me.”

Alex walked through the front doors and Kara lit up with a big smile. Alex grinned back and Lena felt contentment watching the sisters’ happiness at seeing one another.

“So this is the place?” Alex said, looking at Kara.

“Yep, you remember Lena?” Kara asked.

“Yes, I do,” Alex said, “I’m Alex Danvers.”

“Nice to see you again, Alex,” Lena said, politely, “Want to come on back and see the studio?”

“Yep,” Alex answered, following them back into the room. Introductions were made to Lucy and Mike. Lucy clearly ogled Alex then glanced at Kara.

“Man, Danvers, you didn’t tell me you had a gorgeous sister,” Lucy said, smiling.

“I do, and she has a gorgeous girlfriend,” Kara answered, making Lena laugh loudly and Lucy pout.

“I’m done,” Winn said into the microphone, his voice coming into the studio through the speakers.

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Winn’s voice and Kara giggled at her fright.

“I didn’t realize anyone was in there,” Alex said, “He scared me half to death.”

Winn walked out and was introduced to Alex. He looked at Lena and smiled, “Ready for a listen?”

“Yes, Winn, we’re all ready,” Lena said, her voice filled with anticipation.

Everyone took a stool and Winn went back into the soundroom and pushed a button. The opening notes played and Lena watched as Alex grabbed Kara’s hand and held it in hers. The instruments mixed perfectly, the lyrics were pure poetry and Kara’s voice sounded like an angel. By the end of the song Alex was wiping away tears and everyone else was sitting quietly, mesmerized. Alex was the first to find her voice. She stood and looked at Kara.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” Alex said quietly to Kara, “I am so proud of you, Kara.”

The two sisters hugged tightly and everyone else worked to hold back their own tears. They were all thrilled with the result of their work. The song exceeded their expectations.

“Kara, I think we’ve done well,” Lena said. Kara let go of Alex and walked over and pulled Lena into an embrace. Lena was surprised and a bit awkward at first but quickly melded into a long, tight hug. Alex and Lucy stole a glance at one another, both noticing how long the women held one another.

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said, then she looked around the room, “Thank you, everyone.”

There was a chorus of ‘good jobs’ and ‘congratulations’ as the team high-fived and back-slapped at the completion of the first song. Once everyone was done Lena, Alex and Kara made their way back to the lobby so that the sisters could head home.

Lena looked at her watch then looked at Kara, “I’ll see you in about nine hours.”

“I’ll be ready,” Kara said, smiling.

Alex and Kara walked out to the car and Kara settled into her seat as Alex started driving.

“Honestly, the song is amazing,” Alex said, “Even if I wasn’t your sister.”

“Thanks, Alex,” Kara said, smiling.

“So, that hug with Lena?” Alex asked, smirking.

“I was just excited,” Kara said, then she looked a little panicked, “Was it too much?”

“She looked like she was enjoying it quite a bit,” Alex answered.

“Really, you think so?” Kara asked, feeling a little more confident.

“Yeah, I do,” Alex said. “Didn’t seem like either one of you wanted to let go.”

“She’s incredible, Alex,” Kara said softly. Alex noticed her tone and softened her own.

“You really like her?” Alex asked.

“I do, but I don’t know if that’s even a thing that could happen,” Kara said, “We work together. She’s kind of my boss.”

“Actually, I think you’re her boss,” Alex said, “Or no one is the boss. I’m not sure.”

“Me either,” Kara answered, and they both chuckled.

“Celine Dion married her manager,” Alex said, “So did Kelly Rowland.”

“I’m not planning on marriage quite yet,” Kara said, making Alex laugh.

“But you like her?” Alex asked again.

“Yeah, Alex, I like her a lot,” Kara said, “She’s funny and smart. She’s kind to everyone at work. And she gets me. It’s so easy to talk to her.”

“All sounds like good stuff,” Alex said, “And you didn’t even mention how incredible she looks in a suit.”

“Gosh, I know,” Kara said giggling, “She wears a suit almost every day. It’s hard to keep from drooling.”

“What do you know about her?” Alex asked.

“Well for one, her mom died and she was adopted,” Kara said.

Alex turned her head to glance at Kara, “She told you that?”

“Yeah, we were trying to work out a lyric on the song and I told her about being adopted,” Kara said, “And about finding a home with you. That’s when she told me.”

“Sounds like you two are really getting to know one another,” Alex said.

“Alex, you love Kelly, right?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, I love her,” Alex answered seriously, “I’ve never loved anyone like I love her.”

“Did you know pretty quickly?” Kara asked.

“I knew she was special,” Alex said.

“That’s how I feel about Lena,” Kara said quietly, “She’s special, Alex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the video shoot and Kara and Lena get a little time in the mountains


	8. The video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The video shoot in the mountains and a private moment for Kara and Lena

Kara walked out into the darkness and pulled her coat tight around her. She climbed into the Porsche and closed the door. She could feel the warmth of the seat immediately. She looked over to see Lena in a pair of jeans, boots and a long sleeve button down shirt. Her hair was down and she was wearing glasses. Kara took a moment to breathe – somehow Lena was even more beautiful when she was casual.

“You might want to shrug the coat off for the ride,” Lena said, “I’ve got the heater on and the seats are heated. You’re gonna burn up.”

Kara took off the coat and put on her seat belt. She gave Lena a big smile and Lena pulled off onto the road. 

“I like how you look all…,” Kara motioned to Lena’s torso and legs.

“Driving?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara chuckled.

“No, I mean casual,” Kara said grinning, “Not in one of your power suits.”

“I couldn’t pull off that look for a 3:30 AM drive and a day in the mountains,” Lena said smiling.

“Well, I like the relaxed Lena look,” Kara said, happy as she watched Lena smile widely.

“Wanna put on some music?” Lena asked, handing her phone and opening Spotify. Kara chose a 70’s road trip mix and they were soon listening to Simon & Garfunkel and riding up a winding mountain road. 

The trip only took about thirty minutes until Lena pulled off onto a smaller road and pulled into a lot where a trailer was parked surrounded by a few cars. They got out of the car and walked into the trailer. Cat was already inside talking to a woman with bleached white hair who was listening intently.

“Here they are,” Cat said, motioning to a chair in front of a large lit mirror, “Kara this is Leslie Willis, she’ll be handling your makeup. The hair guy isn’t here yet but he’s on the way.”

“Take a seat,” Leslie said, leaning down to look closely at Kara, “Cat says we’re going for a natural look for the shoot. That work?”

“Yep, sounds good,” Kara said, “I don’t wear a whole lot of makeup.”

“Well, you’re lucky. Your skin is damn near perfect,” Leslie said, “And your eyes pop blue even without anything on.”

Leslie started working and Kara tried to stay still and keep from fidgeting. Cat and Lena walked over to a rack of clothing and were discussing which outfits they thought were best. Leslie was done in about a half hour and Kara was thrilled with the results. She felt entirely comfortable with the makeup and spent a few minutes talking with Leslie about how to do her makeup at home.

“No more time for tutorials,” Cat said, dismissing Leslie, “Hair next then let’s get you dressed.”

Kara smiled at the final result, her hair blown into long, loose waves. She stood from the chair and walked over to the rack of clothing. Lena and Cat had picked their three favorites and were hoping Kara would like at least one of them.

“That one,” Kara said immediately, pointing to a long, flowing white dress that looked like the fanciest version of hippie chic.

“Yes!” Lena said, pumping a fist and laughing as Cat rolled her eyes.

“What?” Kara asked.

“We made a bet on which you’d pick,” Cat said, “Guess who won?”

Kara smiled widely as Cat pulled out a hundred dollar bill from her wallet and handed it to Lena who waved it over her head and laughed loudly.

“Go ahead and change,” Cat said, “We’re set up outside and the lighting will be right soon.”

Cat walked out of the trailer leaving Lena and Kara alone. Kara picked up the dress and walked behind a screen that was set up for privacy. She took off her jeans and shirt and pulled the dress on. She was having trouble doing the zipper in the back herself.

“Lena, can you help with the zipper?” Kara asked, walking out into the main area. She turned her back and Lena gently zipped the dress. When she reached the top she fastened a small clip then ran her hands softly on Kara’s shoulders to smooth everything out. Kara could feel the blush on her neck. Lena moved away quickly and Kara composed herself as she turned around and looked in the mirror. She glanced at Lena who seemed to be blushing as well.

“You need shoes,” Lena said distractedly, holding up a pair of lacy sandals. “But don’t put these on now. Pull on those UGG boots for now and put your coat on. It’ll still be cold while we do the walkthrough but it should warm up when the sun rises.”

Kara pulled on the boots, which looked ridiculous with the dress. She put on her coat and they headed outside. Cat was waiting in a small area mostly encircled by trees but with a perfect view of the mountain landscape peeking through. She motioned to Kara to come over and get started.

Lena spent the next couple of hours happily watching the process. Cat would explain what she wanted from Kara then they would do a quick rehearsal. Kara’s song was playing in the background so that she could sing along to each shot and she was performing like an old pro. Eventually they moved to a second location and Kara was able to abandon the UGGs and coat entirely as the day warmed up. This time they were in a much more open space and Kara sang as she walked along a road in a field. Finally, they went to a third location where a piano was somehow magically in the center of the forest. Kara sat and played the song and sang along a few times until Cat got all the shots they needed.

When they finished Kara looked at her watch to see that it was nearly 3 PM. She had been awake for twelve hours and only had two cups of coffee and a couple of granola bars from the small craft service area provided for the shoot. She was hungry and she was tired. Lena seemed to sense her needs as she walked over.

“Let’s get you changed back into your own clothes and get a real meal into you,” she said smiling.

“That sounds perfect,” Kara sighed out happily.

Kara and Lena said their goodbyes to Cat and hopped into the Porsche. This time Lena pushed the button to put the top down.

“Reach in the glove box there and grab us some hair ties,” Lena said.

Kara opened the box and they both tied their hair back. Lena slipped on her sunglasses and Kara realized she hadn’t brought any.

“There are extras in there too,” Lena said. Kara reached in and pulled out a pair of Ray Bans.

“Your extras are nicer than my regulars,” Kara said, chuckling.

Lena pulled out onto the road and, to Kara’s surprise, continued north up the mountain. They drove a few minutes and Lena pulled off on another small road into an empty parking lot. Lena hopped out and opened the trunk. Kara smiled when she saw a picnic basket inside.

“Come on, my favorite spot is just up here,” Lena said, walking along a small trail. Just a few minutes later they arrived at an opening in the woods with an incredible view of the valley below. There was a large log laying on its side and Lena straddled it and motioned for Kara to come sit.

“This is incredible,” Kara said, sitting on the log and looking out at the view.

“I love this spot,” Lena said, “And it’s usually empty. It’s a bit out of the way.”

Lena opened the basket she had filled at the shooting site. There were two large thermoses and Lena opened one and poured out two bowls of hot chowder. She handed Kara a bowl and a spoon and Kara immediately took a big spoonful. The soup was delicious and warmed Kara’s insides and she let out a happy hum. They ate in comfortable silence until the soup was gone then Lena pulled out a turkey sandwich and handed half to Kara and kept half for herself. Kara was still hungry and took a big bite. Lena watched her, smiling.

“You did great today,” Lena said, “You’re a natural performer.”

“It’s weird,” Kara said, trying to swallow her bite as she spoke, “I’m really nervous before I perform but once I get started I kind of get lost in it.”

“I noticed that at the club,” Lena said, “Your hands were shaking when you first adjusted the mic. I was trying to send you good vibes.”

“You noticed that?” Kara asked, blushing, “I thought I covered it pretty well.”

“I was watching more closely than most, I suspect,” Lena said.

Kara smiled and they finished eating their sandwiches. Lena opened the other thermos and grabbed two mugs.

“I’m guessing you’re a hot chocolate kind of girl,” Lena said, pouring the steaming liquid into the mug.

“Oh yes I am,” Kara answered enthusiastically, taking the mug with a big grin. 

Lena poured herself a cup and they talked a bit about the schedule for the rest of the week as they drank the sweet liquid. 

“And on Saturday night I’d like you and whoever you’d like - family, friends, significant others - to come to the rooftop of my building for a party to celebrate the completion of the album,” Lena said, “The band will all be there and I’ll have a couple of friends. We’ll show the video on a big screen.”

“That sounds great,” Kara said, smiling, then she took a deep breath and added, “But I don’t have a significant other, you know. I don’t even have an insignificant other.”

Lena laughed her hearty laugh and Kara smiled widely, “Neither do I, Kara.”

Lena leaned forward as she was laughing to grab the picnic basket and nearly slid off the log. Kara quickly moved forward and grabbed her shoulder and they ended up sitting much closer as they regained their balance. They were both giggling.

“Thank you, Kara, it would have been quite embarrassing to land on my ass in the forest right in front of you,” Lena said, still chuckling.

Kara turned and looked at Lena, only inches away now. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s and it felt as if the air became thick between them. The silence held as their expressions changed and Kara leaned slightly toward Lena, waiting to see how she would react. Lena sat still and Kara leaned in more until her lips brushed softly against Lena’s.

Lena felt like her mind melted. Kara was kissing her, and it felt incredible. She moved her hand up to Kara’s shoulder and clutched her gently as she returned the kiss for a moment then her brain suddenly kicked in. She pulled away quickly and took in a quick gasp of air. She looked up at Kara who had an expression of near panic on her face.

“Oh, Lena, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have,” Kara said, jumping up from her spot and rambling, “I thought, with the picnic and other things - I read this wrong…”

Lena stood and quickly walked to Kara and gently placed her hand on Kara’s cheek, quieting her.

“You didn’t read anything wrong, Kara,” Lena said quietly, “I wanted that kiss as much as you. I just think we need to wait until the album is done. We need to concentrate on the work before we complicate things.”

“Oh, thank God,” Kara huffed out, making Lena chuckle and bringing a relieved smile back to her own face.

“After the album is done I’d very much like to revisit the kiss,” Lena said softly, “You understand, don’t you?”

“Yeah, and you’re probably right,” Kara said, “we should wait.”

Lena wanted to throw caution to the wind and kiss Kara again. She wanted to throw her to the ground and have her way with her. She willed herself to do what she knew was right and she stepped back from Kara.

“We should probably head back,” Lena said, “I’m exhausted and I’m sure you are too.”

“Yeah, we should,” Kara said.

They cleaned up their spot and stored everything in the trunk and headed back to the city. With the top down and the music on they were both content to ride quietly and take in the views. When they arrived at Kara’s apartment Lena turned to Kara.

“I really meant what I said,” Lena said, blushing a bit, “I care about you, Kara, and I want to get to know you better. I hope you understand that I’m only holding off because I think it’s best for your work.”

“I get it,” Kara said, reaching over and taking Lena’s hand in hers and giving it a reassuring squeeze. “I really do.”

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the studio?” Lena asked, smiling softly.

“Yep, bright and early,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s hand softly before letting go and stepping out of the car. Kara closed the door and gave a quick wave before turning back to walk into her building. Even though the first kiss hadn’t gone exactly as she planned she couldn’t keep the smile off her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know - we all wanted more than an abandoned kiss...
> 
> Next chapter - the album is done so on to the wrap party


	9. The wrap party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes out to support Kara

Lucy was the first one to start clapping in the studio when the last song was finished. It was nearly midnight on Friday and they were all happy and exhausted. Lena gathered the group together and thanked everyone individually. 

“And I hope to see you all tomorrow at the rooftop at seven,” Lena said to the group.

“You know we never miss a wrap party,” Mike said smiling.

“Free booze, free food, what’s not to love?” Winn said.

Everyone started gathering their things and walking toward the lobby. Kara pulled out her phone.

“Don’t you dare order an Uber at this hour by yourself,” Lena said, “I’ll take you home.”

“Lena, it’s really fine,” Kara huffed out, embarrassed and wishing desperately that she had her own car.

“I’m driving you and I won’t hear anything else,” Lena said, pulling the door closed behind them and locking up.

They got into her car and Lena pulled out onto the road.

“So, who are you bringing tomorrow night?” Lena asked.

“Well, Alex and Kelly, of course,” Kara said, “And my parents, Eliza and Jeremiah, are driving in from Midvale. They’re so excited it’s ridiculous. And then my three best friends, Nia, Brainy and James.” Kara was grinning widely with anticipation.

“Sounds like quite a group,” Lena said happily.

“Oh, it’s not too many people, is it?” Kara asked, concerned.

“By no means, Kara,” Lena said, “It barely rates as an entourage.”

Kara chuckled, “I’m going to tell them you said that.”

“I’ve had artists show up with fifty people at wrap parties,” Lena said chuckling.

“Then I don’t feel bad at all,” Kara said, giggling, “What about you? Do you invite any friends?”

“Yes, my two closest friends Sam and Jack always come to wrap parties,” Lena said, “They are really more like family. We’ve all been best friends since college. And, much to my surprise, my mother called yesterday and said she’d be in town so she’s coming as well.”

“Are you happy about that?” Kara asked, her voice unsure.

“I guess so, our relationship is complicated,” Lena said quietly.

Kara sat quietly, not sure what to say. Lena took a deep breath then continued.

“I told you I was adopted,” Lena said, “What I didn’t tell you – and what most people don’t know - is that Lionel Luthor was actually my biological father. He had an affair with my birth mother while he was married to Lillian. When my mother died they came and got me. I didn’t find out the truth until much later. Lillian never treated me badly but she clearly favored Lex.”

“Wait, who’s Lex?” Kara asked, confused.

“Lex is my half-brother,” Lena said, “Lionel and Lillian’s son. He’s six years older than me.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, trying to get it all straight in her head.

“Anyway, Lillian did the decent thing raising me but she wasn’t exactly maternal toward me,” Lena said, “And after my dad died she was stuck with me on her own for two years until I went to college.”

“Gosh, that must have been hard for you,” Kara said softly.

“It wasn’t terrible, like I said, she was never mean to me and I think she did her best but it’s a peculiar relationship between the two of us,” Lena said, “I think she loves me in her own way and she wants what’s best for me but she doesn’t seem to love me in the way a mother should love her child.”

“I’m sorry, Lena,” Kara said, reaching out and rubbing her arm for a quick moment. “I guess I got really lucky because Eliza and Jeremiah love me just like they love Alex.”

“Well, maybe one day you’ll meet Lex,” Lena said, shaking her head and grinning, “He loves me just like a big brother should. The problem with him is he’s a mess. Typical kid raised with too much money. He mostly runs around the world accomplishing nothing and sleeping with actresses and models. Drives Lillian crazy.”

“Oh goodness,” Kara said chuckling, “I think I might be the kid who worries my parents to no end. Alex has always been the responsible one. She watches out for all of us.”

“Kara, you are taking a risk, trying to be an artist,” Lena said, “But you are by no means like Lex.”

They pulled up to Kara’s apartment and Kara wished they had further to go. She knew she’d see Lena in a few hours but she really didn’t want to leave her.

Lena looked at Kara and smiled softly, “So tomorrow is the party, and you know, after that we are officially finished with making the album.”

Lena saw Kara blush and look down and she knew she had made her point. Dropping Kara off was killing her but she had to get to sleep in order to work through the next day to get everything ready. She was desperately looking forward to some time off and hoping for the opportunity to enjoy some of it with the woman sitting next to her.

“Yeah, I’ve been really, really looking forward to getting done,” Kara said, smiling goofily and bringing her eyes back up to meet Lena’s gaze.

“So, I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Lena said quietly.

“Tomorrow,” Kara sighed, opening up the car door and getting out.

Kara walked into her apartment and quickly changed and flopped down on her bed. As tired as she was she found herself staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

*********************

Sam and Jack arrived early, as they always did to the wrap parties. They helped Lena finish with the last details and they knew that it calmed her to have them around. Everything was mostly done when they arrived and Lena pulled them to the bar. They got drinks and walked to the edge of the roof and took in the view of National City.

“So, you gonna make your big move tonight?” Sam asked, smiling.

“I’m nervous enough, don’t pile on,” Lena said.

“What have you got to be nervous about?” Jack asked, “She already kissed you and made it very clear she wanted more.”

Lena had called Sam and Jack during the week and they met for a late night drink. She filled them in on the details of the picnic and they both gave her an extreme ribbing for waiting to move forward with Kara. She knew they were just teasing her and that they were both rooting for her to be happy.

“It’s been a while, Jack,” Lena said, “And it’s been a very long time since I actually cared about someone.”

“So you got all waxed and cleaned up, right?” Sam asked, nearly making Jack spit the drink out of his mouth.

“Yes, Sam,” Lena said, rolling her eyes.

“I wasn’t going to go there,” Jack said, laughing, “Even I have boundaries.”

“No you don’t,” Sam teased.

“You’re right, I don’t,” Jack said, then he looked at Lena seriously, “I’m glad you’re fully prepared, Lena.”

They all burst into laughter then turned as the door to the roof opened. Kara walked out with Alex and Kelly and her eyes grew wide at the set-up for the party. They grew even wider when she looked at Lena. She was wearing a suit, but this one was much different from the ones she wore to work. The pants were tight and hugged her legs perfectly. The coat was loose and draped and underneath was a silk cream blouse buttoned low enough to make things very interesting. Kara stopped in her tracks and looked at Lena.

“Close your mouth, Kara,” Alex whispered quietly. Kara gained her composure and Alex and Kelly followed behind her as she walked further onto the roof. They approached Lena, Jack and Sam who were still recovering from their laughter.

“Looks like you guys started without us,” Alex said, smiling and motioning to their drinks.

“It’s always a party with these two fools,” Lena said. She introduced everyone and the women got drinks and they moved to a table to await everyone else’s arrival. Kara looked nervous and Lena gave her a warm smile.

“Kara, tonight is supposed to be a celebration,” Lena said, “We’ll eat and drink and watch the video on the big screen. It’ll be fun.”

“I’m not sure I want to see myself that big,” Kara said, pointing to the screen.

“If I looked like you I’d project myself on the side of the whole damn building,” Sam said.

Lena elbowed Sam and the whole group laughed.

“It’s gonna be great, Kara,” Alex said, draping her arm over her sister. “Have another vodka and calm down.”

Kara nodded and they all talked about the album as others started to arrive. Lucy showed up next with Winn. A few minutes later Mike came in with a date, followed by Eve and Jess with their husbands. Nia, Brainy and James all came together. Everyone was happily eating and drinking and meeting one another when the roof door opened and Eliza and Jeremiah arrived. Kara turned and Lena watched as she ran into her mother’s arms. Eliza hugged her tightly and Jeremiah was beaming as he watched the two greet each other. Kelly and Alex immediately ran over to greet the Danvers. Lena watched the scene and felt her chest tighten. She felt both happiness for Kara and a pang of sadness that she didn’t have a family anything like them. Kara led her parents to Lena.

“Mom, Dad, this is Lena,” Kara said, smiling, “Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers.”

“It’s lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Danvers,” Lena said, holding out a hand to shake.

Eliza giggled and shook her hand, “It’s Eliza and Jeremiah, please. We are not formal types.”

“I’m so glad you could make it,” Lena said.

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Eliza answered, “We are so proud of Kara and we couldn’t wait to meet you. She can’t stop talking about you.”

“Mom!” Kara huffed out, turning bright red. Alex nearly doubled over laughing and Kelly gave her a stern look.

“What? I didn’t mean anything,” Eliza said innocently, “I just meant she’s had a great time making the album.”

“So have I,” Lena said, shooting Kara a sympathetic smile, “Perhaps you guys would like to grab some food and drinks.”

“Yep, I’m starving,” Jeremiah said, “Come on, Eliza, let’s find some food and let the young folks have a good time.”

“Thanks for the help,” Kara whispered to Alex angrily.

“What was I supposed to do?” Alex asked, still giggling, “You know how Mom is. Stuff just shoots out of her mouth.”

“If it’s any help, Kara, I think Eliza’s adorable,” Kelly said, “And I love it when she embarrasses Alex.”

“Come on, let’s get some food and make sure they don’t do anything too crazy,” Alex said to Kelly. They walked off leaving Kara and Lena alone. Lena was about to speak when they heard the door open again. Kara turned to see a beautiful, well-dressed older woman walking toward them.

“Hello, mother,” Lena said, her voice friendly and warm.

“Lena, you’re looking wonderful,” Lillian said, leaning in to give Lena a quick peck on the cheek.

“Thank you, I’m glad you could make it,” Lena said, turning toward Kara, “this is Kara Danvers, the star of the night.”

“Kara, lovely to meet you,” Lillian said. Kara smiled and shook her hand and inwardly found it amusing that she used the same phrasing as Lena had with her parents.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Luthor,” Kara said.

“Just Lillian, please,” she answered politely.

“Would you like me to get you a drink and you can join us at a table?” Lena asked.

“I can always find the bar,” Lillian answered, making both Lena and Kara chuckle. “I’ll get myself a drink.”

“Fine, mother,” Lena said, still giggling.

Kara and Lena walked back toward the crowd and Kara leaned into Lena.

“She seems pretty funny,” Kara said, smiling.

“She is,” Lena said, “I’ll give her that.” Jack and Sam approached and Jack looked over Lena’s shoulder toward the bar.

“So, the dragon lady is here,” Jack said. Lena slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

“Stop it, she’s not that bad,” Lena said, smiling.

“I swear she thinks it’s my fault Lena is gay,” Jack said to Kara.

“She does not,” Lena said, as Sam started giggling uncontrollably.

“She really does, Kara,” Sam said through her laughter, “Lena went on like two dates with Jack then she came out to everyone. Lillian always makes the weirdest comments about it. It’s the most awkward thing ever.”

“Funny for you,” Jack huffed out, even as he was smiling.

They all put on polite smiles as Lillian turned from the bar and walked toward them.

“Well, if it isn’t the usual suspects,” Lillian said, giving both Sam and Jack air kisses near their cheeks. “Kara, I see you’ve met the last man my daughter dated.”

Sam’s grin spread all the way across her face and Jack shook his head. Lena rolled her eyes at Lillian and Kara was unsure what to do.

“Can we find a table?” Lillian asked.

“You know what, it might be fun to meet Kara’s parents,” Lena said, leading Lillian to a table with the Danvers. They introduced everyone and the group started chatting amicably.

The next couple of hours passed quickly with everyone eating and drinking and mingling. It was clear some people were enjoying the bar to its fullest as the band members were pulling Nia, Brainy and James into some sort of game that ended with the loser of each round doing a large tequila shot. Lena turned to Kara and smiled.

“I think we ought to get on with the show before this gets out of hand,” Lean said, smiling. She stood and walked to a microphone set up near the big screen and turned it on. She tapped on it and the loud noise garnered everyone’s attention.

“Thank you all for coming,” Lena said, “The big moment is here. We’re about to show Kara’s first music video. I want to thank the band – Lucy, Mike, Eve and Winn. I wish Cat Grant were here but she’s already working on another project. I want to thank Kara’s family and friends for being here and supporting her. I want to thank my mother and Sam and Jack for being here to support me. And finally, I want to thank Kara for trusting me and Lsongs to guide her at the start of what I am sure will be an amazing career. So, with no further ado, here is the video for her first song: My Own Way.”

Lena stepped from the microphone and pushed a button on the wall near the screen. The screen lit up and Lena walked to the table and sat next to Kara. As the first note started Lena reached under the table and took Kara’s hand in hers. Kara grinned and gave her a quick glance. They shared a smile then both looked to the screen. 

Everyone was entranced by the video and the song. Kara looked stunning and the video was beautifully shot. The setting was the perfect background for the feeling of the melody and as the video came to a close each person in the crowd seemed to be holding their breath. The rooftop was silent until a voice rang out.

“Hot damn, that was incredible!” Lucy yelled loudly and the entire rooftop broke into applause and whooping and hollering. The band was giving each other high fives. Eliza was crying happy tears and Jeremiah was hugging her tightly. Alex, Kelly, James, Nia and Brainy quickly surrounded Kara, taking turns hugging her and gushing their praise. 

Lena moved back and took in the scene. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Lillian standing next to her. She noticed immediately something she wasn’t quite sure she’d ever seen before. Lillian looked genuinely proud and happy for her.

“Lena, I think you’ve hit the jackpot with this one,” Lillian said.

“She’s an amazing singer,” Lena answered, smiling.

“That she is,” Lillian said, “But that’s not all that I meant.”

Lena turned and looked at Lillian, unsure.

“I’ve watched the way you two look at each other all night,” Lillian said, “I saw you take her hand under the table.”

“Oh, well…” Lena stammered.

“Lena, stop,” Lillian said, “I like to give your friend Jack trouble because it makes him so horribly uncomfortable, but I know you are who you are. I want you to be happy, Lena, and this is the first time I’ve seen you look at anyone the way you look at her.”

“We’re not even dating,” Lena said softly, “yet.”

“Ah, yet,” Lillian said, winking, “Then why don’t you go get your girl.”

Lena smiled and nodded and walked over to Kara and took her hand and pulled her slightly away from the crowd.

“The video is incredible,” Lena said, smiling widely, “You are incredible.”

“None of this would have happened without you,” Kara said, grinning.

They looked at each other for a long moment.

“How about I turn the lights on and end this party,” Lena said softly.

“Does that mean that the album is officially done?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Yes, it does,” Lena answered.

“Then yes, please, Lena,” Kara said, “End this party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - pretty much it's what you've been waiting for


	10. After the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena and the party ends and smut

Lena mingled for a few more minutes then she instructed the caterers to start cleaning up and shutting things down. She walked over to the lighting panel and turned the lights up just a bit, enough to signal that the party was coming to an end. She laughed when she heard the band start booing her from the bar.

“Last call, you can have one more,” Lena answered the group, making them all give her a loud cheer. Lena walked over to Kara and smiled.

“Guess you can’t just kick them right out,” Kara sighed, smiling.

“As much as I’d like to, I think it might be rude,” Lena said, grinning.

Eliza and Jeremiah walked over and they talked for a while about the party and the video. They were both gushing over Kara, clearly full of pride and joy for their daughter. They said their goodbyes and gave Kara hugs. Lena was surprised when Eliza pulled her in for a hug as well. She smiled brightly at the couple as they left.

Lillian came over next and congratulated Kara. She gave Lena a knowing wink and smiled as she walked toward the roof door.

“What was that about?” Kara asked.

“Long story, I’ll tell you later,” Lena said, unsure whether it was a good idea to bring up the fact that she had confessed her feelings about Kara to Lillian.

The band and all of the friends slowly made their way out, all thanking Lena for the party and toasting Kara on her great night. Finally only Alex and Kelly were left with Lena and Kara. Alex pulled Kara into one last big hug.

“So, do you need a ride?” Alex whispered into Kara’s ear.

“No, definitely no,” Kara whispered in return.

Alex chuckled as she pulled back from the hug. Kelly leaned in for a quick hug goodbye and as she pulled back Kara started rambling nervously as she glanced at Lena.

“So, I’m going to stay and help Lena, you know, clean up and whatever…” Kara started.

“Okay, bye,” Alex said quickly, taking Kelly’s hand and giving Lena a wave as they turned and walked out.

Lena looked at Kara and giggled, “You do realize that there’s a team of caterers behind us cleaning everything up, right?”

“So, I guess I made that awkward,” Kara said, shaking her head and chuckling.

“Did you tell Alex about our kiss?” Lena asked, stepping closer to Kara.

“Yes,” Kara answered, blushing.

“I figured, the way she ignored your adorable stammering and just about ran out of here,” Lena said, smirking, “Good wingman.”

Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and walked toward the rooftop door. Kara followed her and they made their way to Lena’s penthouse apartment. They walked in and Lena locked the door behind them. She leaned on the back of the sofa and pulled off her heels.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Lena said, “I can’t take these shoes one second longer.”

Kara laughed softly as she looked at the stiletto heels, “I don’t know how you wear those at all. I would fall right on my face.”

“How about I get us a drink,” Lena said, turning to walk past Kara toward the bar in her den. 

Kara took Lena’s hand as she walked past, stopping her in her tracks. Lena turned and Kara gently placed her hands on Lena’s hips and pulled her closer. Lena looked up at Kara and brought her hands up and rested them over Kara’s shoulders. Kara’s eyes met Lena’s and she brought one hand up and gently placed it behind Lena’s neck, bringing them even closer. She leaned in and their lips met, slowly and softly at first.

Kara felt the warmth radiate throughout her body immediately. She had imagined this kiss over and over again since the day of the picnic. It turned out the reality was even better than what she had conjured in her head. Lena’s lips were soft and supple and Lena was gently lacing her fingers through Kara’s hair making everything tingle even more.

Lena felt like her body was on fire. She was trying not to seem as desperate as she felt, holding back despite her urge to rip off Kara’s clothes right there in the den. When Kara let her tongue run along Lena’s lips Lena unintentionally responded with a soft moan. 

The kiss grew deeper and more frantic until finally Kara had to pull back to take a breath. She kept their bodies close and brought their foreheads together and looked at Lena. Lena’s lips were puffy and the look of desire was clear in her eyes. Neither woman seemed to want to move from the grasp of the other.

“Lena,” Kara whispered, “I know we haven’t even gone on a real date yet...”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, her voice sultry and low, “Do you want to move this into the bedroom?”

“Yes, definitely yes,” Kara said, her voice a bit higher than she meant.

Lena chuckled and took Kara’s hand and led her into her bedroom. Kara gazed at the enormous king size bed centered on the wall in front of her. Lena took off her jacket and threw it on a chair, exposing the fact that the silk garment underneath was just a short sheath, her arms fully exposed. Kara kicked off her shoes and approached Lena. She ran her hand down Lena’s arm gently and looked her in the eyes.

“You are so beautiful,” Kara said, her voice soft and genuine.

Lena felt like her heart was melting. She had never been with anyone who looked at her the way Kara was looking at her now. Kara made Lena feel like she was perfect, like she was adored. Lena pulled Kara in for another kiss and it wasn’t long before they were slowly undressing each other and exploring their bodies with gentle caresses and kisses.

Once they were fully undressed Kara took Lena’s hand and led her to the large bed. Lena yanked back the comforter and the sheets and turned around. Kara pulled her in for a deep, searing kiss, exploring her mouth with her tongue and taking control of the situation. Lena was a bit surprised by Kara’s sudden dominance but she was also incredibly turned on. Kara gently leaned forward, causing Lena to fall back onto the bed. They shifted fully onto the bed and Kara settled atop Lena, still kissing her frantically. Lena let out a gasp as Kara’s mouth moved to her neck and nipped right beneath her ear.

“I want you, Lena,” Kara husked out, her breath hitting Lena’s ear, “I want to hear you scream my name.”

Lena’s breath hitched and she felt the warmth pool between her legs. Kara’s words in her ears were completely unexpected but fully welcomed. She moaned loudly as Kara moved her kisses down her neck and onto her chest. Kara moved to Lena’s breast and licked at her nipple for a moment then surrounded it with her lips and sucked roughly.

“Fuck, that feels good,” Lena cried out, her back arching into the sensation.

Kara took her time, exploring both breasts and turning Lena into a whimpering mess beneath her. Lena was grinding upward, seeking friction where she needed it most. Kara moved her kisses down Lena’s belly as she used her hands to part Lena’s legs further. She slipped her hands underneath Lena’s legs and rested them on her hips as she kissed Lena’s inner thighs. Lena was shaking beneath her and Kara rubbed her hips softly.

“I’ve got you, Lena,” Kara said softly, looking up and waiting until Lena looked down at her and their eyes met.

Kara leaned closer and let her tongue glide between Lena’s folds. Lena let out a deep groan as her head tilted back. She brought her hands down and clasped them onto Kara’s. Kara began licking and sucking in earnest between Lena’s legs. She took her time, figuring out which spots drove Lena crazy. She could feel the heat coming from Lena and she knew the pressure was building.

“Kara, I’m getting close,” Lena breathed out, “Right there, don’t stop.” Lena prodded Kara on and Kara could feel the heat building inside of her as she brought Lena to the edge. Kara took a breath then concentrated directly on Lena’s clit. Lena’s back arched and her hands clamped down tightly.

“Fuck, Kara, I’m cumming, oh God,” Lena screamed out, her vision going white as a powerful orgasm ripped through her. She bucked against Kara for a few moments until Kara gently moved away to let her come down from her high. When Lena finally opened her eyes she expected Kara to be moving back up toward the pillow but instead she found Kara kneeling, still between her legs, gazing at her.

“I’ll never get enough of seeing that,” Kara said, her eyes filled with lust and desire. She moved one hand to Lena’s belly to steady her and gently ran her fingers along Lena’s wet mound. Lena clutched the sheets tightly, unable to form words. Her body immediately responded to Kara’s touch and she gasped loudly.

“Kara, my god,” she managed to moan out as Kara slipped two fingers inside of her and gently began thrusting them in and out. Lena’s breathing became rapid quickly and she felt the build up happening again. Kara rubbed her fingers against Lena’s insides, finding the right spot until Lena groaned loudly. Kara quickened her thrusting making sure to hit the same spot over and over again until she felt Lena’s walls tightening around her fingers.

“Oh god, oh god, fuck, Kara!” Lena screamed loudly, her legs shaking until she couldn’t take anymore and she brought her knees up to signal Kara to stop. Kara gently pulled her fingers from Lena and climbed up the bed until they were lying side by side. Lena grasped onto Kara and pulled her close and buried her head in the crook of her neck as she came down from her lingering orgasm. Kara held her close and rubbed her back softly.

“You okay?” Kara asked gently. Lena leaned back and looked up at Kara. Her breathing was still uneven and she looked completely wrecked.

“Kara, what the fuck?” Lena asked, chuckling, “You look so innocent. That was fucking incredible.”

Kara grinned widely, “Really?”

“Jesus, Kara, yes really,” Lena said, smiling. Lena slid her hand down Kara’s side and softly let it rest on her ass. “My turn.”

Kara could feel the wetness dripping between her legs and she knew whatever Lena had planned it wouldn’t take long. Her whole body was already tingling all over and Lena’s lips on her neck made her quiver. Lena kept one arm under Kara, holding her close while she started rubbing between her legs with the other. Lena kept her eyes intently on Kara’s face, bringing their lips together for short kisses then moving back slightly as Kara’s breathing quickened and she gasped for air.

“You are so, so wet for me,” Lena said, alternating between dipping two fingers inside Kara and rubbing the moisture between her legs.

“Oh, oh, Lena,” Kara whimpered, her hands grasping tightly around Lena’s shoulders, her back arching. Her orgasm hit like a freight train. She moved one hand to the sheets and grabbed them tightly in her fist. Her other hand clung so tightly to Lena’s shoulder she was sure she would leave a bruise. She let out a guttural moan that sounded like it came straight from a porn movie.

Lena let out a soft moan herself as the emotion of seeing Kara fall apart completely made her shake with passion as well. When Lena was sure she had pulled all that she could out of Kara she gently drew her fingers out and wrapped their bodies together, intertwining their legs. They kissed softly for some time, neither of them ready to move even slightly from the other. After a very long, protracted make out session Lena finally pulled her head back and rested on Kara’s shoulder and let out a long, deep breath.

“That was amazing,” Kara said, reaching down and gently pulling at Lena’s chin so their eyes met. “No one has ever made me feel like you do, Lena.”

Suddenly Lena’s emotions got the better of her and all she could do was bury her head in Kara’s neck and hold her tightly. She was overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through her. She hadn’t even been on a date with Kara and she was already worried that if she somehow lost her she would never recover. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

“Lena, are you okay?” Kara said, shifting suddenly and brushing Lena’s hair back from her face.

“Darling, I’m better than okay,” Lena answered, her voice soft and gentle. She added shyly, “I’m just feeling a little overcome by how it feels to be with you.”

“Do you want me to go?” Kara asked, her anxiety and nerves building.

“Kara, no,” Lena said quickly, struggling to find words and clutching Kara tightly again, “I want you to stay. I’m…I don’t want you to leave.”

Kara pulled back slightly and took a deep breath then looked at Lena and smiled, “I don’t wanna go.”

Kara’s goofy grin broke the tension Lena was feeling and Lena chuckled. She leaned forward and bit Kara’s bottom lip softly then leaned back.

“I want to wake up to you,” Lena said, nuzzling close but keeping eye contact.

“Good, because I know we’re both exhausted and we should probably sleep now but I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” Kara said, “I’m not quite done with you.” Lena chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be done with you, Kara,” Lena whispered softly. She relaxed onto Kara’s shoulder and soon they were both completely relaxed and sleeping in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - the next morning... an impromptu date


	11. The next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up and spending the day together

Kara’s eyes blinked open slowly as the light of the morning peeked through a slight opening in the drapes of Lena’s bedroom. She was sleeping on her stomach and she immediately grinned at the sight of Lena, still fast asleep, on the pillow next to her. Lena was on her back, one hand above her head, her mouth just barely open, her breath even. Kara watched her sleep for a few moments then carefully rolled out of the bed. She looked around and found the door to the master bathroom.

She walked in and looked at the huge spa-style bathroom. There were two sinks, a huge soaking bath, a large separate shower enclosed in glass and a private water closet. She went to the bathroom then opened the top drawers until she found toothpaste. She was trying not to invade Lena’s privacy so she just put some on her finger and did the best that she could. She washed off her face and ran her fingers through her hair and decided it was the best she could do. She tiptoed back into the bedroom and gently climbed into bed.

Lena had awoken, hearing Kara moving around. She closed her eyes and rested until she felt the dip in the bed beside her. She opened her eyes and smiled widely.

“No fair,” Lena said, her voice still raspy from sleep, “I heard you wash up.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her softly then pulled back grinning, “Not so much, I had to use my finger as a toothbrush.”

“I have extra toothbrushes!” Lena answered, laughing and pushing Kara off of her as she got out of bed. “I’ll be back.”

Lena cleaned up and then headed back into the bed. Kara was lying on her back, waiting and was pleasantly surprised when Lena immediately climbed atop her and straddled her waist. Kara looked up at her, trying to avoid ogling her breasts too obviously.

“Like what you see?” Lena teased. Kara blushed.

“Um, yeah,” Kara said, chuckling, “It was dark last night.”

“You were much braver in the dark,” Lena said, giggling and running her hands softly over Kara’s chest, “Or maybe it was the cocktails.”

Kara’s eyes took on a determined, lusty gaze and she reached down and grabbed Lena’s ass. Lena made a humming noise and pinched at Kara’s nipple. Kara tightened her grip and pulled Lena forward.

“Kara?” Lena gasped, unsure exactly what she was planning.

Kara lifted Lena up slighty by her ass and quickly moved her body down. The result was Lena hovering right above Kara’s face. Lena glanced down, her eyes wide. Kara didn’t give her a chance to react before lifting her head and dipping her tongue into Lena.

Lena grasped the headboard and let out a deep moan. Her attempt to take control had gone completely awry but she certainly wasn’t complaining. 

Kara worked almost desperately between Lena’s legs, using her tongue and her chin to drive Lena mad. Lena was grinding back and forth, collapsing forward and holding the headboard so tightly that her knuckles were white. Her legs started shaking and she didn’t hold back as her orgasm hit.

“Kara! Kara! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kara!” Lena screamed out, warm liquid gushing between her legs.

Kara lapped up everything and was still working at it when Lena suddenly sat up, arched back and inserted two fingers between Kara’s legs. She didn’t hesitate to start thrusting roughly.

“Oh my god,” Kara moaned out, clutching Lena’s hips. Lena kept at it, adding a third finger and fucking Kara until she was cumming, her mouth open in a silent scream and her whole body taut. When Kara was done Lena slid off her and collapsed, her head at Kara’s feet. Both women breathed deeply for a few minutes until the effects of their morning tryst died down.

“Okay, that was something,” Lena finally breathed out. She heard Kara’s laughter and she looked up to see Kara lifting her head and grinning. Kara held out her hand and pulled Lena up so that they were both sitting, face to face. Kara kissed her softly. Lena could taste herself on Kara’s lips and the kiss deepened for a few moments until they both pulled away.

“We should probably clean ourselves up properly,” Lena said, grinning.

“Might wanna wash these sheets too,” Kara said, smiling, “You made a mess.”

“I made a mess?” Lena asked, giggling and grabbing a pillow to hit Kara with. Kara avoided the blow and pushed Lena down and laid on top of her and kissed her again. They were laughing through the kiss and Kara rolled over then stood from the bed.

“Shower?” Kara asked.

“Yes, please,” Lena answered, standing and heading to the bathroom.

They showered together, which included another round of mind-blowing orgasms. Once they were out and dry, Lena loaned Kara some sweats and a t-shirt. They stripped the bed and threw the sheets into the wash then made their way to the kitchen. Lena made coffee while Kara distracted her by kissing her neck and tickling her softly beneath her shirt. They settled on the couch.

“Can we hang out today?” Kara asked, smiling.

“I thought that’s what we were doing,” Lena answered teasingly.

“I know, but I want to know how long I have you,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s leg gently.

“I don’t have anything to do until I go to work tomorrow,” Lena answered. “I’d like to spend that time with you.”

“What happens now, with the album?” Kara asked.

“I’ll start working toward the official release of the video, set up some radio interviews for you, do some promotions,” Lena said, “You’ll have to decide whether to hire your own personal publicist or use someone in-house through Lsongs. And you know, I still have other artists I work with. I have a lot of stuff on my desk. That always happens when we are recording. The week after is a bitch for me, catching up.”

“What do you think I should do about a publicist?” Kara asked, still rubbing Lena’s leg.

“I think we should forget about work for one day, Kara,” Lena said softly, “If that’s okay with you.”

“It’s more than okay,” Kara answered quickly, “I’m sorry. It’s all new for me.”

“No need to apologize, darling,” Lena said, cuddling closer and settling with her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I just need to stop working my brain for a bit and refresh.”

“Wanna watch a movie?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Lena answered.

They spent the next couple of hours on the couch lazily snuggling together and laughing as they watched Booksmart. Lena was just as amused by Kara’s loud laughter as she was by the movie. When the movie ended, they were both hungry and needed to go grab something to eat. Kara looked over to her purse, discarded the night before by the door. She opened it and found her phone dead.

“Do you have a charger I can use?” Kara asked. Lena pointed to a charging station on the kitchen counter. Kara plugged in the phone and immediately was greeted with repeated pinging. She looked at the phone and chuckled.

“What?” Lena asked.

“Alex sent a few texts,” Kara said giggling, “The last one about a half hour ago says ‘the sex better be the best of the life if you’re ignoring me this long.’”

“You’d better respond,” Lena answered smiling.

Kara pushed a button and called Alex back.

“You’re alive!” Alex said, the teasing clear in her voice as she answered.

“Yes, I’m alive, Alex,” Kara answered, “I didn’t plug my phone in last night and it died.”

“Were you a little distracted?” Alex asked. Kara could hear Kelly in the background telling Alex to leave her alone and laughing.

“Yes, I was,” Kara said grinning, “And I still am. I’m at Lena’s but I knew if I didn’t respond you’d probably start really worrying at some point.”

“You’re still there?” Alex asked, her voice sounding excited for Kara.

“Yeah, and we’re gonna grab something to eat and spend the day together so stop texting me,” Kara said, “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Oh no, a phone call is not enough for this,” Alex protested, “You’re coming over tomorrow for dinner. Kelly is already trying to attach her ear to this phone call. We want the whole story.”

“I really doubt you want the whole story,” Kara said, lowering the tone of her voice and winking at Lena.

Lena laughed and walked over to Kara and kissed her neck, making Kara laugh.

“I want the PG-13 version,” Alex said laughing, “Now go have fun and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Love you, Alex,” Kara said.

“Love you, too,” Alex answered disconnecting.

Lena pulled Kara into her body and they stood, hugging by the counter.

“You two are so cute,” Lena said, sighing. The quiet mood was quickly broken by Kara’s stomach growling loudly and Lena bursting into laughter.

“I think we need to do something about that,” Kara said, giggling.

“Let me put on some clothes,” Lena said, and we’ll pass by your place and you can get dressed. Kara followed Lena into her bedroom and collected her things from the night before while Lena quickly slipped into jeans and a t-shirt and pulled on some boots. She went into the bathroom and reappeared with her hair in a ponytail, ready to go.

They drove to Kara’s and Lena followed her up to her apartment. As soon as she walked in Lena fell in love with the place. It was small but it was homey and comfortable and it fit Kara perfectly. There were pictures of her and her family and friends throughout, tapestries on the walls, fluffy pillows on the very comfy couch and fresh flowers in a vase on the counter. Kara went into her bedroom and changed into a new outfit and appeared back in the den in just a couple of minutes.

“Kara, I don’t mean to presume,” Lena said, “But if you want to pack an overnight bag…”

“YES,” Kara said, a bit too loudly and quickly, making them both giggle. She went to her room and packed a bag and came back out into the den. 

“Ready?” Lena asked, grinning.

“Yep, let’s go,” Kara answered.

They decided on grabbing Big Belly Burger and heading to the riverfront for lunch. They settled on a bench and ate happily, both starved from their activities from the night before and morning. When they finished they were content to sit and talk for a while.

“You never told me about that wink Lillian gave you before she left last night,” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand in hers and gently rubbing her thumb against it as they spoke.

“She guessed that I had feelings for you,” Lena said, “And I confirmed it.”

“And she was okay with it?” Kara asked, hopeful.

“She was,” Lena said, sighing, “She told me she was proud of me and she wants me to be happy.”

Kara tempered her excitement as she saw that Lena still looked pensive, “Lena, isn’t that a good thing?”

“It is,” Lena said, “It caught me off guard. Like I told you, she’s never been very loving.”

“Well maybe she’s changing,” Kara said, looking earnestly at Lena, “You said she was always a decent person and you’ve done so well for yourself. Maybe she’s finally taking notice.”

“I hope so,” Lena said, “I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I’m a little jealous watching you with your family, Kara. Your parents were beaming the whole night and Alex – it’s clear how much she adores you.”

“I’m very lucky,” Kara said, “But it wasn’t always perfect, Lena. Alex wasn’t that way at first. It took a while for us to grow so close.”

“So maybe there’s still hope for me and Lillian then,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

“When I first went to the Danvers’ house I was a mess,” Kara said, “I was plagued by nightmares for years after my parents died. I still get them sometimes. Alex was the only person who could calm me down. It took a really long time for me to get attached to Eliza and Jeremiah. I think I felt like if I loved them I was letting go of my parents.”

“I get that,” Lena said, “I’ve always blamed Lillian for our tepid relationship but I’ve had my own issues letting her in.”

“It sounds like she might have reached out,” Kara said, “I’m happy she’s rooting for us.”

“Me too,” Lena said, leaning closer and giving Kara a quick, soft kiss.

“So, Lena, I have a surprise,” Kara said, keeping Lena close.

“Really, what is it?” Lena asked.

“I packed some dressier clothes,” Kara said, “How about we go back to your place and relax for a bit then get dressed? I want to take you on a date.”

“I think we’re on a date, darling,” Lena said, chuckling.

“Well, part two of our date, then,” Kara said, smiling.

“Of course,” Lena said, “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date part two, Kara has dinner with Alex and Kelly


	12. The first date, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes Lena out on a date

Kara insisted that she would get ready in the guest bathroom and let Lena prepare for their date in the master bath. Despite the fact that they had spent the prior night and the whole day together Kara wanted it to feel like a date. Kara checked herself in the mirror one last time. She was wearing charcoal slacks with a navy blue oxford and oxblood boots. She pulled out her dark suede jacket and dropped it onto the couch. She knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

“Lena?” Kara called out softly.

“Just a minute, darling,” Lena answered.

Kara stepped back from the door and grinned, enjoying Lena’s pet name for her. She looked up as the door opened and her grin grew even bigger. Lena stepped out wearing a dark green form-fitting wrap dress with her hair down and slightly wavier than usual. Kara approached her slowly and gently put her hands on her hips and kissed her softly. Lena pulled back from the kiss and smiled.

“Does that mean you approve of the look?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Lena, you look beautiful,” Kara said, staring intently at her.

Lena felt herself flush. Kara’s words were so genuine and Lena heard the passion in her tone. She rested her hands on Kara’s shoulders and smiled at her softly.

“I’m so happy to go on a date with you, Kara Danvers,” Lena said softly.

Kara smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss then took Lena’s hand and led her from the apartment. They walked downstairs and Lena was surprised to see Kelly and Alex waiting out front.

“Is this a double date?” Lena asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

“No, I wouldn’t put that on you so quickly,” Kara said, chuckling. Alex and Kelly approached and Alex tossed Kara some keys.

“Just bring it back without a scratch when you come to dinner tomorrow,” Alex said, smiling at Kara then turning to Lena. “Hey, Lena.”

“Hello, Alex, Kelly,” Lena said.

“You two look great,” Kelly said, “Have fun!”

“Thanks!” Kara answered, smiling.

Alex and Kelly walked back to curb and Alex hopped onto a motorcycle. Kelly got on behind her and when they both had their helmets fastened they rode away. Kara led Lena to the Corvette Stingray and Lena eyed up the vehicle as Kara opened the door for her.

“Very nice car,” Lena said, getting in and settling into the seat. Kara walked around and got into the driver’s seat.

“Alex got a great deal on it barely used and she treats it like a child,” Kara said, laughing, “She hardly ever lets me borrow it so she must like you.”

“Well, that’s a good sign, but we could have used one of my cars, Kara,” Lena said.

“I asked you out and I want to take care of things tonight, Lena,” Kara said, hooking her phone to the Bluetooth and starting a playlist.

“So, if this is a thing between us are you always going to claim you asked me out first?” Lena asked, teasingly.

“Oh, I made all the first moves,” Kara said, grinning as she pulled from the curb, “Starting with the kiss on the log.”

“Yeah, well, I was flirting with you all week,” Lena answered, smiling, “That’s why Lucy kept making snide comments.”

“I know,” Kara said, “But I still made the first move.”

“And I’m glad you did,” Lena conceded, grinning, “Where are we headed?”

“My friend opened a restaurant a few months ago and I’ve been wanting to take someone special,” Kara said, “I texted earlier and she’s saving us a table. It’s not as fancy as M6 or anything…”

“Kara, I don’t need fancy to be happy,” Lena answered, “I take all my clients there when I sign them. It is wonderful but it’s not special to me, although it has taken on new significance since it was where we shared our first meal.”

“Well, this place is called Morisot and it’s kind of like a bistro, I guess,” Kara said, “It’s a small place, a little out of the way.”

“I’ve heard of it,” Lena said, “I can’t wait.”

The women arrived and walked in and Kara gave her name to the host. He looked at his clipboard and nodded and led them to a quiet table in the corner near a window and told them a waiter would be with them shortly. 

“This place is lovely,” Lena said, looking around at the cozy, quiet restaurant. The tables were all either for two or for four and the setting was very romantic. Lena looked up as a woman approached the table.

“You finally made it,” the woman said, greeting Kara. Kara stood up and hugged the woman tightly.

“I did,” Kara said smiling, “Gayle, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, Gayle Marsh.”

“Nice to meet you, Lena,” Gayle said smiling, “I’ve been trying to get this one in here since we opened a few months ago. She’s too busy with her music career. I hope she remembers the little people when she gets all famous.”

“Really, like I’d ever forget you,” Kara said, smirking, “Gayle and I took some classes together while we were both pretending to pursue normal careers.”

“I wanted to cook and she wanted to sing,” Gayle said, “Needless to say, we weren’t the best students.”

“Hey, I was a good student!” Kara objected, giggling.

“Yeah, you were,” Gayle said, chuckling, “I wasn’t.”

“So, I’ve got big news,” Kara said, smiling, “I’ve recorded an album. The first single will be released soon.”

Gayle smiled widely and shook her head, “I knew you’d do it, Kara.”

“Thanks, Gayle,” Kara said, “And I knew you’d get your restaurant one day.”

“So, I tell you what,” Gayle said, “How about I feed you two a tasting menu. It’s on me, Kara. Congratulations.”

“Gayle, you don’t have to do that,” Kara said, shaking her head.

“I insist,” Gayle said, “And one day when I have someone to impress I want backstage passes. Got it?”

Kara laughed and nodded.

“All right, any allergies or food dislikes?” Gayle asked.

“Nope, Lena already got me to try sweetbreads,” Kara said, scrunching her nose.

“I like you already,” Gayle said, smiling at Lena, “So I’ll leave you two to it.”

Gayle turned and walked away and Kara grinned at Lena, “Well, not so impressive now that I’m not even paying for the meal.”

“I’m impressed,” Lena said, “I love the feel of this place and now we get the chef cooking us a special meal. It’s wonderful, Kara.”

Kara blushed and smiled softly. Five courses later the women were stuffed and happy. Each course had been amazing and Lena and Kara agreed they would love to return to eat there again. Gayle came out at the end of the meal and gave both women hugs and grinned as they showered her with praise. Kara promised to let her know next time she played in National City.

They walked back to the car and Lena smiled softly as Kara went to her side first and opened the door for her. Before Lena could slide in Kara grabbed her for a quick, soft kiss. Lena felt like she couldn’t stop smiling as she got into her seat. Kara walked around and got settled.

“Normally, I’d say we could go for a drink but with work tomorrow…” Kara said softly.

“Yeah, I think we should get back,” Lena said, “This was a perfect first date, Kara.”

They rode back to Lena’s quietly, listening to music and occasionally chatting. Lena showed Kara where to park for the night and they made their way up to the apartment. They walked into Lena’s bedroom and both kicked off their shoes. Kara walked behind Lena and put her hands on her shoulders. She moved Lena’s hair aside and kissed her neck softly as she gently pulled down the zipper on her dress.

They took their time, undressing one another, kissing languidly and making love. It was all soft and gentle and unrushed and as they finished they comfortably cuddled together and fell asleep.

*********************

Kara woke the next morning and turned over and reached for Lena. She sighed as she saw the bed empty and a note on the pillow next to her, with a key atop it.

_Darling, you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. I’ve gone into work. You should come by any time in the afternoon to meet with Susan Vasquez. She does our publicity in house. Make sure and stop by and say hi to me too - L_

Kara grinned and took the note and carefully placed it in the outer pocket of her overnight bag. She put on some clothes and made the bed and gathered her things together. She left, using the key Lena left to lock up and headed to her apartment. She ate a late breakfast then showered and changed and headed to Lsongs. She walked in and gave Jess a smile.

“Hey, Jess, I’m here to meet with Susan Vasquez,” Kara said.

“Kara, the video was incredible,” Jess said smiling, “I didn’t get to see you much after it showed at the party because we had to get home to the kid.”

“Thanks, Jess,” Kara said, “I can’t believe how it turned out. Cat is amazing.”

“So are you,” Jess said, smiling as she buzzed Susan on the company phone.

Moments later the door opened and Susan introduced herself to Kara. Kara immediately felt comfortable with the casually dressed woman. She had a short, shorn haircut and was wearing a dress shirt and jeans with leather loafers. She led Kara back to her office and they both sat.

“So Kara, we have three people here who do publicity,” Susan said, “I’m in charge of the department and I’ll be handling everything, with Lena of course, as far as promoting the album. We’ll release the single and the video and I’ll get everything on Spotify, Amazon, Apple, all the services. I’ll also work on radio stations, podcasts, talk shows, djs, whatever I can do - and we’ll promote you on Lsongs’ social media accounts. We’ll need to do a studio photo shoot, tomorrow if you can, for pictures to use on there.”

“Yeah, whatever you need,” Kara said, nodding as she tried to take in the information.

“Lena said you don’t have a personal publicist,” Susan said, “I can give you some names if you want to explore hiring your own or you can do an addendum to your contract here. I have the paperwork for you to take. Lena said you have a lawyer.”

“Yes, I do,” Kara answered.

“They should look over anything you sign, whether it’s with us or someone else,” Susan said, “There are some real crooks in the business.”

“Ok, Susan I have a question,” Kara said, “What exactly does a personal publicist do? Do I even need one yet?”

“Not really, we’ll cover everything you need for this album,” Susan answered, “I’ve searched your social media and you hardly post. If you stay off it, you’ll be fine. If you get famous the social media platforms can be a rough place to be. Make sure your current accounts are private. If you want to have public accounts then you might want to have a publicist help with that.”

“Do you think I should have public accounts?” Kara asked.

“It’s a double-edged sword, Kara,” Susan said seriously, “Fans love to feel like they have access to star’s personal lives. It drums up interest and keeps you in the public eye. But you have to understand that everything you post will be dissected and trolled and it’s not easy to deal with. One wrong tweet can be really bad for a career.”

“I think I’ll stay off for now if that’s okay,” Kara said.

“The choice is yours,” Susan said, “Give me a sec.”

She picked up the phone and talked for a moment then looked at Kara, “Tomorrow at 10 for the photoshoot?” Kara nodded and Susan set the time.

“That’s all for today,” Susan said, “I’ll have more to talk about with you tomorrow.”

“Okay, then, thanks,” Kara said.

“You know your way out?” Susan asked as she walked Kara to the door.

“Yep, I’m good,” Kara answered, smiling. 

She walked down the hall but turned towards Lena’s office rather than the front lobby. She knocked softly on the door. She waited a moment until Lena opened the door. Lena’s expression turned to a grin and Kara walked in. Lena closed the door behind her and immediately pulled her in for a kiss. Kara smiled softly as she pulled from the kiss.

“That’s a nice greeting,” Kara teased, “Much better than waking up to an empty bed.”

“I couldn’t bear to wake you,” Lena said, “You were sleeping soundly. I left a note, though.”

“I got it,” Kara said, reaching into her pocket and taking out Lena’s spare key, “Here’s your key.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, slipping the key in her pocket and leading Kara to the couch. They both sat. “How did it go with Susan?”

“Good, I have a photo shoot here tomorrow at 10,” Kara answered.

“Great, Susan is top notch, Kara,” Lena said, “She’ll work with me to get your song out there.”

“I liked her a lot,” Kara said, “Although she’s all business. Not a lot of small talk.”

“I know, not really what you’d expect from someone in publicity,” Lena said, “But I think people appreciate it. There’s no bullshit with her.”

“I think I’m going to hold off on deciding about a personal publicist,” Kara said.

“You don’t need one yet,” Lena said, “And when you do it’ll be easy to find one. Or to use our inhouse people.”

“Okay,” Kara said, “Is there anything else I should be doing?”

“Just this,” Lena said, leaning in and kissing Kara again. The kiss started slowly but was heating up when Lena giggled and pulled back. “Okay, that’s it for now.”

“Tease,” Kara said, smiling.

“Believe me, I’d like nothing more than to have sex on this couch right now,” Lena said, eyebrow raised, “But I have too much work to do.”

“Raincheck?” Kara asked, grinning. Lena laughed loudly and Kara smiled even wider.

“We’ll see,” Lena said, standing.

“So, I’m going to Alex’s for dinner,” Kara said, “But can I call you after?”

“Of course,” Lena said, giving Kara one more quick kiss before she left, “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara has dinner with Alex and Kelly, Lena has drinks with Sam and Jack


	13. what friends are for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara eats with Alex and Kelly, Lena drinks with Sam and Jack

Kara carefully parked Alex’s car and made her way to the apartment. She could smell the distinct aroma of Eliza’s lasagna recipe as she happily knocked on the door. Kelly opened the door and greeted Kara with a tight hug.

“You got the car back okay?” Alex asked from her spot near the stove.

“Really, that’s your first question?” Kara responded, smiling and shaking her head. “Your baby is fine.”

“Okay, because now to the good stuff,” Alex said, walking over and giving Kara a hug, “I wanna hear all about it but leave out the stuff I don’t want to hear.”

Kelly poured Kara a glass of wine to catch up to the ones she and Alex were already sipping. They all sat at the table and Kara smiled and took a deep breath.

“She’s so incredible,” Kara gushed, making Alex chuckle and shake her head. Kelly smiled widely.

“You sound like a teenager,” Alex teased.

“I feel like one,” Kara said, “I have this huge crush on her. I can’t stop thinking about her. But instead of just having a crush I get to sleep with her. Way better than the teen years.”

Kelly laughed and Alex made a gagging noise.

“So, after the party we went back to her place and there is absolutely nothing I can tell you about that night that is PG-13, or the next morning for that matter,” Kara said, smirking.

“How was it?” Kelly asked.

“Kelly!” Alex objected.

“Shush, Alex,” Kelly said, making Kara laugh.

“It was by far the best sex I’ve ever had,” Kara answered, looking at Kelly, “And I mean by far.”

“Okay, that’s good, so fast forward,” Alex said, motioning with her hand for Kara to get past that part of the story.

“After the morning stuff,” Kara started, making Alex roll her eyes, “We cuddled on the sofa and watched Booksmart then we grabbed Big Belly Burger and ate on a bench by the river. Lena wanted to take a break from work stuff so we talked about college and our families and our friends. She’s so easy to talk to and she thinks I’m funny. I love her laugh.”

Kara paused wistfully and Kelly reached out and squeezed her hand, “It sounds like a perfect first date.”

“Oh, I didn’t even get to the date part,” Kara said.

“I’m confused,” Alex answered, chuckling.

“Well, we stopped at my apartment and I got some nicer clothes and I asked Lena if I could take her out last night on a real date,” Kara answered, looking at Alex, “She was kind of confused too.”

Kelly and Alex both giggled and Kara continued, “So we got dressed up and I took her to Gayle’s new restaurant.”

“Alex has been promising to take me there,” Kelly said, then added sarcastically, “Still waiting.”

“Soon babe, I promise,” Alex answered.

“Empty words,” Kelly teased.

“How was it?” Alex asked.

“Amazing, really, the food is off the charts,” Kara said, “And Gayle came out and met Lena and cooked us a special tasting menu. It was perfect. Then we went back to Lena’s and more stuff happened. When I woke up this morning she was already gone for work, but she left me the sweetest note and I kept it. I’m gonna put it somewhere special.”

“Starting a scrapbook for the kids already?” Alex asked chuckling.

“Don’t listen to her, I think it’s sweet,” Kelly said, “And, don’t let her fool you. She keeps all sorts of stuff. We both know she’s a big softie under her FBI cover.”

The timer rang on the oven and Alex stood and pulled the lasagna out. Kara walked over and pulled plates from the cabinet and grabbed a knife.

“Don’t you dare,” Alex said, “You know it has to sit fifteen minutes before cutting.”

“I thought mom was full of crap when she said that,” Kara protested.

“No, it’s true, the first time she made it a few months ago she cut right in,” Kelly said, giggling at the memory, “The cheese and the sauce ran out everywhere. She was heartbroken.”

“Fine, more time for wine,” Kara said, sitting back down.

Kelly reached into the refrigerator and pulled out three plates piled with Caesar salad and placed them on the table.

“Wow, you guys are getting so fancy,” Kara said smiling.

“Yeah, so, about us,” Alex said, sitting down.

Kara looked up at the two women, both grinning widely.

“What?” Kara asked, the anticipation clear in her voice.

“Kelly’s moving in with me,” Alex said.

“Oh my God!” Kara shouted, jumping from the chair and nearly tackling Alex as she stood to receive her hug. “Why did you guys let me go on so long about my date when you had this news? I’m so happy for you!”

Kara moved her exuberant hug to Kelly who laughed as she accepted the tight squeeze.

“We wanted to hear about your date,” Alex said, “And we’re pretty much old news. You had to have seen this coming.”

“I did, but it’s still a big deal,” Kara said, then she turned to Kelly, her voice sincere, “Kelly, I know my sister loves you so much - I hope you know I love you too. Seriously, I’m thrilled.”

Kelly’s eyes filled with tears and Alex suddenly cleared her throat as the emotion hit all of them for a moment.

“Thank you, Kara,” Kelly said, “That means the world to me and you know I love you too. I feel like I’m getting a sister in this deal.”

“Oh gosh, have you told James?” Kara asked.

“Not yet, you first,” Alex said, “We’re gonna call the parents and James tomorrow.”

“I didn’t think anything could make me happier than I already was today but you two did it,” Kara said, grinning from ear to ear.

*****************************

Lena walked the half block from Lsongs to the pub on the corner and found Sam and Jack at their usual table.

“Don’t give me any grief,” Lena said, sitting and motioning to the waiter for a drink, “I am positively swamped at work.”

“No grief,” Jack said, taking on a mockingly serious tone, “We’ve been involved in stimulating conversation in anticipation of your arrival.”

“Jack is mad because I said he ought to be dating someone with half a brain,” Sam said, “He keeps picking the most banal women to ask out and I’m tired of hearing about his idiotic dates.”

“I get all the good conversation I need with the two of you,” Jack answered, smiling, “I’m looking for something else in the dating world.”

“Chlamydia?” Sam asked, making Lena nearly spit out her first sip of her drink in laughter.

“Enough about me,” Jack answered, chuckling, “We are here to hear about the big weekend with the gorgeous blond with the angelic voice. Lena, go.”

“Where to start?” Lena asked, sipping on her drink and smiling slyly, “The wonderful, sweet, adoring woman who took me to a romantic dinner and hangs on my every word – or the unexpectedly strong, forward, lioness in the bedroom?”

“Wait, seriously?” Sam asked, “She looks so innocent.”

“It’s a farce,” Lena said, smirking, “The woman is an absolute beast in the bedroom. Best sex of my life – no contest.”

Jack raised his glass in a toast and they all laughed as they clinked their cups together and took swigs from their drinks.

“To Kara Danvers,” Jack said, “the woman who rescued Lena from a life of chastity!”

Lena laughed heartily and gave Jack a wink. She sighed heavily and shook her head and looked down at the table and sat quietly for a moment.

“What?” Sam asked, “Lena, are you okay?”

“I’m more than okay, Sam,” Lena said quietly, “I think I’m in love.”

Jack nearly spit out his drink and Sam’s eyes grew wide. They both took a moment to compose themselves then Sam moved closer and draped her arm over Lena’s shoulder.

“You know that’s a good thing, right?” Sam said softly.

“How is it possible?” Lena asked, her voice growing strong again as she composed herself, “I barely know her. I mean, it’s ridiculous.”

“The heart wants what it wants, Lena,” Jack said.

“Thank you, Selena Gomez,” Lena answered sarcastically.

“You know as well as I that it’s Emily Dickinson,” Jack answered.

“Whatever,” Lena said, “How can this be? I’m not this type of person. How can I fall so hard for someone I barely know?”

“Lena, from what you’ve told us you’ve had more substantive conversations with her in a couple of weeks than you have with most people you’ve known for years,” Sam said, “It’s okay to have feelings for her, even to love her.”

“Isn’t it too much too fast?” Lena sighed out.

“Lena, whatever you feel for her is real and valid,” Jack said, matter of factly, “There’s no reason to apologize for that.”

“She makes me laugh,” Lena said wistfully, “She makes me feel special.”

“You deserve that Lena,” Sam answered sincerely, “That and so much more.”

“And the fact that she’s good in bed is an added bonus,” Jack added, teasingly.

“Good doesn’t begin to describe it,” Lena said, arching an eyebrow, “The woman is a damn marvel, and she’s insatiable.”

“Sounds like a dream,” Sam said, chuckling.

“I miss her,” Lena said.

“Okay, now you sound ridiculous,” Sam said, “When did you last see her?”

“This afternoon,” Lena answered, “She’s having dinner with her sister tonight.”

“You can live one night,” Jack said, chuckling.

“I’m not sure I can,” Lena said, smiling. She picked up her phone and texted Kara.

_Lena: Hey_

_Kara: Hey there_

_Lena: Still at dinner?_

_Kara: Done eating, heading out soon_

_Lena: Really, where to?_

_Kara: Guess that depends…_

_Lena: I can be home in twenty minutes_

_Kara: I can be at your place in 25_

_Lena: See you there_

“Bottoms up, friends,” Lena said, smiling, “As much as I love you two I’m going home to my girl.”

Jack raised his glass for another toast as they all laughed.

***********************

As soon as Lena arrived home she rushed into her bedroom. She pulled on some lingerie and a short silk robe and heard a knock at the door. She walked over and opened the door, delighted when she saw Kara’s reaction to her outfit.

Kara’s mouth dropped open as Lena opened the door. Her eyes followed the lines of Lena’s bare legs up to the opening in her robe and the peek of her breasts beneath. It took a moment for her brain to register enough for her to walk into the apartment and close the door behind her. As soon as she turned her lips were met with Lena’s. Kara heard herself moan softly as she wrapped her arms around Lena’s torso and relaxed into the kiss. When they both needed to breathe they parted and Kara grinned at Lena.

“I like this look,” Kara said, reaching down and tracing her finger along Lena’s chest.

“I hoped you would,” Lena answered, smiling.

“You damn well knew I would,” Kara answered, cupping Lena’s ass and giggling. “But before I take you to bed come sit for a moment.”

Lena was confused but she followed Kara to the couch and sat beside her. Kara immediately pulled her in so that they were cuddling and looked down at her.

“Exciting news tonight,” Kara said smiling, “Kelly is moving in with Alex.”

“That’s wonderful, Kara,” Lena said, grinning, “I know I don’t know them very well but they seem like a perfect couple.”

“Kelly is incredible,” Kara said, “She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to Alex. As much as I love my sister – she can be stubborn as a mule, and a real pain in the ass.”

Lena chuckled loudly and Kara smiled as she continued, “Kelly calms her. She’s never been at peace like she is with Kelly. She’s happy, and that makes me happy.”

“Well that’s marvelous news, darling,” Lena said.

“I really like it when you call me that,” Kara said softly.

“You are my darling,” Lena whispered, leaning up and kissing Kara.

Lena began to pull back from the kiss but Kara gently laced her hand into Lena’s hair and kept them close. The kiss became more passionate and Kara softly slid her tongue between Lena’s lips. As the kiss grew more frantic Kara reached down and pulled the tie on Lena’s robe, exposing her lingerie underneath. Kara pulled back and looked down at the black lace bra and panties.

“Incredible,” Kara whispered, dropping to her knees onto the floor and moving between Lena’s legs.

“Kara,” Lena said softly, gently placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“Shh,” Kara answered, “Relax, babe.”

Kara reached both hands onto Lena’s hips and pulled her panties slightly. Lena raised her hips and Kara took the panties off and tossed them aside. She grabbed one of Lena’s legs and raised it over her shoulder then leaned in and licked softly at Lena’s folds.

Lena’s body reacted immediately. She felt the tingle all the way through her limbs and she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She gave in entirely to the sensations and didn’t object one bit as Kara had her way with her on the couch. When she felt her orgasm approaching she opened her eyes and gripped Kara’s hair tightly with both hands. Kara responded with a loud moan.

“You’re going to make me cum,” Lena sputtered out.

Kara responded by sucking harshly on Lena’s clit and inserting two fingers and curling them inside. Lena’s body responded with an orgasm that ran through her entire being. She heard herself moan loudly and curse and call out Kara’s name but she felt no control. She gave way to the sensations and the orgasm seemed to last for minutes until she finally collapsed back and closed her eyes again. 

She felt Kara move up and position herself on the couch next to her and she snuggled tightly into her body. Kara kissed her forehead softly and held her in her arms until Lena opened her eyes.

“I think I’m addicted to you,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s neck softly.

“That’s good, because I’m definitely addicted to you,” Kara answered, chuckling, “Think we can move to your bed?”

“Not sure my legs work quite yet but I’ll try,” Lena said, giggling as she stood.

“You’re doing great,” Kara teased, smiling and swatting Lena’s ass.

“Kara!” Lena gasped out, her voice amused.

“Take me to bed, Lena!” Kara answered loudly.

Lena laughed loudly and took Kara’s hand and led her to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the photo shoot and some good news 
> 
> I typically have a little angst in my stories but this one might be all good news. Life has enough angst.


	14. The photo shoot and second date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's photo shoot and Lena's turn to plan a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay - holidays have me running crazy

Lena’s alarm went off and she leaned forward and pushed the button to turn it off. Kara was wrapped around her like a big spoon and Lena took a deep breath. She felt so warm and comfortable with Kara’s arm draped over her and her body flush against her back. She wanted to stay put but she knew she needed to get up and get ready for the day. 

“Kara,” Lena said softly, “I have to get up.”

Kara kissed Lena’s neck softly and cuddled her tighter and murmured, “Five more minutes.”

“Two minutes,” Lena answered, chuckling softly.

Lena felt Kara move her hips closer. Her hand played at the bottom hem of Lena’s shirt then moved gently underneath and rubbed at her belly.

“None of that,” Lena said, turning onto her back and then shifting again until she was facing Kara. She looked at her for a moment then leaned in and kissed her softly. When she pulled back Kara was smiling and Lena felt herself return the grin. “I wish I could stay in bed with you but I can’t, darling. You have to let me go.”

“Ugh, fine,” Kara said, putting on an adorable pout and releasing her hold on Lena.

Lena giggled and stood and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Kara relaxed for a few minutes until she heard the shower turn off. She stood from the bed and rooted around and found her clothes and put them on. She made the bed then walked out into the den and sat and waited a few more minutes until Lena appeared, dressed and ready for work.

“I thought you left,” Lena said, looking relieved to see Kara.

“I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye, Lena,” Kara answered sincerely, walking over and gently pulling Lena into a soft embrace.

“Why don’t you drive my car today?” Lena suggested, “You can drop me at Lsongs then go home and shower and change then come back for the photo shoot. I won’t need the car once I’m at work.”

“Um, Lena, I’m not sure I should drive your Porsche,” Kara answered, “It’s worth more than everything I own combined.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lena said, chuckling, “I have insurance. What’s the point of a car if it’s sitting unused?”

Kara shrugged her shoulders and Lena tossed her the keys to the Porsche. They went to the garage and got in and Kara grinned widely as she pulled out onto the street. The car was fun to drive and she was thrilled to be bringing Lena to work. It felt very domestic and she loved it. She pulled in front of Lsongs and Lena leaned over and kissed her quickly before opening the door.

“See you in a couple of hours,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara could feel the smile on her face the whole way home. She was sure she had never been as happy with anyone as she was with Lena. She showered and changed and drank a cup of coffee then drove herself back to Lsongs. Jess smiled as she walked in.

“Susan is with the photographer setting up for the shoot,” Jess said, “You can head back there, the room across from Susan’s office.”

“Thanks, Jess,” Kara answered. She walked toward the rear of the building and heard the bustling in the room where she was headed. She entered to find a backdrop being lit and Susan talking to a woman holding a large camera.

“Kara, there you are,” Susan said, in her usual clipped tone, “This is Lyra Strayd, our photographer. While she’s setting up you can head over to Gayle for makeup.”

Kara nodded and was glad to see Gayle again from the video shoot. They chatted happily as Gayle did her work. Kara had her hair done next then walked back to find Susan. She found her with Lena and Lyra in a room with multiple outfits on hangers. They were discussing the shoot and Lena looked up with a big smile.

“Kara, you look perfect,” Lena said, grinning.

“Gayle is a real magician,” Kara answered, smiling.

“You don’t need a whole lot of help,” Lena said, smirking, “We were discussing a few different looks for the shoot. We’ll start with this if it’s okay. The lingerie you’ll need is clipped to the hanger as well.”

Lena pulled out a dark red velvet dress. She handed it to Kara and pointed to a screen she could move behind to change. Kara moved to the dressing area and pulled out the bag clipped to the hanger. Inside was an adhesive bra and Spanx slip. She put on both then pulled the dress over her head and shimmied into it. The dress was sleeveless and tied behind her neck and Kara realized she needed help.

“Lena?” Kara said, peeking out her head, “Can you lend me a hand?”

“I’ve got it,” Lyra answered immediately, used to helping models and artists during shoots.

“It’s okay, Lyra,” Lena interrupted, walking toward the screen, “I’ll help Kara.”

Lyra looked at Susan questioningly but Susan just shrugged as Lena went behind the screen.

“Let’s see, turn around,” Lena said to Kara. She pulled up the zipper then attached the straps behind Kara’s neck. They walked out together and Kara looked in the mirror. The dress hugged her body perfectly and fell until just below the knee. Lyra walked over and sat on the floor and helped Kara into some strappy gold heels. Kara was pretty impressed with the look.

“You look perfect,” Lena said, unable to keep her eyes off Kara for a few moments.

“Lena?” Susan said, pulling Lena from her ogling, “We can start.”

“Yes, of course,” Lena replied, regaining her professional composure, “I’ll head back to my office. Kara, please come see me when you’re done.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, smiling widely at Lena, completely aware of the effect her look was having on the woman.

Lena went back to her office and grabbed a bottle of water and sat at her desk. She took a deep breath and mumbled to herself, “I’m fucked.”

*******************

The photo shoot lasted two outfit changes and nearly three hours. Kara didn’t think that posing could be so physically exhausting. She walked to Lena’s office and knocked softly on the door.

“Come in,” Lena answered.

Kara walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked straight to the couch and plopped down. Lena chuckled from her perch in her desk chair. She stood and walked over and sat on the couch, leaving a good amount of space between them.

“Tired?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I don’t know how models do it,” Kara answered, “I thought that would be much easier.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it in the end,” Lena said, “You looked absolutely stunning, Kara.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, “Those hair and makeup people are amazing. And the dress was incredible.”

“I wanted to rip it off of you to be honest,” Lena said, smirking.

“Then why are you sitting way over there?” Kara asked, shifting closer.

“None of that,” Lena said, giggling and pushing Kara away, “Anyone could walk right in here.”

“We could lock the door,” Kara answered, smiling.

“No, Kara, not while people are around,” Lena answered, standing up but still grinning.

“I’m wondering if I’ll ever get to cash that raincheck,” Kara teased.

“You are insatiable,” Lena replied, chuckling.

“Only for you,” Kara answered, her voice taking on a more serious tone.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Lena turned and answered quickly.

“Yes, come in,” Lena said.

Susan walked in with a thick folder in her hand.

“I pulled the best shots,” she said, her voice in its predictable quick tone.

“You have them already?” Kara asked.

“We have a photo printer here,” Susan said, “And they’re digital.”

She was already quickly flipping through them and spreading the best ones on the table in the office. Lena and Kara walked over and began looking at the shots. Kara couldn’t believe how good she looked in the photos. The lighting was moody and perfect and Lyra’s framing made every picture feel like a piece of art.

“These are perfect,” Lena said, “I’ll have to call Lyra and let her know.”

“Yeah, she did a bang up job with Kara,” Susan agreed, “So let’s pick a few for Kara’s page on the Lsongs website and other social media releases. Kara, we’ll do four pictures in each outfit, all in different poses.”

Susan had laid out the pictures in groupings and it didn’t take long for the women to settle on which shots they liked best.

“You’ll have those laid out and ready for us to approve tomorrow?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, we can meet around 10:30?” Susan responded.

“Does that work for you, Kara?” Lena asked.

“You guys just tell me where to be and when and I’ll be there,” Kara answered.

Susan nodded and gathered all the pictures and left the office.

“So, she’ll get it all together and we can make changes,” Lena said, “Once it’s set we’ll go ahead with the official launch. There will be a social media blitz through Lsongs and your video will go up on our channel.”

“Thank you, Lena,” Kara said sincerely, “This all still feels like a dream.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Kara,” Lena answered, walking closer, “We’re doing this together.”

“Speaking of together, do you want to come to my place tonight?” Kara asked, softly, “I could fix you dinner…”

“I wish I could, darling,” Lena answered, softly, “But it’s my mother’s last night in town and I’ll be spending time with her. I’m afraid I can’t talk my way into leaving her so I won’t see you tonight.”

“It’s okay, we can do it another time,” Kara answered.

“I have so much to catch up on this week,” Lena sighed out, “So I don’t know what I can commit to until the weekend, but that’s wide open. I was hoping to spend it with you again.”

Kara walked closer until she was just inches away and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

Lena leaned in and kissed Kara. The kiss was quick but it was soft and sweet.

“I guess that’ll have to do for a while,” Kara huffed and Lena chuckled.

“So, can I take you on a date Friday night?” Lena asked.

“I guess so,” Kara answered dramatically.

“Get out of here, I have to work,” Lena teased, leading Kara to the door, “You are very distracting.”

“See you tomorrow,” Kara said, smirking at Lena as she let herself out of the office.

******************

Kara saw Lena at work the rest of the week but true to her word Lena stayed at the office late each day and they were unable to get together until Friday. Kara was sitting in her den working on a new song on Friday afternoon when she heard a knock on her apartment door. She wasn’t expecting anyone and she opened the door to see a delivery person holding a package.

“Ms. Danvers?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied.

He handed her a two boxes and an envelope and smiled and walked away. Kara closed the door and put the boxes on the counter. She opened the envelope.

_For our date. See you at seven. Can’t wait, darling. – L_

Kara opened the bigger box first to see the red velvet dress from the photo shoot. The smaller box held the strappy heels she wore that day. She smiled widely and grabbed her phone and texted Lena.

_Got your packages, can’t wait_

She jumped in the shower and began to get ready. She did her best to replicate the hair and makeup from the photo shoot and was pretty happy with the results when she was done. She put on the dress and shoes and checked herself in the mirror a few times. She took a selfie and sent it to Alex who immediately replied that she looked ‘fucking incredible.’ She paced the kitchen for a few minutes until she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to see Lena, wearing a beautifully tailored dark pinstripe suit with a cream silk shirt underneath and black stiletto pumps and holding a single rose in one hand and an overnight bag in the other.

“Too presumptuous?” Lena asked, holding up the bag.

“Get in here,” Kara answered, grinning widely.

Lena walked in and dropped the bag out of the way aside the doorway and handed Kara the rose. Kara smiled and took it and leaned in and kissed Lena softly. When she pulled back Lena was grinning widely.

“You look stunning,” Lena said, “And tonight I get to rip that dress off of you.”

“You know, we don’t really have to go out,” Kara said, moving closer again.

“I am taking you on a date,” Lena answered, meeting for another quick kiss then pulling away, “I missed talking to you too.”

“Well, now you’re making me feel bad,” Kara said teasingly, “I like other stuff besides the sex too.”

“Come on,” Lena said, laughing, “Let’s go.”

They walked down and out to a car and a driver jumped out and opened the door for them. Kara got in and Lena followed.

“Isn’t this fancy?” Kara said, as Lena slid in next to her.

“Is it okay?” Lena asked, suddenly seeming a little unsure.

“Yes, Lena, it’s more than okay,” Kara said, interlacing their fingers and smiling, “I like being back here with you.”

They chatted as the rode along through the city then aside the river until they pulled onto a private road at the edge of the city. There was a gate and Lena gave a code to the driver. They continued along the path and Kara looked out the window curiously.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“It’s a private club,” Lena answered, “My family belongs. I don’t use it often but I wanted somewhere quiet for tonight. Lillian actually suggested it.”

“So she’s really rooting for us?” Kara asked, smiling.

“I told you she was very positive at our dinner,” Lena replied, “She wants me to be happy.”

At the end of the road there was a large building with a port cochere in front. The driver pulled under the overhang and got out and opened the door for the ladies. They got out of the car and Lena took Kara’s hand and led her into the lobby. They were immediately greeted by a man in a dark suit.

“Ms. Luthor, it’s a pleasure to see you again,” he said politely, “We have everything set up and waiting for you and your guest this way.”

They walked hand in hand behind him down a long hallway then out onto a private veranda overlooking the river. The view was spectacular and there was one lone table set up lit only by hanging lanterns around the table. He pulled back their chairs and they sat. Lena couldn’t take her eyes off of Kara, who was looking out at the river view with her eyes wide. The man took a bottle of champagne from a wine stand next to the table and poured them each a glass and left them alone on the small porch.

“Lena, this is amazing,” Kara said.

Lena lifted her glass and held it out to Kara for a toast. “To us,” she said softly.

Kara touched her glass to Lena’s and they each took a sip.

“I missed you the last few days,” Kara said quietly, “I know it’s ridiculous, but I did.”

“If it’s ridiculous then I’m guilty too,” Lena said, “That’s why I wanted you all to myself tonight.”

“This is perfect,” Kara answered, “And, by the way, you look absolutely stunning.”

Lena felt herself blush and she smiled at Kara. The door to the balcony opened and a waiter appeared with a large platter that he placed on the table in front of them. Kara’s eyes grew wide at the array of cold seafood in front of them. The waiter quickly turned and left them again.

“So, they just show up with stuff?” Kara asked, and Lena giggled.

“I ordered ahead,” Lena said, smiling, “I told them I wanted to be disturbed as little as possible.”

“Look at all this stuff,” Kara said happily, staring at the tray.

“So, this is shrimp remoulade, and crabmeat ravigote, raw oysters – there’s cocktail sauce and mignonette for those – steamed lobster tail with drawn butter and tuna tartar,” Lena explained.

“Okay, wow, you weren’t kidding with the whole food adventure thing,” Kara said, giggling.

Much to Lena’s delight Kara enjoyed nearly everything. The only thing she didn’t like was the raw oyster, which made her face scrunch up so much in disgust that Lena nearly choked on her own bite laughing at her. They continued drinking the champagne and relaxing and thoroughly enjoying the conversation and the meal until the seafood platter was completely empty.

“I can’t believe we ate it all,” Kara said, chuckling.

The waiter appeared just as they were done and took the platter away. Another waiter followed from the doorway with a large sizzling plate and placed it on the table. Kara looked down at a huge steak. The large t-shaped bone was still on the plate. The meat was cut off and sliced and then placed back where it started next to the bone.

“Your porterhouse, medium rare,” he said.

The other waiter reappeared with fresh plates and silverware and side plates of brabant potatoes and creamed spinach. They both moved quickly and in moments Lena and Kara were alone again.

“I hope they have a wheelbarrow to roll me out of here in,” Kara said, looking at the food in front of them.

“The porterhouse here is to die for,” Lena said, “We don’t have to eat it all now. They’ll wrap up whatever we don’t finish and we can have it with eggs tomorrow for breakfast. It’s my favorite.”

Kara ignored the food and stared at Lena for a long moment.

“What?” Lena asked, feeling self-conscious, “Do I have some food on my face or something?”

“No, I’m just thinking how lucky I am,” Kara said seriously, “sitting here with you, with this incredible meal and knowing that I get to wake up with you tomorrow.”

Kara’s words filled Lena with happiness and she reached over and laced their fingers together, “I feel the same way, Kara.”

They managed to finish about half of the huge steak and the sides and Lena instructed the waiter that he could pack the rest for them. They both decided that they would skip dessert, partially because they were stuffed, but also because they both desperately wanted to get home. When they got into the car Lena slid close to Kara. She gently placed her hand on Kara’s knee then moved it slowly upwards along the slit of her dress. Kara tried to keep her breathing even and gave Lena a stern look and pointed at the driver. Lena just smirked. She gently rubbed at Kara’s thigh the whole ride home, driving Kara crazy. When they arrived back at the apartment the driver handed Kara the bag of food and Lena handed him a very generous tip.

They walked upstairs and Kara opened the door. Lena followed her in and shut the door behind them and turned the deadbolt. Kara walked to the refrigerator and placed the food inside. When she turned around Lena was directly behind her.

“Oh!” Kara gasped, “You scared me.”

Lena answered by pushing Kara against the counter and kissing her roughly. Kara let her mouth open slightly and Lena’s tongue immediately entered. Kara found herself moaning as Lena began pulling her dress upward. Kara pulled her head back and gasped.

“Bedroom?” Kara asked, panting.

“No,” Lena said, turning Kara around and backing her to the kitchen table. Kara’s dress was up to her waist now and Lena’s intentions were clear. She moved closer so that Kara’s only option was to sit on the table, her skirt hiked up. Lena pushed her down onto the table and stood between her legs, looking down at her with lust clear in her eyes. Lena took off her suit jacket and threw it to the side then she reached down and pulled off Kara’s panties and tossed them aside as well.

Lena got down onto her knees and kissed Kara’s inner thigh making her way close to where Kara wanted her then moving to the other thigh.

“Jesus, Lena, please,” Kara pleaded.

Lena didn’t make Kara wait. She moved between her legs and began licking and sucking, eliciting gasps and moans immediately. She plunged her tongue inside Kara and hummed softly, lost in the taste of her and in the sounds she was pulling out of her. Kara held onto the sides of the table so tightly she could feel her knuckles tightening. She gasped for air as she felt her orgasm building quickly. Lena never let up, licking and sucking until Kara was coming with loud, guttural screams. Lena dragged out the orgasm as long as she could until Kara’s thighs were shaking and she finally tapped at Lena’s head to signal she couldn’t go any more. Lena stood and looked down at Kara, completely wrecked on the table.

“Okay, we can go to the bedroom now,” Lena said, matter-of-factly.

Kara looked up and burst into laughter. Lena was clearly very proud of herself, wiping her chin and smirking at Kara. Kara managed to sit up and pull Lena towards her and wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist. They kissed softly for a few moments until Kara pulled back and looked at Lena.

“Bedroom,” Kara whispered, “Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter - Kara and Lena spend time with Alex and Kelly and that good news I promised last time happens this time...


	15. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena hang with Alex and Kelly

Kara woke up and blinked her eyes open slowly. She turned and reached over to find the bed empty next to her. She sat up and immediately noticed the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. She grinned and got out of bed and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt. She walked out of her room and stopped short at the sight in the kitchen.

Lena was wearing only a t-shirt and panties. Her back was to Kara as she toiled at the stove. The smell of coffee brewing mixed with the aroma of the steak heating in the pan in front of her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Kara, grinning widely as she approached. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Kara said softly.

“Good morning, darling,” Lena answered. She turned her head and their lips met for a quick, gentle kiss. “Why don’t you pour us some coffees. I just need to scramble these eggs and we can eat.”

Kara let go of Lena but she rubbed her back softly for a moment before moving to grab some coffee mugs. Lena melted into Kara’s touch and smiled as she poured eggs into the pan on the stovetop. She scrambled the eggs and placed a portion on each plate with the steak leftover from the night before. They sat at the table and Kara made a happy humming noise as she swallowed the first bite.

“I thought I’d never be hungry again after dinner last night,” Kara said, smiling.

“Well, you did have quite a workout once we got home,” Lena answered, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

“Yeah, that’s my kind of workout,” Kara answered, chuckling, “And seeing you in that t-shirt is getting me in the mood for some more exercise.”

“You are going to be the death of me, Kara Danvers,” Lena replied, giggling.

Kara’s phone rang and she huffed in exasperation as she got up from the table to grab it off the charger.

“Hey, Alex,” Kara said, sitting back down at the table and taking another bite.

“What’s up?” Alex asked.

“I’m eating breakfast with Lena,” Kara answered.

“It’s almost 11:00, Kara,” Alex answered, “I think that’s technically lunch, or at least brunch.”

“Whatever,” Kara said sarcastically, “what’s going on with you?”

“Me and Kelly are gonna head to the riverfront around 2:00 for the River Fest. You guys wanna come?” Alex asked.

“Let me ask Lena and I’ll text you,” Kara said, thinking she’d like to go but not wanting to answer for Lena.

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” Alex pleaded, “And I want to get to know her better.”

“I’ll text you,” Kara answered, looking up at Lena and shaking her head in exasperation.

“Ok, soon, Kara,” Alex said.

“Alright, Alex, soon,” Kara answered, “Bye.” She disconnected the call and took another bite of steak.

“What was that about?” Lena asked, her voice curious.

“Alex wants us to go meet her and Kelly at River Fest this afternoon,” Kara said.

“Do you want to go?” Lena asked.

“I mean, it sounds like fun,” Kara said hopefully, “But I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“I’d like to go,” Lena said, her voice tentative, “But now I’m wondering if I should be feeling pressure.”

“You shouldn’t,” Kara said quickly, “Not at all. It’s just that we’ve only been dating a couple of weeks and I wasn’t sure whether you’d want to double date with my sister quite yet.”

“Do you want to?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I do,” Kara said, “Alex isn’t only my sister, she’s my best friend. And Kelly is so great, too. I want you to get to know them.”

They ate quietly for a few minutes and Kara moved the dishes to the sink when they were done. Lena took Kara’s hand and led her to the sofa. They sat down and Lena quickly curled herself into Kara’s side and snuggled her head into the crook of her neck. Kara draped her arm around Lena and rubbed her arm softly.

“Thanks for making breakfast,” Kara said softly, “It was delicious.”

“Kara, darling,” Lena said quietly turning her head so that they were facing one another, “I think maybe we should talk about what we’re doing here.” Lena motioned between the two of them.

“Oh, okay, gosh,” Kara stammered, “I knew it was too much pressure…”

“No, Kara it’s not,” Lena interrupted, “Quite the opposite.”

“Wait, what?” Kara asked.

“I want to meet your family and your friends,” Lena said, her voice confident, “And I’d like for you to spend time with mine as well.”

“Like, girlfriends?” Kara asked, grinning widely.

“I would hope so, since we’ve been fucking like rabbits,” Lena answered, making Kara break into loud laughter. Lena laughed along and slid her arms around Kara’s waist, pulling her closer.

“We have been doing that,” Kara answered, giggling.

“So text your sister and make a plan,” Lena said, smiling and leaning in for a quick kiss.

Kara grabbed her phone and texted back and forth with Alex deciding where and when to meet. She dropped the phone onto the end table and grinned at Lena.

“Maybe we could take a bath before we go,” Kara said, grinning.

“Why do I think this bath has very little to do with cleaning?” Lena replied, smirking.

“Think of it as multitasking,” Kara answered, standing from the couch, “you do that all the time.” Lena laughed as she stood and followed Kara to the bathroom. Kara’s had a clawfoot tub that wasn’t quite as big as Lena’s soaking tub. It didn’t have jets or anything particularly special but Lena knew it would work just fine nonetheless.

Kara turned on the water and kept her hand under the faucet until she was satisfied with the temperature then she pushed the plug. She turned to Lena and pulled her close. She leaned in and kissed her softly. She reached down and pulled Lena’s t-shirt up and over her head then reached down to pull off her own shirt. Soon they were both undressed. Kara turned and poured a bit of bubbles into the bath then she stepped in. She held her hand out and Lena took it and climbed in after her. Kara sat down against the edge of the tub and Lena turned and sat, leaning back and reclining against Kara. When the tub was mostly full Lena turned off the water and leaned into Kara and relaxed.

Kara took some of the bubbles into her hand and gently stroked Lena’s belly then moved up to her breasts. She kissed Lena’s neck and shoulder from behind as she let one hand reach Lena’s nipple and pinch lightly. Lena sighed softly and tilted her head so that Kara’s lips had better access to her neck. Kara licked and nipped at Lena’s neck near her ear as she slowly moved her free hand down between Lena’s legs.

Lena moaned softly as Kara began rubbing lightly at her clit. Lena moved her hands up to the sides of the tub and gripped tightly. Kara picked up her pace between Lena’s legs as she continued nibbling on her neck and squeezing her nipple.

“Kara, it feels so good,” Lena mumbled out between her gasps and moans.

“I want you to cum for me, Lena,” Kara whispered, directing her breath into Lena’s ear.

Lena’s breathing got more and more shallow as she neared her climax. She gripped the tub even more tightly as her orgasm hit. She felt Kara let go of her nipple and grip her tightly against her body as she continued rubbing Lena through her release. Lena shook and groaned her way through until the sensations subsided and she was fully relaxed against Kara again. After a few moments she regained her breath.

“Kara,” Lena whispered softly.

“Yeah, babe?” Kara answered quietly.

“It’s never been like this with anyone else,” Lena said, unable to keep her emotions inside.

“Me either,” Kara responded, holding Lena tighter and kissing her neck softly again.

Lena started to move to turn around but Kara held her in place.

“No, you don’t need to do anything,” Kara said softly, “I just want to stay like this and hold you.”

“Are you sure?” Lena asked quietly.

“I’m sure,” Kara said, kissing Lena softly again then letting both of their bodies relax together.

They stayed in the bath quietly in each other’s arms until the water began to get cold. Lena shivered slightly so they decided it was time to get out. They dressed and got ready for the rest of the day, mostly enjoying the quiet and sharing soft kisses every few minutes. They decided to order an Uber and hopped into the car to meet Alex and Kelly.

“I’ve never been to River Fest,” Lena said as they got into the car.

“It’s fun, there’s all kinds of food and art booths,” Kara said, “And there’s a stage where local bands play all day.”

“And is there anything I should know before I get there?” Lena asked, looking directly at Kara.

“What do you mean?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Advice, about hanging out with your sister,” Lena said.

“Nah, she acts all tough but she’s a big softie,” Kara answered, “And she already likes you from the times you’ve met. Also, Kelly is the sweetest. It’ll be fun.”

They got out of the car and walked along a path through the booths that led to the edge of the river. Alex had given Kara a specific location to meet and they turned onto the walkway and headed upriver. After a couple of minutes of walking Kara spotted Alex waving at them from her perch on a bench under a big oak tree. Kara took Lena’s hand in hers as they approached Alex and Kelly. Lena felt her cheeks blush and suddenly got a small case of nerves. Kara seemed to sense it and she glanced over and gave Lena a big smile and squeezed her hand.

“Hey guys,” Alex said, smiling as they approached, “Glad you could come.”

Alex and Kara embraced tightly and Kelly gave Lena a warm, friendly smile. Lena grinned back stood a bit awkwardly, not sure what to do. As soon as Kara moved from Alex she took Lena’s hand again and pulled her close.

“Have you guys walked around yet?” Kara asked.

“Nope, we just got here,” Kelly said.

“What do you want to do first?” Kara asked.

“Well, Kelly finished getting her stuff moved in yesterday,” Alex said, smiling widely, “And once we got settled we decided we wanted to buy something together – you know that spot over my fireplace?”

“The one I’ve been bugging you to fill for two years?” Kara asked sarcastically.

“Yes, brat,” Alex teased, “That one. We thought we might find some art here to fill the space.”

“Cool, let’s head to the art booths,” Kara said.

“Congratulations on the move in,” Lena said grinning, “I think Kara was as excited as you guys.”

Kelly laughed and shook her head, “Lena, I’ll give you one piece of advice on dating a Danvers – it’s a two for one deal. If you date Kara you sort of get Alex too.”

“And now I think she gets you too,” Alex said, wrapping her arm around Kelly’s shoulder as they walked.

“Oh, but I’m much easier to deal with than you two,” Kelly joked.

“I don’t doubt that,” Lena said, chuckling and pointing at Kara, “This one can be a bit of a handful.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining in the bathtub,” Kara said, making Lena turn bright red and causing Alex to make a loud gagging noise.

“Kara Danvers,” Alex said sternly, “Behave or I’ll tell mom.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not gonna tell mom about my sex life, Alex,” Kara said, laughing.

“Don’t tempt me,” Alex teased.

“Please do not involve Eliza in this foolishness,” Kelly said, “That poor woman puts up with enough.”

They arrived at the art section of the festival and began roaming around looking at whatever interested them. Lena was drawn to more of the modern art and she and Kara split off and discussed the pieces that held their interest. They were delighted to find that they had both taken art classes in college and their conversation stayed interesting and fun as they strolled around. Lena’s phone rang and she saw that it was Susan but she decided she needed to concentrate on their date and she turned off her ringer and shoved it back in her purse. After about an hour they decided to find Alex and Kelly and were delighted to find them paying for a piece they selected.

“You got something?” Kara asked, excited to see what they chose.

“Yeah, look,” Alex said, pointing to a painting being wrapped and boxed.

Kara and Lena walked over to find a painting of a beach dune with the sand and the ocean in the distance. The colors were soft and it looked as if the setting was right before sunset.

“It’s beautiful,” Lena said, looking at Kelly.

“It reminded us both of a beach house we went to for a long weekend last year,” Kelly said, then she leaned close to Lena and whispered, “It’s where we first said we loved each other.”

Lena smiled widely and nodded her head. Alex and Kelly told the artist they would return before leaving the festival to pick up the painting and they walked out of the booth together.

“I’m ready for a snack,” Alex said, grinning, “Wanna head to the food area?”

They walked to the food trucks and grabbed a few different street tacos and some margaritas and sat down at one of the tables in the picnic area. They chatted happily and enjoyed the food and the view of the river.

“Lena, I want you to know that Kara’s number of YouTube views of her video might be skewed,” Kelly said, grinning, “Since it was posted yesterday, I’m pretty sure Alex has watched it like 200 times.”

Alex laughed and looked at Kara, “Seriously, I can’t stop myself. It’s so incredible.”

“Speaking of the video,” Kara said, “Do you need to call Susan back?”

“I don’t want to work during our date,” Lena said, “Maybe I’ll just see if she left a message.” Lena pulled out her phone and her eyes grew wide.

“What?” Kara asked.

“Shit, she’s called six times and left a bunch of text messages,” Lena said, “I’d better call her back.” Lena hit the button for Susan’s number and she picked up immediately.

“Jesus, Lena, where are you? You always answer. I thought you were dead,” Susan asked as she picked up.

“I’m on a date, Susan,” Lena said, shaking her head and smiling at Kara.

“Oh really, with who?” Susan asked, losing her matter-of-fact voice and actually sounding a bit excited.

“I’m pretty sure you didn’t call six times to find out who I’m dating,” Lena deadpanned.

“Okay, fine, but you’re gonna need to get in touch with Kara,” Susan said, “And I was hoping it was her considering the way you guys look at each other all day long.”

Lena looked at Kara and grinned, “Yes, it is Kara.”

“Oh my God!” Susan answered loudly enough that Kara could hear through the phone. Kara giggled softly and Lena shook her head.

“So what do we need to know?” Lena asked.

“I sent a link to your email,” Susan said, “It’s part of the Jammed Up podcast from this afternoon. Adele was a surprise guest.”

“I don’t have any real interest in Adele, Susan,” Lena said, getting impatient that she was on the phone with Kelly and Alex waiting.

“Oh, you’ll be interested,” Susan said, “Listen to it with Kara then go check out the video.”

“I will,” Lena said, “And then we can talk later. I don’t want to work anymore today.”

“Fine, but Lena,” Susan said, “When Kara blows up we will need to talk about you two.”

“Not now, Susan,” Lena answered.

“No, for now have fun,” Susan said, “I mean it. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Susan,” Lena said, touched by Susan’s sweet words.

They hung up and Lena told the women that Susan wanted them to listen to the link she sent. They got up and walked down the riverfront until they got out of the crowds and found a quiet spot under a tree. They all sat cross-legged on the grass in a close circle. Lena opened the email and turned up the sound.

“So, this is a weekly podcast called Jammed Up,” Lena said, “Do you know it?”

“I do, I love it,” Kara said looking at Alex and Kelly, “It’s two women who review new music releases. They’re hysterical and sometimes they have famous guests.”

“Well, apparently they had Adele this week,” Lena said.

“Adele! Gosh, they’ve gotten huge if she’s on the show,” Kara said.

Lena nodded and pushed the play button on her phone. The first voice was one of the music reviewers asking Adele if there was anything she heard lately that she liked. The next part was Adele answering, with her distinctive happy voice and British accent.

_There is actually. I got a text this morning from a drummer friend of mine, Lucy Lane. She recorded with a new artist and the video dropped yesterday. She went on and on about her and Lucy’s a real pain in the ass so I knew she wouldn’t leave me alone if I didn’t have a listen. Ladies – I have to say, I heard the song and I was jealous – jealous I didn’t write it, jealous I didn’t record it, jealous I don’t look like the beauty that sings it…_

The reviewer laughed and asked if Adele was going to tell them who it was or just keep fangirling.

_Her name is Kara Danvers, she’s signed with Lsongs, and I went to their channel to watch the video, though I’m sure you could just look up her name on YouTube. Can we play it on here?_

Kara’s eyes were wide as she stared at the phone, unable to believe that Adele was talking about her music. The podcast continued with them pulling up the song and playing it then all three women gushing about the video. The link ended as they moved to another topic. Lena was smiling from ear to ear. Kara looked like she was in shock. Suddenly Alex jumped from her spot and tackled Kara to the ground, cheering wildly. Kara broke into loud laughter and Kelly looked at Lena and shook her head as they both broke into giggles as well.

“You two, stop,” Lena said through her laughter, “Susan said we need to check the video count.”

Lena clicked over to the Lsongs YouTube channel and her mouth fell open, “Holy shit, Kara, you’ve gone viral.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena talk about Kara's life changing


	16. Changing times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's success brings quick changes

“What?” Kara asked Lena as she sat up on the grass and shoved Alex away, both sisters still laughing.

“Kara, your video has over 2 million hits since the podcast,” Lena said, furiously tapping on her phone. “You’re trending on YouTube and Twitter.”

“Oh gosh, really?” Kara said, excited, “let me see!”

Lena handed Kara her phone and Kara flipped through the open apps. She watched as the number below her video on YouTube continued to climb.

“This is amazing,” Alex said, watching over Kara’s shoulder.

“We need to go,” Lena said, standing quickly.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Kara asked.

“Kara, I haven’t prepared you for this,” Lena said, sounding concerned, “Honestly, I’ve never had a response like this to any artist so quickly.”

“What do I need to prepare for?” Kara asked.

“All kinds of things come with fame,” Lena sighed, “And not all of them are good. Darling, you live in an apartment with absolutely no security. Anyone with a smart phone could find out where you live. I expect very quickly you’ll begin getting unsolicited texts on your phone. You’re completely unprotected.”

“She’s right, Kara,” Alex said, concern clear in her voice, “I’ve dealt with a lot of crazies at work.”

“What do I need to do?” Kara asked.

“I think we should go get my car,” Lena said, “Alex, Kelly can you grab your cars and meet us at Kara’s place?”

“Of course,” Kelly answered quickly.

“We’ll grab your clothes and toiletries and any other necessities,” Lena said.

“And do what?” Kara asked, begin to feel panicked.

“You can stay with us,” Alex answered immediately.

“Kelly just moved in, I don’t want to intrude,” Kara said, feeling overwhelmed.

“Kara, darling, look at me,” Lena said, taking Kara’s hands in hers and squeezing them, “Come to my place. I have two empty bedrooms and plenty of room. We can find you a secure apartment this week. Plus, we are going to be working like crazy. Susan is gonna have you on every talk show she can get, promoting this while it’s hot. Things are going to get hectic and we’ll be spending all of our time together anyway.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked softly.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Lena said, leaning in and giving Kara a soft kiss.

“Okay, don’t need to see this,” Alex said loudly, making both Kara and Lena giggle.

“Let’s go,” Lena said, “We’ll meet at Kara’s place.”

*******************

Three hours later all of Kara’s clothes and necessities were loaded into the cars. Kelly had brought a large plastic packing box and the women were grabbing some framed pictures and other sentimental items. Alex was shoving a few things in a large plastic bag.

“Okay, I think that’s it,” Kara said.

“Lock up and let’s get going,” Lena answered.

Lena gave Alex and Kelly directions to her apartment and a visitor code so that they could get into the garage. Kara got into the car with Lena and they pulled out of the parking lot.

“Lena, I kind of feel sick,” Kara said quietly.

“Do you need me to pull over?” Lena asked, her voice worried.

“No, not like that,” Kara said, “I guess I’m just overwhelmed. I’m excited but I didn’t expect it to be so sudden.”

Lena glanced over and smiled softly, “This is all good, Kara, even though it took me by surprise too.”

“What happens next?” Kara asked.

“Well, for tonight we unpack and open some champagne and celebrate,” Lena said, smiling. “Tomorrow we’ll reassess and Monday we’ll really get to work.”

“Okay,” Kara said, trying to relax.

They arrived at Lena’s place and pulled into the garage. She had called ahead and three building employees were waiting with large carts. Alex and Kelly pulled into the other spots reserved for Lena and got out of their cars. The employees began taking everything from the cars and placing them on the carts. Once the cars were unloaded the women took the passenger elevator up to Lena’s apartments. The employees took the freight elevator and met them minutes later. They brought the carts into the apartment and unloaded the boxes and bags into the larger guest bedroom. Lena gave them all large tips as they left.

“That was a hell of a lot easier than moving out,” Alex said, chuckling.

Kara was standing in the den, fidgeting nervously. Lena walked over and took her hand.

“How about you get your stuff put away,” Lena said, “so you feel a bit more settled.”

“Good idea,” Kara said.

“Alex, maybe you could help her get started and I’ll order us some proper dinner,” Lena said. “Kelly, want to check out the menus with me?”

Alex nodded and she and Kara walked toward the bedroom. Kelly walked with Lena to the kitchen.

“Kara told me she was overwhelmed on the way over,” Lena said quietly, “I thought she might need Alex.”

“She needs Alex,” Kelly said, catching Lena’s eye, “And she needs you. I know your relationship is new and I hope I’m not overstepping – but, Lena, it’s clear how much she cares about you.”

“I’m in love with her,” Lena whispered, then she hesitated, “I can’t believe I just told you that.”

“I’m a psychiatrist,” Kelly said, chuckling, “I have that effect on people.” 

“Let’s order dinner,” Lena said, deflecting and changing the subject, “what do they like best?”

“Chinese or pizza,” Kelly answered, not pushing Lena to talk any further.

“Chinese it is,” Lena said.

Meanwhile, Alex and Kara began quietly unpacking Kara’s clothing into the very large closet in the guestroom. Alex watched Kara and waited, knowing that Kara would talk when she was ready. They finished putting away the clothing and Kara looked around, seeing that the large closet was only half-full.

“I don’t know why this is bothering me so much,” Kara sighed out, “It’s not like I had a great place or anything.”

Alex walked over and pulled Kara into a hug, “Are you sure you don’t want to stay with me and Kelly?”

“No, Alex, that’s not it, I want to stay with Lena,” Kara said quietly. She took Alex’s hand and pulled her into the bedroom. They sat on the bed, side by side, leaning back against the headboard with their legs stretched out in front of them.

“Kara, tell me what’s going on in that head of yours,” Alex said.

“There’s only been one other time I’ve been uprooted, Alex,” Kara said softly.

Alex sighed deeply and took Kara’s hand in hers and whispered, “When your parents died?”

“Yes,” Kara answered, wiping away a tear, “And I know this is not the same thing at all. This is a good thing.” Kara tried to sound determined but her voice faltered.

“It is a good thing,” Alex said softly, “But I understand if it triggered some bad memories.”

Kara snuggled into Alex’s side and Alex draped her arm around her.

“I can’t believe this is all happening so quickly,” Kara sighed out, “Can we just sit for a few minutes and let me process everything.”

“As long as you need, Kara,” Alex answering.

Lena paced nervously in the den for the next fifteen minutes as Kelly engaged her in polite conversation to try to take her mind off the nervous energy filling the apartment. Finally, Alex and Kara walked out of the bedroom. Kara looked at Lena with a soft smile then walked over and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Kara said softly, “I needed a minute to take all of this in.”

“No need to apologize, darling,” Lena said, leaning back and rubbing Kara’s cheek softly. “I want you to do whatever you need to do to be okay. You won’t hurt my feelings if you want to go with your sister.”

“I want to stay here if you want me,” Kara whispered, looking into Lena’s eyes and holding her waist tightly.

Lena leaned forward and kissed Kara then buried her head in her shoulder and held her tightly. Across the room Kelly walked over to Alex and took her hand.

“You know, I doubt she’ll ever leave here,” Kelly whispered quietly to Alex.

“I know,” Alex said, pulling Kelly close, “And I guess I should be worried, but they seem perfect for each other.”

A knock at the door interrupted them and Lena walked over and opened it and took the food from the delivery man. She brought it to the table and they all began unpacking.

“I hope Chinese is okay,” Lena said.

“Did you get potstickers?” Kara asked, perking up.

“Yes, upon Kelly’s suggestion I got two orders,” Lena answered, smiling and winking at Kelly.

They sat down and served themselves from the mountains of food. They all began eating and Alex took the first break to sit back and talk.

“Lena, let’s talk about security for Kara,” Alex said seriously.

“Alex, can’t we enjoy dinner first?” Kara asked.

“How about we get this out of the way then enjoy the rest of the evening,” Lena suggested. Kara nodded and Lena continued, “As you saw when we came in, this building has a private, secured garage. Tenants can get in through the garage elevator which requires a code to use. Each tenant has their own code. There are 12 stories in the building. My apartment takes up the entire top floor and I am the only person with the code to get up here.”

“That sounds good,” Alex said, “What about the lobby?”

“There’s a doorman,” Lena said, “He greets everyone entering the building. I let him know if I expect guests or deliveries. If someone arrives unannounced he will call before letting them in. In addition to the doorman there is always one security guard on the first floor in the common areas and one more on duty who patrols the garage and the building perimeter.”

“How many tenants?” Alex asked.

“The top six floors have one apartment each, the five below have two apartments and the first floor is all common areas,” Lena said, “It’s a mix of single tenants, couples and one or two families.”

“Do you know everyone?” Alex asked.

“We have building meetings twice a year and I’ve met everyone,” Lena said, “I don’t know everyone well but I’ve never had any problems here.”

“This sounds like a perfect setup for now, Kara,” Alex said, “Frankly, it’s way more secure than my building.”

“Okay, good,” Kara sighed out.

“You should call mom and dad tonight,” Alex said, “Let them know.”

“I will, and I’ll call Nia, James and Brainy, too,” Kara said.

“Tell them all you’ll be getting a new phone tomorrow,” Lena said, “You need to keep your contact list very close from this point on.”

“Okay, anything else?” Kara asked.

“That’s it for now for me,” Lena said, “Alex?”

“I’m good,” Alex said, looking at her phone, “Kara, you’re at over four million views – this is crazy!”

“That’s it, I’m getting the champagne,” Lena said, smiling at Kara and standing from the table. “We should be celebrating!”

Lena pulled out four champagne flutes then walked to a built-in wine refrigerator and selected a bottle of champagne. She removed the foil and the wire and popped the cork. She expertly poured four glasses and handed one to each of them.

“To Kara – the newest star in the musical world!” Lena said, grinning. She held her glass out to toast but Kara interrupted.

“And to you, Lena,” Kara said smiling, “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

They clinked glasses and drank and moved to the living room. They sat comfortably on the two couches, both couples happily close and much more relaxed than when they arrived. They spent the next hour sipping champagne and enjoying each other’s company. When the bottle was done Alex stood up and pulled Kelly up with her.

“Well, this has been the craziest double date of my life,” Alex said, making everyone laugh. “I’m exhausted.”

“Me too,” Kara said, realizing she was truly drained.

They all hugged and Kara promised to call Alex the next day, “But not too early – it’s Sunday morning and I want to sleep in.”

“Of course you do,” Alex chuckled, giving Kara one last hug before they left.

As soon as the door closed Lena let out a big yawn. Kara walked over and hugged her tightly.

“I’m going to change for bed,” Kara said, covering her own yawn.

“Okay, but you’re coming to my room, right?” Lena asked, sounding a little doubtful.

“Of course, if you want me,” Kara answered smiling.

“I was hoping the extra bedroom would really just serve as a closet for you,” Lena said, “I want you in my bed.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kara said.

Kara went to the extra room. She washed up and brushed her teeth then changed into a t-shirt and sleep shorts. She walked to Lena’s bedroom and found her already in bed, looking very sleepy. Kara climbed into bed and turned off the bedside lamp causing the room to fall into darkness. Lena shuffled over until they were cuddled against one another. Lena tried to stifle another yawn.

“It’s fine, babe,” Kara said quietly, “Let’s sleep.”

“I still owe you from this morning,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s neck softly.

“You don’t owe me anything,” Kara said, smiling and kissing Lena’s forehead, “Plus we have all the time in the world. I’m not going anywhere.”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Lena said softly, burrowing into Kara and getting comfortable.

It only took a few minutes before they were both sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara prepares for a new level of celebrity


	17. here for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny, baby, bonus chapter

Lena felt Kara shift next to her. She opened her eyes and heard Kara mumbling in her sleep. It was clear Kara was having a dream and as Lena became more alert she realized it was a nightmare. Kara was tossing and even though her words were incoherent her voice sounded full of dread. Lena clutched Kara’s arms gently.

“Kara, wake up,” Lena said, rubbing her arm softly.

“No, no, no,” Kara mumbled, bringing both her arms up to her chest.

“Kara, dear, please wake up,” Lena said more loudly, sitting up a bit and tapping her arm.

Kara’s eyes opened wide and it took a moment for her to find her bearings. She was breathing shallowly and her eyes were wet with tears.

“I’m here, Kara,” Lena said, gently rubbing Kara’s shoulder, “You were dreaming. It’s okay.”

Kara took a deep breath then pulled Lena tightly into her body. Lena was surprised by Kara’s frantic embrace but she quickly wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. She felt Kara relax slightly as she breathed heavily into Lena’s neck and kept her close.

“Shhh,” Lena whispered, rubbing Kara’s back softly, “I’ve got you.”

After a couple of minutes Kara moved back slightly, “I’m sorry. I get nightmares sometimes.”

“It was a crazy day,” Lena said gently, “A lot of changes. I understand if you’re stressed.”

“Last time I had to move quickly was the day my parents died,” Kara whispered.

“Oh, Kara, I’m so sorry,” Lena said, pulling back and meeting her eyes, “What can I do, darling?”

“Just what you’re doing,” Kara said quietly, “Be here with me. You make me feel safe.”

“I’m here,” Lena said, clutching Kara firmly, “I’m not going anywhere. I want you here with me as long as you want to stay.”

“Really?” Kara asked, leaning back and looking at Lena.

“Yes, really,” Lena answered. She shook her head and leaned in and kissed Kara, letting their lips linger together for a few moments before pulling back. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara moved her hand up and softly rubbed Lena’s cheek, “I love you too, Lena.”

They cuddled into one another and held each other tightly until they both fell back to sleep. 

When morning light came through the window Lena awoke to find Kara still cuddled into her body. She thought back to the middle of the night and remembered telling Kara that she loved her. She wasn’t sure if it really happened or if it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	18. Planning for fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after I love you and a meeting

Kara felt Lena shift slightly in her arms and she blinked her eyes open. She gazed at Lena who looked up at her with tired eyes. Kara leaned forward and brought their lips together, kissing her softly. She moved her lips across her cheeks to her ear and kissed softly below her lobe.

“Let me show you how much I love you,” Kara whispered, moving her lips back to meet Lena’s in a deep, passionate kiss.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief into the kiss. She hadn’t dreamed it. They had both confessed their love in the middle of the night in each other’s arms. She felt the emotions welling inside her as she tried to put her feelings into the fiery kiss. She tugged at Kara’s shirt. Kara quickly pulled back and tore off her shirt then reached down to pull off her sleep shorts. Lena undressed herself and they were quickly back tangled together kissing passionately.

Kara rolled so that she was atop Lena and straddled one of her thighs. Lena could feel Kara’s wetness on her leg which only spurred on the heat building inside of her. Kara continued kissing Lena as she used one hand to pinch and knead at Lena’s nipple. Lena moaned into the kiss and tensed her leg so that it rubbed against Kara’s mound. Kara had to release the kiss to take in a sharp breath as the sensation ripped through her.

“Lena,” Kara moaned out softly, burying her head in Lena’s neck as she began rocking on her thigh. She reached down and rubbed between Lena’s legs, gathering some of her wetness then dipping two fingers inside of her.

Lena held Kara’s hips, keeping the pressure on her as she continued grinding Lena’s thigh while fucking her with her fingers. Lena’s breathing was getting shorter and she looked at Kara to find her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open, lost in the passion of the moment.

“I’m going to cum,” Lena moaned out, the sensation taking over. Kara felt Lena’s walls twitching and she moved her hips even faster. Her body began shaking and she rubbed her thumb roughly against Lena’s clit.

“Oh god, oh god,” Kara screamed out, her orgasm hitting as she felt Lena bucking beneath her and screaming her name. Kara’s fingers were squeezed tightly as Lena gushed liquid as she came beneath her. Kara felt her own wetness on Lena’s thigh as she rode out her orgasm as long as she could. Finally, Kara couldn’t go any more and she collapsed atop Lena and gently pulled her fingers out and wrapped herself around her girlfriend. She felt her body still shaking and she burrowed into Lena’s neck again.

“I’ve got you, darling,” Lena said softly, rubbing Kara’s back as her shaking subsided and she relaxed completely.

“Mmmm, I like waking up with you,” Kara said, lifting her head and managing a smile.

“I’m going to have to buy more sheets,” Lena said, making Kara laugh.

“You could visit me in my room and we could ruin those,” Kara said, giggling and nibbling at Lena’s neck, making her laugh and push her away.

“I’d rather if this is our room,” Lena said, sitting up and looking down at Kara with a smirk.

“Yeah, well, I did bring some surprises with me,” Kara said, sitting up and grinning wickedly. “There’s a bag I didn’t let Alex unpack with me.”

“Really?” Lena said, eyebrow raised, “And what’s in said bag?”

“There might be some items to spice stuff up in whichever bed we choose,” Kara answered, rubbing Lena’s thigh.

“I’m not sure how much more spice we need, Kara,” Lena said, chuckling, “As the sheets can attest to.”

“So you don’t want any surprises?” Kara asked, her hand moving further up Lena’s thigh.

“Oh, I do,” Lena said smiling and grabbing Kara’s hand in hers, “I’m just not sure I can take any more right now.”

“But, for another time,” Kara said, still grinning and moving closer, her voice low, “Say I wanted to wear a strap on and fuck you until you can’t walk…”

Lena turned and pulled Kara into a deep kiss then leaned slightly away, “I’m definitely up for that, my love.” They kissed again, lingering together for a few minutes until Lena leaned back and took a deep breath.

“Want to hop in the shower?” Lena asked.

Kara nodded and they moved to the bathroom. They showered and fooled around a bit more before getting out and getting dressed. They moved to the kitchen and made breakfast and sat at the table. Lena looked at her phone and took a deep breath.

“Darling, I know it would be nice to relax all day but I think we have to meet with Susan,” Lena said.

“Whatever you think is best,” Kara said, “Really, I trust you.”

“You’re up to nearly 8 million hits,” Lena said.

“Wait, seriously?” Kara asked, nearly choking on her food.

“Yes, Susan wants to come over this afternoon and set a plan,” Lena said, “We need to get some things settled.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Kara said, looking nervous.

“And I’d like it if you’d call the people you’re closest to,” Lena said, “The people that were at the wrap party and anyone else you’d like to add. See if they can come here for dinner tonight. I think it would settle your nerves and help make things much more manageable if everyone has a grasp of what’s going on.”

“Okay, maybe I’d better call everyone now,” Kara said, “Is it okay if I ask my lawyer to come, too? He’s more like an uncle than just my lawyer. He’s Jeremiah’s best friend, and Alex’s godfather…”

“Kara, of course,” Lena interrupted, “I would have suggested meeting with your lawyer soon anyway and seeing as he is part of the family I think it would be great to have him.”

“I’ll text everyone now,” Kara said, “What time?”

“How about six?” Lena said, “I’ll order everything we need to eat.”

Kara went and got her phone. When she opened it she found three texts from unknown numbers. Two were congratulatory and one creepily asked if she was available and where she lived. She showed Lena, who grimaced.

“Susan will be bringing the new phone,” Lena said, “You can switch over and give everyone the new number when they arrive tonight.”

Kara texted the group about what was going on and the dinner invitation. Everyone answered within a few minutes that they would attend. Kara looked up to see Lena drying the breakfast dishes and she put her phone down and hurried into the kitchen.

“I can help with that,” Kara said.

Lena placed the last plate onto the drying rack and rubbed her hands on a towel. She turned and put her arms around Kara’s waist and smiled at her.

“All done,” Lena said, “And we only have about an hour until Susan arrives. I want to sit on the couch and cuddle and relax with you.”

“I guess I could do that,” Kara said, her voice teasingly noncommittal.

They walked to the couch and cuddled together. Lena grabbed the remote and scrolled the menu on the television.

“I’ve heard Gentleman Jack is really good,” Lena said, “Have you seen it?”

“Nope,” Kara said, “Do we have time?”

“I think we can do one episode,” Lena said, starting the show. 

They both enjoyed the first episode and were twenty minutes into the second one when they heard the knock on the door. Lena sighed and turned off the tv and went and opened the door for Susan.

“Hey, sorry you’re working on Sunday,” Lena said immediately.

“Are you kidding?” Susan asked, walking in and dropping a leather satchel on Lena’s table, “We haven’t had a hit like this in a while. I’m pumped.”

Kara smiled at Susan’s unusually enthusiastic mood. She walked to the table and sat down. Lena grabbed three waters and brought them to the table and joined them. Susan reached into her bag and pulled out a new Iphone 11 box. She opened it and handed the phone to Kara.

“This is your new phone. I haven’t programmed anything because we need to give you a new account. You can’t transfer from your old phone or from the cloud,” Susan said.

“That stinks,” Kara said, sullenly.

“I’m going to help you, Kara,” Susan said, pulling out a new Ipad as well, “We’ll move all of your pictures and anything else you want to save onto here. This is yours too.”

“Okay,” Kara said, eyes wide at the devices in front of her.

“But you’ll need a new Apple ID and new passwords for everything,” Susan said.

They spent the next hour transferring everything Kara needed and manually setting up her important contacts onto her new phone. They went through all of Kara’s online accounts and set up much more intricate passwords for everything. Once Susan felt that everything was secure she pulled out a pad with a number of handwritten notes.

“I know, it’s the old-fashioned way of doing things,” Susan said, chuckling at the pad and pen in front of her, “But it’s how I work best.”

“Okay, what have you got?” Lena asked, clearly accustomed to these types of meetings.

“First, are you still planning on staying off social media for now?” Susan asked.

“Yes, I think that’s best,” Kara answered, “I don’t do much of it anyway and I honestly think it would stress me out.”

Susan checked off one thing on her list and moved on, “I’ve already got two interviews set up this week, Wednesday night on WWNC radio during ‘Tune Talk’ and Thursday morning on National City Morning News television.”

“Will she perform Thursday morning?” Lena asked.

“Yes, Kara are you familiar with the show?” Susan asked.

“Yeah, I mean I’ve always got it on in the background in the morning,” Kara said.

“It’s got incredible numbers for a local broadcast,” Susan said, “And when it goes well, I’m going to use it to try to get you on some national shows. If you keep trending like you are now I think we can do it.”

“I don’t know how to do an interview,” Kara said, her voice faltering with doubt.

Lena moved her chair closer and took Kara’s hand in hers. She gave Kara a big warm, smile and leaned close.

“Susan will work with you unless you want to hire your own publicist,” Lena said, “You’ll be prepared. Don’t worry, darling.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed out, “I’m going to stick with Susan for now. I don’t want to hire anyone else.”

Susan paused for a moment then leaned forward, “Okay, so about this…” Susan pointed her pen back and forth between Kara and Lena. “I’m thrilled, really. But we need to discuss how this is going to be handled publicly.”

“Why does it have to be?” Kara asked, “Can’t we just say I don’t want to talk about my private life?”

“Absolutely,” Susan said, “And I can teach you how to deflect in case anyone asks any questions you don’t want to answer. That being said, if you two go out in public and show any affection for one another there will be questions. If we do your publicity in-house I need to know what you guys want me to say.”

“Kara, we have choices,” Lena said, “The first would be to avoid being seen as a couple in public. If we go out together we would have to act like we are just friends.”

“Nope, don’t want to do that,” Kara said quickly. Lena and Susan both chuckled.

“Good, because I don’t either,” Lena answered. “However, if we are going to behave like a couple I think we should be prepared with some sort of standard short and sweet answer.”

“I think the best answer is ‘while Kara Danvers will not discuss her personal life in any interviews we will confirm that she is in a relationship with Lena Luthor’,” Susan said. “It’s a standard type of reply.”

“Do you think it’s enough?” Kara asked.

“Yep, back ten years ago it would lead to a thousand more questions,” Susan said, “But, thank God, times have changed.”

“Then lets go with that,” Kara said.

“Just so you are aware, this will definitely lead to headlines that label you as the next lesbian singer to come along,” Susan said. Kara sighed.

“Why does that matter?” Kara asked, the irritation clear in her voice.

“It shouldn’t matter at all,” Susan said, “But I promise it will happen so I want you to be prepared for the fact that your sexuality will be clickbait.”

“Are you okay with this?” Kara asked, looking at Lena.

“Honestly, I’m not thrilled,” Lena said, “I’m sure you’re not either. But, it’s the reality of the situation. I wish I could be in love with you privately but you’re about to become a public figure so we’ll deal with it.”

Kara sighed deeply and squeezed Lena’s hand, “I don’t want this public stuff to screw up our relationship.”

“Look, I’ve been in this business a long time,” Susan said, “And I’ve seen famous couples break up and I’ve seem famous couples make it long term. Yes, you’ll have some problems that are different than most people face but if it’s meant to be you can work through it.”

“Okay, so what else do we need to do?” Kara asked.

“We’re good for now,” Susan said, “Let’s meet tomorrow at nine at Lsongs and we’ll start prepping you for interviews.”

“I’ve got Kara’s family and friends coming here tonight to go over expectations with them,” Lena said.

“Great, I was hoping you were on that,” Susan said, gathering her stuff and standing up.

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kara said, standing to walk her out.

“You know, not that it’s any of my business,” Susan said, “But you guys make a really cute couple.”

“Thank you, Susan,” Lena said, smiling.

Susan left and Kara took Lena’s hand and led her back to the couch. They sat down and Kara draped her arm around Lena.

“We’re going to make this work, right?” Kara asked, looking at Lena seriously.

“Darling, there is nothing more important to me right now than making this work,” Lena said.

“Good, because I don’t think I want any of this unless I can do it with you,” Kara said.

Lena smiled softly at Kara then brought their lips together for a gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just realizing I've had quite a few chapters of bedroom activity in a row - LOL - there will be a little break now. 
> 
> Next chapter is the family and friends gathering.


	19. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara meet with the family

Kara opened the door and welcomed Eliza and Jeremiah into Lena’s apartment. Eliza immediately took Kara into a long, warm hug. Jeremiah followed it with a bear hug of his own. Lena busied herself in the kitchen making sure that all the catered food was warm enough in the ovens and allowed Kara a few moments alone with her parents.

Jonn arrived next and Kara welcomed him into the den. She called out to Lena who walked in and joined them.

“Lena, this is Jonn Jones, my lawyer and friend,” Kara said, “I’ve told you all about him. Jonn, this is Lena.”

“My pleasure,” Jonn said, shaking Lena’s hand.

“I think we’ll be getting to know each other much better in the coming days,” Lena said, “Kara has a lot of decisions to make and we’ll have to shore up some paperwork at Lsongs. I’m glad she has counsel she can trust.”

Nia, Brainy and James arrived next, all oohing and ahhing at the fancy apartment and teasing Kara about her rise to fame. Alex and Kelly followed closely behind. When they were all present in the den Lena brought out a couple of bottles of champagne and a tray of glasses. Jeremiah and James helped with the pouring until they all had full flutes in hand.

“I’d like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice,” Lena said, “And while we have a lot to talk about tonight I hope we all remember that first and foremost this is a celebration. When Kara came to Lsongs she told me that her goal was to make music that speaks to people. Well, Kara, your music has spoken to nearly 10 million people so far. To you, Kara.”

Everyone raised their glasses and clinked them together and toasted Kara, who was grinning happily but still feeling quite nervous about the changes in her life. Lena invited them all to sit and suggested they talk about things before relaxing for dinner. Kara sat next to Lena on the couch and Lena smiled softly at her and let her go first.

“So, I guess you all know already that things have escalated pretty quickly,” Kara said, “Once Adele mentioned the song on the podcast the video started getting a crazy amount of hits. I’ve had to make some pretty drastic changes because of it.” Kara stopped and took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’ve had to change my phone. I was already getting some creepy messages on my old number,” Kara said, “I didn’t use particularly strong security on anything in my life before so Susan – she’s works for Lsongs and is doing all my publicity – she helped me transfer everything and get secure. I have a new number and I’m going to text all you guys tonight so that you have it. I’m going to have to ask that you never give my number to anyone. If someone needs me then you can text me or call me and I’ll get in touch with them.”

Kara paused again, looking down at her new phone.

“Kara, I think I can speak for all of us,” James, said, his voice calm but concerned, “We will do whatever you need to keep you safe. We are here for you.”

Kelly looked at her brother and gave him a happy nod.

“Thanks, James, I know you will,” Kara said, smiling at him softly. “Another change I’ve made is moving from my apartment. That also wasn’t so secure, so for now I’m staying here. Lena has extra room and this place has great security so I’ll stay here for now.”

“Kara, may I?” Lena asked, interrupting. Kara nodded and Lena continued, “I want you all to know that as long as Kara stays here you are welcome any time. We’ll put your names down with the building security services. I want Kara to get the support she needs and you are all so important to her. Please consider this apartment hers as much as mine for as long as she is here.”

“Thank you so much, Lena,” Jeremiah said sincerely, “It’s good to know Kara’s somewhere she can feel safe.”

“I want you guys to be safe, too,” Kara added, “Lena said that sometimes friends and family of celebrities can be approached by media and by fans.”

“I don’t think that this will be a major problem for anyone,” Lena said, “But it does happen. If anyone calls you from the media please advise them that Lsongs is handling all of Kara’s publicity and they should call there. Please don’t answer any questions. The quicker you dismiss them the less likely they are to call again.”

“And if anyone ever feels threatened call me,” Alex said, “I’ll stay in touch with Lena. I damn well will not let anyone hurt my family.”

“I certainly hope it never comes to anything like that,” Lena said.

“And, as far as publicity I want to talk to you guys about something a little more specific,” Kara said, feeling the blush in her face and shifting in her seat. “You all already know that Lena and I are dating. We had to decide how to handle this publicly. I don’t want to lie about who I am…”

“You shouldn’t have to lie,” Nia interrupted, sounding exasperated.

“I know, and I don’t plan to,” Kara said, “I will not discuss any specifics publicly but we are not going to hide our relationship. If anyone asks from the media they will be told that we are in a relationship but that we will not comment any further.”

“That sounds reasonable,” Eliza said, her voice encouraging.

“But you should all know that Susan and Lena both expect that my sexuality will be mentioned frequently, at least in the beginning,” Kara said.

“Well, it’s nothing to hide,” Jeremiah said, his voice protective, “We all love you and anyone who has a problem with it can go to hell as far as I’m concerned.”

“Jeremiah!” Eliza scolded, making Alex and Kara both giggle.

“I’m glad you feel that way,” Lena said, genuinely, “A lot of people don’t have that type of support.”

“And I want you all to know the complete truth,” Kara said, taking another breath and taking Lena’s hand in hers, “This isn’t some casual fling. Lena is very important to me. I need you guys to protect her too.”

Lena felt her face blush and her heart picked up a beat. She looked down at their intertwined hands then looked at Kara and smiled softly.

“Well, Lena, I guess you’re stuck with us now,” Brainy said, making everyone laugh.

“How about on that note we eat dinner?” Lena said, smiling at the group.

They all helped take out the trays and set up and informal buffet. Lena had ordered from a barbecue place and there were ribs and brisket, mac n cheese, potato salad, greens and baked beans. Everyone made heaping plates and they all enjoyed a casual dinner. The group had plenty of questions and Lena answered them all as thoroughly as she could. Kelly was the one to bring up the possibility of touring.

“So, will Kara start doing concerts soon?” Kelly asked.

“That will come,” Lena said, “She’ll have to decide first whether to coordinate that through Lsongs or through a specific touring company.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ll be doing everything through Lsongs,” Kara said quickly.

“Not to get all lawyer-y,” Jonn interrupted, “But I’m going to have to recommend that we discuss all this in detail privately at some point.”

“I trust Lena,” Kara said quietly.

“Of course you do, and you can trust me,” Lena said, rubbing Kara’s back softly, “But Jonn is one hundred percent right. You need to have your own representation to help you through everything. And, as far as touring, we have a little bit of time before that happens. Right now, we need to concentrate on interviews and airtime for your songs.”

They finished eating and spent some more time drinking wine and enjoying conversation until Kara started yawning. They all agreed to stay in touch and check in on Kara regularly and to try to get together for some normal time, like game nights and family dinners. Everyone left but Alex and Kelly lingered behind. They were cleaning up in the kitchen as Lena and Kara gave an extended goodbye to Jeremiah and Eliza. When they left, Kara and Lena walked back toward the kitchen.

“You guys don’t have to do that,” Lena said, as Alex and Kelly were washing the wine glasses.

“We’d do it at Kara’s,” Kelly said smiling, “And you said this place was hers too.”

“Lena, can I talk to you for a minute?” Alex said, motioning to the balcony, “Privately?”

“Alex, what the hell?” Kara asked, becoming defensive. Alex gave her a sharp glare then looked at Lena.

“It’s okay, Kara,” Lena said, squeezing Kara’s hand and giving her a supportive glance, “You can help Kelly and let me visit with your sister.”

They walked together out onto the balcony and Kara glared at Kelly, “I’m an adult. I don’t need her to give Lena any kind of talk.”

Kelly dried her hands and walked toward Kara and put her hands on her shoulders, “And she’s your big sister and an FBI agent. We both know how she is, Kara – she’s going to be very protective of you. But relax, she really likes Lena.”

“Then what is she doing?” Kara asked, looking out toward the balcony.

“I honestly don’t know,” Kelly said, “Probably interfering where it’s not needed.”

Kara looked at Kelly and laughed, “But you choose to love her anyway.”

“I do and so do you,” Kelly said, “So let her have her big sister say.”

Lena followed Alex out onto the balcony and they sat across the small table from one another. Lena eyed Alex curiously and stayed quiet. She had negotiated enough deals in her time to learn that sometimes it’s better to listen and have the other party do the talking.

“Look, Lena, I like you,” Alex said, “And I know Kara feels strongly about you, but this is a lot and it’s happening very quickly. If you don’t see a future in this then I don’t think you should lead Kara on by having her stay here with you. I can help her find a safe place very quickly.”

“Kara doesn’t need your protection, Alex,” Lena said, “Certainly not from me.”

“Then you’re serious about this relationship?” Alex asked.

“I don’t see how this is your business, and your sister is staring out here like she’d like to kill you,” Lena said, smirking, “But I’ll give you an answer anyway.”

Alex shifted in her seat and the two women looked at each other seriously.

“I love Kara,” Lena said, her voice strong but cautious, “I’ve never felt this way about anyone. All I want is to love her and to protect her. And, Alex, I’ve been the one burned before. I lost someone I thought was a dear friend to fame and it broke my heart. Frankly, I’m terrified of the road ahead of us but, I swear, I’ll do everything I can to love your sister the way she deserves to be loved.”

Alex stared at Lena for a long moment, then her eyes softened, “I believe you, Lena. And I’m sorry you were hurt before. Really.”

“So are we done?” Lena asked.

“No, one more thing,” Alex said, “You need to promise that if anything comes up on the radar – anyone who might pose a threat in any way – you’ll let me know. I’m not just a protective big sister, Lena, I’m FBI.”

“I promise, Alex,” Lena said.

They walked back inside together and Kara glared at Alex, “Are you done?”

“I’m done, relax,” Alex said, walking over and trying to hug her sister. Kara kept her arms crossed at first but Alex wouldn’t let go and eventually Kara couldn’t help but giggle and put her arms around her and hold her tightly.

“I can take care of myself,” Kara said, still holding tightly.

“I’ll always watch out for you,” Alex answered.

Kelly moved closer to Lena and whispered, “I warned you it’s a two for one deal. I hope she wasn’t too rough on you.”

“She was fine,” Lena said quietly, “And I played it tough, but I’m not gonna lie – she’s a little scary.”

They giggled and Kelly walked over to the sisters and gave Kara a hug goodbye. They left and Kara and Lena immediately went to the couch and plopped down together.

“I’m sorry about that,” Kara said, “Whatever Alex said to you.”

“Kara, she just suggested that if I wasn’t serious about a long term relationship that she could help find you a different safe place to live,” Lena said, snuggling into Kara and intertwining her fingers.

“What did you say?” Kara asked.

“I told her I love you,” Lena answered, then she added quietly, “And I told her I’d been hurt before. I know it’s not the same, but when Kacey left, it really affected me. I trusted her and I got burned.”

“What did Alex say?” Kara asked.

“She said she trusted me and that she was sorry I’d been hurt,” Lena said, “And she reminded me that she is an FBI agent and asked that we keep in touch if anyone comes around that seems at all creepy. I assured her we would.”

“Okay, that doesn’t sound too bad,” Kara said.

“It wasn’t,” Lena said.

“So, I’m wondering,” Kara said, shifting and looking at Lena, “If there’s anyone in your life I should get to know. I mean, I know I already met Sam and Jack …”

“Oh, no worries,” Lena said chuckling, “They’ve been texting nonstop. I’d love for you to get to know them better. Soon, darling.”

“We’re going to be okay, right?” Kara asked, looking at Lena and smiling.

“Yes, we are,” Lena answered, leaning in and kissing Kara softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first interview and drinks with Sam and Jack


	20. The interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara does her first television interview

Kara made it through her radio interview without a sweat. The segment was less than ten minutes and that included her song playing so it felt more like an advertising blurb than an interview. However, as she waited in the wings at National City Morning Show she was a bundle of nerves. Lena was chatting amicably with the producer when she glanced over and saw Kara fidgeting in her chair. Lena excused herself from her conversation and walked over to Kara.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Lena asked, smiling at Kara.

“Yes, I’m a wreck,” Kara whispered, “Every time I manage to calm myself down I think I might say something stupid and I get nervous again.”

“Kara, this is a fluff piece on a morning show,” Lena said calmly, “You’re being interviewed by Siobhan Smythe – she’s the epitome of morning sunshine in National City. There won’t be any hard questions. I promise.”

“I wish I could just play the song and leave,” Kara huffed out.

“Well, this is part of the job,” Lena said, gently pushing a stray hair behind Kara’s ear and smiling at her softly, “And Susan has you very prepared. You’ll do fine.”

“I hope so,” Kara said.

Lena leaned forward and whispered into Kara’s ear, “And if your mind needs to wander while you’re waiting just think about the noises you pulled out of me in the bathtub last night.”

“Lena!” Kara answered, blushing furiously but unable to hide her smile.

The producer walked over as the women were giggling softly and let Kara know that she could move to the piano at the next commercial break. She would play her song then join Siobhan on the tall barstools for the interview. Kara nodded and Lena gave her hand a quick squeeze.

Kara moved to her position when the time was right. As the countdown to come back on air began she looked up to see Lena, looking completely relaxed, smiling at her. She managed a smile and waited.

“This morning we have National City’s newest star here with us to play the song that has gone viral and taken over YouTube and the radio waves,” Siobhan said, “Let’s take a listen to “My Own Way” by our hometown girl – Kara Danvers.”

The cameras panned over to Kara, who closed her eyes to start and concentrated and began playing. She found her rhythm quickly and the song flowed from her with ease. When she was done the people in the studio gave a round of applause. She stood and walked over to the barstools where Siobhan was waiting. She took her seat and took a deep breath.

“Kara, I have to tell you, I’m a huge fan already,” Siobhan said, “I’ve been one of the people binging that song since I first heard it a few days ago. It’s amazing.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, smiling brightly.

“Actually, I’ve listened to the whole album on Spotify and I recommend that everyone does the same,” Siobhan said, looking at the camera and talking comfortably.

“That would be great,” Kara answered.

“So, tell us how you became such an overnight sensation,” Siobhan said.

“It really wasn’t that,” Kara said, “I’ve been working on my music for years. I started studying piano when I was eight and I was writing songs when I was fifteen – although they were awful.”

Siobhan laughed, “I’m sure they weren’t that bad.”

“Oh they were,” Kara said, chuckling.

Lena watched, smiling widely. Kara was coming off like the most beautiful girl next door in the world. She seemed friendly and natural and she had an immediate fun chemistry with Siobhan.

“It took me a long time to improve my songwriting and it was a lot of work,” Kara said, “I certainly wasn’t a prodigy.”

“How did you know when you were good at it?” Siobhan asked.

“I’ve played more open mic nights than I could possibly count,” Kara said, “And I just kept working. Also, I could always count on my sister to point out when I sucked.”

Siobhan laughed loudly, “There’s no critic like a sister, right?”

“That’s the truth,” Kara said, chuckling, “Mine can be harsh when she needs to be but she’s my biggest fan and my best friend. I couldn’t have gotten here without her.”

“Your family must all be going nuts with how popular this song has become so quickly,” Siobhan said.

“They are,” Kara said, “So am I. It’s a lot to take in.”

“So what happens next for you?” Siobhan asked.

“Well, I’m signed with Lsongs Records,” Kara said, “And I’m going to let them guide me and my career. I’ll keep doing publicity and hopefully I’ll be getting the chance to play some venues soon.”

“So Lsongs is a local company,” Siobhan said, “Did they discover you?”

“Yes, I was invited to play at The Loft one night and I actually had a couple of producers approach me after my set,” Kara said. “I ended up deciding that Lsongs was the right fit and it’s been the best decision I’ve ever made.”

Lena felt herself flushing as she listened to Kara’s words. Not only was this pure gold for her company it warmed her heart to hear Kara talk about working with her.

“So, Kara, I noticed you’re not on social media at all,” Siobhan asked, “Are you going to eventually put yourself out there for your fans?”

“I don’t know the answer to that,” Kara said, shaking her head, “There’s so much going on for me already right now that I feel like I need to concentrate on my music and on my work without so much outside noise. I’m more of a naturally private person so I think it would be hard for me to put myself out in the public eye so much.”

Kara saw the red light blinking on the camera indicating that they should wrap up. Siobhan seamlessly turned to reply and end the interview.

“I think a lot of celebrities are finding that to be true,” Siobhan said, nodding at Kara, “You keep yourself healthy and keep giving us those beautiful songs, Kara.”

“Thank you,” Kara said.

“And let’s all support our National City girl and download Kara Danvers’ new album,” Siobhan said, “You won’t regret it.”

The camera light blinked off and Siobhan stood and held out her hand. Kara stood from the stood and shook her hand politely.

“Kara, you did great,” Siobhan said, “And I wasn’t just blowing smoke up your ass. I love your music.”

Kara laughed and Lena walked up and joined them.

“Hey there, Lena,” Siobhan said, “It’s been a while.”

“Too long,” Lena huffed out, “But we’re back with a bang with Kara.”

“I was just telling her that I really am a fan,” Siobhan said, “I expect tickets to the first big show in National City.”

“You’ve got them,” Lena said, smiling, then she turned to Kara, “Ready?”

“Yep,” Kara said, completely relieved that the interview had gone so smoothly.

They walked together to the car and Kara pulled out her phone and turned it on. She only had a few people with her number and she smiled as she saw that there were text notifications from each one of them congratulating her on the interview. She saw that there were multiple texts from Alex so she went there first. She quickly burst out laughing.

“What?” Lena asked, starting the car and watching Kara read her texts.

“Alex is giving me grief because I said she told me when I sucked,” Kara said, giggling, “Then she’s sending a million hearts because I complimented her. It’s like she live blogged a five-minute interview.”

“I’m not at all surprised,” Lena said, smiling.

“Where are we going?” Kara asked, noticing that they weren’t heading in the direction of Lsongs.

“We’ve been up and running since five and I’m starving,” Lena said, “And you did so well in that interview – I think we deserve a celebratory breakfast.”

“Please tell me we’re going somewhere with pancakes,” Kara answered, grinning.

“Of course, I’m heading to Palmetto Grill,” Lena said, “Pancakes, greasy bacon, milkshakes – everything you love.”

“Yes!” Kara said, pumping her fist and making Lena laugh.

They walked into the diner and sat at a booth at the end of the row. They both ordered coffee and looked over the menu.

“Will you be disgusted if I get the Palmetto special?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Let’s see, two eggs, bacon, sausage, hasbrowns and pancakes,” Lena said, grimacing by the time she got to the end, “Shouldn’t we share that?”

Kara pouted a little and Lena started laughing.

“What? I’m really hungry and you said you were starving, too,” Kara said.

“How about I order some fresh fruit and a bagel and you just share a few bites of your ridiculous brearkfast with me?” Lena asked, grinning.

“I guess I can do that,” Kara answered, putting down the menu and adding copious amounts of sugar and cream to her coffee.

They were chatting happily as their food arrived and both dug in immediately. Kara was plowing through her breakfast when a couple of teenage girls approached the table slowly. Kara looked up right as she was putting a bite of hash browns in her mouth.

“Sorry to interrupt,” said one of the girls, “But we just love your song. Do you think we could take a selfie with you?”

Kara looked at Lena, her eyes wide. Lena raise her eyebrow and smiled at Kara, who was chasing down her bite with a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, sure,” Kara said, “But will you promise to wait an hour before posting it so people don’t know where I am?”

“Absolutely,” the girl said, looking completely thrilled.

The girls turned around and Kara stuck her head between them and they took a quick selfie. They were giggling like crazy looking at the picture as they walked out of the diner. Kara watched them and turned and shook her head at Lena.

“I don’t know whether that was cool or creepy,” Kara said.

“They were harmless,” Lena said smiling, “And the vast majority of people are. You made their day.”

“It kind of made my day too,” Kara said, grinning.

“And Kara, if you want to go out and not be bothered you’d be amazed what a baseball cap and sunglasses will do for you,” Lena said, “We can make it work.”

They finished breakfast and Lena was giggling when Kara took the last bite of sausage and grinned down at the completely empty plates.

“I don’t know where all that food goes,” Lena said, “Your body is perfect.”

“You know I exercise and I run regularly,” Kara said, “And your body is way better than mine. You’ve got those perfect curves and incredible boobs…”

“Ok, Kara, enough,” Lena said, giggling, “Oh, and speaking of looking good – I was just reminded by Jess that the Music City Gala is Saturday night. It’s the big charity event held every year downtown to benefit music education for young people. Would you like to go with me?”

“Sure, I guess,” Kara said, sounding very unsure.

“Kara, what’s wrong?” Lena asked.

“Well, first, I don’t have anything to wear to something like that,” Kara said.

“We’ll go shopping, that’s no big deal,” Lena said, “Lsongs will spring for your outfit – after all, this is good publicity for you as well as a good cause.”

“Yeah, about the publicity,” Kara said, fidgeting again, “What about us? Will you be there as my manager or as my date?”

“I thought you were okay with us dating publicly,” Lena said, her voice cautious.

“I am, I definitely am,” Kara said, “I guess I’m just nervous trying to come to terms with all of this attention.”

“We can handle it however you like,” Lena said, “I don’t want you to feel any pressure.”

Kara leaned forward and took Lena’s hand in hers, “Lena, I love you. You don’t make me feel any pressure. I’m happy if the world knows I love you. It’s hard to explain. I’m just generally nervous.”

Lena giggled, “I get it Kara. This is a whole lot to handle.”

“So, what do you want me to wear to this soiree?” Kara asked, stroking Lena’s hand with her thumb and feeling more comfortable with her touch.

“Hmmm, do you want to go for a gown and a sexy supermodel look,” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow, “Or maybe a suit and be my soft-butch, handsome armpiece?”

“Do you have any idea how much you turn me on in all of your suits?” Kara asked in reply.

“I think I do have some idea,” Lena answered, winking.

“So, yeah, I think we should switch up and I’ll do the suit,” Kara said, grinning, “And I want you in a dress that shows off those curves.”

“Done,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - the gala
> 
> I have to be honest - I have ideas for a bunch of different scenarios for Kara's future career and her relationship with Lena but this story is just kind of going and going. I maybe should have thought of a good story arc to start! Oh well, I'll figure it out...


	21. The gala, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls go to the gala

Kelly and Lena sat comfortably in their long gowns in Lena’s den, sipping champagne and waiting for Alex to help Kara finish getting ready in the spare bedroom. Kara wanted to look perfect for her first public night out with Lena and was fussing endlessly over her hair and makeup.

“Thanks for inviting us, Lena,” Kelly said, “We don’t usually get to be this fancy. I feel like I’m going to prom.”

“I’m glad you guys could make it,” Lena answered, chuckling, “Lsongs buys a table every year and we had plenty of room, plus Kara is a nervous wreck about the whole thing so I’m glad for the support.”

“Alex will talk her down,” Kelly said, “She’s not used to so much attention.”

“No one is, that’s why fame ruins so many people,” Lena sighed, “Although I’m determined to make sure Kara has the support she needs – like having you guys around as much as possible.”

“What about you?” Kelly asked, “This affects you personally too.”

“I’m in the background, it’s not the same,” Lena said, “And I’m much more accustomed to all of the trappings of the industry.”

“So, who else is coming tonight?” Kelly asked, “Anyone we’ve met before?”

“Yes, Sam and Jack will be at our table,” Lena said, smiling, “They are a hoot. And Lucy and Mike are coming with dates. That’ll round out the Lsongs group. The gala is usually swimming with industry people though. I’m sure you’ll see some singers and bands you recognize.”

The door to the bedroom opened and Alex walked out, looking a bit irritated. She was wearing a long, tight red lacy dress with a slit all the way up her thigh. She strode to the den and grabbed Kelly’s champagne and downed the glass.

“I can pour you one of your own,” Lena said, smirking.

“Your girlfriend is driving me crazy,” Alex said, shaking her head, “I think she’s finally coming out now. I don’t know how one person can preen so much.”

Kara walked from the bedroom and stopped short as Lena stood up to greet her. Lena was wearing a black, off the shoulder gown which hugged her hips and let enough of her chest show to be very interesting. Kara’s eyes raked up and down Lena’s body as she walked toward her. Lena was ogling Kara just as closely as she approached. Kara was wearing a fitted black tuxedo with silk lapels. She had no shirt on underneath her jacket. Her hair was down in long, soft waves and she looked taller than usual in her high stiletto black pumps.

“Wow,” Kara said softly as she approached Lena. “You are so beautiful.”

“And you are absolutely stunning,” Lena said softly, reaching out and softly rubbing the lapel of Kara’s jacket.

“Okay, I can’t watch this,” Alex said, “Where’s the champagne bottle?”

Lena laughed and Kara rolled her eyes at her sister.

“The limo is waiting downstairs and there’s more champagne in there for us,” Lena said, “We really should get going.”

“You guys go ahead,” Kara said, “I’ll be right behind you.”

“I can wait…” Lena said.

“No, go, I have one thing to do and I’ll be right down,” Kara interrupted, waving her hands to get them to leave.

The three women made their way to the lobby and waited there. Kara quickly ran back to her room and grabbed the bag of rose petals she had pulled earlier. She went into Lena’s room and spread them on the bed. She slid another bag under the bed in case she decided to use what was inside later that night. She quickly made her way to the elevator and met everyone in the lobby. They walked to the limo and all slid in and got comfortable. Lena poured four glasses of champagne then told the driver they were ready to go. She pushed a button to close the divider and give them privacy.

“Lena, this is really great,” Alex said, holding out her glass to clink against, “Thanks for including us.”

“I hope this is the first of many fun events we get to share,” Lena said happily. Kara draped her arm around Lena and gave her a huge smile.

“So what happens at this shindig?” Alex asked.

“There’s usually a bunch of really good food passed around and an open bar all night,” Lena said, “And there’s an auction. Once that’s done, a band comes on and there’s dancing until it ends at midnight.”

“Is that when I realize it’s all over and I turn back into a barista?” Kara asked, making everyone laugh.

“Just make sure to leave a shoe so that I can find you,” Lena answered.

They rounded the corner and waited in a line of cars dropping people at the red carpet. Fans lined the street, along with media and paparazzi. They could see the camera flashes as they got closer.

“Okay, when we get there Kara and I will get out first,” Lena said, “Kara, we are going to be led to the area where pictures are taken. It only takes a minute or so to get through but I want you to be prepared. Alex and Kelly will be waiting at the end of the picture area for us.”

“I’m ready,” Kara said, taking a deep breath.

“You’ve got this,” Alex said, looking at Kara, “You look incredible and you have a gorgeous, wonderful woman on your arm. Just smile and don’t overthink it.”

Kara nodded and the limo pulled into the spot at the end of the red carpet. The driver came around and opened the door. Kara got out first. She turned and put out her hand and helped Lena from the car. She immediately heard cheering and her name being called from the crowd. She was surprised so many people recognized her. Lena held Kara’s hand and walked close to her as they smiled at the crowd and were led to a backdrop for the event. They held hands and grinned as the cameras flashed for a few moments then stepped toward the entrance. Alex and Kelly were both beaming as they walked in together.

“You guys make the most beautiful couple,” Kelly said.

“I have a feeling we’re going to be all over the internet in about thirty seconds so I hope you’re right,” Kara said, “I feel like I’m coming out all over again.”

“The first time went just fine,” Alex said, draping her arm over Kara and giving her a quick side hug.

“You paved the way,” Kara said, “I knew it would be okay.”

“And plenty of people have paved the way for us, darling,” Lena said, leading the group to a table not too far from the stage.

Sam was sitting alone and she stood and hurried to give Lena a crushing hug.

“Where’s Jack?” Lena asked, dropping her purse and looking around at the room.

“At the bar getting us drinks,” Sam said, “Hey guys!”

“Can I get you something, Lena?” Kara asked, remaining standing as Lena took a seat.

“Yes, darling,” Lena said, “Scotch on the rocks with a splash of water.”

“I’ll come with,” Alex said, “Kelly, usual?”

Kelly nodded and sat down with Lena and Sam. Sam watched as the Danvers women made their way toward the bar.

“Lena, I’m telling you,” Sam said, “I’m as straight as they come, but damn, if I were ever gonna switch teams it’d be for Kara. She is stunning.”

“So, you’d switch for her and not for me?” Lena teased.

“You are way too much work,” Sam answered, making both Lena and Kelly laugh.

Jack approached the table and dropped a drink in front of Sam and sat down.

“Kelly, you remember Jack?” Lena asked politely.

“Of course,” Kelly said, “Good to see you again.”

“You too, what are you ladies giggling about over here?” Jack asked.

“Just reminding Lena how lucky she is to have finally found someone to put up with her,” Sam said, grinning.

“Kettle, you remember the pot, right?” Jack said, sarcastically introducing the two women and making Lena laugh loudly.

“I am so low maintenance,” Sam said defensively, even as she giggled at Jack’s joke, “You probably used more product than me to get ready for tonight.”

“You never know who’s going to be at these things,” Jack said, smirking, “I have to be prepared.”

Alex and Kara returned with the drinks and sat down.

“Is there someone you’re hoping to see tonight?” Lena asked Jack, raising an eyebrow.

“Honestly, I’m already surrounded by beautiful women, what more could I ask for?” Jack said, smiling at Sam.

“To get laid,” Sam answered, making all of them laugh loudly.

“Touché, Sam,” Jack said, raising his glass to her.

They all chatted happily, gathering food as it was passed and refilling drinks as the night moved on. Lucy showed up with a very handsome, blonde man, confusing Kara entirely until Lena told her that Lucy was bi and liked to play the field. Mike showed up with the same woman he had brought to the wrap party but they spent more time mingling than sitting at the table.

Jack and Sam entertained the women as the evening played out, mostly telling stories that served to embarrass Lena or one another. Kara, Alex and Kelly laughed until their sides hurt at one story of Lena getting drunk and hanging out of the sunroof of a Toyota Corolla singing “Brandy” at the top of her lungs in college.

“Okay, that’s enough embarrassment for one night,” Lena said, even as she was laughing at the memory.

“Uh oh, maybe not,” Sam said, tilting her head toward a woman approaching the table.

Kara looked up to see Veronica Sinclair in a very low cut, tight, sparkling dress nearing the group. She looked picturesque and every bit as intimidating as she had when Kara met her at DAM Records.

“Hello, Lena,” Veronica said, walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulder softly.

Kara immediately sat up straighter in her chair and eyed Veronica suspiciously.

“Veronica, it’s nice to see you,” Lena said, although her voice indicated that she was not at all happy to see her.

“You know it’s just Ronnie for you,” Veronica said, smiling and glancing at Kara before focusing on Lena again.

“Veronica, this is my girlfriend, Kara Danvers,” Lena said, turning toward Kara in her chair, “I think you’ve met.”

“Your girlfriend?” Veronica said, “Interesting.”

Alex could see Kara tensing and she gently placed her hand on Kara’s lower back. Kara felt Alex behind her and put on her best fake smile.

“Nice to see you again,” Kara said.

“This gala brings back some memories for me and Lena,” Veronica said. Sam coughed on her drink and Jack stood from his chair.

“Veronica, how about a dance?” Jack said, his voice laced with irritation.

“Oh, sweet Jack, you know good and well you’re not my type,” Veronica said, waving him off, “Anyhow, I’m here with someone myself. Hoping the end of my night with her is a lot like ours was, Lee.”

Veronica winked and slinked off from the table. Jack sat down and there was a long moment of silence. Lena was clearly flushed and she was looking down into her Scotch for what felt like an eternity until she heard Kara start to giggle.

“Oh my God, you slept with the dragon lady?” Kara said, now fully laughing, much to the relief of everyone at the table.

“It was one time, a couple of years ago after this gala,” Lena said, shaking her head, “And I was so drunk, I hardly remember anything.”

“She’s awful, Lena,” Kara said, still laughing heartily.

“I know, and I woke up at like 4 in the morning and snuck out of her apartment,” Lena said, “I was still in my gala dress, holding my shoes, trying not to vomit on the side of road when Sam came and rescued me.”

“Been there, done that,” Alex said, shrugging as Kelly playfully hit her shoulder.

“We’ve all done the walk of shame,” Kara said, “It’s no big deal, Lena. It’s not like I was a virgin before we met.”

“Yes, well I like to think you were,” Lena answered, rubbing Kara’s back and smiling at her.

“Believe me, I don’t want a picture of you and Veronica in my head,” Kara said.

“Well, you just put it in mine,” Jack said, making everyone laugh again.

“Here’s to all the stupid things we’ve done,” Sam said, raising her near empty glass and taking the last sip.

“Let me grab you another,” Jack said, smiling at Sam and walking to the bar to get her a refill.

“Thanks, Jack,” Sam answered happily as she walked away.

“Okay, speaking of sleeping with people,” Alex said to Sam, “What’s with you two?” She pointed to Jack as he walked away.

“Jack?” Sam asked, shaking her head and adding quietly, “Nope. No way.”

“He’s like a brother,” Lena said, “We’ve all been friends for so long.”

“That’s why you can’t see it,” Kara said, “But we can.”

“Really, it’s not like that,” Sam said, sounding totally unconvincing as she looked down at her lap rather than up at the group.

Lena looked completely befuddled for a moment then put her hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“Sam?” Lena asked, softly.

“Lena, I don’t know,” Sam said quietly, “Lately, every time he talks about going out with someone I get this feeling inside. I don’t know how it started or when things changed – but it’s too late for that. I’m definitely in the friend zone.”

“Are you blind?” Kelly asked, “The man is crazy for you, Sam.”

Lena sat turning her head back and forth between the women like she was at a tennis match. Kara could see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to take in the situation.

“Why would you say that?” Sam asked.

“All he does is take care of everything you need, Sam,” Alex said, “He jumps before you need a refill, he moved your empty plate out from in front of you when you were done, he grabbed you an extra napkin when you were looking around for yours. The man can’t keep his eyes off you and all he wants to do is take care of you.”

“He’s just polite,” Sam protested.

“I’m calling bullshit,” Alex said, smiling and shaking her head, “He wants out of the friend zone just as bad as you do.”

Jack returned to the table and Lena stood immediately, “I have to go to the restroom. Come on, Sam.”

Sam nodded and followed Lena, who walked quickly out into the hall then led Sam into the women’s room. Lena turned and looked at Sam then put her hands softly on her shoulders.

“Sam, I’m sorry,” Lena said.

“For what?” Sam asked, confused.

“I’ve been so wrapped up in my own life that I haven’t taken a moment for you in so long,” Lena said, “How long have you felt like this?”

“It has been a while,” Sam huffed out, “But I wasn’t sure if I should say anything. I don’t want to make things awkward for us.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I agree with Alex,” Lena said, “I think Jack’s been in love with you for a long time. I never said anything because I didn’t want to make it weird either.”

“You really think so?” Sam asked.

“I do,” Lena said, “He hasn’t dated anyone seriously in forever because none of them measure up to you.”

“So what should I do?” Sam asked.

“Well, it’s a gala,” Lena said, smirking, “You could have some drinks and get laid.”

They were both still laughing as they made their way back to the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - The rest of the gala, and Kara's after gala plan


	22. The gala part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala ends and then smut

The auction was completed and the band began playing at the gala. Jack and Alex returned from the bar with another round of drinks and everyone was enjoying themselves. The conversation flowed easily and the drinks had loosened up the whole group.

“Babe, you wanna hit the dance floor?” Alex asked Kelly, who nodded happily.

“You guys gonna head out there?” Kelly asked the group. Lucy and her date jumped up immediately but everyone else stayed in place. Kara gave Lena a questioning look.

“I’m a terrible dancer,” Lena said, “Really.”

“Maybe in a bit,” Kara said, draping her arm over the back of Lena’s chair.

Jack looked at Sam and said, “I’m game if you want to go.”

“After this drink,” Sam said, holding up her full cup, “Lena, that’ll be enough liquid courage for you too, right?”

“We’ll see,” Lena answered, lifting an eyebrow.

Kara watched as Alex flailed around the dance floor with Kelly smiling happily at her side. She chuckled and pointed them out to the group.

“Stay close to Alex and you’ll be just fine,” Kara said, “Honestly, she has no rhythm at all.”

“But look at Kelly,” Lena said, “Looking at Alex like she hung the moon.”

“They are adorable,” Kara replied.

“How did they meet?” Sam asked.

“Through me, sort of,” Kara said, “You remember my friend, James? He’s Kelly’s brother. She moved to National City and we all met her through him.”

“How long have they been together?” Jack asked.

“Over a year,” Kara said, “they just moved in together a couple of weeks ago.”

The song ended and Kara immediately recognized the first couple of notes of Unforgettable by Nat King Cole. She stood from her chair and smiled at Lena.

“Everyone can slow dance,” she said with a smile, holding out her hand.

Lena stood and followed Kara to the dance floor, which was filling a bit more with couples. They found a spot and Kara put her hands on Lena’s waist. Lena draped her arms over Kara’s shoulders and they swayed together slowly. Kara moved one hand up and took Lena’s hand in hers and held it over her heart. Lena looked up and smiled softly and Kara leaned in for a very quick but sweet, soft kiss. Kara turned their angle slightly and Lena leaned up and whispered.

“Kara, look,” Lena said softly, turning them a bit again so that they could both look in the same direction.

Jack and Sam were dancing and whispering to one another.

“That does not look platonic,” Kara said quietly to Lena, making Lena chuckle softly.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it before with Sam,” Lena said, “I’m afraid I’ve been too wrapped up in myself to be a very good friend to her lately.”

“Well then you should carve out some time for the two of you,” Kara said.

“We have so much going on,” Lena said, “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Of course not, Lena,” Kara answered, “She’s your best friend.”

Lena sighed and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. The song was coming to an end and Lena wished it would go on longer so that she could stay in Kara’s arms. As the final note hit Kara leaned down and kissed Lena softly again. Lena pulled back with a big smile.

The band pepped up with Brick House and Alex came over and insisted that Lena and Kara stay on the dance floor. Soon Jack and Sam moved toward the group and they were all dancing and laughing. They stayed on the dance floor for the remainder of the night until the last song played and the lights came on in the ballroom. Between the drinking and dancing they were a bit less composed than the beginning of the night. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena from behind and kissed her collarbone.

“It’s over, can we go home and have sex now?” Kara said, loud enough for the group to hear.

“Jeez, Kara!” Alex objected, even as she was laughing and moving her hand precariously close to Kelly’s boob.

“To the limo,” Lena said, “Before things get R rated in here.”

They all laughed and started toward the door. Kara nudged Lena and pointed at Sam and Jack walking ahead of them. Jack’s hand was on the small of Sam’s back and she was talking quietly into his ear. As they reached the doors they turned to the group and gave hugs. Sam pulled Lena close.

“I think we’re getting out of the friend zone,” Sam whispered.

“You’d better call me tomorrow,” Lena answered quietly.

Sam nodded and turned to go. Jack held out his hand and they walked out together.

The women waited until their limo pulled up and they quickly got into the car. Kara handed everyone a water and they all took a moment to have a sip and relax.

“The limo will drop us first then bring you guys home,” Lena said.

“Can we have sex back here after you get out?” Alex asked, her voice teasing but sounding a little like she might actually try it. Kelly chuckled and shook her head.

“What you do after we leave is your own business,” Lena said, eyebrow raised.

“Don’t encourage her,” Kara said, chuckling.

“You started the sex talk at the gala,” Alex said, “No backing down now.”

“Fair enough,” Kara said, laughing.

They arrived at Lena’s apartment and hugged and said their goodbyes. Kara and Lena got into the elevator and Lena pulled out her phone to check on things.

“Well, you’re trending again,” Lena said, pointing the screen at Kara.

“Should we even look?” Kara asked.

“Like ripping off a bandaid,” Lena said, clicking on Kara’s name on the twitter feed.

The elevator stopped and they walked into the apartment and closed the door behind them. Lena held up her phone so that they could both see. The pictures of Lena and Kara entering the gala were expected. They both looked happy and natural and the comments and hashtags were overwhelmingly positive.

What they didn’t expect was the pictures of them on the dance floor. One set of pictures seemed to fill most of the feed. Someone had put two shots side by side. The first picture perfectly caught their kiss at the end of the dance. The second one was the moment after with Lena looking up at Kara, smiling.

“I want to be mad that someone took those,” Kara said, “But honestly, I love them.”

“Me too,” Lena said, grinning then dropping her phone and purse on the table, “But I don’t want to look at pictures of kisses all night.”

She put her arms over Kara’s shoulder and leaned in for the real thing. She could feel Kara smiling into the kiss and suddenly she felt two hands caressing her ass. She giggled as she pulled back from the kiss.

“Come on,” Kara said, “I’ve got something waiting for us tonight.”

Lena looked at Kara curiously and followed her into the bedroom. She noticed the rose petals spilled across the bed and she smiled at Kara then walked to the bed and plopped backward into the flowers. Kara giggled and moved to stand nearer to her.

“Very romantic,” Lena said, propping herself on her elbows.

“What, Veronica didn’t have rose petals waiting for you last time?” Kara asked, grinning wickedly.

“Oh my god, you did not!” Lena said, pouting and flopping flat onto her back.

Kara climbed atop her. Lena turned her head to avoid Kara’s kiss and Kara giggled as she just moved lower and kissed her neck. Lena couldn’t help but laugh softly and soon she turned her head back and let her lips meet Kara’s. Kara pulled back and stood up. She pulled Lena up and turned her around and gently unzipped her dress. She helped Lena step out of it and then stood still for a moment gazing at the sight before her. Lena was wearing a black lace strapless bra and black lace panties. Kara softly ran her hand just above the bra as she gazed into Lena’s eyes. Lena leaned forward slightly and Kara immediately met her with a bruising kiss.

Lena moaned softly as the mood changed drastically. Kara plunged her tongue into Lena’s mouth and dipped one hand into the back of her panties, grasping her ass. She kissed her passionately and Lena felt the tingling between her legs. Kara moved her mouth to Lena’s neck, nipping and sucking. Lena tried to pull at Kara’s jacket but Kara held her even closer and rubbed against her. Before Lena could register what was happening Kara had shifted her hand to the front of her panties and was rubbing between her legs.

“Kara, oh god,” Lena moaned out, feeling the wetness already coating Kara’s fingers and helping her along. 

Just as quickly as Kara started she pulled her hand away. Lena gasped and held Kara’s shoulders.

“Undress and get on the bed,” Kara said, her voice husky with desire.

Lena was a bit shaky as Kara walked away from her and pulled a bag from underneath the bed. Lena pulled off her bra and panties and laid down, completely naked. Kara was watching her every move and now she stood at the end of the bed, clearly ogling Lena.

“Darling, please,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

Kara smiled and pulled off her jacket, revealing her bare breasts underneath. She kicked off her shoes then undid her pants and removed them. It was Lena’s turn to ogle as Kara stood in front of her only wearing dark navy lacy boy shorts. Kara waited a moment then slipped her fingers into her own panties and rubbed herself softly. Lena thought she might explode watching.

“For the love of god, Kara,” Lena said, “Please get in this bed.”

Kara laughed softly as she pulled down her panties. She reached into the bag and pulled out a leather harness. Lena’s breath hitched. She reached into the bag again and took out a curved blue dildo and a bullet vibrator.

“Is this okay?” Kara asked, looking at Lena with so much lust that Lena thought she might actually feel the heat coming off of her.

“Yes, Kara, yes,” Lena said, her voice almost pleading.

Kara pulled on the harness then slipped the dildo in place. She put the bullet vibrator into the pocket of the harness then looked at Lena.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Kara said, her voice commanding.

Lena flipped over and Kara climbed onto the bed. Kara ran her hands along Lena’s back and her ass. Lena was twitching with desire and Kara ran her hand between Lena’s legs again, causing a loud moan to escape Lena’s lips. Despite how wet and ready Lena was, Kara reached back and grabbed some lube to make sure Lena wouldn’t be hurt. She rubbed it onto the dildo then lined it up with Lena’s pussy. Lena let her head and shoulders drop forward and propped her ass up for Kara.

“You are so perfect and ready for me,” Kara whispered as she gently pushed the tip into her girlfriend. Lena gasped then moaned as Kara slowly moved forward. Kara rocked gently until the dildo was all the way in and she was flush with Lena’s ass.

“Okay?” Kara asked.

“Fuck me,” Lena pleaded.

It was all Kara needed to hear. She began pounding her hips into Lena, slowly at first then picking up the pace. Lena was groaning and gasping. Kara reached forward and pulled Lena up a bit, holding both of her shoulders as she pulsed her hips forward, going as deep as she could.

“Oh god, oh god, I’m cumming, I’m cumming,” Lena screamed out.

Kara felt Lena tighten around the dildo and she stayed still as Lena rode out her orgasm. Kara pulled out in one quick motion and Lena groaned loudly. 

“Turn over,” Kara said and Lena rolled onto her back.

Kara took a pillow and slid it under Lena’s back, raising her ass up slightly. She lined herself up again and sat on her knees. She took Lena’s shins in her hands and raised them up and plunged right back in.

“FUUUCK,” Lena screamed as Kara found a new spot to hit to bring her right back to the edge.

Kara draped Lena’s ankles on her shoulders and grabbed both of her hips, pulling her into each thrust. Kara was moving for all she was worth, the dildo slamming into Lena over and over again. Kara could feel the sweat building but she was nowhere near finished. Lena was writhing beneath her, grunting along with each slap of Kara’s thighs against her own. Lena let out a high-pitched wail as she came again, her whole neck and chest turning red as her muscles tightened with the orgasm.

“Kara, it’s so good,” Lena said, her voice hitching as she tried to speak.

Kara let Lena’s legs down and pulled the pillow from beneath them but she did not pull out. She gently laid atop Lena, the dildo still fully inserted and began kissing Lena’s neck. Lena moaned and wrapped her arms around Kara’s back, holding her close. Kara slowly began rocking her hips back and forth again and Lena whimpered.

“One more,” Kara whispered, reaching down and turning on the bullet vibrator. The sensation hit Kara’s clit and she let out a sound that was something between a moan and a growl.

Lena could no longer form words. The combination of the vibration and the view of Kara’s pure ecstasy above her were too much. She could hear her own strangled sobs and moans but she was unable to focus. Kara’s hips picked up speed then began bucking wildly as she came. Lena went over the edge again. Her world went white and she closed her eyes and shook violently as the orgasm seemed to take over her whole body. Kara finally stilled above her. It took a few moments before Lena stopped shaking. Her eyes were still closed as she felt Kara slowly pulling out of her. She opened her eyes slightly and watched Kara walk away into the bathroom.

Lena was still breathing unevenly when she heard Kara come back in. She felt a hand gently moving her leg to the side and she opened her eyes again. Kara was carefully cleaning her up with a towel and Lena felt emotion wash over her. She wanted to talk but she still seemed unable to form words. She let out a soft moan and heard Kara chuckle softly. Kara finished then tossed the towel aside and slid into the bed, pulling the sheet up over them.

Lena was still on her back, her arms both up near her head, looking completely wrecked. Kara moved close to Lena and waited until she opened up her eyes again.

“I really didn’t mean to fuck you until you passed out,” Kara said, grinning.

“Kara, that was … intense,” Lena managed to croak out.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, suddenly sounding worried.

“I’m wrecked,” Lena said, smiling, “That was literally fucking amazing.”

Kara grinned and leaned in and kissed Lena, letting their tongues linger together a few moments before pulling away and settling on her pillow. Lena managed to turn on her side and curl into Kara’s body.

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, her voice serious, “I love being here with you. I love waking up to you. I love making love to you.” She leaned down and kissed Lena’s temple softly.

“Darling, I love you too,” Lena said, yawning and somehow managing to cuddle even closer.

“Sleep, babe, I’ve got you,” Kara said, wrapping Lena tightly in her arms and settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara is invited to the big time


	23. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quality time for everyone

Lena heard the door to the bedroom and she turned on her side and peeked open her eyes. Kara walked in carrying two cups of coffee and a brown paper bag. She placed the cups on the night table and kicked off her shoes. Lena sleepily watched as Kara propped her pillow on the headboard and climbed in bed wearing yoga pants and a t-shirt.

“Good morning, babe,” Kara said softly.

“Mmmm, coffee smells good,” Lena replied, shifting up higher onto her pillow so that her head was slightly raised.

“I got you a latte and a warm croissant,” Kara said, still speaking quietly. She handed the lidded coffee to Lena carefully then pulled a napkin from the bag and held the croissant.

Lena took a couple of sips of coffee then pulled off a corner of the croissant and ate the bite. She took a deep breath and one more sip of coffee before placing it on the nightstand on her side of the bed. She laid back on her pillow and looked at Kara. She reached out and slid her hand just under Kara’s shirt and rubbed the skin above her hip.

“Take all this off,” Lena said quietly.

Kara put down her coffee and quickly threw off her clothes. She slid back into her spot. Lena immediately brought their bodies together, both laying on their sides. She burrowed into Kara’s neck and intertwined their legs so that their entire bodies were touching.

“You’re very cuddly this morning,” Kara said, chuckling softly.

“I love how you feel against me,” Lena said, her voice still sleepy.

Lena pulled her head away from Kara’s shoulder and looked up at her. Their eyes met and Lena stared at Kara for a long moment before leaning in and kissing her softly but passionately. Kara hummed softly into the kiss and both women settled into a soft make out session. Their kisses were gentle and sweet, tongues swiping each other without any hurry.

After a few minutes Lena moved her hand down and played gently with Kara’s nipple. Kara’s breathing picked up but Lena kept it slow and soft enough that they were still able to keep their lips from parting too much. Lena eventually moved her hand down between Kara’s legs, finding her wet and ready. Lena began rubbing softly, trying to keep their bodies as close as possible. Kara was gasping a bit more as Lena moved from her clit to her center and back again. When Lena found the perfect spot and increased her pressure Kara’s head tilted away from Lena’s as she moaned and closed her eyes tightly.

“Kara, darling, look at me,” Lena said softly.

Kara managed to open her eyes as she clutched tightly to Lena’s shoulders. She could feel her orgasm coming and her breathing was becoming ragged.

“I want you to look at me when you come,” Lena said, her expression serious as her fingers worked the spot that was bringing Kara to the edge.

“Lena,” Kara croaked out, trying to keep her eyes open as her body began to quiver.

Suddenly Lena was grinding her hips against Kara’s thigh and Kara felt the wetness between her legs. It was enough to push Kara over the edge. She came with a loud moan, looking directly into Lena’s eyes. Lena’s orgasm followed immediately as she rubbed herself on Kara’s thigh. She came silently, her mouth open in a silent scream, her eyes fixated on Kara’s. Finally, Kara couldn’t hold her gaze and she let her head fall onto Lena’s shoulder. Lena brought her hand back up and wrapped both arms around Kara, holding them together tightly again.

Lena held Kara until they were both able to regain their regular breathing patterns and relax into one another. Kara was lazily running her finger along Lena’s collarbone. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kara pulled back and looked at Lena.

“That was nice,” Kara said, giving Lena a big smile.

“Least I could do, after what you did to me last night,” Lena answered, grinning, “And you brought me breakfast in bed this morning.”

“I’ve never had sex like that, Lena,” Kara said, her voice more serious. She leaned forward and kissed Lena softly. Lena pulled back and looked at her intently.

“What do you mean?” Lena asked softly. Kara blushed and buried her head back into the crook of Lena’s neck.

“Kara, darling, what is it?” Lena asked.

“This is going to sound so cheesy,” Kara said, softly.

“That’s okay,” Lena said, lifting Kara’s chin so that they were looking at each other again, “Just tell me.”

“It didn’t just feel like sex,” Kara said, her voice so soft it was hardly audible, “It felt like making love. I’ve never felt that before.”

Lena looked at Kara for a long moment then leaned in and kissed her passionately. She rubbed her back as their tongues met in a long, sloppy kiss. Finally Lena pulled back and gazed at Kara.

“That was very cheesy but I feel the same way. I love you, Kara,” Lena said smiling softly, “The way you look at me, the way you touch me, the fact that you got out of our bed and went and got me breakfast. You make me feel loved. I’ve never felt like this either.”

Kara’s eyes were filling with tears as she listened to Lena. She knew that Lena was it for her. There wouldn’t be anyone else. She was the one. Kara opened her mouth to tell Lena but was interrupted by the ringing of Lena’s phone. Kara groaned and flopped onto her back. Lena chuckled and reached for the phone. She held it up and Kara could see Sam’s picture on the screen. Lena gave an apologetic smile and answered the call.

“Good morning, Sam,” Lena said.

“Morning? It’s past noon,” Sam answered, “Shit, are you still in bed?”

“It’s fine, Sam,” Lena said, glancing at Kara with a grin, “What happened last night?”

“I just dropped Jack off at the airport, he has that conference tomorrow in New York,” Sam said, “Can I come by and talk?”

“Of course,” Lena said, “See you in a few.”

Lena hung up the phone and looked at Kara ruefully, “I’m sorry, she’s coming now.”

“Don’t you dare apologize,” Kara said softly, giving Lena a quick kiss and hopping out of bed, “I’ll go hang out with Alex and Kelly.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Lena said, sitting up, “I meant it when I said this is your place too.”

“I want you to have some time with your best friend,” Kara said, “You said you guys haven’t had much lately.”

“You sure?” Lena asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Kara said, “I’ll go clean up in the other room so that you can get ready in here.”

Kara went to the spare bedroom and took a quick two minute shower then pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. She texted Alex and got a quick reply that she would love a visit. She grabbed her purse and walked out into the den just as Lena was emerging from the bedroom, finishing the coffee Kara had brought her. 

“Thank you again for breakfast,” Lena said, “that was very sweet.”

Kara walked over and put her hands on Lena’s hips and grinned, “I thought you might need some sustenance after I ruined you last night.”

“I did,” Lena answered, smirking.

There was a knock at the door and Lena went and opened it. Sam walked in, looking a bit messier than usual. She was wearing yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt and her hair was in a messy bun.

“Okay, see you in a bit,” Kara said, “You guys have fun.”

“You’re leaving?” Sam asked, sounding surprised, “I didn’t mean to kick you out of here.”

“I’m going to hang out with my sister,” Kara said with a big, friendly smile, “We haven’t had a whole lot of time together either. I’ll be back in a couple of hours if you’re still here.”

“Have fun, darling,” Lena said, giving Kara a sweet kiss before she left.

Lena and Sam plopped down on the couch together. Sam looked at Lena with a smile.

“So this is what you look like in love,” Sam said, giving Lena’s hand a squeeze, “It’s a very good look on you.”

“I’m not usually at a loss for words, Sam,” Lena said, “But honestly, I can’t come up with a way to describe how she makes me feel. It’s better than anything I ever imagined. I literally can’t get enough of her. When I’m with her I want to be as close to her as possible and when I’m not with her all I can think about is when I’ll see her again.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Sam said, “And Lena, the way she looks at you – it’s clear how much she adores you.”

“Okay, but enough about me,” Lena said, “What happened with you and Jack?”

“Lena, I’ve only slept about an hour and a half,” Sam said, giggling, “We’ve pretty much been making up for lost time since we left the gala last night.”

“I want to hear everything,” Lena said, crossing her legs and facing Sam, a big grin on her face.

“Well, we walked out of the gala and Jack asked if I wanted to go get a drink somewhere,” Sam said, “So I told him we could go back to my place and have some whiskey there.”

“Solid move,” Lena said, making Sam chuckle.

“I still wasn’t sure at that point,” Sam said, “I know everyone was saying Jack wanted to be more than friends but I had doubts.”

“Sam, his hands were only about an inch from your ass when you slow-danced,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow, “It seemed pretty clear you both wanted it.”

“Well, anyway, we walked into my place and I went to grab some glasses but he took my hand and stopped me,” Sam said, “He told me he didn’t want anymore to drink. I stood there like a statue, honestly.”

“Sam!” Lena said, “You’re not usually so awkward.”

“I know, but I was so nervous,” Sam said, “Finally my brain kicked in and I asked him what he wanted and he got real quiet for a minute then he said – I want you, Sam.”

“Oh my god!” Lena squealed, smiling from ear to ear.

“Then he kissed me and it was like opening floodgates,” Sam said, “We had sex right there in the kitchen, with me on the table with my skirt hiked up to my waist.”

“I may never be able to eat there again, but okay,” Lena said, laughing.

“Well you might not want to sit on the couch,” Sam said grinning, “Clearly you don’t want to be near my bed, or the bedroom rug. Also, steer clear of both the tub and the shower.”

“Seriously?” Lena asked, still laughing, “Good for Jack. He did have a lot of years of pent up frustration.”

“Apparently so did I,” Sam said, “I must have had ten orgasms. I’ve never had a night and morning like that.”

“Must have been something in the air,” Lena answered, “Kara and I had mind-blowing sex ourselves.”

“Good for all of us,” Sam said, “It’s about time you and I got some action. We both had quite the dry spell.”

“So did you guys talk about what comes next?” Lena asked.

“We did,” Sam said, “Jack went for broke. He told me he loves me and that he’s been in love with me for some time.”

“Wow,” Lena said, smiling from ear to ear.

“And I told him I feel the same way,” Sam said, “Don’t freak out, but we actually talked about getting married.”

“Wait, what!” Lena said loudly, her eyes growing wide.

“I said not to freak out,” Sam protested, giggling.

“Married? Sam, you haven’t even gone on a real date,” Lena said.

“Lena, do you even realize that every time you come to meet us we are already there together?” Sam asked. “We talk every single day. He’s the most important person in my life, him and you of course. Maybe we haven’t dated in the traditional sense but we know each other better than most of the married couples I know.”

“That’s true. I’m sorry, you just caught me off guard,” Lena said, reaching out to take Sam’s hand, “So are you engaged or what?”

“No, we talked about it in general terms,” Sam said, “We know we want to be together – forever.”

“Well, I figured we’d all be together forever anyway,” Lena said, smiling, “This is just a bit of a different dynamic. I’m happy for you guys.”

Lena pulled Sam into a hug and held her tightly.

****************

Alex opened the door and Kara smiled and walked into the apartment.

“Where’s Kelly?” Kara asked as she sat on the sofa.

“She went to lunch with James,” Alex said, “I was gonna go but when you texted we decided it would be nice for us both to have some sibling time.”

“Come here,” Kara said, patting the spot next to her.

Alex sat down and Kara sidled over. She threw her legs atop Alex and cuddled into her side. Alex draped her arm over her sister and chuckled softly.

“You must drive Lena crazy with all your need for touch,” Alex said, giggling.

“Actually, she’s just as cuddly as me,” Kara said, “Maybe more.”

“Really?” Alex asked, sounding surprised, “She looks so tough in her power suits, I guess I just assumed she was a bit more stand-offish.”

“You look all tough in your FBI clothes but you’re the biggest softie in the world with Kelly,” Kara said.

“That’s true,” Alex replied, “So what’s going on with you? How are you handling everything?”

“It’s so weird,” Kara answered, “I’m happier than I’ve ever been but I’m completely terrified. It’s all happening so quickly, my music taking off, my relationship with Lena. I’m afraid I’m going to blink and it’ll all be gone.”

“Kara, first of all, no matter what happens you’ll always have me in your corner,” Alex said, turning to look at her sister, “You know that, right?”

“I know,” Kara said thankfully.

“As for your career, who knows?” Alex said, “Worse case scenario is that you’re a one-hit wonder and there are millions of people who would line up just to achieve that. You’ve already done something incredible.”

“I hadn’t thought of it that way,” Kara said.

“And, as for Lena, well that’s between you two,” Alex said, “But for what it’s worth, I really like her. She’s smart, independent, funny, successful, hot as hell – everything I would want for you on paper.” Alex paused as they both giggled. “But more important, she treats you like you deserve to be treated. It’s clear how much she cares for you.”

“You know you’re the best big sister in the world, right?” Kara asked, snuggling in tightly.

“Yes, I do,” Alex answered, making them both giggle again.

********************

A couple of hours later Kara returned to the apartment. Sam and Lena were out on the balcony, enjoying the crisp air and a bottle of Rosé. Kara grabbed a wine glass and walked out to join them.

“Is there enough for me?” Kara asked, smiling.

“Of course, darling,” Lena said, standing and giving Kara a quick kiss, “How was your visit with Alex.”

“It was nice,” Kara said softly, “She helps me get out of my own head when I start overthinking everything. My life has changed so quickly. She’s my rock.”

“We’re not technically related, but Lena is the same for me,” Sam said, holding her glass out to touch to Lena’s.

“Well, technically, we’re not related either,” Kara said, “I’m adopted. I moved in with the Danvers when I was twelve.”

Sam and Kara began talking about their upbringing and their lives and Lena was fully content listening to her two favorite people getting to know one another. They talked and drank for a while until Lena’s phone interrupted them.

“I’m going to throw that thing off the balcony one day,” Kara huffed out, making Sam laugh. Lena shook her head apologetically and answered the call. She talked for a few minutes, getting up in the middle and pacing. Sam and Kara watched her and listened in as she asked numerous questions. Finally she hung up and looked at them.

“Okay, that was Susan,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow and smiling widely at Kara, “And apparently, you haven’t stopped trending. Or I guess, we haven’t. Maybe we should have checked our phones today.”

Kara giggled, “I thought we were going to try to ignore all that type of chatter.”

“Well, lucky for us the chatter seems almost entirely positive,” Lena said, “Susan said that other than the usual internet trolls we’ve apparently become, and I quote, ‘the new hot lesbian couple’.”

“Who was the old hot lesbian couple?” Sam asked, making them all laugh.

“Maybe Miley Cyrus and that chick she got with after her husband?” Kara suggested.

“My vote is Megan Rapinoe and Sue Bird,” Lena said.

“Oh, you’re right, much better,” Kara agreed, clearly still thinking.

“Can you two concentrate!” Sam prodded, “What else did Susan say?”

“Well, it kind of relates to what we’re talking about,” Lena said, unable to contain her excitement, “Ellen Degeneres’ booking agent called – she wants you on her show!”

“What?!” Kara asked, jumping from her seat and letting out a squeal.

“That’s not it,” Lena said, grabbing Kara’s shoulders, “Jimmy Fallon wants you too!”

“Oh, my god, oh, my god,” Kara said, her eyes wide and her breathing becoming short.

“Kara, are you okay?” Sam asked, standing and rubbing her back as Lena tightened her grip from the front.

“I’m okay,” Kara answered, gaining control of her emotions, “I just can’t believe this is happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Lena and Kara's first time to travel together and Kara's big interviews


	24. NYC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day together in New York, fluff and smut

The voice over the intercom startled Kara from her sleep. It took her a moment to realize where she was, cuddled into Lena’s shoulder in the first class cabin of an airplane apparently about to land in New York City. Lena closed her laptop and slid it into the chic leather backpack she had brought along for the travel. She turned and looked at Kara.

“I can’t believe you slept the whole flight,” Lena said, smiling softly.

“I can sleep anywhere,” Kara answered, grinning, “Drives Alex crazy.”

The plane landed and the women stood and walked out into the concourse. Lena looked around until she spotted a man dressed in a chauffer’s uniform holding up a sign with her name. They went together to the baggage area and made their way to the waiting black car once the bags arrived. They sat in the back and Lena grabbed one of the bottles of water and took a sip. The driver pulled the car into traffic and they headed toward midtown Manhattan.

“Okay, now I feel like a rock star,” Kara said giddily, making Lena laugh. “I guess you’re used to this.”

“On the contrary,” Lena said, “This is the first time I’ve been a part of this. I don’t usually leave Lsongs to accompany artists to talk show appearances.”

“So you’re saying I’m special?” Kara teased.

“It was only your insistent begging that got me here,” Lena answered, giggling.

“But aren’t you glad you came now that we’re here?” Kara asked, placing her hand on Lena’s thigh precariously close to her groin.

Lena slapped away her hand, laughing loudly. Kara was laughing along when Lena pointed out the window.

“Look,” Lena said.

The Manhattan skyline came into view and they both were happy to ride quietly, looking out the window at the view. The flight landed early in the afternoon and they were able to beat most of the traffic into the city. They pulled up at the Ritz Carlton across from Central Park.

“We’re staying here?” Kara asked, eyes wide.

“Yes, darling,” Lena said, stepping out as the driver opened the door.

Lena gave her name to the bellman and he nodded and led them inside. They walked to the desk and the bellman leaned over and talked to the woman waiting behind the computer. She nodded and pulled out an envelope with two keycards and a second envelope with Lena’s name on it. She handed both to Lena.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers,” she said politely, “Welcome to the Ritz Carlton Central Park. We have your suite ready. Frank will take you and your bags up. Is there anything else I can get for you?”

“No, thank you,” Lena answered politely.

They stepped into the elevator and Frank pushed the button for the 20th floor. He led them to their room and waited as Lena pulled out one of the keys and opened the door. They walked in and Frank placed the bags in the bedroom. Lena gave him a generous tip and he thanked her as he left. Kara walked around the suite, her mouth agape. She finally stood at the window and gazed out at the view of Central Park and the buildings that surrounded it.

“This is amazing,” Kara said, turning to Lena, “This room is bigger than my apartment was. There are two bathrooms! And this view!”

Lena smiled from ear to ear, “What can I say? I splurged.”

“Yeah, you did,” Kara said, grabbing Lena and pulling her in for a kiss.

Lena pulled back and smiled at Kara and walked over to a table where a bottle of champagne was waiting along with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries. She grabbed a strawberry and took a bite, raising her eyebrow at Kara and making her giggle.

“Should I open this?” Kara asked, pointing to the champagne.

“Let’s wait until later,” Lena answered.

Kara walked closer and gently ran her hand along the buttons of Lena’s blouse, “Do I have to wait to open this too?”

Lena chuckled and brushed Kara’s hand away gently, “Yes, Kara, you have to wait for that too.”

“Wait, really?” Kara asked, pouting.

“Darling, we only have this afternoon and tomorrow morning to enjoy New York city together before you go to the studio for Jimmy Fallon. We fly out right after,” Lena said, pulling Kara close and looking up at her, “I want to see the sights with you. I promise there’ll be plenty of time when we get back tonight for the other stuff.”

“You can say sex, Lena,” Kara answered, making Lena laugh loudly. Lena was glad to see that Kara’s expression had turned to her usual goofy grin.

“I’m a sure thing,” Lena said, chuckling, “You will have sex tonight.”

“Fine, what do you want to do?” Kara asked happily.

“I made some plans for us,” Lena said, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course you did,” Kara said, grinning, “I’m good for whatever.”

Lena took the envelope that the woman downstairs had for her and handed it to Kara. Kara put on a curious smile and opened it up and pulled out two tickets.

“Oh my god, you got us tickets to Moulin Rouge!” Kara yelped loudly, “In the fifth row! Lena!”

Kara grabbed Lena by the waist and picked her up and twirled her around. Lena laughed loudly and swatted at Kara to put her down.

“Kara!” Lena shrieked, “You’re going to kill us both!”

Kara laughed loudly and looked at the tickets again, “This is so awesome!”

“I called Alex and asked her what you might like to do,” Lena said, brushing her clothing down to smooth it after their twirl, “She suggested a musical and when I read the list of what was playing she picked Moulin Rouge. She said you love the movie.”

“You called Alex?” Kara asked, her voice much softer. Kara looked at Lena with such sweetness in her gaze that Lena felt herself blush. Kara gently stroked her cheek and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. “I love you, Lena.”

“I’m glad you talked me into this, darling,” Lena answered, leaning in for another quick kiss, “I made us dinner reservations at Joe Allen for before the play. I figured we’d be hungry by then but we still have enough time to take a walk in Central Park and do some window shopping if that’s okay.”

“I have no idea what Joe Allen is but that sounds great,” Kara said, smiling, “How do we need to dress for all this?”

“I’m going to change my blouse,” Lena said, “But you don’t need to get too dressy. Wear comfortable shoes. We’ll be walking quite a bit.”

Kara kept her dark wash jeans and boots and paired them with a horizontal striped blue and red sweater. She pulled her leather coat on over that and grabbed her knit hat and gloves. Lena wore black jeans with black boots. She put on a white silk button-down blouse. She pulled a long black camel robe coat with a hood from her bag and leather gloves. She put on her coat and Kara stared at her.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked, looking at Kara questioningly.

“How do you make an overcoat look so fucking sexy?” Kara asked, grinning wickedly.

“It’s a lot of work,” Lena teased, making Kara chuckle.

They walked out of the hotel and spent the next couple of hours strolling casually through Central park. They stopped for a hot chocolate and sat on a bench watching people for a while then they made their way back into the bustle of the city. They stopped at different stores and browsed, looking mostly at high end clothing. Kara’s eyes bulged at every price tag, making Lena giggle. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of Harry Winston.

“Let’s go in here,” Lena said. Kara paused, looking at the exquisite jewelry in the window. She stood still for a moment and Lena giggled, “Don’t worry, I’m not buying you an engagement ring just yet.”

“I’m not worried,” Kara said, smiling, “And who says I wouldn’t be the one to ask you?”

The door opened and Lena and Kara walked into the store. They were greeted by an employee who asked if she could be of any help.

“I think we’re just looking for now,” Lena said, “But could you show us to your engagement and wedding band section?”

“Lena!” Kara whispered, trying not to laugh.

“What?” Lena asked, grinning, “I figured we could see what we like just in case.”

The woman took them to an area of the store that was primarily diamond rings.

“All Harry Winston diamonds are selected from the top color D, E and F,” she said, “And the top clarity grades, flawless to VS2 and set in platinum.”

“What shape do you like?” Lena asked Kara, who stood looking completely befuddled.

“Oh, um, maybe that?” Kara said, pointing to one of the rings.

The woman pulled out a ring with an oval shaped diamond surrounded by small micropavé diamonds. Kara looked at it for a moment with Lena watching her intently. She put it down on the felt and pointed at another one. This time the woman pulled out a round diamond with pear shaped side stones. Kara took a long look at that ring as well then turned to Lena.

“I guess it’s not very helpful but these are both beautiful,” Kara said.

“Actually, while these rings don’t look alike they definitely point in a specific direction,” the saleswoman said, “They are both modeled off of antique ring designs. Very classic.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara said, happily. She looked at Lena, “What do you like?”

“Honestly, I don’t want a diamond,” Lena said.

“Then what are we doing here?” Kara asked, chuckling.

“I want a ring!” Lena said, “I’m just not as much of a traditionalist as you. I actually prefer emeralds.”

“Like your eyes,” Kara said genuinely.

The saleswoman smiled and shook her head, “You two are perfect. Come on, I’ll show you something.”

She took the second ring Kara had chosen and led them to a case of emerald rings. She pulled out an emerald ring very similar in style. She then went to a third case and pulled out two matching platinum and diamond simple wedding bands. She handed them to Kara and Lena.

“Let me suggest that when you are ready you do something like this,” she said, “You won’t match exactly but you’ll look paired. And if you want to match, just wear the bands.”

“Wow, these are beautiful,” Kara said, watching as Lena slipped the rings on her own finger. Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Kara and smiled. They took off the rings and handed them back to the saleswoman.

“Can you please mark these down and give me your card,” Lena asked, “Just in case?”

“Of course,” the woman said happily.

They walked out of the store and Lena looked at her watch. It was time to head toward the restaurant for dinner. They walked the few blocks until they saw the black awning marking the door to the restaurant. Steps led down to the doorway and they entered the classic seating area, filled with wooden tables and chairs and surrounded by brick archways. A bar ran along the edge of the room. The maître d took them to their table. They sat down and were greeted immediately by their waiter.

“Welcome to Joe Allen,” he said, “Are you guys seeing a show tonight?”

“Yes, Moulin Rouge,” Lena answered.

“I’ve heard it’s a good one,” he answered happily, “I’ll make sure to get you out of here in time. Can I offer you any drinks besides water?”

Lena ordered Scotch and Kara got a glass of red wine. Kara picked up the menu and began looking it over.

“I’ve been here a few times,” Lena said, “It’s good, classic food. Often you’ll find actors in here and next door at Orzo. I thought you’d like the New York strip. It’s excellent here.”

Kara gave Lena a long look before shaking her head and saying softly, “We just looked at rings.”

“Don’t freak out,” Lena said casually, “I know we’ve only known each other a couple of months.”

“That’s the thing,” Kara said, “I’m not freaking out. At all.”

Lena smiled widely as the waiter returned with the drinks. They glanced at the menu again and Lena ordered the roasted beet salad and the pan-roasted branzino. Kara went with the Caesar salad and the steak.

Lena took a deep breath and looked at Kara, “I really am glad you talked me into this. I can’t remember the last time I took a vacation – even if we are only getting a few hours of freedom.”

“I’m glad too, Lena,” Kara said.

They enjoyed dinner then walked to the theater. Lena relished watching Kara’s reactions to the play nearly as much as the play itself. Kara was completely enthralled from the very beginning, jumping to her feet for a standing ovation as soon as the final song ended. Kara smiled widely as they exited the theater, still giddy from the show.

“It’s a bit of a walk back,” Lena said, “Let’s hop in a cab.”

They flagged down a cab and took the ride back to the hotel. They got out at the Ritz and Kara took Lena’s hand and stopped her from walking in. Lena looked at her quizzically.

“I know it’s cheesy, but come on,” Kara said, guiding her across the street to the park. They walked up to one of the horse carriages and Kara talked to the driver and handed him her credit card. Lena smiled and nodded her head. The driver helped them into the carriage and handed them a heavy blanket. Kara carefully placed it over them, making sure Lena was covered and warm, wrapping her arm around her. 

They rode around to different landmarks with Kara taking selfies of the two of them along the way, making Lena laugh. They cuddled under the blanket happily and talked about the play and Kara chided Lena endlessly for never having seen the movie. They both smiled happily as they rounded the final turn and ended up back near the hotel. They walked hand in hand up to the room. It wasn’t long before they were nearly undressed with Kara gently pushing Lena onto the bed. Lena flipped them over and straddled Kara.

“Wait, slow down,” Lena said, her voice low and sultry. Kara only had her panties left on but Lena still had her blouse, bra and panties. Her blouse was completely unbuttoned, leaving Kara gaping at her still covered breasts.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” Kara answered, smiling and reaching up to remove Lena’s blouse.

“No, I said wait,” Lena said, grinning wickedly. “Put your hands here.” Lena took Kara’s hands and placed them above her head. “Now wait.”

Lena got up and rifled through her bag and pulled out a long, silk tie. Kara grinned and fidgeted a bit, unable to keep completely still. Lena giggled and straddled her again.

“Is this okay?” Lena asked. Kara paused a moment before answering.

“Yes,” she said softly.

“Kara, if you don’t want this it’s fine,” Lena said, sounding unsure.

“Lena, I want it,” Kara said, her voice strong, “I’m just used to being in control in bed, but this is completely fine. I swear.”

“Good,” Lena said, gently tying the fabric around one wrist, looping it through the headboard then tying the other. “Okay?”

Kara gripped the fabric and pulled and nodded at Lena. She could feel the heat already building between her legs and she was unsure how long she could make it. Lena stood from the bed. She leaned down and stripped off Kara’s panties and let her eyes run along her body. She grinned and walked out of the room.

“Lena?” Kara huffed out. She heard Lena’s laugh as she reentered carrying the bottle of champagne and the ice bucket.

“I’m not going to leave you like that,” Lena said cheekily. Kara grinned. Lena walked next to the bed and popped open the champagne. She took a swig straight from the bottle then leaned over Kara. She dripped a small bit of the ice cold liquid over breasts, making Kara squeal. She quickly leaned in and licked the champagne from Kara’s breasts, roughly sucking at her hardened nipples. Kara groaned loudly.

Lena stood again and removed the rest of her clothing. Kara was panting from the anticipation and the continued thrum of her nipples from Lena’s treatment. Lena straddled Kara again then reached over to the ice bucket and pulled out a piece. She put it in her mouth then leaned back over Kara’s breast. Kara could feel the ice rubbing on her nipple as Lena sucked. The sensation was a little painful but more exhilarating then she could have imagined. She moaned and found her hips bucking, straining for some friction. Lena lifted her head.

“Patience,” Lena said, kissing her way up Kara’s neck until their lips met in a slow, long kiss. When they pulled back Kara took in a gasp of air.

“Lena, please,” Kara pleaded softly.

Lena grinned and kissed her way down Kara’s body. Kara closed her eyes but she heard the clacking of Lena reaching into the ice bucket again. She looked up as Lena placed a cube in her mouth and lowered her head between Kara’s legs. Kara felt the ice hit her clit even as Lena’s warm breath followed. The combination of the cold sensation and the licking made Kara buck into Lena’s face. She pulled at her restraints and let out a low moan. Lena continued without pause, licking until the ice was gone then plunging two fingers into Kara’s wet warmth. 

“Fuck, fuck, Lena,” Kara gasped, writhing beneath her.

Lena kept up her fingers and her tongue until Kara’s orgasm hit. Kara’s back arched and her hands clenched to the fabric tightly. She bucked beneath Lena until she finally felt her body begin to come down from her high. 

Lena gently pulled out her fingers and Kara watched as she sucked them clean. Kara groaned then flinched when Lena leaned down and licked away the juices between her thighs. Kara was breathing heavily again and Lena raised an eyebrow as she sat up and slotted herself between Kara’s legs so that they were lined up perfectly. Lena slowly began churning her hips, rubbing their centers together.

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Kara moaned out, immediately turned on again and desperately wishing she could use her hands. She saw Lena watching her strain against the ties. It seemed to turn Lena on even more and she began thrusting more roughly. Kara watched as Lena’s face and chest began to flush and she tried desperately to hold back her oncoming orgasm. Without any control it was all too much and Kara felt the gush between her legs as she came again.

“Kara, oh god, Kara,” Lena moaned as her orgasm crashed through her body just moments later. She rode through it as long as she could, keeping their bodies in rhythm and making the sensations last until she couldn’t go any more. She finally laid atop Kara and reached up and untied the fabric. Kara groaned softly as she brought down her hands and stretched her arms out.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, barely having enough breath to speak. Kara chuckled softly at Lena’s breathlessness.

“Baby, that was amazing,” Kara said, rolling atop Lena and bringing their lips together in a long, sweet kiss.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara tightly and Kara nuzzled into her neck, finding a comfortable position and relaxing entirely.

“Thank you for today,” Kara said softly, “I loved every moment with you.”

“It was a perfect day,” Lena answered, sighing, “I love you, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates. Should be more regular now that the holidays have passed and I'm back in the swing of things.
> 
> This was supposed to be a lot more plot but sometimes I get lost in the fluff. 
> 
> Next chapter - Jimmy Fallon's favorite barista then on to LA


	25. talk shows and opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara kills it on Jimmy Fallon and Ellen and gets a new opportunity

Kara still couldn’t believe what was happening. She had been sitting with Lena in the green room of the Tonight Show when Jimmy Fallon walked in and introduced himself. He was so friendly and sweet and gushed about how much his wife loved her song. She could feel herself blushing. Lena stood next to her with a huge smile. Jimmy asked if it was okay if they did a bit about her being a barista and had her make him coffee. She agreed, even if it only added to her nerves. He told her he was heading out to start the taping and that someone would come get her in a few minutes. He told Lena she could watch the taping from the green room or that she could watch in the wings. He gave Kara another friendly handshake before leaving.

“I feel like I can’t breathe,” Kara said as soon as he shut the door, looking at Lena nervously.

“Darling, Jimmy Fallon is like a puppy dog,” Lena said, smiling and rubbing Kara’s arms softly, “He makes everyone look good, and he’s certainly not going to make it hard on someone his wife is such a fan of.”

“That was really nice, that he told me that,” Kara said, catching her breath and nodding at Lena.

“Yes, it was,” Lena said, stepping closer and brushing back a stray hair to place it behind Kara’s ear. Kara seemed to calm with Lena’s touch and she looked at her with a loving gaze. A knock at the door interrupted the moment and an assistant led Kara and Lena to their places to wait. Lena stood next to a small group in the wings and Kara was led to the music set. She could hear the crowd laughing at Jimmy’s monologue. Kara took her seat on the piano bench.

Kara shifted nervously then looked up to see Lena in her eyeline. Lena gave her a big smile and thumbs up. Kara heard her introduction and the curtain opened. She watched for her cue from the production assistant then began to play. When she finished the crowd was on its feet, cheering. She stood up as Jimmy Fallon approached her with a big smile and happy handshake. 

“Kara Danvers, everyone!” he exclaimed, and the crowd cheered even louder. The light on the cameras began to blink and the filming cut.

Jimmy turned to Kara with a genuine smile, “That was perfect. The crowd doesn’t always go crazy like that, you know.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, a little breathless again with the rush of adrenaline she was having.

“Come over here for the next bit,” Jimmy said, leading her to a spot on the set with a big x marked on the floor. They stood for a moment until the cameras were in place. The crew motioned to the audience to get quiet and the cameras lit up for filming.

“Welcome back,” Jimmy said to the cameras, “So, Kara, I understand that before you were discovered you worked as a barista.”

“Yep, two years behind the counter at a local coffee shop in National City,” Kara answered, smiling.

“Did you like it?” Jimmy asked.

“I can’t say I miss it,” Kara answered, “It’s harder than it looks. Everyone should be nice to their local barista.”

Jimmy chuckled, “Well, were you good at it?”

“I like to think I was,” Kara answered, smiling.

Their banter was easy and charming and Jimmy was grinning as assistants pushed a large table onto the set next to them. An elaborate coffee machine was on top. Kara giggled and rolled her eyes, much to the delight of the audience who had come to life again, applauding at the skit.

“We usually offer our guests coffee here at the Tonight Show,” Jimmy said, “But I thought tonight I’d put you to work. You don’t mind, right?”

“I guess not?” Kara answered, arching her eyebrows and giving Jimmy a sly smile.

“Okay, what I really want to know is whether you can make fancy decorations with the foam,” Jimmy said, walking to the machine. 

“Bring it on, Jimmy,” Kara answered, pushing up her sleeve. The crowd cheered wildly and Jimmy laughed heartily.

“What can you make?” Jimmy asked, handing Kara the small tin for the milk. 

Kara first took three mugs from the tray and half filled them with hot coffee. She then put the milk tin under the frother and turned the handle.

“Well, let me show you the classic first,” Kara said. The piping hot foamy milk went into the tin and Kara grabbed one of the mugs. “You have to know when to pull back on the milk to make the design.”

She poured a bit of the milk then shook the tin slightly as she pulled it up and away from the cup. When she was done she smiled brightly. A perfectly formed heart topped the cup. The cameraman came close to film it and it appeared on the monitors making the crowd cheer crazily. She brought it to her mouth and took a sip.

“How is it?” Jimmy asked.

“Not as good as Sacred Grinds, but it’ll do,” Kara answered, chuckling.

“I hope you get some endorsement money for that,” Jimmy answered, laughing.

Kara took a second cup and frothed more milk. This time she moved the tin slightly differently and a layered leaf was formed in the froth. The monitors showed the design and the crowd cheered. Kara began to hand the coffee to Jimmy then turned and walked toward the audience. The camera followed as Kara handed the coffee to an older man sitting in the front row. The crowd was going wild and Jimmy was laughing heartily. Kara walked back.

“I’ll make one for you now,” Kara said, giggling, “this is a special one.” She talked as she worked at the machine, “We had this one employee who could not ever seem to learn how to do the frothing. She kept pulling back the tin too high or keeping it too low and overflowing the cup. She was terrible, but once she did this thing accidentally and it became one of our favorites – for employees only, of course.”

Kara moved the tin much quicker and higher than the first two times and slid it quickly across the top of the cup. She giggled as she put down the tin and handed the cup to Jimmy. The cameraman caught the image in the froth. There was no doubt that it resembled a penis. Jimmy laughed so hard his face was beet red. The crowd was laughing and cheering loudly. Jimmy put the coffee to his mouth and made a loud humming noise as he drank, making everyone laugh even louder. The lights on the camera started to blink and Jimmy composed himself somewhat.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Kara Danvers!” he said, and the crowd cheered as the show went to break. Jimmy looked at Kara, still giggling.

“I was not expecting that,” Jimmy said, laughing, “That was awesome. Thanks for being here.”

Kara was led by an assistant back to the wings where Lena was waiting. Lena was grinning, one eyebrow arched. Kara giggled as she walked up to her.

“I cannot believe you did that,” Lena said, smiling widely.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Kara said, chuckling.

“It was great, you were great,” Lena said.

Kara leaned down and gave Lena a quick kiss and then hugged her tightly. They walked out of the studio and down to the street where a car was waiting to bring them directly to the airport. The next few hours were a whirlwind of travel until they finally arrived home to Lena’s apartment. They were both exhausted and changed quickly for bed. Kara was already half asleep on her pillow when Lena slid in next to her.

“I’ve got the alarm set for six tomorrow,” Lena said, “The driver will be here at 6:45 so you can get on the road. Hair and makeup in Los Angeles at 11:30. Ellen tapes multiple shows back to back and you’re on the second taping, so it should be around 1:30. It should take about a half hour or so then you’ll get on the road again to come home.”

“Are you sure you can’t come?” Kara asked, whining slightly.

“Kara, I have other clients besides you,” Lena answered, moving closer and rubbing Kara’s cheek softly, “And I am way behind on things. You can do this.”

“I know I can,” Kara said, “I just like it better being with you.”

“So do I,” Lena answered, leaning in for a soft kiss.

Lena’s phone rang and they both groaned loudly. She turned to check the number and saw that it was Lucy. 

“Hey, Lucy,” Lena said, her voice obviously tired.

Kara watched as Lena sat up quickly. 

“Seriously?” Lena asked, her voice full of excitement, “When?”

Kara tapped Lena and gave her a questioning stare. Lena asked Lucy to hold on and she put her on speaker.

“Lucy, you’re on speaker with Kara here,” Lena said, “start over.”

“Am I interrupting anything?” Lucy asked snarkily.

“Lucy, for god’s sake, cut it out,” Lena said, “tell her!”

“I got a call today from a friend who’s on tour with Taylor Swift,” Lucy said, “Their opening act has to bug out because somebody’s sick or something. Anyhow, they need someone for their last 12 shows to open. They asked what you were like – you know, whether you’re a pain in the ass or anything. I gave you a rave review so I hope it works out.”

“Holy shit,” Kara said, “Taylor Swift? Her shows must be huge!”

“They are,” Lena said, “So now we wait and hope.”

“Yeah, I gave them your direct number, Lena,” Lucy said, “It’s a time crunch. I hope that’s okay. If they call it’ll be in the next 24 hours. Don’t ignore any calls.”

“I won’t,” Lena said, “And thanks, Lucy.”

“Anything for you, Lena,” Lucy answered, “Kara, I hope they call.”

“Thanks so much, Lucy,” Kara said, “Even if it doesn’t work out – thank you.”

Lena ended the call and laid on her pillow with her head propped up on her bent arm. She looked at Kara with a huge grin.

“God, I hope they call,” Lena said, smiling, “This would be huge for you.”

“I can’t even think about it,” Kara said, “I’ll go crazy with questions. Let’s not talk about it unless they call.”

“Okay,” Lena said. She turned off the lamp and placed her phone on her nightstand, making sure it was charging. She scooted closer to Kara and draped her arm over Kara’s belly and snuggled. She waited quietly. Only a few seconds later, Kara spoke.

“Let’s say they call…,” Kara started. Lena laughed loudly.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to go to sleep now,” Lena said, chuckling.

“I mean, how would we even pull it off?” Kara asked, “I can’t just jump into a tour. I have no idea how to do anything.”

Lena leaned over and turned the lamp back on and looked at Kara, “I’m not only your girlfriend, you know. I do this sort of stuff for a living.”

“And you think I could do it?” Kara asked.

“I know you could,” Lena said softly, “Now, I’m going to distract you because you need to sleep and your brain is swirling.”

Lena pulled off her nightshirt and shorts in an instant. Kara’s eyes grew wide and she quickly threw off her pajamas. A half hour later, completely sated, Kara felt into sleep.

*******************

Kara kissed Lena one last time before getting into the backseat of the car headed to Los Angeles. Lena gave her a big smile as she shut the car door and headed back to her apartment to prepare for the day. Kara brought along a pillow and she settled against the side of her seat. She quickly fell asleep.

When Kara woke up the views had changed completely. She looked out the window to see strip malls and palm trees and traffic. She adjusted herself in her seat and noticed the driver glance in his rearview mirror at her.

“I hope I didn’t snore,” Kara said, giving him a sleepy smile.

“No, ma’am,” he answered, chuckling, “We’re almost there. The Warner Brothers lot is only a couple more miles. Traffic in LA will slow us a bit but we’ll be on time.”

“Okay, thank you,” Kara said.

She checked her phone to find a text from Lena wishing her luck. Kara texted back that she wished Lena was there with a string of heart emojis.

They arrived at the studio and were met by the hair and makeup people Susan had set up in advance. Kara was led to an area where she could get ready. It didn’t take long then she was led to the green room to wait. She was thrilled to find a large area of snacks. She opened a bottle of water and grabbed a blueberry muffin. She didn’t want to risk anything that would leave a mark if she spilled. She ate carefully and nearly choked on her food when Melissa McCarthy walked into the room.

“Hey there,” Melissa said, “Anything good in here?”

“Um, I’m having a muffin,” Kara said, “I didn’t want to get messy.”

“Melissa,” she said, holding out a hand to shake.

“Oh, yes, I know who you are,” Kara answered, feeling flustered, “I’m Kara Danvers, um, I’m a singer.”

Melissa laughed heartily and shook her head, “I know who you are, too. Kind of weird getting famous, right?”

“Yeah, it is,” Kara answered, feeling relieved at how friendly she was.

The door opened and the assistant told Kara it was time. Kara looked for crumbs on her shirt and took a deep breath. Melissa looked at her and giggled.

“You’ll do fine, kid,” she said, “relax.”

“Thanks,” Kara said, giving a smile before walking with the assistant to the wings of the stage.

She waited and tried taking deep breaths and picturing Lena in her head. Kara and Lena had agreed beforehand that Ellen could show the pictures of them from Twitter on her show and now Kara was regretting it. She was more nervous than ever. She had worked with Susan on how to frame her answers and was practicing in her head when she heard her name called. She put on a smile and walked out onto the stage. She heard Taylor Swift’s Me! being played and her smile grew. The audience was on their feet dancing and Ellen was swaying to the music and smiling as Kara approached the chairs. Kara waved at the audience and accepted a quick hug from Ellen then sat down.

“Well, hello,” Ellen said with her friendly smile.

“Hi!” Kara answered back, grinning.

“So, you’ve got a huge hit with My Own Way,” Ellen said smiling, “Our audience might be wondering why we played a Taylor Swift song as you walked in. Want to tell them?”

“Well, I got a call last night asking me to join Taylor Swift’s tour as her opener for the last 12 shows of her tour!” Kara said, truly bubbling with excitement.

The audience cheered and clapped and Ellen smiled widely and clapped along with them.

“So, you gonna do it?” Ellen deadpanned, making the audience laugh.

“Yes, but I’m terrified,” Kara answered, grimacing and grinning at the same time, “It’s Taylor Swift. The audience is gonna be huge.”

“No worries, no one expects much from the opening band,” Ellen teased, “The standards are low there.”

Kara laughed and Ellen moved on, “So, no one had heard of you just a few weeks ago and suddenly you’ve got a huge hit and you’re getting ready to tour. What’s that like?”

“Overwhelming, honestly,” Kara answered, a bit more seriously, “I’ve dreamed of what it would be like to support myself as a musician, but I never imagined anything like this.”

“You never dreamed you could be playing in big arenas?” Ellen asked.

“Honestly, no, I really just wanted people to love my music,” Kara said, “The actual performing and doing interviews and stuff – it’s not easy for me. I get really nervous.”

“I remember first doing standup,” Ellen said, “I used to get horrible stage fright. Sometimes I’d make myself sick.”

“Really?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, really,” Ellen said, “It got easier as time passed and I got more comfortable on stage but I still get a little rush – even before I come out for my show.”

“I thought I was going to faint waiting behind that curtain,” Kara breathed out.

“Don’t do that,” Ellen said, handing Kara her water cup and making the audience chuckle.

“So,” Ellen continued, “I think everyone has seen these pictures, which blew up the internet last week…”

Ellen turned to look at the screen behind her and Kara turned as well. The side by side pictures of her and Lena filled the big screens and Kara felt herself flush.

“Who’s that there?” Ellen asked.

“Well, that’s me,” Kara said, pausing and smiling widely at Ellen. The audience laughed as the pause grew longer.

“Do you know the other girl?” Ellen asked, making the audience laugh louder.

“I do,” Kara said, giggling.

Suddenly the table next to Kara flew open and Lena jumped out with a scream. Kara screamed a very loud, “What the fuck!” as she flailed back on the small sofa and nearly fell off her seat.

Ellen and Lena were both doubled over in laughter and the audience was going absolutely crazy. Kara took a deep breath then burst into loud laughter as well. Lena climbed out of the box and sat next to Kara on the couch. The audience noise was beginning to die down when Kara gave Lena a scorching glare.

“You’re a complete asshole,” Kara said, smoothing her shirt down and moving further from Lena on the couch. Lena moved closer and grinned widely and Kara giggled again. Lena reached over and took Kara’s hand in hers and Kara shook her head and leaned over and nudged her with her shoulder. The audience was making “aww” noises and Ellen looked completely pleased with herself.

“I’m never begging you to come anywhere with me again,” Kara said, looking at Lena. The audience reacted with another big laugh.

“I’m sorry, it was too good to pass up,” Lena answered, still chuckling.

“I have to say, that reaction was incredible,” Ellen said, giggling, “Look.”

The screen showed the scare and Kara couldn’t help but laugh loudly. She had been taken entirely by surprise and the bleeping of her cursing only made it funnier.

“My sister is going to love this,” Kara said, grinning and shaking her head, “And I’m going to get a big lecture about cursing from my mom. Sorry, mom!”

“Okay, so you two are apparently America’s new favorite couple,” Ellen said, “How does that feel?”

“I thought we were their favorite lesbians,” Lena said, cocking an eyebrow and making the audience laugh.

“Yeah, well, whatever,” Ellen teased.

“You know, we wouldn’t be anyone’s favorite anything if it weren’t for you,” Kara said sincerely. “The fact that we can be together in public and get an overwhelmingly positive response is directly because of you, Ellen.”

Ellen blushed and said a quiet, “Thank you.” The audience cheered loudly. “So, how did you two meet?”

Kara turned to Lena to let her answer.

“I went to see a show at The Loft in National City,” Lena said, “I was scouting for talent and Kara played that night. I tried to sign her right away but she had another offer on the table. We eventually met at Lsongs and the rest is history.”

“So, who asked who out?” Ellen asked, pointing between the two of them.

“I did,” Kara said, smiling, “Well, actually I tried to kiss her and I got rejected.” 

The audience laughed loudly as Lena gave Kara an incredulous look. Ellen was slapping her leg as she laughed at the two of them.

“That’s not entirely accurate,” Lena said, chuckling.

“It’s pretty spot on,” Kara teased.

“I didn’t reject her,” Lena said, turning to Ellen, who was smiling widely and clearly enjoying the interview. “I told her we had to wait until we finished the album to pursue any personal relationship.”

“That’s true,” Kara said, “So when we finished the album I asked her out and we went to a little bistro in National City and we’ve been together since.”

The interview wrapped up and Ellen gave hugs to both of them before they left. She wished Kara luck and told her she might try to make it to one of the concerts. Kara was beaming as they walked out of studio back toward the car. She held Lena’s hand tightly. As soon as they sat in the car she pulled Lena into a deep kiss. The driver got in and immediately put up the divider. Lena and Kara both giggled as he pulled from the spot.

“Do you have a car here?” Kara asked.

“No, I took the morning flight after you left,” Lena said, “I’m riding back with you.”

“You scared me half to death,” Kara said, grinning, “But I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too, darling,” Lena said, leaning in for another quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - quick turn around for the tour


	26. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I said no angst and this is a little angsty... but it's all okay. I swear.

Kara looked out of the window and tried not to fidget the whole way back from Los Angeles. Lena was on the phone non-stop, working to make sure everything was set for Kara and the group to leave for the next morning. Finally, about a half-hour from National City she put the phone down and turned to Kara.

“Ok, I think you’re set,” Lena said, “You’ll be travelling with Lucy, Mike and one other musician you haven’t met. Eve couldn’t make it so I’ve got a guy named William Dey going. He’s really good and a quick learner. Lucy and Mike have been working with him all day. I’ve got the pianos set up at the first three venues and I’ll get the others set tomorrow.”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“You can’t bring a piano with you,” Lena said, “The large venues have them – usually a Steinway, but it may be a Yamaha. I have to make sure the piano is set and tuned for you when you get there. The band will be bringing the rest of the equipment in a trailer behind the van.”

“We’ll be in a van?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, we’ve rented a big 15 passenger van and a trailer for you guys, should be plenty of room,” Lena said. “You realize we’re probably not going to make any money on this gig. It’s purely for exposure. No tour bus yet.”

“Okay,” Kara answered, nodding.

“I’ve got hotel rooms for the first three locations as well,” Lena said, “I’ll work on the rest tomorrow. Lucy has all the information. She’ll be doing double duty as the tour manager.”

“What do I need to do?” Kara asked.

“I’ve got a packing list for you,” Lena said, “And really, it’s mostly just clothes and toiletries. That’s all you’ll need.”

“Are we going to get a chance to practice?” Kara asked.

“We’re going to the studio now for you all to do a run-through,” Lena said, “You’re just going to play the album. Everyone knows their jobs. You’ll be fine.”

“So where do we play first?” Kara asked.

“I’ve got the list here,” Lena said, pulling up the dates on her laptop, “The first drive is going to be a doozy. You guys need to get to Chicago in two days. Mapquest puts the drive at 31 hours so Mike and Lucy will take shifts. You’ll spend the night halfway in between for a few hours of rest. You’ll do two shows there then you’ll follow the bus route for the rest of the tour. You go progressively west, Lincoln, Denver, Salt Lake City, Glendale, Las Vegas, Los Angeles and then look at the last show…”

“Oh my gosh, the tour ends in National City!” Kara said happily.

“Yes, so I’ll get to see one of your shows,” Lena answered, smiling.

“That’s it?” Kara asked, unable to hide her disappointment, “You’re not coming to any others?”

“I can’t Kara, really,” Lena answered, “I’m so far behind on everything else and I’ve got two studio sessions in the next couple of weeks. My back is to the wall.”

“Okay,” Kara said softly.

They rode quietly the rest of the way to Lsongs. When they arrived they walked in to find Lucy, Mike and William practicing in the studio. Lena left Kara there and they all began working together on the set list. The next couple of hours flew by until Lena peeked her head in to the studio.

“It’s nearly eight,” Lena said, “I know you all have things to do before tomorrow. All done?”

“Yeah, we’re good,” Lucy said, “I’m going to grab the van and the trailer now and we’ll get the equipment packed up. We’ll be at your place to get you at 5 AM, Kara.”

“Five?” Kara asked, her eyes wide.

“We need to beat the traffic out of here,” Lucy said.

“Okay, I’ll be ready,” Kara answered.

She followed Lena out of the studio to her car. They got in and Lena took a deep breath. She plugged in her phone and Hey Jude started playing. Lena hummed along softly as they rode.

“I didn’t know you were a Beatles fan,” Kara said, looking over with a soft smile.

“I think my mom liked the Beatles, my birth mom,” Lena answered, “I was so young but I have these memories of her playing their songs in our kitchen while she cooked.”

“That’s sweet,” Kara said quietly.

“Did you guys get all the music worked out?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better about it than I thought I would,” Kara answered.

“You’re working with consummate professionals,” Lena said, “It’s going to be great.”

They arrived at the apartment and Lena ordered dinner. Kara went and pulled out her suitcase and began to pack. It didn’t take very long for her to put together what she needed. She left the case open on the floor in case she thought of anything else and walked back out to the kitchen. The food had arrived and Lena was unpacking everything. They had ordered sandwiches and salads and discussed more details of the tour as they ate. When they were done they cleaned up the kitchen. Lena’s phone rang and she picked up and talked to Lucy about a few last minute items. When she hung up Kara walked over closer to her.

“Everything set?” Kara asked.

“I think so,” Lena sighed.

“Are you sure you can’t come meet me, just for one night somewhere?” Kara asked.

“No, Kara, I can’t!” Lena snapped, slamming her phone down on the counter, “What don’t you get about the fact that I have to work too?”

Kara stepped back, her eyes wide with surprise. Lena stared down at the counter, clearly trying to compose herself. Kara was caught entirely off guard by the outburst. She wasn’t sure how to react so she decided to give Lena some space. She turned and walked out onto the balcony and sat down. She took a few deep breaths and tried to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes. She thought about how much Lena had done for her over the past few weeks and she felt incredibly guilty. She was about to go back inside to apologize when Lena walked out onto the balcony. Her eyes were red and she looked at Kara sadly.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Lena said, clearly trying to reign in her emotions, “I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

Kara jumped to her feet and pulled Lena into a hug. She leaned close and spoke softly, “No, Lena, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you.”

“Can we go inside?” Lena asked, shivering from the chilly air.

They walked into the apartment and sat on the sofa. Kara pulled Lena in close and Lena draped her legs over Kara’s lap and snuggled into shoulder.

“Lena, you’ve done so much for me,” Kara said, “And all I’ve been worried about is how my life has changed. I shouldn’t have pushed.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Lena said softly, “Do you have any idea how much I want to go with you tomorrow?”

“You do?” Kara asked, softly.

Lena pulled back a bit so that she could look at Kara. She could feel her tears building again as she spoke, “I don’t want to work all day and then come home and not have you here. I know it’s only 27 days and we’ll be fine, but what about after that?”

“What do you mean?” Kara asked.

“You realize what’s coming next?” Lena asked, “We’ll release more songs and we’ll start planning for your own tour. That’ll be months on the road, Kara. And we’ll be apart, and I know I’m probably overreacting but this is making it feel very real and …”

Lena’s emotions became too much and a she broke into tears. Kara pulled her close and rubbed her back softly. She soothed her and held her close until Lena regained her composure. She leaned back and looked at her.

“Eliza used to tell me something all the time when I’d get overwhelmed,” Kara said softly, “She’d say ‘Kara, why don’t you worry about what’s on your plate right now and not about your next meal.’”

“English please, Kara,” Lena said, making Kara chuckle.

“Well, maybe we should focus on how we are gonna handle this short separation,” Kara said, “And we won’t worry about what’s going to happen if and when I have a longer tour.”

“Okay,” Lena sniffled, “I’m sorry. I feel like an idiot.”

“You are not an idiot,” Kara answered sternly, “I’m the one that started all this because I’m going to miss you too.”

“Okay, so what do you suggest?” Lena asked, already feeling more in control by getting herself task oriented for the next few weeks.

“Well, I think we should talk every evening,” Kara said, managing a small smile, “I want to hear about your day and tell you about mine.”

“And I think I’ll sleep better if I hear your voice,” Lena said, “Even on the nights you perform you’ll finish well before I’ll be in bed.”

“And maybe you could call me in the morning when you get up?” Kara asked, “Just to say a quick hello.”

“That won’t work,” Lena said, “The road is exhausting and you have no idea when you’re going to need to sleep in. How about I text and if you’re up you can call.”

“Okay, and we can text during the day,” Kara said, “And I won’t get upset if you can’t answer right away and you won’t either.”

“That sounds like a good plan,” Lena said softly.

“We’re going to be okay,” Kara said, leaning in and giving Lena a soft, sweet kiss.

Kara stood from the sofa and took Lena’s hand. She led her into the bedroom and pulled her close and kissed her passionately. They undressed and slid onto the bed. Kara was atop Lena, still kissing her for all she was worth. She moved her lips towards Lena’s ears and whispered between the kisses.

“I’m gonna miss your lips,” Kara said softly. Lena answered with a soft hum as Kara moved to her kisses down her cheek. “And your jaw.” She continued down and kissed at her neck. “And this freckle on your neck.” Lena giggled a little as Kara moved down to her shoulders. “And your collarbones. You have the best collarbones.”

“Is that so?” Lena asked in reply, running her hand softly through Kara’s hair as Kara continued her journey down. 

Kara kissed Lena’s chest then moved her hands gently onto Lena’s breasts. She moved towards one nipple with her tongue and Lena let out a sigh. Kara pulled back and eyed Lena’s breasts.

“And I’ll miss the twins,” Kara said, looking up at Lena with a grin. Lena let out a bark of laughter.

“Oh my god, did you name my breasts _the twins_?” Lena asked, chuckling.

“Yes, I did,” Kara said, “And they are absolutely perfect.”

Lena was still giggling when Kara leaned in and sucked at her nipple, causing her to gasp then moan into the sensation. Kara stayed at Lena’s chest for a while then moved downward, gently kissing her belly and her hips until she moved between Lena’s legs and paused and looked up. Lena was watching Kara, the flush in her face clear. Kara grinned then looked directly between Lena’s legs.

“And I’m going to miss you most of all,” Kara said cheekily, making Lena burst into laughter again. Kara was laughing along, pleased with herself. She started to lean in but Lena gently tugged at her hair.

“Flip around,” Lena said, reaching down to change positions.

“Yeah?” Kara asked happily.

“Definitely,” Lena answered.

It hadn’t taken long for Lena to figure out that one of Kara’s favorite positions was to be on top during sixty-nine. Something about the angle seemed to drive Kara wild and Lena definitely wanted to make sure their last time before the separation was memorable. Kara gently straddled Lena’s face and leaned down. It didn’t take long before they were both gasping and moaning, seemingly in a race to see which one could bring down the other first.

“Jesus, Lena,” Kara gasped as Lena dipped her tongue as deeply as she could into Kara and let her chin rub against Kara’s clit. Kara responded by adding a third finger into Lena and sucking roughly between her legs.

“God, fuck, fuck,” Lena whined, bucking her hips up and plunging two fingers roughly all the way to the knuckles into Kara. The response was immediate. Kara had to pull her face away from Lena to catch her breath. She started rocking back into Lena’s fingers and Lena knew that was it. She leaned up to use her tongue and her fingers at the same time and Kara plunged over the edge into her orgasm.

“LENA, fuck, LENA!” she screamed out as Lena continued pounding into her for all she was worth. Somehow through it all Kara leaned back down and started fucking Lena again with her fingers. Lena felt her own walls tightening and she arched her back and let out a loud scream as her orgasm hit.

They both kept at it as long as they could until Kara flopped down atop Lena then rolled off of her. It took a few moments before Kara regained her breath enough to flip around so that they were face to face again. She immediately pulled Lena in for a long, heated kiss. When she pulled back from the kiss she slotted their bodies together tightly and held Lena close.

“I love you so much,” Kara said softly.

“We’re gonna be alright, my love,” Lena answered, holding her tightly.

“Yeah babe, we’re going to be fine,” Kara replied in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara heads out on tour and has her first big show


	27. Going on Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first day

Kara rolled her suitcase in her hand out to the van. Mike was waiting and politely took the case and packed it into the back of vehicle. Lena threw Kara’s pillow and a blanket onto one of the bucket seats and leaned in to tell Lucy and William hello. They chatted for a moment until Mike jumped back into the driver’s seat and Kara came around to tell Lena goodbye. Kara leaned into Lena and held her tightly.

“I love you, darling,” Lena said, kissing Kara’s temple as Kara buried her head in her neck. “We’ll talk tonight.”

“I’ll miss you, Lena,” Kara said softly, leaning in for one last sweet kiss.

Kara could feel the tears building and could tell that Lena was fighting emotions as well so she pulled back and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Lena said, pulling off her National City University sweatshirt and handing it to Kara, “Take this.”

“It’s your favorite,” Kara answered, her voice slightly breaking.

“That’s why I want you to take it,” Lena answered, pushing it into Kara’s arms, “Now go, you’re gonna do great, Kara.”

“Okay,” Kara said, turning as she shut the van door, “Love you.”

She closed the door and strapped into the seat and turned and watched Lena as they pulled from the curb. The men were sitting in the front seat. Lucy was reclined in the bucket seat across from Kara. She watched as Kara looked around for a way to adjust her seat.

“The buttons are on your right,” Lucy said, pointing.

“Thanks,” Kara answered, finding the switch that reclined her seat. She laid back nearly all the way flat and propped her pillow under her head. She clutched Lena’s sweatshirt in her arms and tried not to be too obvious about the fact that she was holding it near her face so that she could smell Lena’s scent on the fabric. She could feel the tears in her eyes. 

Lucy looked over at Kara then unbuckled and knelt on the floor next to her seat and leaned in to talk to her closely. Mike was concentrating on the road and William had in earphones and looked to be sleeping. Lucy put her hand gently on Kara’s shoulder.

“She texted me about a hundred times telling me what you like and what you don’t like,” Lucy said, with a small smile, “She made me swear to make sure you’re okay while we’re gone.”

“She did?” Kara said, unable to stop the small grin forming on her face.

“Yeah, she did,” Lucy said, “Kara, I’ve been doing this for a while now and it’s never easy. People have to leave behind boyfriends and girlfriends and spouses and kids and it’s really hard, but you’ll get into the groove of the tour and you’ll be okay.” She rubbed Kara’s shoulder softly and Kara was thankful for her being there.

“I think I’ll just try to sleep for a while,” Kara said, “I only slept a couple of hours and I think the exhaustion is making it worse.”

“We can go nearly five hours before we need to stop for gas,” Lucy said, “Get some rest.” Lucy opened up the blanket Lena had put in the van and draped it over Kara then returned to her seat and strapped in. She was relieved when she looked over a few minutes later and saw Kara, holding Lena’s sweatshirt, snoring softly. She took a picture and sent it to Lena. The heart emoji response came immediately. Lucy smiled and settled in for a nap herself.

*********************

Kara sat up and stretched as they slowed and pulled off the interstate. She read the sign for Baker, California and she took a deep breath and sighed.

“The world’s tallest thermometer?” Kara giggled as she read off a sign on the side of the road.

“Yeah, I love stopping in Baker,” Mike said, chuckling. “It’s got the weirdest stuff. We can get gas and some food and I want to stop at the jerky store.”

“Just make it quick, Mike,” Lucy said, looking at Kara and shaking her head with a smile.

They pulled into a gas station and Lucy and Kara went in and used the restroom. When they came back outside Lucy chuckled and pointed at the giant thermometer across the street. Mike and William were leaning on the van and Mike grabbed Lucy and turned her around. William jumped in and they took a selfie with the huge thermometer in the background. Mike thought it was hilarious and even Lucy couldn’t help but laugh at his excitement. William and Kara just chuckled at their antics.

“Hop in before mom gets mad,” Mike said, jerking his thumb toward Lucy and getting back into the van. Lucy gave him the middle finger as she got in. “Let’s get a quick bite at Mad Greek.”

“Sounds good,” Lucy answered.

“How do you know this place?” Kara asked, feeling like they were in the middle of nowhere.

“Experience,” Mike answered, “You find the best places on the road after a while.”

“I’m a tour virgin too, Kara,” William said, turning in his seat, “So I have no idea what these two have in store for us.”

They drove a few hundred feet and pulled into the lot for the small restaurant. The sign read _Mad Greek Café, Best Gyros USA, Open 24 hours_. There was a patio in front with plaster replicas of Greek statues lined between columns and large potted plants. Kara and William glanced at each other and chuckled. It was completely tacky and yet somehow quite whimsical. They walked in and sat down and were immediately greeted by a friendly waiter. It was just past nine and the café was serving breakfast. They all ordered coffees and were pleased when the warm beverages arrived quickly.

“Gyro omelette,” Mike said, smiling, “I’ve been looking forward to this the whole drive.”

“La Bomba Burrito,” William said. Kara glanced at the menu to see that it had ham, bacon, sausage, potato, eggs, beans, cheese and pico de gallo. 

“Strong choice,” Kara said, making everyone else chuckle.

“I’ll go with the Vegetarian Omelette,” Lucy said, leaving Kara to make her decision.

“I guess I’ll have the Mad Greek Special,” Kara said, “With the eggs scrambled.”

“You’re getting the eggs, bacon, sausage and pancake special and giving me grief?” William teased.

They settled into easy conversation as the food came quickly to the table. Kara found out that Lucy was a vegetarian but was not bothered by the others eating meat. She took a few bites of Kara’s pancakes as they ate. William shared a little about his career as this was the first extended time he had spent with any of him. He was raised in London and learned how to play violin and guitar growing up, and he was proficient at the bass guitar as well. He had moved to the United States to pursue his career when he got an offer at the National City Orchestra. He enjoyed that for a couple of years but wanted to move from the classical music to pursue other things and he seemed extremely grateful for the opportunity to play multiple instruments on the tour with Kara.

They finished up breakfast and Lucy paid their bill with the Lsongs credit card and they walked out into the blazing desert sun.

“Let’s grab some jerky for the van,” Mike said, pointing to a shop just down the street. They walked together to the store and Kara and William were chuckling again as they got close.

“_Alien Fresh Jerky_?” William read from the sign above the store, “Really?”

“Look,” Kara said, pointing to a car in front and chuckling. A car was parked in a front row spot with a sign that read “Parking for Aliens Only.” Inside the car were two alien mannequins and a small UFO was strapped to the roof of the vehicle.

They walked inside and Mike grabbed a big bag of honey teriyaki flavored jerky and a second bag containing whiskey flavored jerky. Lucy scrunched up her nose and looked a bit disgusted. They made their way back to the car. Lucy took the keys and got into the driver’s seat. Kara slid in the passenger seat in the front next to her and the guys moved to the seats in the back.

“When Lena said we had a van I didn’t realize it would be so nice,” Kara said as they pulled onto the road.

“Yeah, there’s a place in National City that rents Mercedes Sprinter vans in a bunch of different configurations,” Lucy said, “It wasn’t a busy time of year and I got us a really good deal on this one.”

“You got the deal?” Kara asked, “You have all kinds of talents.”

“You do realize I’m the tour manager of this gig, right?” Lucy asked, “It’s a big opportunity for me and I don’t want to fuck it up. I’ve been working non-stop since Taylor Swift’s people called.”

“This is the first time you’ve done this?” Kara asked.

“First time I’ve been the manager, too,” Lucy asked, “Lena’s been training me for months to move into management and this is the first opportunity that came along.”

“I didn’t know that,” Kara said happily, “Good for you, Lucy.”

They rode along until the gas tank got low again and stopped in Utah at a truck stop where they all grabbed some snack foods they could eat in the car. They switched positions again and Kara opened up her laptop and took out her earbuds. For the next portion of the ride she watched few episodes of Grace and Frankie she had downloaded to pass the time. She was thankful for the distraction since she was already feeling the boredom of the road and it was only the first day. The next stop was just for gas and the bathroom and they only took about ten minutes.

“We’ll stop for dinner in Denver,” Lucy said, “It’ll be between seven and eight. Are you guys good to push through to North Platte after that?”

“What’s that, another three and a half hours?” Mike asked.

“Yeah, it’ll make tomorrow a lot easier,” Lucy said.

“I’m good for whatever,” William said, “You two are the ones driving.”

“Let’s do it,” Lucy said.

They pulled into Tocabe in Denver and Lucy smiled widely, “My turn to pick. I love this place. It’s American Indian Cuisine and they have a great vegetarian posu bowl.”

Kara smiled when she walked in. The aroma of the food was wafting through the small restaurant and she realized she was quite hungry. It took her a moment of listening to Lucy explain the food before she settled on a wild rice posu bowl topped with grilled chicken, sweet corn and roasted green chilies. She was thrilled with her choice and she snapped a picture of the dish and sent it to Lena.

Lena replied immediately: _Are you trying new food without me?_

Kara: _Yes, wish you were here to try it with me_

Lena: _Enjoy your adventures, darling_

Kara: _Love you, will call when we get to North Platte, is midnight too late?_

Lena: _CALL when you get there, no matter how late Love you too_

Kara put her phone down and looked up to see Lucy smirking at her.

“You two are like a couple of lovesick teenagers, I swear,” Lucy said, chuckling.

“Don’t let her bother you,” Mike said, “We’re all just jealous.”

“I’m not jealous,” William said, “I left my wife behind, too. I’m already missing her.”

“You’re married?” Lucy asked, “Sorry, I didn’t realize.”

“Yep, two years,” William answered, “And no, I didn’t forget my wedding ring.” He pulled a chain from under his shirt with a ring hanging at the end. “I get skin irritation when I play with the ring on, so I wear it near my heart. Never take it off.”

“Is she coming to any of the shows?” Kara asked.

“Just when we get back to National City,” he answered, “She’s an accountant and it’s tax season. She has to work.”

“Yeah, Lena has to work too,” Kara said, sighing.

They ate quickly and got back into the van for the last leg of the ride. They arrived at the hotel and checked into two rooms. Lucy and Kara walked into their room together.

“Mind if I shower first?” Lucy asked.

“Go ahead, I’m gonna call Lena,” Kara answered.

“No phone sex while I’m in the room,” Lucy said snidely, “For the whole tour!”

“Shut up, Lucy!” Kara answered, giggling.

Lucy grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and headed into the bathroom. Kara hit Lena’s contact on her phone and Lena picked up immediately.

_Lena: Hey there, my love_

_Kara: We made it, the metropolis of North Platte, Nebraska_

Lena laughed loudly and Kara smiled at the sound.

_Lena: How was the first day?_

_Kara: It was really long but everyone was great. William seems like a nice guy._

_Lena: And Lucy is treating you okay?_

_Kara: Except for her declaration that we’re not allowed to have phone sex with her in the room, she’s been fine._

Lena laughed again and Kara chuckled along.

_Lena: Sounds like her_

_Kara: Actually, she’s been great, Lena. She’s got everything very organized and she makes sure we have everything we need._

_Lena: I’m glad to hear it. _

_Kara: How was your day?_

_Lena: Nothing interesting to report, I mostly sat around pining for my girlfriend_

_Kara: Really? She must be awesome._

_Lena: She is. I wish she was lying here beside me. You wanna know what I’d do?_

_Kara: Okay, stop it. I only have one rule from Lucy._

They both giggled. Lena told Kara about her day and Kara talked a little bit more about their first travels. Lucy came out of the bathroom and Kara sighed.

_Kara: The shower is free and I’m beat. I guess I should go._

_Lena: Okay, darling, I’ll talk to you tomorrow._

_Kara: I love you, babe._

_Lena: Love you too, darling._

Kara hung up and looked at Lucy, “Don’t say anything!”

“I wasn’t going to,” Lucy said, flopping down on the other bed. “Look, I’m honestly thrilled for Lena. I love that woman – like a friend of course. She’s done so much for me. I’ve never seen her this happy. I hope it works out for you two.”

“I want that more than anything,” Kara said. 

Kara showered and changed into a t-shirt and sleep shorts. She climbed into bed and was about to turn off the light, but instead she stood and walked over to the chair and grabbed Lena’s sweatshirt. She climbed back into bed and held the shirt close as she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry - I won't give this much attention to every day of the tour - I do enjoy travel writing, though, especially to places I've been! As with some of my other fics, every place I name on this trip will be real - along with how it looks and the actual cuisine. Next chapter will be the first show


	28. The first show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's first big show

The van arrived at the United Center in Chicago and pulled into an area of parking near the loading dock reserved for the bands. Lucy hopped out and immediately began talking to some of the United Center employees. She waved to Kara and the guys and they all joined her and walked into a back door of the arena.

“The piano is on stage,” Lucy said, “Let’s check it out. Kara, make sure it’s tuned. Guys, let’s see what’s here and what we need from the trailer.”

The next hour was spent checking on things and setting up for their show. Some of Taylor Swift’s people arrived as they were finishing their set up and were milling around. Lucy brought everyone on stage for a final sound check then they left to wait for show time. There was an office available for them to wait and Lucy grabbed her soft ice chest and pulled out some sandwiches and bottles of water. They heard a knock on the door and Kara was closest. She opened it and nearly choked on her sandwich.

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Taylor Swift said, smiling.

“Gosh, no,” Kara answered, moving to let her in and trying desperately to swallow her bite.

“I’m Taylor,” she said, “I thought I should come say hello.”

“Lucy Lane,” Lucy said, shaking her hand, “This is Mike and William, and that’s Kara Danvers.”

“Lucy, I think we talked on the phone, right?” Taylor asked.

“Yep, that was me,” she answered.

“Nice to put a name to the face,” Taylor answered. She turned to Kara, “I’m glad you could jump in. I finally got to sit and listen to your whole album yesterday on the bus. Damn, it’s good.”

“Thank you,” Kara said, feeling the blush creep up her face.

“You write your own music, right?” Taylor asked.

“Yep, I’ve been writing forever,” Kara answered.

“Well, maybe if this works out we could team up on something,” Taylor said, “I’m jealous of some of your stuff.”

“That would be incredible,” Kara replied, nodding.

“Alright, I gotta go get ready,” Taylor said, “Break a leg.”

Kara shut the door behind her and turned to the group. She couldn’t help the loud squeal that came out of her mouth. The band laughed and everyone seemed buoyed by the visit. They finished their food then Lucy told the guys to leave so Kara could get dressed. Kara grabbed her bag and pulled out the flowy, beige, sleeveless sundress they had decided would be the signature dress for this tour. Lena had packed four of them, all exactly alike. The dress was comfortable and let Kara move her arms freely. Kara had a few choices about what to wear. This dress felt right and she loved it the moment she saw it. She put it on and slipped into the sandals she would wear for the show.

“How’s it look?” Kara asked Lucy.

“You look perfect, Kara,” Lucy answered, “Just touch up your lipstick and you’re done.”

Kara went into the bathroom and reapplied the light pink lipstick she had chosen. She looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. She heard a knock on the door and Lucy called out to her.

“Ten minutes til we start,” Lucy said, “We should go.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Kara said.

Kara picked up her phone and dialed Lena.

Lena: _Kara?_

Kara: _Hey, I’m about to go on and I needed to hear your voice_

Lena: _Darling, you’re going to be great. I love you so much and I wish I was there to give you a kiss for good luck._

Kara: _I love you too, Lena._

Lena: _Now go, break a leg, and call when you’re done_.

Kara: _I will_.

She hung up and walked out the office door. The group made their way backstage and Lucy talked to the stage manager. She came back to the band and let them know everything was on time. She handed Kara a water bottle.

“There’s another bottle for you onstage next to the piano bench if you need it,” Lucy said.

“Thanks,” Kara answered, taking a sip and a deep breath.

*******************

Lena adjusted her laptop and checked the feed one more time. She hadn’t told Kara but she had Lucy place a small camera in the auditorium with their equipment so that she could live stream the concert. She didn’t want to make Kara any more nervous than she already was but she couldn’t bear to miss it. She took a deep breath as she heard the announcement introducing Kara. The crowd was applauding loudly and she grinned from ear to ear as she watched Kara walk out and wave to the crowd and take her seat at the piano.

*******************

Kara sat down and looked over at Lucy, who gave her a grin. Kara was glad the auditorium was mostly dark so that she couldn’t really tell how big it was. She adjusted the microphone one last time and took a breath. She played the first chord and the band joined in. Just like always, she felt much better as soon as she began singing. She finished her first song and the audience was cheering loudly. She turned herself on the bench to look at the audience and took the microphone in her hand.

“Hello, Chicago,” she said, smiling. The audience went wild.

“So, this is my first ever really big show,” she said, “And I’m a little nervous, so bear with me.”

She heard a loud shout of _I love you, Kara_ from the audience and she immediately shouted back “Sorry, I’m taken!” The audience went wild and Kara laughed. She looked over at Lucy, who was laughing and looking perfectly at ease. She realized she was doing well and she didn’t want to push it with too much talk.

“I’m gonna play a few more songs for you guys and then you’ll get to the person you really came here to see,” Kara said, “And I owe a big thank you to Taylor for bringing me here. I hope you guys enjoy my show.”

They played the next few songs, with Kara taking short breaks in between to talk to the audience. She told them a little bit about writing her songs and the show was flowing smoothly. Before her last song she introduced the band members and thanked Taylor Swift again. 

“There’s a chance you all might have heard this last one,” Kara said, turning to the piano. The audience cheered loudly then became quiet at the first few notes of My Own Way. The song was going perfectly as Kara got into the first refrain. Halfway through she realized she heard voices all around her. She kept going despite the distraction and the realization of what was happening. The audience was singing with her. The second time she reached the refrain she sang the first few words then faded away, letting the audience sing the song. Her eyes filled with tears hearing the voices sing the words she had written. She joined back in for the next verse and finished the last of the song singing the final refrain along with the crowd.

The audience went wild as the song ended. Lucy was beaming at Kara, applauding for her and for the audience sing along. Mike and William were both smiling ear to ear. The cheering kept going as Kara stood and they all took their bows. They walked off the stage and Lucy grabbed Kara in a tight hug.

“That was fucking incredible,” Lucy said, pulling back and giving Mike a high five.

“Kara, you did great,” Mike added, “They loved you!”

“I want to go call Lena,” Kara said, glancing at Lucy.

“Go ahead, we have to grab our stuff and bring it to the trailer,” Lucy said, “I’ll meet you back at the office.”

Kara walked to the office and found her phone. Lena picked up on the first ring.

Lena: _Kara, that was amazing_

Kara: _It was so great, Lena! Wait, what – are you here?_

Lena: _No, darling, god I wish I was. I had Lucy set up a camera and I watched the whole thing streaming _

Kara: _Why didn’t you tell me?_

Lena: _I didn’t want you to be any more nervous. You were so good, Kara. And when the audience started singing your song – I was sobbing_

Kara: _I almost couldn’t hold it together myself, I couldn’t believe it_

Lena: _I’m so proud of you, Kara. You have no idea. Wait, hold on._

Kara heard shuffling of the phone then a new, familiar voice.

Alex: _Okay, sis, that was the highlight of my life_

Kara: _Alex, oh my god! You watched, too?_

Alex: _Yeah, Lena called and told me she had this set up and me and Kelly came to the office to watch it with her. We’re all a mess – crying and cheering. You were incredible._

Kara: _I’m so glad you could see it, Alex_. (knocking) _Oh crap, that’s Lucy. I’ve gotta go. Will you tell Lena I’ll call her when I get to the hotel?_

Alex: _Sure thing. Love you, Kara_

Kara: _Love you too, Alex_

Kara hung up the phone and smiled at Lucy.

“I’m glad you didn’t tell me about the camera,” Kara said grinning, “I’d have been looking at it the whole time.”

“I’m glad it worked,” Lucy said, “I swear, Lena would have kicked my ass if she hadn’t been able to watch.”

They made sure they had everything packed up then got into the van. They were all hungry and decided to stop for dinner on the way back to the hotel. Mike insisted that they go to Pequod’s for deep dish pizza and everyone agreed on the choice. They laughed and ate pizza and drank beer and relished the moment of their first successful show. By the time they got back to the hotel Kara felt exhausted. She had showered and gotten in bed. It was as if everything hit her at once but she couldn’t go to sleep without telling Lena goodnight. Lucy was in the bathroom so she had few minutes of privacy.

Lena: _Hey there_

Kara: _I wanted to tell you goodnight_ (yawning)

Lena: _You sound sleepy_

Kara: _I am, after all the travel and the show – and we had pizza and beer. I’m done._

Lena: _Go to sleep, darling, we can talk more tomorrow_

Kara: _Are you home?_

Lena: _Yes, I just walked in_

Kara: _Lena, it’s so late – you shouldn’t work so late_

Lena: _I’m fine, Kara. I’m pouring myself a glass of wine and having a salad then I’m turning in for bed too._

Kara: _I love you_

Lena: _I wish I was there, Kara. I love you too_

Lucy walked out of the bathroom right as Kara was finishing the call.

Kara: _I wish you were here, too. I’d much rather be sleeping with you in my arms._

Lena: _I’m counting the days. Now get some sleep, my love._

Kara: _You too, babe._

Kara hung up the phone and Lucy looked over, eyebrow raised.

“Seriously, that was almost phone sex,” Lucy teased.

“It was not,” Kara protested, giggling.

“Kara, you really did good today,” Lucy said climbing into her bed, “I’m glad I’m getting this chance to see you take off.”

“I couldn’t do it without you,” Kara answered, “thanks for everything.”

Kara turned off the lamp. She thought she’d have trouble sleeping but it was only a few minutes before she was lost in a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that this matters at all but I'm not a real fan of deep dish pizza
> 
> Next Chapter - the tour continues and Kara get's a surprise at her show in Arizona


	29. Glendale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the tour...

The next few tour dates went smoothly. The group traveled well together and the drives between concerts were usually only a few hours rather than the marathon trip they began with. Kara talked to Lena daily, sometimes they were able to Facetime but mostly they talked. They texted during the day as well. Despite all of the talk, Kara still missed Lena terribly. She tried not to show it but she really wished she could see her in person.

They arrived in Glendale and drove straight to the concert arena. Lucy had called ahead and had food delivered. Kara, Mike and William were all starving and sat down to eat. Lucy was in the hall arguing with someone as they began. She huffed out an angry, “Get it done, now!” as she walked into the office and plopped down at the remaining seat.

“What’s going on?” Kara asked.

“It’ll be fine,” Lucy said, still sounding angry. She grabbed a slice of toasted bread and took a bite. They all looked at her quizzically and waited.

“There’s no piano,” Lucy said sullenly.

“What?” Kara asked, her voice panicky.

“Relax, there’s one here,” Lucy said, “Someone screwed up and they didn’t move it to the stage. Plus they’re rushing someone over to make sure it’s tuned. It’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Kara asked, trying to relax.

“I’m sure,” Lucy said, “And please don’t tell Lena. I mean, you can tell her after it’s all said and done but I can handle this so don’t text her what’s going on. Please.”

“I won’t,” Kara said, realizing that Lucy was worried about her own job at the moment. “Lucy,” Kara said, waiting for Lucy to look up at her, “Really, I won’t say anything. I trust you to get it all straight.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Lucy answered, sincerely.

Lucy’s phone went off and she looked at her text. She glanced back at the group, “By the way, Kara, there’s a radio station contest going on here. You’re stuck with a fan meet and greet after the show.”

“For me?” Kara asked, “Not for Taylor?”

“First of all, your song hit number one so you might as well get used to the fact that you’re famous,” Lucy said, “And, second, I’m sure Taylor has to do it too.”

“What am I supposed to do?” Kara asked.

“Just say hello and be polite and take a couple of pictures,” Lucy said, “It’ll only take ten minutes.”

“Okay,” Kara answered. She took a deep breath and couldn’t help the grin on her face.

“Just thinking about your song hitting number one, aren’t you?” Mike teased.

“Yes!” Kara said, her grin widening. “I can’t believe it. Lena called first thing this morning to tell me and then my family and friends all texted. It’s amazing.”

“It’s a great song,” William said, “One of many, actually. Do you know which one is being released next?”

“I think Lena already has me set to do the video when we get back,” Kara answered, “It’s gonna be _Fighting Back._”

“Perfect choice if you ask me,” Lucy said, “Not that anyone asked me.” The group all chuckled. “It’s a little peppier than _My Own Way_ but still your signature sound.”

The stage manager popped his head in and looked sheepishly at Lucy, “They’re rolling it out now and the tuner is on the way. He’ll be here in ten minutes then you guys can sound check.”

“Thanks, Frank,” Lucy said, sounding relieved.

“It’s gonna be a good night,” William said, “I can feel it.”

*****************

The concert went off without a hitch. Kara walked off the stage to loud applause. Lucy took her arm and led her back toward the office.

“The fans will be waiting at the office,” Lucy said, “I’ll head back with you and then go back to help the guys load the van when we’re done.”

“Okay,” Kara said, still unsure of the whole process. She turned the corner and opened the door to the office. She walked in and froze for a moment before she found her voice.

“ALEX!” Kara screamed, running and jumping into her sister’s waiting arms. Lucy gave Kelly a big thumbs up and they both laughed as the Danvers sisters held each other in a tight embrace, both smiling ear to ear.

“Kara, that was amazing,” Alex said, pulling back to look her little sister in the eye. “The crowd singing along – it’s even better live than on the videos we’ve been watching.”

Kara turned and pulled Kelly into a tight hug, “I can’t believe you guys are here! This is the best surprise ever!”

“Lucy helped, and Lena,” Alex answered.

“Lena knew?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Lena was kind of in charge of the whole thing,” Kelly said, giggling, “I mentioned I had family in Glendale and we started talking about trying to come. Next thing I know we’ve got first class plane tickets and a hotel room.”

“Sounds like Lena,” Kara said, smiling.

“She’s so worried about you,” Alex said softly, “She really wants to be here. I guess she figured we were the next best thing.”

“Okay, so I know you guys have reservations for a late dinner,” Lucy said, “Kara, I’ll make sure we grab everything from here. You go, they’re booked to stay at the same place as us. I’ll have a room key at the desk for you.”

“Thank you, Lucy!” Kara said. 

Kara couldn’t stop smiling as they walked out of the arena and hopped into an Uber headed to the restaurant. They arrived at the Arrowhead Grill and Alex gave her name to the maître d’. They were led to a table and within moments a waiter arrived with a bottle of champagne.

“Oh, we didn’t order anything yet,” Alex said, looking confused.

“The champagne and wine were already selected by a Ms. Luthor,” he answered, pouring out three glasses, “Along with a message that you are to order anything you like and the bill is already taken care of, including a generous tip.”

Kara smiled at Alex and Kelly, “Can I go call her real quick?”

“Of course,” Kelly answered, smiling.

Kara walked over to the lobby area and called Lena.

Lena: _hey there_

Kara: _so, I’m sitting in a steakhouse with Alex and Kelly and a very nice bottle of champagne…_

Lena: _were you surprised?_

The happiness in Lena’s voice made Kara grin.

Kara: _I was shocked. They said you made it all happen!_

Lena: _That’s not entirely true but I did help_

Kara: _Thank you, Lena. It’s so good having them here – even though I wish it was you_

Lena: _Only two more weeks, darling_

Kara: _Gosh, I can’t wait_

Lena: _As much as I love talking to you, you should go enjoy your dinner with Alex_

Kara: _Okay, I love you, Lena_

Lena: _I love you too, darling_

Kara hung up and went back to the table. Alex gave her a soft smile and rubbed her shoulder gently.

“I can see how much you miss her written all over your face,” Alex said, “I don’t know if it helps or not, but we’ve been in touch like you asked and she is just as lovesick as you.”

“Before I left we had a thing,” Kara said, pausing.

“A thing?” Kelly asked, “Like a fight?”

“Not really a fight,” Kara said, “I asked Lena to try to come see me. I guess I asked a few times actually. She got angry and snapped at me.”

“Oh, crap,” Alex said, “Please tell me you didn’t leave mad at one another.”

“No, no way,” Kara said quickly, “We talked about everything. We both apologized and we both cried a little. She told me she was upset about me leaving and it made her wonder how we would handle it if I go on a real tour. And now, I’m here and the tour is incredible but I miss her so much I don’t know if all this is worth it.”

“Hold on, Kara,” Alex said, “This has been your lifelong dream. You can’t give it all up so quickly.”

“I don’t know what to think,” Kara sighed.

“Ok, let’s talk this through,” Kelly said, “First of all, do you think the separation anxiety is an issue of trust for either of you?”

Kara thought for a moment then shook her head, “No, I trust Lena and I’m pretty sure she trusts me. That’s not the problem.”

“Okay, do you worry that if you guys are apart physically that you’ll drift away from one another emotionally as well?” Kelly asked.

Kara again took a moment to think before answering, “Not really. We get to talk every day by phone and we’ve stayed in tune with one another. I think we can manage that.”

“Do you think either one of you is jealous of what the other is doing?” Kelly asked.

“Definitely not,” Kara answered quickly, “We’re both working most of the time.”

“Well, then, I think the main issue is that you guys miss each other,” Kelly said, “And that is something that can be handled. Plenty of people have successful relationships even though they can’t be together all the time – certainly musicians fit in that mold, but also military personnel, maritime workers, pilots and flight attendants, to name a few. And couples make it work.”

“Here’s the thing – I’m not sure I want to have to make it work,” Kara said, unable to keep the sadness from her voice, “I want to be with her.”

“Okay, Kara, look at me,” Alex said softly, waiting for Kara to look up and meet her gaze, “When you get home take a little while to be together and decompress – then talk to her. There’s got to be a way to work this out.”

“I hope so,” Kara said.

“I believe so, Kara,” Kelly said, reaching over and squeezing Kara’s hand.

“You guys are made for each other,” Alex said, “You’ll find a way.”

“You really believe that?” Kara asked, looking at her sister.

“I do, Kara. With all my heart,” Alex answered, “Now, tell us about the tour.”

The conversation turned much lighter and the rest of the meal was spent with Kara amusing Alex and Kelly with stories of being on the road with the gang. They stayed and drak wine until they were the last people in the restaurant then returned to the hotel. The van was leaving the next morning at nine so they agreed to meet in the hotel restaurant for breakfast. They exchanged long hugs before Kara returned to her room.

Lucy was sleeping so Kara tried to grab her pajamas quietly. She realized quickly she was a bit more tipsy than she thought when she lost her balance and tripped and banged her shin on the corner of the bed.

“Fuck!” Kara blurted out.

The lamp came on and Lucy looked at Kara, holding her shin, half dressed. She couldn’t help but laugh. Kara tried to give her the finger and lost her balance again. Lucy climbed out of bed and pulled Kara back up into a standing position. Kara fixed her pajama pants then leaned back and flopped onto the bed where Lucy had been sleeping.

“Guess you’re taking this one,” Lucy said, chuckling.

“I miss her so much,” Kara whined softly, her words slurring.

Lucy looked over and sighed. She pulled Kara up and moved the sheets over then helped her readjust so that she was underneath. Lucy looked around and found Lena’s sweatshirt in Kara’s bag and brought it to her. Kara clutched it close and took a deep breath.

“Only two more weeks, Kara,” Lucy said, rubbing her shoulder, “You’ve got this.”

“Thanks for everything, Lucy,” Kara slurred, her eyes growing heavy, “You’re the best.”

“I know,” Lucy said, chuckling and turning off the lamp as she climbed into the other bed. “Goodnight, Kara.”

*******************

The alarm went off and Kara immediately clutched her head. She heard Lucy laughing softly behind her.

“How much did you drink last night?” Lucy asked.

“Ugh, enough to give me a headache,” Kara answered. “Honestly, I don’t drink much so it doesn’t take a lot.”

Kara sat up and realized she was still holding tightly to Lena’s sweatshirt. The memory of coming back to the room hit her and she felt herself blush.

“I’m sorry about last night,” Kara said softly.

“What are you sorry for?” Lucy asked, looking confused.

“I got back here drunk and all sad and woke you up,” Kara answered.

“Jeez, Kara, you are literally the easiest musician I have ever worked with,” Lucy replied, smirking. “I’ve had to take away drugs, clean up vomit, beg hotel managers not to call cops – you have no idea. Last night was a cakewalk. Plus, I think it’s cute how much you two miss each other.”

“You think Lena misses me as much?” Kara asked.

“I would say by the hundred texts a day I get making sure you’re okay - it’s a definite yes,” Lucy answered, chuckling.

Kara stood and stretched, “You coming down for breakfast?”

“I don’t want to intrude with your sister,” Lucy said, “I can meet you at the van.”

“Lucy, you’re not intruding,” Kara protested, “You’re my friend. I want you to get to know Alex and Kelly.”

“Well, I guess so then,” Lucy answered, smiling softly.

They packed up their overnight bags and threw them in the van then headed to the restaurant. Alex and Kelly were already there drinking coffee. They enjoyed breakfast together and the time flew quickly. Lucy looked at her watch and told Kara it was time. Kara took a deep breath and stood to say goodbye. Lucy waved and headed to the van to let them have a last moment of privacy.

“Kara, I’m so proud of you,” Alex said, “I’m so glad we could come see this.”

“And, we’ll be counting the days til the National City show,” Kelly added.

“I really needed this,” Kara said, “Seeing you guys is the jolt I needed to keep going. I love you both so much.”

They hugged tightly and Kara felt much better as she turned and headed to the van.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and the guys go out gambling after the show leaving Kara with some alone time in the room to call Lena


	30. Vegas, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas always brings fun

The concierge and a bellman greeted their group as soon as they arrived at The Venetian hotel and casino in Las Vegas. They were ushered in through a back entrance and she accompanied them into a private elevator.

“Here are your room keys,” she said, handing them envelopes. We have two executive suites booked for you. She let the bellman take Mike and William to their room and accompanied the women to their suite.

Kara tried to keep from acting too giddy as they walked in. The room was huge, with a den area separate from the bedroom. They were playing two shows in Vegas and she would finally have a space to just sit down and relax.

“Ms. Danvers, it is our pleasure to have you here at the Venetian,” the concierge said, “I’ve taken the liberty of booking you into our spa tomorrow at one o’clock for a signature stone massage, on the house of course. I also have spa passes for all four of you for your entire stay. I understand you will be finishing your performance tonight around 9:00 so there’s a table for the four of you at Delmonico for dinner, on the house as well. I hope you have time to relax and enjoy your stay here.”

“That sounds great,” Kara said, grinning, “Thank you.”

She left and Lucy and Kara both went and plopped on the couch. Lucy kicked up her feet and laughed.

“No wonder people take long Vegas gigs,” Lucy said, “This isn’t half bad.”

“How can they give away so much free stuff?” Kara asked.

“Are you kidding? This place prints money,” Lucy answered, “And they like it when the stars stay with them. Kara, you’re a star now.”

“Oh my god, I didn’t realize how much I missed having a sofa,” Kara said, curling up on the end of the couch.

“And… you are the most low-maintenance star I’ve ever met,” Lucy teased, tossing a pillow at Kara. “Just give the girl a couch and she’s fine.”

“It’s true,” Kara said, laughing, “wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure. I’m glad we left early enough to have time to enjoy it here,” Lucy sighed.

“And we have all day tomorrow before the second show,” Kara replied happily.

They ordered room service and settled in to watch Booksmart. They both enjoyed the movie thoroughly, laughing loudly throughout while eating. Lucy ordered the Venetian pizza and Kara had a cheeseburger and fries. It was the first day in a while that felt anything like normal and they were both happy to relax for a bit. When the movie ended Lucy stood up and looked at her watch.

“We need to get headed to the arena in an hour,” Lucy said, “You can get dressed and ready here. I’m going to check in with the stage manager and make sure everything is set.”

Kara nodded and went and grabbed her dress for the night and her toiletries. She walked into the bathroom and grinned from ear to ear. There was a huge soaking tub that she fully intended to use after the concert. She showered and put on makeup and got ready for the night.

The concert went perfectly and the group quickly gathered their things and headed back to the Venetian as soon as they were done. They went straight to the restaurant and feasted on a huge seafood and steak dinner. When they were done Lucy smiled at the group.

“Who’s up for Blackjack?” Lucy asked, grinning excitedly.

“I’m in,” Mike said, smiling.

“Absolutely,” William added.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Kara replied, shaking her head, “I’m beat.”

“Come on, it’s Vegas, baby!” Lucy said excitedly. “The drinks are free!”

“I don’t like gambling, plus I was out drinking last night with Alex,” Kara said, “I’m ready for a hot bath and bedtime. You guys have fun.”

“Okay, but it’s your loss when we all come back with big wads of cash,” Mike teased.

The group headed to the casino floor and Kara made her way up to the suite. She kicked off her sandals and pulled off her dress and laid on one of the beds. She grabbed her phone and called Lena.

“Hey there, I was wondering if you forgot me,” Lena said as she answered.

“Never,” Kara sighed, “We had a big dinner at the steakhouse at the Venetian after the show. This place is amazing.”

“Are you going to the casino?” Lena asked.

“Nah, everyone else went but I didn’t want to go,” Kara answered. “Are you home?”

“Yep, I’m actually lying in bed peacefully reading a book,” Lena answered.

“I wish I was in bed with you,” Kara said, her voice becoming slightly breathy at the thought.

“So, Kara, you’re alone, right?” Lena asked, her voice sultry and low.

“Yes,” Kara answered, sensing where this was heading.

“Are you in bed?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara replied, already feeling her body responding to Lena’s voice.

“How about if I tell you what I’d do if I were there and we do it together,” Lena said.

“Yes, Lena, please,” Kara answered, “Wait, hold on, let me undress.”

Kara threw the phone aside and pulled off her bra and panties. She slid under the sheets and put the phone on speaker so that she could use both hands.

“I’m ready,” Kara said. She heard Lena chuckling.

“What?” Kara asked.

“I was going to describe the undressing part, but you certainly are ready to go,” Lena said.

“If I was there I’d already have my tongue between your legs,” Kara answered, making Lena laugh again.

“Slow down, there,” Lena said, “How about we start at the top, darling. Don’t get ahead. I want to cum with you.”

“Jesus, Lena,” Kara breathed out, “Please…”

“I’m touching my breast, Kara,” Lena said, “Do it with me. Rub yourself softly. I love the way you make little noises when I get close to your nipples, Kara.”

“It feels good,” Kara whispered, rubbing her breasts and pinching her nipples. She could feel the heat building inside. “But I can’t wait too long, Lena. It’s been too long without you.”

“Just take a moment, Kara,” Lena prodded, her voice low, “Squeeze your nipple. Imagine my mouth on you.”

“Feels so good, Lena,” Kara said, her breathing rate picking up, “I’d have my hand in your hair, pulling you down, Lena. I need you lower. I’m moving down between my legs.”

“So am I,” Lena said, letting out a soft moan, “I’m so wet for you, Kara.”

Kara rubbed between her legs, finding herself wet and ready. She felt her breathing pick up even faster and she spread her wetness over her clit, bucking at the feel of it.

“I want to feel that spot, Lena,” Kara said, “On your clit, the one that makes you lose your breath.”

“God, Kara, yes,” Lena said, “I’m touching it now. It feels so good.”

Lena rubbed herself and felt the heat building quickly. She knew she wasn’t going to last very long. She could hear Kara’s breathing become more labored in the phone and she knew she was feeling the same thing.

“Put your fingers inside, Kara,” Lena breathed out. 

“L-l-lena, it feels so good,” Kara said, moving her hands quickly and building toward her climax. “I’m gonna cum soon. I can’t hold back much longer.”

“Me too, Kara, I’m so close,” Lena huffed out, “Oh god, I’m cumming, Kara, I’m cumming.”

Kara let out a loud moan as her orgasm hit. She continued rubbing and moaning as she heard Lena screaming her name. They both rode through their orgasms until they caught their breath. Kara took the phone off speaker and brought it back to her ear.

“Lena, fuck, that was good,” Kara breathed out, “I’ve never done that before.”

“Me either,” Lena answered, chuckling softly, “I needed it. I feel so much better.”

“Why haven’t we been doing this the whole time?” Kara asked.

“I doubt Lucy would appreciate it very much,” Lena answered, making Kara laugh loudly.

“She actually made a no phone sex rule,” Kara replied, giggling.

“Well, some rules are made to be broken, darling,” Lena answered, sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all knew i had to do it
> 
> Next Chapter - the concert in National City


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's concert in National City

The van pulled into the arena in National City and Kara craned her head around, looking. Lucy glanced at her and giggled.

“Almost there, kid,” Lucy said, smiling.

They pulled around a corner and found the area for unloading. A black car was there and as soon as the van came into view Lena opened the door and waited. The van came to a stop and Kara immediately jumped out. The women walked quickly toward one another. Kara felt tears brimming in her eyes as she pulled Lena into her arms. She buried her head into Lena’s neck and held her tightly, taking in her scent and the feel of her body finally close again. Lena rubbed Kara’s back softly. She moved her head back and their lips met in a sweet, short kiss.

“Hello, darling,” Lena said softly. Kara grinned widely and let out a soft chuckle.

“You are a sight for sore eyes, Lena,” Kara said, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You two are as cute as ever,” Lucy said, “and I wish the reunion could last longer but we need to get to work. It’s a short turn-around here, Kara. We’ve gotta get inside for sound check.”

“Let’s move your bags to my car now so we don’t have to worry about it later,” Lena said. “And then you can go to work.”

They moved Kara’s suitcase to Lena’s car and walked into the arena together. When they got to the office Kara grabbed a water and a banana and ate it quickly. Lucy and Lena were chatting and the guys were snacking on sandwiches. Lena finished her conversation with Lucy and walked back to Kara’s side.

“Kara, everyone is coming to the suite tonight,” Lena said, “I need to go make sure I have everything prepared. I’ll be back before you start to watch from backstage if that’s okay with you.”

“Of course it’s okay,” Kara said. Kara took Lena’s hand and glanced at Lucy, “I’m just gonna walk with her. I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, okay,” Lucy answered, her mouth full with a blueberry muffin.

They walked out of the office and turned a corner to the elevator that went up to the suites. Kara glanced around at the empty hall and pulled Lena close. She leaned down and kissed Lena passionately, holding her close. She felt their tongues swirl together and heard herself let out a low moan.

“Oh, shit, sorry,” came a voice behind them as someone rounded the corner.

The women jumped apart and Kara felt her face blush. Lena gave her a smirk as they turned to see Taylor Swift grinning and chuckling.

“Damn, Kara, I wish there was someone so happy to see me,” Taylor said, chuckling.

“Taylor, this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor,” Kara said, smiling.

“You really made a find with this one,” Taylor said, shaking Lena’s hand, “And I’m not talking about the romance. The talent level is unbelievable and the crowds love her.”

“She is special,” Lena answered, looking lovingly at Kara.

“So, you guys are coming to the wrap party tomorrow, right?” Taylor said to Kara.

“Yeah, we’ll be there,” Kara said, nodding.

“Let’s talk before I leave town,” Taylor said, “I’m serious about a collaboration.”

“I’d love that,” Kara said.

Taylor gave Lena a friendly wave and walked away down the corridor. Lena took Kara’s hands in hers.

“So the great Taylor Swift wants to work with you?” Lena asked.

“Seems like it,” Kara said, smiling.

“You’re amazing,” Lena said, leaning up for a much quicker, more chaste kiss. “And now you need to go. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Kara grinned and waited for the elevator doors to close before walking back to the office. They went and took care of the sound check then Lucy and Kara went back to get ready. Lena returned to the office just as Kara walked out dressed for the show. Lena grinned and walked close.

“Nope, the makeup is done,” Lucy said, “Do not get all hot and heavy.”

“Also, you’re standing right here,” Kara said, chuckling.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind watching,” Lucy teased.

“LUCY!” Lena chided, slapping Lucy’s arm and making them all laugh.

They walked together toward the stage and waited in the wings for the show to start.

“So, who’s in the suite?” Kara asked, “Everyone?”

“Let’s see, your parents, Alex and Kelly, James, Nia, Sam and Jack,” Lena answered, smiling. “J’onn, Eve, Winn… oh, and your chef friend Gayle is here with a date.”

“You invited Gayle!” Kara said excitedly, “You’re the best, Lena.”

“And, surprise, Lillian is here,” Lena said, smiling softly and shaking her head in wonder.

“Really?” Kara asked, legitimately not expecting to hear that name.

“Yeah, we talked a few times since you left,” Lena said, “She understands how important you are to me and she wanted to be here.”

“So she flew here to see me play?” Kara asked softly.

“Yep,” Lena answered. Kara could see that Lena was truly touched by Lillian coming to town for the concert.

“That’s sweet,” Kara said, pulling Lena in for a hug and holding her in her arms.

“Okay, we’re on,” Lucy said, tapping Kara and breaking up the moment.

The voice came over the loudspeakers introducing Kara and they walked onstage. The roar of the crowd was louder than anything Kara had ever heard. The people of National City were thrilled to see their hometown girl. Kara smiled widely and waved at the crowd as she walked to the piano and picked up the microphone.

“It’s so good to be home!” Kara said with a wide smile. The crowd went absolutely crazy, cheering loudly. Kara tried to look for the suites but it was impossible to see anything from the stage.

“I want to start by saying hi to my mom and dad – they’re in here somewhere!” Kara said. “I love you!” The crowd continued cheering as Kara moved to the piano and sat down. She looked at the band. Lucy was smiling as widely as Kara had ever seen. For the first time it felt like it was Kara’s concert, instead of being the opening band. Kara nodded at Lucy and began to play.

The concert was a huge success. Kara talked to the crowd between each song, telling stories of growing up in nearby Midvale and living in National City. The audience was eating it up, laughing and clapping and clearly enjoying the show. When Kara got to the end and played My Own Way the arena was full of thousands of voices singing in unison. She found herself tearing up through the whole song. The audience went wild as the song came to the end. Kara stood and the band came to the front and they all took a bow. Kara glanced at Lucy and nodded and the band walked off. Lena approached the edge of the stage, waiting for Kara. Kara looked at her and smiled and spoke again into the microphone.

“Normally that’s my last song,” Kara said, “But I asked Taylor if I could play one more tonight. I hope you guys don’t mind.”

The audience clapped and cheered as Kara sat back down at the piano bench. She put the mic back into the stand and brought it close to her mouth.

“I didn’t write this one. I’m sure most of you will recognize it. It was written by one of my girlfriend’s favorite bands,” Kara said, looking up and catching Lena’s eye. “This song is for you, Lena.”

The crowd was cheering and Kara could hear the “awwws” from the people near the stage. She took a deep breath and began to play a slowed down version of the Beatles’ song.

_There are places I'll remember_

_All my life, though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone, and some remain_

_All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_

_Some are dead, and some are living_

_In my life, I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life, I'll love you more_

Kara could see Lena wiping tears from her cheeks as she played. She struggled to keep her emotions in check as she came to the end of the song. The cheering of the crowd was deafening as she finished and Lena took a couple of steps forward until she was actually on the edge of the stage. Kara stood from the bench and walked over and took her in her arms and kissed her passionately. The audience somehow managed to cheer even louder. Kara pulled back from the kiss and gave the crowd a thumbs up. The response was more cheering mixed with laughter and screams of encouragement. Kara laughed as she put her arm around Lena and walked off the stage.

“That was quite a show,” Lucy said, laughing as the women approached her. “You guys are gonna end the internet with that display.”

Kara and Lena were both grinning widely as the group made their way toward the private elevators. Lucy peeled off to help the guys get everything packed up and promised they would come to the suite when they were done. Kara and Lena took the elevator up to the suite. They walked in and Kara ran into the waiting arms of Eliza. Jeremiah immediately wrapped his arms around both women. They held each other for a few long moments with both parents telling Kara how proud they were and how much they loved her. Lena stood a few paces back, watching. She felt a hand on her back and turned to see Lillian smiling softly at her.

“She was incredible, Lena,” Lillian said, “And the song she sang for you at the end – I was up here crying like a baby.”

“Really?” Lena asked, feeling a lump in her throat.

“Yes, really,” Lillian answered, pulling Lena into a warm hug, “It’s great to see you so happy.”

Lena pulled away from the hug and glanced over to see Sam and Jack, mouths agape, watching the moment. She smiled softly at them and they both grinned in return.

Lena and Kara spent the next few minutes greeting everyone and chatting happily with the group. Lucy, Mike and William made their way to the suite and were greeted with a round of applause by everyone as they walked in. Lena walked over to the bartenders and they pulled bottles of champagne from behind the bar. Everyone grabbed glasses and toasted to Kara’s success. 

The lighting in the arena dimmed as Taylor Swift’s band came out for the main show. Everyone turned and watched as she played her first song. The song ended and Taylor took the microphone to greet the audience.

“Hello National City!” Taylor said, to loud applause. She paused then continued, “So how about that opening act?” The crowd went crazy again as Taylor went on, “I’m not sure and can compete with the ending of that!” The crowd roared.

Lena looked at Kara and they both giggled. Their friends had already all taken the opportunity to tease them.

“And, by the way, that was no act,” Taylor said, laughing, “I caught the two of them making out by the elevators earlier this evening!” The crowd went wild again.

Kara felt her face flush. Lena just roared with laughter, not bothered in the least. Alex walked over and teasingly slapped Kara on the shoulder. Kara couldn’t help but giggle along.

“Well, anyway, I’m happy for them,” Taylor said, “And I want to thank Kara for joining me on tour. She’s a joy to work with.”

Kara felt her face flush again. This time Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the temple. Kara looked up at her big sister and turned and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Taylor’s show started and everyone was enjoying the food and drink and the show. As much as Kara was happy having the people she loved around she began to get fidgety. She desperately wanted to get home and spend time with Lena. She felt her girlfriend’s finger lace with hers.

“Do you think we can leave when she makes a costume change?” Lena whispered to Kara.

“I think you can read my mind,” Kara answered, grinning.

A few songs later Taylor left the stage to change and Kara turned to the group.

“Guys, I’ve seen the show more times than I can count,” Kara said, “And I’m exhausted. I think me and Lena are gonna go.”

“Please stay and enjoy the rest of the concert and the open bar,” Lena added, making everyone smile.

Everyone came over and gave goodbye hugs and congratulations. Kara had finished her family and friends and turned to see Lena chatting with Lillian near the door. She walked over and took Lena’s hand. Lillian smiled at Kara and gently placed her hand on Kara’s shoulder.

“Congratulations, Kara,” Lillian said, “And thank you for making my daughter so happy.” Lillian leaned forward and pulled Kara into a hug. Kara was surprised by the affection but she hugged Lillian back warmly.

Lena gave Lillian one last hug then she and Kara walked to the elevators. They made their way to the garage and into Lena’s car. Lena hopped in to drive and Kara slid into the passenger seat. Before Lena started the engine Kara leaned over and gave her a soft kiss. Lena grinned and rubbed Kara’s cheek softly.

“I am SO glad you’re home,” Lena said.

“Me too,” Kara sighed.

Lena started the car and pulled out of the garage. She drove onto the interstate and headed toward her apartment. A few minutes later she glanced over. Kara was leaned against the car window, sleeping peacefully. Lena grinned, feeling warmth in her chest from having Kara home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - Kara and Lena go home. I think you all know what the next chapter will be.
> 
> This story is starting to wrap up... a few more chapters and we're done!


	32. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara go home together

Lena pulled into her parking spot and stopped the car. Kara shifted in her seat and opened her eyes, taking a moment to get her bearings. She looked over at Lena and grinned sleepily as she undid her seat belt. They got out of the car and grabbed Kara’s bags and made their way to the elevator. Kara leaned against the railing and sighed happily.

“I am so happy to be home,” Kara said, smiling softly at Lena.

Lena started to answer but paused as they reached the top floor. They walked into the apartment and Kara rolled her suitcase to the side and waited as Lena locked up behind them. As soon as she was done Kara pulled her into her arms and held her tightly.

“What were you gonna say?” Kara asked, looking at Lena.

“Is this home for us?” Lena asked quietly, “For both of us?”

“Of course it is,” Kara answered, quickly. Then she realized what Lena was asking. “I mean, I know it’s your apartment and everything…”

“Kara, I know you’ve just returned but the thought of you ever leaving me again is unbearable,” Lena said, “I want this to be our apartment – officially.”

“Me too,” Kara answered quickly and a little bit loudly.

The women looked at each other and both started laughing at Kara’s emphatic reply. Lena leaned up and brought their lips together in a messy kiss. They pulled apart and Kara grinned widely and took Lena’s hand.

“Come on, I don’t need any clothes for tonight,” Kara said, leading Lena toward the bedroom.

“Well someone is suddenly much more awake,” Lena teased.

They entered the bedroom and Kara pulled Lena in for a passionate, deep kiss. She pushed her tongue past Lena’s lips and moaned softly as she tightened her hold on Lena’s hips. She moved her lips toward Lena’s ear and whispered, her voice deepened with lust.

“Someone is going to fuck you until you scream,” Kara whispered.

Lena’s body responded immediately as heat pooled between her legs. She heard herself whimper slightly and she clutched Kara’s shoulder. Her mind remembered – the sweet, goofy Kara who suddenly turned into a beast in the bedroom was home.

Kara pulled back and pulled her sundress over her head, tossing it aside. She was wearing a lacy cream bra and panties that she had picked especially for her first night home. Lena licked her lips as she ogled her girlfriend. Kara moved forward and began unbuttoning Lena’s shirt, kissing her way down to her waist as each button was opened. Kara knelt down and unbuttoned Lena’s slacks and pulled them down, taking her panties with them. Lena kicked off her shoes and stepped out of her pants. Kara was still kneeling in front her her.

“Darling?” Lena asked, rubbing Kara’s shoulders.

Kara looked at Lena for a moment then leaned forward and buried her face between Lena’s legs, catching her off guard. Luckily, Kara had moved her hands to Lena’s ass, holding her steady. Lena moved one hand and clutched Kara’s hair, trying to steady herself as Kara’s tongue pressed against her, finding all the right spots.

“Kara, oh god,” Lena moaned out.

Kara shifted slightly so that one of her shoulders dipped between Lena’s legs, giving her a better angle. Lena’s legs were shaking and her breathing was become shallow as Kara dipped her tongue inside her.

“Oh, fuck, fuck, Kara,” Lena screamed out, holding on for dear life.

Kara moved one hand forward and rubbed Lena’s clit, pushing her over the edge. Lena screamed out a garbled string of expletives mixed with Kara’s name as she struggled to remain standing as she came. Kara moved away and looked up at Lena, a sly grin on her face. Lena took a deep breath then slapped Kara’s shoulder playfully.

“You could give a girl a little warning,” Lena teased, still catching her breath.

“What fun would that be?” Kara asked, standing up.

Kara threw off her bra and underwear then reached over and gently pushed Lena’s shirt off her shoulders, kissing her collarbone softly. Lena reached back and unhooked her bra and they moved closer, letting their naked bodies touch as they held one another.

“This feels so good,” Kara said quietly, holding Lena tightly and rubbing her back.

“I missed you so much, Kara,” Lena answered.

They climbed into bed and Kara shifted halfway atop Lena, looking down at her and kissing her softly. They spent a few minutes contentedly kissing then Kara let her hand trail down Lena’s side. Lena opened her legs slightly and let out a small gasp as Kara began softly rubbing between them.

“I love you,” Kara said, her voice soft but serious, “I missed you too, Lena.”

Lena buried her head in Kara’s neck and let Kara have her way with her. Kara inserted her fingers into Lena and thrusted and rubbed perfectly. She worked Lena up for a few minutes then moved her thumb to Lena’s clit and brought her to a body shaking orgasm. Lena moaned and held Kara tightly and Kara felt warm tears on her neck as Lena came down from her high. She pulled back so that they were face to face and kissed away one of Lena’s tears.

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Lena whispered.

“I know, baby,” Kara said, shifting so that Lena was cuddled close.

Lena moved her hand to caress Kara’s hip but Kara grabbed the hand in hers. She brought Lena’s hand to her mouth and kissed her palm.

“I’m good,” Kara said, “We have all morning. Can we sleep now?”

“You sure?” Lena asked, gazing into Kara’s tired eyes.

“Yeah, babe,” Kara said, “I got everything I needed tonight.”

They fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms. They both slept deeper that night than they had in weeks.

*********************

Kara woke up and slipped out of bed. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and her hair. She took a moment to appreciate that she was home again before heading back to the bedroom and climbing back into the bed. She felt Lena immediately snuggle into her.

“Sleep okay?” Lena asked.

“I slept like a log,” Kara answered, “I didn’t sleep nearly as well without you.”

“Me either,” Lena said, standing and stretching next to the bed. She lifted an eyebrow as she saw Kara ogling her.

“What? You’re going to stand there like that and I’m not supposed to look?” Kara asked, chuckling.

“I’m going to be back in a moment,” Lena said, grinning, “And we are going to continue what we started last night.”

Kara laid back on the pillow and felt her body becoming aroused. She heard the toilet flush then the sound of the water running in the sink. She tried to stay patient but it felt like Lena was taking forever.

“Are you coming?” Kara finally called out.

“Hopefully you’ll be coming soon,” Lena said, smirking as she came out from the bathroom. She was wearing a black leather harness with a rainbow-colored dildo hanging from the front. Kara’s eyes went wide and she took a deep breath.

“I was not expecting that,” Kara said, managing a small smile.

“If it’s okay I’m going to lay here and let you ride me until we both can’t go anymore,” Lena said, giving Kara a sly grin. “But first, I need to make sure you’re ready.”

Kara let out a little squeak as Lena climbed between her legs and pushed her thighs apart. Lena looked like she was about to enjoy a meal as she stared at Kara’s mound and moved her mouth closer. She licked Kara roughly and Kara let out a groan. Kara held the sheets tightly in her hands as Lena licked and sucked. Kara could feel herself getting close and her hips started moving slightly. Lena immediately pulled back. 

“What?” Kara asked, lifting her head.

Lena moved over and laid down, holding the dildo in her hand.

“Come on then,” Lena said, tilting her head to get Kara to move. Kara couldn’t help but chuckle.

Kara moved over and straddled Lena. She took the dildo in her hand and tugged it a couple of times, making Lena shudder. She moved above it and lined it up. Lena was holding Kara’s hips, her eyes gazing down in anticipation of the penetration. Kara slipped the dildo inside and gasped. It was wider than the one she had taken before and it took a moment to adjust. Kara slowly let her body slide down until she was filled completely.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Kara moaned out, swaying her hips back and forth and finding a rhythm. 

Lena was making soft moans with each thrust and it didn’t take too long before they found themselves both building to a crescendo. Kara paused for a moment and Lena took the opportunity to use her heels to thrust herself up deeply into Kara. The sounds that came out of Kara nearly broke Lena. She screamed and moaned as Lena pounded up into her. It only took a few thrusts until Kara’s head went back and her back arched and her orgasm completely took over. Lena felt her own orgasm wash over her but she didn’t stop. She kept pounding and Kara’s orgasm kept going. Kara groaned and shook and clenched Lena’s thighs tightly.

“God, I’m still cumming, don’t stop, Lena,” Kara cried out.

Lena could feel her leg cramping but there was no stopping her. She kept going for all she was worth until Kara finally collapsed atop her and clenched down tightly on the dildo.

“Wait, stop, I can’t…” Kara breathed out.

Lena stopped her movements and held on to her still shaking girlfriend. Kara let out one last long moan then her body relaxed. Lena couldn’t help but giggle.

“Are you laughing at me?” Kara mumbled, still splayed atop Lena with the dildo inside.

“I didn’t break you, did I?” Lena teased.

Kara slid off the strapon and flopped onto her back.

“I don’t know what the fuck you did,” Kara answered, now chuckling along, “But whatever it was you’re free to do it again anytime.”

Lena pulled off the harness and tossed it aside and climbed atop Kara, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her softly. They laid together quietly for a long time, kissing and gently caressing one another. Finally Kara broke the happy silence.

“Can we stay like this the whole weekend?” Kara asked softly.

“We have to go to the tour wrap party,” Lena answered, “But other than that I’ve cleared my schedule to do nothing but cuddle with you.”

“We don’t have to stay at the party long,” Kara said, rubbing Lena’s back and keeping their bodies close.

“No, we don’t,” Lena answered, nuzzling into Kara’s neck and kissing her softly.

Kara’s stomach rumbled and Lena giggled and sat back slightly.

“Sorry,” Kara said, grinning and chuckling softly.

“I’m hungry too,” Lena said, “Come on, I’ve made sure we have enough food to nest here for the next few days.”

They both pulled on some sleep shorts and t-shirts and went into the kitchen together. Lena grabbed out the ingredients to make pancakes and Kara started on the bacon and eggs. They drank coffee as they cooked, chatting happily and creating a much bigger breakfast than they would usually eat. They sat down with their plates and Kara immediately covered her pancakes in syrup. Lena giggled happily.

“This is perfect,” Kara said, taking a bite.

“Wouldn’t it be nice if we could do this forever and never go back to work,” Lena replied, smiling.

“Hell, yes,” Kara said.

“Well, I didn’t want to tell you before things became certain but I’ve been working on a plan while you were gone,” Lena said.

“What kind of plan?” Kara asked, pausing from her eating to listen more closely.

“Kara, you’re blowing up,” Lena said, “The next few months will be spent making videos and going to appearances and more writing and recording. Then there will be the inevitable tour. We’ll need to start planning that in the next few months.”

“Okay,” Kara said, unsure where Lena was heading.

“And the only way we’ll be able to maintain any semblance of a decent relationship is if I step back from some of my duties,” Lena said, taking a deep breath.

“I would never ask you to do that,” Kara interjected.

“I know you wouldn’t,” Lena said, “But I want to, that is if you’re as serious as me about this relationship.”

Kara stood from her chair and moved it closer to Lena then sat back down and took Lena’s hands in hers.

“Lena, I love you,” Kara said, “I want to be with you. One day I want us to get married and then I want us to have kids, and maybe a dog. I want to grow old with you. There is nothing in my life that matters to me more than you.”

Kara wiped away a tear as she finished. Lena was doing the same. Kara leaned forward and they kissed softly.

“Well, now I’m really glad I started planning,” Lena said, making Kara chuckle.

Kara pulled her plate over to keep eating and looked at Lena, “Tell me.”

“I went to boarding school with a girl, Andrea Rojas,” Lena said, “We grew up together then she went to college in the northeast and I headed here to the west coast. We always stayed in touch. She graduated in finance and eventually ended up at Sony Music Entertainment.”

“Impressive,” Kara said.

“Very impressive,” Lena said, “I tried to lure her to Lsongs for a while but she always rebuffed my offers and I couldn’t match what she was making. She reached out a few months ago because she was becoming unhappy with Sony. It seems she hit the glass ceiling there.”

“That sucks,” Kara answered.

“Yep, and she’s become disenchanted with the way they are handling artists there,” Lena said. “So we talked a few times while you were gone. I explained the culture at Lsongs and the need for someone with her experience to come on board.”

“And?” Kara asked, smiling.

“She finally said yes on Thursday,” Lena said, “She’ll be arriving in two weeks. She’ll be able to take over so much of my work.”

“And Lsongs can afford her?” Kara asked.

“She’s taking a bit of a pay cut up front,” Lena said, “But there’s no ceiling at Lsongs. If she brings in new artists and they are successful she’ll get a piece of the pie. In the end she could make more.”

“Sounds like a win-win to me,” Kara said, grinning.

“And one other thing, but you must keep this a secret for now,” Lena said.

“My lips are sealed,” Kara answered.

“I’m going to offer Lucy a permanent management position,” Lena said.

“Yes!” Kara shouted, pumping her fist.

“I guess that means you approve,” Lena said, laughing.

“She deserves it, Lena,” Kara said.

“With the two of them on board, I’ll be free to spend much more time with you,” Lena said, “I can’t promise to stay with you for an entire tour but I can be there most of the time.”

Kara took a deep breath and shook her head, “I can’t believe it.”

“Well believe it, darling,” Lena said, “Because it’s true.”

“I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest,” Kara said, her voice cracking as she realized how much this changed everything.

Lena stood and moved to sit on Kara’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders.

“I want the same thing as you,” Lena said softly, “A life together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - a little flash forward to holiday time


	33. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months time jump to Thanksgiving

_A few months later…_

Kara grinned widely as she looked at the long table with both leaves installed, set for Thanksgiving dinner. She walked into the kitchen just as Lena finished closing the oven door on the turkey. Kara pulled Lena into a hug and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. Lena chuckled as she pulled back for air.

“Goodness, what was that for?” Lena asked, grinning.

“It’s our first time to host a holiday together,” Kara said, bouncing on her feet, “I’m so excited!”

“I need to jump in the shower,” Lena said, “People will be getting here in a couple of hours and we still have a few things to do.”

“We have plenty of time,” Kara said following Lena, “Everyone else is bringing the sides and the dessert.”

“I want to make sure everything is perfect,” Lena answered, pulling off her shirt as she entered the bedroom.

Kara grabbed Lena from behind and tickled her sides. Lena laughed and tried to bat Kara’s hands away. Kara’s element of surprise won the day as she managed to grab Lena by the waist and toss her onto the bed. Lena was only mock defending herself as Kara climbed atop her.

“You are insatiable,” Lena sighed out as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and smiled softly.

“Technically we have not had sex on Thanksgiving,” Kara answered grinning, “So I don’t think I’m being unreasonable.”

Lena was still giggling as their lips met. A half hour and a few orgasms later they stepped into the shower and began getting ready for their guests. They dressed comfortably as they instructed everyone to do. They wanted holidays to be relaxing rather than uptight. They both wore jeans and blouses and they made their way out to check everything and make last minute arrangements. The apartment smelled like Thanksgiving with the turkey cooking and Kara practically ran to the door at the first knock.

“Hey guys!” Kara said happily as Alex and Kelly walked in with their arms full. Alex was carrying beer and Kelly had her sweet potato casserole. Lena took the casserole to the warming oven and Kara helped put the beer in the fridge.

“We’re first?” Alex asked, “It’s a Thanksgiving miracle.”

“I told you a half hour before everyone else,” Kara answered plainly.

“How come?” Alex asked.

“So we could hang out before the crazy,” Kara answered, smiling.

Lena poured them all some champagne and they chatted happily in the den. The other guests arrived in waves. Jeremiah and Eliza showed up first with the dessert pies – cherry, pecan and Kara’s favorite chocolate pie. James, Brainy and Nia were next with the salad, mashed potatoes and ground meat/cornbread dressing. Sam and Jack arrived with cranberry sauce and fresh baked bread. J’onn brought creamed spinach. Lucy and Andrea arrived together. They were told not to bring anything but they showed up with a bottle of Macallan 15 year Scotch. Lillian was the last to arrive with a few bottles of very good wine. The whole group milled around visiting, checking the food and enjoying the company.

Lena pulled the turkey from the oven and, after letting it rest for a bit, Jeremiah began carving. They decided to do a buffet style service and everyone lined up and filled their plates then made their way to the table. James opened three bottles of wine to pour glasses for everyone. They sat down and Jeremiah tapped his wine glass with his fork to get everyone’s attention.

“I think the first order of Thanksgiving is to thank our hosts,” Jeremiah said, raising his glass. “You’ve provided a beautiful setting for us to be with the people we love on this glorious day. To Kara and Lena!”

Everyone clinked their glasses and took sips and began to dig in to the food. 

“Lillian, did the Luthors have any special holiday traditions when the kids were growing up?” Eliza asked.

“We had family over but everything was catered and much more formal,” Lillian said, “Honestly, I don’t know why we did that – this is so much better.”

“I remember the biggest tradition being Lex getting bombed and insulting some old aunt or uncle and everyone going crazy,” Lena added, rolling her eyes. “Where is he, by the way?”

“Some island somewhere with god knows who,” Lillian answered, “I tried to get him to come but you know how he is.”

“Speaking of islands,” Kara said, grinning at Alex, “Have you guys made any wedding plans?”

“Not yet, but we’re staying in National City for the ceremony,” Kelly said, “It won’t be a destination thing.”

“Okay, I want to say something,” Alex said, taking a gulp of wine. The whole table turned their attention to her. “When we were younger on Thanksgiving Eliza and Jeremiah made me and Kara say something we were thankful for. I thought it was torture.”

“Here, here,” Kara said, raising her glass and making everyone laugh.

“But now that I’m older, I get it and this year I am choosing to do it,” Alex said, “And I actually have three.”

“Looks like we overachieved,” Jeremiah interjected, making everyone laugh again. Alex grinned at her dad and continued.

“First and foremost, I am thankful for my fiancé, Kelly, who brings me more joy than I every thought possible,” Alex said, smiling at Kelly. James made a whooping noise and Alex gave him a wink before continuing.

“Second, I want to thank the Recording Academy for Kara’s THREE Grammy nominations!” Alex said. Everyone started clapping and cheering and Kara blushed furiously as she smiled from ear to ear.

“And finally,” Alex said, waiting until everyone quieted down, “I am thankful for you, Lena.” Lena looked totally caught off guard as Alex looked at her softly. “I know Kara’s reached a lot of her dreams with her music but her true happiness has come from meeting you.”

Lena wiped away a tear and Kara wrapped her arm around her shoulder and beamed at Alex. Eliza picked up her glass, “I second that one!” They all laughed and toasted and drank.

“I have one along those same lines,” Sam said, as everyone turned to look at her. “I think you all know that Jack and I got married in a very, very small ceremony in Napa Valley a few weeks ago. The truth is that for a while, me, Jack and Lena only had each other. We became family to one another. Jack and I decided we didn’t want a big ceremony but there was no way we were getting married without Lena there. We set up the whole thing as a weekend birthday trip for Jack and invited Kara and Lena along. They were quite surprised to find that they were our two witnesses on a perfect fall night overlooking the vineyards at Fantesca winery as we got married.”

“That sounds absolutely beautiful,” Eliza said sincerely.

“It was perfect for us. The three of us always made jokes about which one was the third wheel of the group, but the jokes are over now. Kara – you’ve made our Lena so, so happy and you’ve made our group complete. So as Lena is to Alex, you are to us and we are so very thankful for you.”

Everyone toasted again and Lena nearly spit out her wine as Lillian tapped on her glass. Lena glanced at Kara who gave her a smile and took her hand for comfort.

“So, Jack Spheer,” Lillian said. Jack looked up with an expression of trepidation as Lillian continued, “I have had years of pleasure making you horribly uncomfortable about your short affair with my daughter in college.”

The whole table snickered and giggled as Jack blushed and Lena looked terrified. 

“And, I can’t really apologize because I enjoyed it tremendously,” Lillian said, as the giggling continued. “But I never meant of word of it seriously. The truth is, I’m sad to say, after Lena’s father died I didn’t do so well. Lena needed me and, quite frankly, I didn’t have the emotional fortitude to be there for her as a mother should.”

The table grew quiet and Lena’s brow furrowed as she looked at Lillian, who took a breath and continued.

“Jack and Sam, you were both there for my daughter when she felt alone,” Lillian said, “And I truly believe that much of the strength and determination she shows in her life came from the love she found in your friendship. From the bottom of my old, dark, cold heart…”

Lillian’s self-deprecation lightened the heaviness of her toast and everyone giggled again as she came to the end.

“I am so very thankful for both of you,” Lillian said, “And I think I can speak for everyone when I say congratulations on the wedding and I wish you a lifetime of happiness together.”

Everyone clapped again and drank their wine. Lena looked at Lillian then reached across the table and held out her hand. Lillian took Lena’s hand in hers and they both smiled through teary eyes.

The rest of the meal was filled with conversation of the upcoming awards show and what the women would wear and other light-hearted topics. As people finished eating they cleaned their places and loaded their dishes in the dishwasher, making sure Lena and Kara weren’t left with a disaster when the evening ended.

Eliza brought out the pies with homemade whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. By the time dessert was done everyone was overstuffed and happy. Andrea poured Scotch for the takers and others grabbed beer as they all retreated to the balcony to relax. The air was crisp but not cold and they spent two more hours hanging out and talking in small groups. Jeremiah and Eliza were the first to go and Lillian went to grab her purse as they were leaving. Lena said goodbye to Kara’s parents then walked over to Lillian and pulled her to the side.

“Mom?” Lena said softly.

“Yes, darling?” Lillian asked.

“Your toast was great,” Lena said, “It meant a lot to Sam and Jack.”

“I’m glad,” Lillian said, smiling softly.

“But mom, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Lena said, “We were both so sad. It was just a terrible time.”

“I might not have done anything wrong,” Lillian said, “But I certainly didn’t do things as right as I should have.” Lillian pulled Lena in for a hug and held her tightly. “I’m going to make up for it though, I promise.”

Lena was teary-eyed again as she held Lillian tighter. Lillian caught Kara’s eye and motioned for her to come over. Kara walked toward them and Lillian pulled her into the hug.

“Now, you take care of my girl,” Lillian said, her voice stern but playful.

“I will,” Kara answered smiling.

Lillian left, then J’onn, then eventually the rest of the friends. Alex and Kelly stayed and helped Kara and Lena clean up the last of the mess.

“First to arrive, last to leave,” Alex said, giggling as they plopped down on the couches.

“It’s only ten o’clock,” Lena said, “We’re like a bunch of 90-year-olds.”

“It’s because we ate so much,” Kelly said, lying back and draping her legs over Alex. “I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

“One more Scotch?” Lena asked, looking at Alex hopefully.

“A small pour,” Alex answered smiling.

Lena handed her the glass then sat on the couch with Kara. Kara immediately scooched closer and wrapped her arm around Lena.

“Good lord, could you wait til we leave?” Alex teased.

“No worries, took care of business right before you guys arrived,” Kara said.

Alex grimaced and Kelly laughed loudly. Lena just shook her head, now used to Kara egging on her sister.

“I mean, I didn’t want to worry that we might eat too much and be tired when everyone left,” Kara continued. “Gotta take care of the important stuff.”

“That’s disappointing,” Alex said seriously, “I’ve never been too tired or too full.”

Lena was the one who laughed loudly this time as Kara poked out her tongue at her sister.

“One more Scotch and you’ll be too drunk,” Kelly teased.

“In case I am drunk I want it known that I give full consent right now in front of witnesses for you to have your way with me,” Alex said, making the whole group laugh loudly.

“Alex,” Lena said, her voice soft and a bit more serious, “Your toast was lovely and it meant a lot to me. Thank you.”

“I meant every word,” Alex said smiling.

“I still can’t believe I’m nominated for a Grammy,” Kara said, almost squealing.

“Three Grammys, darling,” Lena said, grinning.

“So, someone explain to me the difference between song of the year and record of the year,” Kelly said.

“Record is for the performing artist and Song is for the writer,” Lena explained, “Kara both wrote and performed My Own Way so she’s nominated for both and then also for Best New Artist.”

“I can’t wait to go and see all the famous people,” Kara said, giggling.

“You’re one of the famous people now,” Alex said, grinning.

“You deserve it, my love,” Lena added.

Alex and Kelly left a bit later. Kara had no problem being too full or too tired when she got in bed with Lena that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter - the Grammys


	34. The Grammys - part one

Lena was on all fours on the bed with Kara on her knees behind her pounding into her with three fingers from behind. Lena came with a loud moan. Kara pulled Lena up so that her back was to Kara’s front. Kara wrapped one arm around Lena, rubbing her breast. She reached down between her own legs with the other hand, finding a sensitive spot to rub. Lena heard Kara gasp and begin to shutter and another orgasm washed over her. When they both stopped shaking Lena moved forward off Kara and flopped onto her back, stretching. Kara laid next to Lena and intertwined their legs. She cuddled into Lena’s torso and burrowed into her neck. Lena could feel the warmth of her breath and she rubbed Kara’s back. She would never tire of the fact that Kara could go from a dominant top to her vulnerable, sweet girlfriend in an instant.

“Darling, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Lena asked, gently scratching Kara’s arm that was draped over her.

“Nothing,” Kara mumbled, keeping herself nestled in the crook of Lena’s neck.

Lena pulled back slightly and gently raised Kara’s chin so they were looking at one another.

“Tell me,” Lena said, softly.

“It’s stupid,” Kara answered, dropping her eyes from Lena’s gaze.

“I’m sure it’s not,” Lena replied, “You can tell me anything.”

Kara took a deep breath and started tracing random shapes with her fingers on Lena’s collarbone.

“I was thinking,” Kara said softly, her voice just above a whisper, “That I wish I could make love to you and you’d get pregnant.”

Lena stayed quiet for a long moment and Kara began to regret what she said. Finally Kara gathered the courage to look up at Lena. She saw her girlfriend, eyes glistening with moisture, biting her lip to hold back tears. Lena leaned down and kissed Kara. The kiss was soft but full of passion and Lena pulled Kara even closer. When they parted Lena looked at Kara lovingly.

“I wish we could have kids that way too,” Lena said softly, “There’s nothing I’d like more than to carry our baby. Or for you to carry our baby. Either way.”

They both sighed and held each other for a while, comforted in their embrace.

“What made you think of kids all of a sudden?” Lena asked, propping her head on her elbow.

“I guess with Sam and Jack being married and Alex and Kelly about to get married,” Kara said, “I’ve been thinking about our future.”

“And you jumped over marriage straight to kids?” Lena teased.

“Well we’ve talked about marriage,” Kara answered, “We’ve never really talked about kids.”

“I want children,” Lena said, her voice soft but confident.

“So do I,” Kara answered, then quickly added, “with you.”

“I would hope with me, since we’ll be married to one another,” Lena said, making Kara laugh.

“That didn’t come out right,” Kara said chuckling, “It was supposed to sound romantic.”

“Darling, I want it all with you,” Lena said, smiling.

“I guess I worry about bringing kids into our lifestyle,” Kara said, thinking aloud.

“You mean because we’re gay?” Lena asked, confused.

“No, silly,” Kara answered, “What? Why would you even say that?”

“I don’t know,” Lena replied, chuckling, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that we both work like crazy,” Kara said, “And I’m going to be touring on and off for the next few years – hopefully at least…”

Lena could sense a ramble coming on and she brought her finger to Kara’s lips and stopped her.

“Kara, Lsongs is running incredibly well with Andrea and Lucy taking over most of my day to day duties,” Lena said, “I’ll be able to join you for most of your tour next year. We’re certainly not having children before then. Don’t overthink this.”

“You’re usually the one worrying about stuff,” Kara sighed, changing positions and wrapping her arms around Lena.

“I would have asked you to marry me already but I don’t want us to do anything until Alex and Kelly have their plans in place,” Lena said, looking at Kara with a sly grin.

“You’re not asking me,” Kara said, giggling, “I’m asking you.”

Lena pulled herself from Kara’s embrace and got onto one knee, grinning. Kara quickly but gently tackled her back onto the bed. Both women were laughing heartily.

“You are definitely not asking me buck naked on one knee,” Kara said, straddling Lena’s waist and keeping her in place. “We are not telling our children that proposal story.”

They were both still laughing as Kara stood and held out her hand to help Lena from the bed. She pulled her along into the bathroom and they showered then moved to the kitchen for a breakfast.

“What time is the car coming?” Kara asked, looking at the time on her phone.

“Forty-five minutes,” Lena said, “You’re all packed, right?”

“Yep, and our dresses are at the hotel in L.A.,” Kara answered, “Hair and makeup people are meeting there. There’s not much we need.”

The car arrived and the driver took their bags and placed them in the trunk. The drive was less than two hours and they planned to arrive at the hotel around one. They would have time for a late lunch then hair and makeup would come at 3:00 and they would leave for the Staples Center around 6:30 in order to make it onto the red carpet around 7:00 or a little after. They would be staying at the hotel that night after the parties.

Kara slept the whole way to Los Angeles and Lena was happy listening to music and having some time to relax before the craziness of the night ahead. They arrived at the Beverly Hilton and were quickly ushered up to their room by the staff. Many of the nominated musicians were staying at the hotel and they were ready to take care of them. 

They walked into their studio suite and Kara immediately walked out onto the terrace with a view overlooking the city with the mountains in the distance. Lena gave the staff a generous tip and made sure that their food and drinks would be up shortly. She joined Kara on the balcony when they left.

“Lunch will be up in a few minutes,” Lena said.

“It’s such a beautiful day,” Kara responded. She paused and shook her head, “I can’t believe I’m here.”

“Wait until tonight,” Lena said, “Try not to faint when you see Beyonce.”

“I just might,” Kara said, giggling.

They spent the afternoon preparing for the big night and Kara was beginning to get very nervous. She hadn’t expected to feel so jittery. She looked in the mirror as her stylist finished the last touches to her hair and makeup. She wondered whether she had chosen the right look. It wasn’t her typical style but everyone had said to be a little more risky with her pick for the awards. Her stylist gave her a last once over and smiled widely.

Kara stood and looked in the mirror. She wasn’t accustomed to wearing suits but this one had been tailored for her and she had to admit it looked great. It was a beautiful muted floral fabric with a black velvet lapel and piping on the sides of the pant legs. She wore black boots, which finished the outfit beautifully and lessened the chances of her losing her step. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and her makeup was more dramatic than she was used to. Somehow the look managed to be both feminine and completely bad ass. She thanked the stylist and walked out to meet Lena. She stopped in her tracks and her mouth went agape upon seeing her girlfriend.

Lena was wearing a deep green dress, low cut with a slit up the side all the way nearly to her waist. It hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was straight, pulled up on one side by a beautiful diamond barrette. Her heels looked to be six inches tall, accentuating her calf muscles peeking out from the dress. Kara met her gaze to find Lena looking back with just as much admiration.

“Lena, you look so beautiful,” Kara said, walking over slowly and ogling her every step of the way.

“And you are quite stunning yourself,” Lena said, smiling. Lena turned to the table and pulled a bottle of champagne from the bucket. She poured out two glasses and handed one to Kara. “Maybe this will help with the nerves.”

“Am I that obvious?” Kara asked, happily taking the glass and downing a large sip.

“I meant my nerves,” Lena said, smiling softly.

“Hey, one of us has to be calm here,” Kara teased.

“Maybe the champagne will help,” Lena said, refilling their glasses.

The time came for them to head down to the limousine and go to the show. They were in the back of the large car in the traffic line and Lena noticed Kara’s leg bouncing up and down. She put her hand on it gently and leaned toward Kara.

“If you win, I’m going to give you a very special surprise when we get back to the hotel,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear. Kara felt herself blush and she grinned at Lena.

“And if I lose?” Kara asked.

“I’m still giving it to you,” Lena said, “Although with how hot you look tonight I might not be able to wait to get back to the hotel.”

Kara felt herself turning even redder. She reached down and slid her hand up the slit of Lena’s dress, getting precariously close to her groin. Lena gasped softly and stopped Kara’s hand. Kara gave her a smirk and they both chuckled as the limo pulled to the edge of the red carpet.

“Here we go,” Lena said.

“Do not leave my side,” Kara said, her voice pleading.

“I’ll be right next to you, darling,” Lena assured her.

Kara stood from the car first and held out her hand to help Lena. They walked hand in hand onto the carpet and were immediately greeted by ushers to show them the way. Cameras were flashing everywhere and people were shouting and clapping. Lena could feel Kara’s tenseness next to her and she leaned closer in and squeezed her hand. Kara glanced at her and gave her a thankful smile. They made their way to the first press area and stood for pictures. Lena nearly had to pry her hand away as the press waited to take single shots of Kara. As soon as they passed that area Kara latched onto Lena again. She started to walk forward and nearly ran right into the back of a shorter woman in front of her. 

“Oh, sorry,” Kara mumbled out, trying to reverse. The woman turned around and looked at Lena and they both chuckled. Kara’s eyes were bugging out of her head.

“That’s how I was last year,” she said with a smile, “I’m Billie Eilish. I love your music.” She held out her hand to shake.

Kara shook her hand, still speechless as they herded forward together a few feet.

“Lena Luthor,” Lena said, as Billie gave her a little wave.

“Yeah, Lsongs,” Billie said, “One of the few labels left with a decent reputation.”

“I wish I had discovered you,” Lena said, smiling, “I’m a big fan.”

“Me too,” Kara said, suddenly finding words. Billie looked at her and chuckled.

“Are you okay?” Billie asked.

“No, I feel like I’m going to vomit,” Kara answered honestly, immediately unsure why she had answered so honestly.

“Man, I get it,” Billie answered, taking Kara’s arm and pulling her and Lena back a bit to let others pass. “Listen, I was the new girl last year and I made it. Looking at you feels like looking in a mirror – I mean a mirror that makes me much taller and hotter.”

Kara laughed and Billie gave her a big smile.

“I don’t know about that,” Kara said, “The taller part, yeah, but I think you’re gorgeous.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Lena teased, making them both laugh.

“What I meant is that I have anxiety at these things,” Billie said, “And I can see you’re nervous too, but I promise it’s not as bad as you think. Get past the first couple of interviews then start looking around. I get through a lot of it by fangirling.”

Kara chuckled and Billie pointed behind them. Kara turned to see Nick Jonas and Priyanka Chopra gliding across the red carpet. She looked at Billie, who had a comically wide-eyed expression on her face. They both started laughing.

And usher motioned to them that they needed to move through the interview process and they both gave a nod.

“Good luck tonight,” Billie said.

“Thank you,” Kara answered, adding sincerely, “for the advice too.”

Billie smiled and walked forward and Kara looked at Lena.

“Can you believe that just happened?” Kara asked.

“It’s just the beginning, darling,” Lena answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - more Grammys


	35. Grammys part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awards show

Kara made her way through the interviews on the red carpet. Usually the host would ask a couple of questions before turning their attention to Lena who would then step forward. Each time Kara immediately took her hand and smiled brightly. Between interviews they were able to chat with a few musicians lingering along the red carpet. Kara was relieved by how many people Lena knew, making it much easier and less awkward to talk. She also lit up when she saw Taylor Swift waving wildly then approaching for a big hug. By the time they got inside and made it to their seats she had lost some of her nervous energy.

“We have really good seats,” Kara said, seemingly confused that they were only a few rows from the front. Lena looked at her and chuckled.

“You do know you’re up for three awards, right?” Lena teased, “Plus you have to perform.”

“I should have had more champagne,” Kara groaned.

“Just remember, no matter what happens I adore you,” Lena answered, looking tenderly at Kara.

The seats were filling all around them. Billie Eilish gave a thumbs up before sitting right in front of them. Lizzo was across the aisle. Taylor Swift was at the other end of their row. Beyonce and Jay-Z were in the front row next to Blake Shelton and Gwen Stefani. Kara felt like her head was on a swivel looking at all the stars.

The lights dimmed and the show began. The crowd went wild as Lil Wayne and Kesha performed together. The audience was on their feet as the song ended and the show began. Kara watched nervously as musical acts were interspersed with awards. Best Pop Solo Award and Best Country Duo/Group Performance were awarded. The lights came up for a commercial and Kara accompanied an usher backstage then immediately onto a set behind a curtain. There were two pianos set across from one another so that the benches were nearly touching in between. Taylor Swift came around the other end of the stage and they both took a seat. The lights came back on and the women listened as the award for Best Comedy Album was handed out. 

“Ready?” Taylor whispered to Kara with a grin.

“Yep,” Kara answered quietly, smiling. 

They heard their introductions and the curtain rose on their set. The audience was cheering and they waited until a green light gave them the signal to start. Taylor had requested that they perform together and they had arranged a performance where they intertwined two of their songs. It had been tricky at first but in the end they both loved the sound.

Kara began with the first couple of the notes and the crowd settled into quiet. Taylor joined in on her piano. Her lyrics came first and she began to sing. Midway through the first verse Kara began singing the lyrics to her song, harmonizing with Taylor as she continued. The audience stayed completely silent as the women’s voices melded beautifully together. As the arrangement hit its crescendo Taylor sang a long, high note, matched by Kara’s deeper, throaty wail in perfect pitch. The audience went absolutely crazy as they both held their tone perfectly. The song came to an end and they were greeted with a standing ovation. Kara took a deep breath, relieved to be done.

The lights went down on their portion of the stage and they exchanged a quick hug. They waited for the lights to come up for a commercial and began walking back out to the seating area.

“Good luck, Kara,” Taylor said as they parted and headed back to their seats.

“Thanks,” Kara answered happily, giving her a wave.

Kara hurried to her place and sat down and Lena took her hand.

“That was absolutely amazing,” Lena said, “I hope you could hear what people were saying when you two hit the big note. I had goosebumps all over.”

“Thanks, it felt good,” Kara said, smiling, “Taylor is so easy to work with.”

The lights dimmed again and Rap Artist of the Year was handed out. Kara sat forward in her seat as they watched the next performance of Billie Eilish with her brother. Kara was entranced by the song but was quickly brought back to the moment as Billie walked to the microphone.

“So I get the pleasure of handing out the award for Song of the Year,” Billie said, “This award goes to the songwriter. Writing a song is such an incredibly personal thing and putting it out there for people to hear is terrifying. I applaud everyone who has the guts to do it. Tonight’s nominees each did it in an extraordinary way. My favorite songwriter happens to be my brother, but the people in this category this year are equally as talented and amazing.”

Kara felt Lena squeezing her hand. She tried to look relaxed as the names of the nominees were read. She knew the camera was on her and the only reason she wasn’t shaking out of her chair was because Lena was softly stroking the back of her hand with her thumb.

“And the Song of the Year goes to…,” Billie said, opening the envelope. A big smile lit up her face as she read, “Kara Danvers, My Own Way.”

Kara heard her name and dropped her head into her free hand. She felt Lena pulling her into a standing position and she came to her senses. Lena was hugging her tightly.

“Go, go, my love,” Lena said into her ear. Kara smiled widely at Lena and made her way onto the stage. The crowd was applauding loudly and the lights were shining brightly and the whole thing felt very overwhelming. Kara saw Billie grinning ear to ear as she handed her the award and it helped calm her a bit. She turned to the microphone and the crowd quieted down.

“I’m stunned,” Kara said, her voice quivering a bit. “I had this plan on what to say if I somehow, miraculously won this, but I was listening to Billie talking about writing a song and now my brain is all jumbled.” Kara could hear the emotion in her own voice and she took a breath to regain control. The room was silent as she continued.

“I’ve never answered in any interview what this song is about for me,” Kara said, “I like people to hear a song and make it their own, but right now this feels very personal. It’s funny how grief is and when it hits you.” She took another gulp of air and looked up. She met Lena’s eyes and calmed herself.

“I wrote this song about losing my parents. They died in a house fire when I was twelve,” Kara continued. She paused another moment and when she looked up again she could see people listening intently, some with tears in their own eyes. “Right now, at this moment, I wish more than anything they were here to see this.” She paused again for a short moment and a few people in the audience clapped and called out encouragement.

“This song is about getting up every day and moving forward and finding a way to survive,” Kara said, “I believe we do that by allowing people into our hearts, even when it feels impossible. I was adopted by Eliza and Jeremiah Danvers, my mom and dad. I’m sure they are watching, and crying…”

Kara chuckled through her emotions and the audience chuckled along with her.

“They loved me and encouraged me and treated me like their own daughter from the very first day,” Kara said, “I wouldn’t be here without them and I love them so much. But the truth is, when I was at my lowest, when I couldn’t sleep through the nightmares, when I didn’t want to go on there was one person who saved me – my big sister, Alex Danvers. She let me sleep in her bed, she encouraged me to write music to get through my grief and she believed in me every step of the way. I wrote this song, but it is only because of her that I was able to write it.”

Kara was wiping away tears, but she was smiling. She said a final thank you and the audience came to its feet to clap again as she walked off the stage. Billie walked next to her and when they reached the wings she turned and pulled Kara into a hug. Kara hugged her back tightly.

“I hope this is okay,” Billie said, giggling a little as it was clear Kara needed the comfort. “That was deep, Kara.”

Kara pulled back and smiled, then her eyes grew wide, “Fuck – I didn’t mention Lena!”

Billie burst into laughter, “You’ll get the chance, I feel it.”

Kara handed the award to one of the people backstage for safekeeping and waited until she could go back to her seat. As soon as she sat down Lena took her face in her hands and kissed her softly. She was surprised but it felt perfect and she grinned as she pulled back.

“I’m sorry,” Kara said softly.

“For what?” Lena asked, genuinely confused.

“I wanted to say something about you but I got off track,” Kara said.

“Your speech was perfect,” Lena said, “I cried through the whole thing. I loved it and Alex and your parents will never forget it.”

“Okay, but just so you know,” Kara said, “All of this is because of you, and I love you more than anything.”

Lena leaned in for another kiss and it was caught on camera and projected onto the screens in the auditorium as they returned from the commercial break. Miley Cyrus was waiting at the microphone and her throaty laughter mixed in with the whooping and cheering of the crowd.

“You get some, girl!” Miley shouted with her signature twang.

Kara and Lena looked up to see that they were on camera and Kara felt her face turn beet red. She leaned onto Lena’s shoulder and covered her face, laughing. Lena raised an eyebrow and gave a thumbs up, making the audience go even wilder and Kara laugh even louder.

Miley announced the next performers then the next award. Kara was feeling much more relaxed as she watched the proceeding. She was caught off guard when she realized that the next award being presented was Best New Artist. The nerves came back but not as badly as before. Chance the Rapper was presenting and he read off the list of nominees. Kara took a deep breath and waited… and heard her name called as winner.

Kara stood and shook her head, smiling widely. Lena stood with her, hugging her and grinning. Billie Eilish turned and gave her a high five, making Kara laugh. She made her way to the stage and took the award in her hands and approached the microphone. The crowd was still cheering but quieted as she began to speak.

“The funny thing about getting an award for Best New Artist is how many years you have to work before breaking through,” Kara said, “I played literally hundreds of gigs before getting my chance at The Loft in National City. That was the night that I got my big chance. From the bottom of my heart, I want to thank everyone at Lsongs that worked so hard to get me here tonight.” Kara paused and took a breath and looked at Lena.

“That night at The Loft kickstarted my career, but something much more important happened after that set. That was the night I met the woman who is the love of my life. Lena, you are my world. You are my everything. You are the best thing my music has ever brought into my life. Thank you for sharing this journey with me.”

The camera panned to Lena who was grinning widely even as her face was stained with tears. The audience cheered loudly as Kara walked off the stage with her second award. She hurried with the usher back to her seat and immediately draped her arm over Lena.

“I love you, darling,” Lena whispered. Kara gave her a big grin and settled in as the show continued.

It was only a few minutes more when Taylor Swift walked to the microphone. She announced the nominees for Record of the Year and slowly opened the envelope.

“YES!” Taylor said, pumping her fist, “Kara Danvers, My Own Way.”

Kara stood and took Lena’s hand, “Come with me.”

“No, Kara,” Lena protested, “You go.”

“You produced it,” Kara said, “Come on.”

Kara gave Lena’s hand a tug and Lena relented and joined her walking to the stage. The audience was cheering as they walked together onto the stage. Taylor gave Kara a long hug then moved to hug Lena as Kara approached the microphone.

“I don’t think there is any award more collaborative in nature than this one,” Kara said, smiling, “I thought My Own Way was perfect when I walked into the studio at Lsongs. It only took Lucy Lane about fifteen seconds to find a technical flaw.”

The audience laughed as Kara chuckled at the memory. Kara turned and took Lena’s hand and pulled her closer before continuing.

“Lucy was right but then I got writer’s block trying to fix it, and it was Lena who calmed me down and helped me find the mindset to get it right,” Kara continued, “It’s Lucy, Mike Matthews and Eve Tessmacher you hear playing the instruments along with me on the song. And Winn Schott was in the booth and responsible for the mixing. This award is for all of us, and I could not have chosen any better people to work with. Thank you so much, guys. And to all my friends and family – thank you for everything and I can’t wait to celebrate with you!”

Kara and Lena walked off stage together. As soon as they reached the wings Kara pulled Lena in for a long, tight hug.

“I cannot believe this,” Kara said, her voice emotional.

“Believe it, darling,” Lena said, looking at Kara and grinning, “You deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - after party and Lena's surprise (a little hint - she's really turned on by Kara winning...)


	36. Grammys Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Grammys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay - the reward is a chapter of smut. You've been warned.

Lena spoke to the limo driver for a moment as Kara waved to the crowd. Lena slid into the car holding one Grammy award and Kara followed behind her holding the other two. The driver closed the door and walked to the front of the car. Lena pushed the button to close the partition and smiled at Kara.

“He said it’ll be at least twenty minutes in traffic to the party,” Lena said.

Kara looked at the awards and giggled, making Lena smile happily. She reached over for the bottle of champagne in the chiller and looked at Lena.

“Time enough for a glass,” Kara said.

“That’s not what I want,” Lena answered, stopping Kara’s hand with her own. Kara looked at her quizzically.

“Is there something else in here?” Kara asked, looking around for another possible beverage.

“Kara,” Lena huffed out, gaining her attention, “I don’t want a drink.”

“Oh, okay,” Kara answered, still a bit confused.

Lena let out big breath then leaned in and gave Kara a deep, passionate kiss. Kara moaned softly then a bit louder as she felt Lena’s leg swing over hers. Lena straddled Kara, her dress bunching up. The slit in her dress opened and Lena took Kara’s hand and placed it high on her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at Kara.

“I want you to fuck me right now,” Lena said, her voice deep with lust.

“Now? In here?” Kara asked, surprised by Lena’s boldness.

Lena responded by kissing her deeply again and pushing Kara’s hand beneath her dress. Kara immediately felt the dampness of Lena’s tiny lace thong. She let out a low groan as she rubbed her thumb against Lena’s clit. Lena gasped into Kara’s mouth then moved her head slightly in order to breath.

“Yes, please, Kara,” Lena breathed out.

Kara kissed Lena’s neck as she moved her panties aside and slipped two fingers into her. Lena took in a breath and began riding Kara’s fingers, moving almost desperately right from the start. Kara could feel the heat coming from Lena and she shifted her own hips and let out a low hum.

“Christ, you’re so fucking hot, Lena,” Kara said, watching Lena’s face contort as she quickly approached the finish.

“I’m going to cum,” Lena squeaked out as she bucked her hips.

“Yeah, baby, cum for me,” Kara answered, pushing her fingers in deeper and hitting just the right spot.

Lena buried her head in Kara’s neck and tried to keep from screaming as her orgasm washed over her. Her body stayed still as Kara gently rubbed back and forth until she was sure Lena was done.

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered as she slowly pulled her fingers out. She reached forward and took a cloth rag from the bar and wiped Lena’s thighs and then her fingers. Lena stayed limp, clinging to Kara’s shoulders until she finished cleaning them up. When Kara was done she slid off her lap but stayed cuddled next to her.

“I think we have five minutes to spare,” Lena said, grinning. Kara laughed loudly and leaned in for a kiss.

“I cannot believe you just did that,” Kara said, smiling.

“Um, you did it too,” Lena protested, smirking.

“You know there’s no possible way I could resist,” Kara answered.

“That’s what I was counting on,” Lena said, “I was a little bit turned on by all your winning and your sweet speech.”

“So you’re saying if I had lost then no limo sex?” Kara asked, giggling.

“I’m pretty sure I’d have happily had sex with you either way, love,” Lena answered, “But I’m not gonna lie – the win was a turn on. I only wish I had time to return the favor.”

“Later,” Kara said, smiling.

“That’s a promise,” Lena answered.

They both grinned and Kara poured two glasses of champagne for them to sip on until they reached the party. They arrived a few minutes later and headed straight to the restroom to clean up a bit more and check their makeup then they walked into the party. The music was loud and there were people everywhere.

“We have an Lsongs table somewhere,” Lena said, looking around.

They walked in a bit further and Kara spotted Lucy waving at them.

“Over there,” Kara said, guiding Lena to the table.

They greeted Lucy, Andrea, Mike, Susan and Winn and sat down. Everyone was giddy over Kara’s victories and they were quickly making toasts and enjoying the occasion. Lucy slid over closer to Kara and smiled widely.

“Kara, I’m so fucking happy for you,” Lucy said, making Kara laugh loudly, “Couldn’t have happened to a better gal.”

They spent the next couple of hours enjoying the party. Kara was constantly approached by well-wishers and she couldn’t believe the number of famous musicians who greeted her. It all felt like a dream. Lena stayed by her side the whole time, holding her hand and stealing kisses and taking it all in. Things began to quiet down and Kara wrapped her arm over Lena’s shoulder and leaned in close to her.

“As much fun as this has been I think I’m ready to go back,” Kara said, keeping her lips close enough to Lena’s ear to make her message clear.

“Whenever you’re ready, darling,” Lena answered, leaning in closer.

“I don’t mean to interrupt…,”

Kara heard a voice and turned and looked up. Her eyes grew wide and she managed to shake her head.

“I’m a big fan,” Beyonce said, a friendly smile crossing her face, “Congratulations on the wins.”

“Oh wow, I’m the big fan here,” Kara managed to answer.

Beyonce chuckled and looked at the couple, “You two are cute. I hope it works out for you guys.”

“That’s the plan,” Kara answered, feeling her face blush.

“It’s not easy, but you can make it work,” she said, “Good luck.”

She turned and walked off and Kara looked at Lena and squealed. Lena laughed loudly.

“Dude, Beyonce just said she’s a fan!” Lucy said, “You have definitely won the night!”

“Yep, drop the mic, I’m done,” Kara said, smiling and standing up, “And now I’m taking Lena back to the hotel to finish this perfect evening.”

Lucy laughed and Lena rolled her eyes playfully. They said their goodbyes and made their way back to the limo. The ride to the hotel was quick as much of the traffic had died down. They took the awards and headed up to their suite.

As soon as they walked in they took off their fancy clothing and hung it neatly. Lena pulled off her barrette and let her hair fall loosely down. Kara turned and stared at Lena. She was wearing a matching cream-colored lace bra and thong. Kara was braless and only wearing lacy boy shorts. She walked over and pulled Lena close and kissed her deeply. Lena pulled back and grinned slyly.

“I guess I can pull out that surprise now,” Lena said, winking.

“I thought the surprise was what happened in the limo,” Kara answered, releasing Lena from her grasp and smiling.

“That was just because I was horny,” Lena answered playfully, making Kara laugh.

“And now?” Kara replied, still chuckling.

“Now I want to try something we haven’t done before,” Lena said.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a harness and a new, large dildo and handed them to Kara.

“I got this for you,” Lena said grinning, “It’s supposed to be the best one out there for the person wearing it – rubs in all the right places.”

“Lena, it’s kind of big,” Kara answered, “You sure?”

“Put it on, darling,” Lena replied as she reached back into the bag. Kara pulled off her panties and stepped into the harness. She was still holding the dildo in her hand when she looked up to see Lena holding a bottle of lube and a small silver item.

“What’s that?” Kara asked, as the item was mostly hidden in Lena’s hand.

“Come on,” Lena said, leading Kara to the bed. They sat on the edge and Lena held out the small butt plug and looked at Kara.

“Is that for you or me?” Kara asked, not exactly sure what Lena had in mind.

“It’s for me,” Lena answered, taking a deep breath, “I’ve never used one before but I’ve wondered what it would be like to be so filled… if you’re okay with it.”

“Of course I’m okay with it,” Kara answered quickly, “I just don’t want to hurt you. This strapon is big and then adding something else…”

“I’ll let you know if I don’t like it,” Lena said.

They both sat for a moment, unsure how to start. Finally Kara took the plug from Lena and put it on the bed along with the dildo. She gently pushed Lena back and laid atop her. She kissed her softly and they were content for a few minutes getting worked up with kisses and roaming hands. Kara eventually reached down to find Lena wet and ready.

“You ready?” Kara whispered softly as she rubbed Lena’s wetness down and gently played with her hole. Lena whimpered.

“Yes,” Lena whispered.

“Turn over,” Kara said, helping Lena roll over. Kara pulled her hips up slightly and reached down and rubbed between her legs, making sure to concentrate on her ass. Lena moaned softly. Kara grabbed the lube and put some on the plug. She squirted a bit more directly onto Lena then ran the plug back and forth over her hole.

“I’m gonna go slow,” Kara said softly. Lena hummed softly and Kara placed the tip of the small plug at Lena’s entrance. Lena gasped as Kara slipped the tip into Lena gently.

“Okay?” Kara asked.

“God, yes,” Lena whimpered, “Keep going.”

Kara pushed a bit more, turning the plug as she slowly inserted it. Lena grasped the pillow tightly and moaned as the thickest part pushed through and the plug fell into place. Kara held Lena still and gently rubbed between her legs as Lena became accustomed to the feel of it.

“Still okay?” Kara asked.

Lena turned over and looked at Kara with a smile, “It feels really good.”

Kara grinned and pushed Lena’s legs apart and leaned down and licked at her clit. Lena nearly came completely undone immediately. She moaned and grasped Kara’s hair tightly. After a few moments she tugged Kara upward and their lips met in a messy, rough kiss. Lena pulled back and looked at Kara.

“Put on the strap, Kara,” Lena huffed out.

Kara attached the dildo to the harness and knelt between Lena’s legs. She could see the ring of the plug and she reached down and pushed and pulled at it. Lena groaned loudly and writhed at the feeling. Kara lined up the dildo and slowly pushed into Lena. She moved slowly and carefully as Lena moaned and whimpered at every movement. When she was fully flush with Lena she laid atop her and stayed still for a moment until Lena adjusted to the feeling. Lena was breathing quickly and holding Kara tightly and Kara looked at her and kissed her softly.

“Still good?” Kara asked.

“Fuck, I feel so full,” Lena whimpered, “I need you to fuck me, Kara.”

Kara moved her hips and felt the dildo rub against her. She moaned and buried her head in Lena’s neck as she began thrusting in and out. She could feel Lena’s tightness with the plug and her body quivered at the sensation. Lena was gasping and groaning beneath her and Kara knew they wouldn’t last long. She moved her hips faster and harder and Lena held her so tightly that she knew she would be bruised. Lena’s eyes rolled back and Kara felt a burst of wetness as Lena went silent and her body went completely taut. Kara’s orgasm hit and ran through her entire body. She kept thrusting and she groaned loudly over and over again. She never wanted the feeling to end.

“Oh god, it’s so good,” Lena screamed out, her orgasm still washing over her as her body shook, “Don’t stop.”

Kara was shaking but she kept going as they both stretched out their orgasms for what seemed like forever. Finally, Lena wrapped her legs around Kara and held them together tightly. They both stilled as the last of their orgasms washed over them. Kara was still breathing deeply when Lena found her voice.

“Kara, I need you to pull out really slow,” Lena said, her voice raspy.

Kara very gently pulled herself from Lena then knelt at her legs and reached for the plug. She tugged on it softly and Lena let out another moan. She carefully removed it and Lena immediately pulled her legs up and turned on her side. Kara stood and brought everything to the bathroom and grabbed a towel. She came back to the bed and gently wiped away the wetness from Lena and herself. She threw the towel in the bathroom and climbed into bed. Lena moved over and wrapped herself around Kara, intertwining their legs.

“That was incredible,” Lena said, her voice still more breathy than usual.

“I could tell you a million times how much I love you and it wouldn’t be enough,” Kara answered, looking seriously at Lena. “The way you make me feel… I don’t even know what to say.”

“I understand, darling,” Lena said, “I love you so much.”

They held each other tightly until they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - arriving home


	37. Grammys - the day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the awards...

Lena woke up and turned to her side. She looked at Kara sleeping next to her. Kara was on her back, her hands above her head. The sheets were draped over her waist but left her top half fully exposed. Lena watched her chest move up and down slowly with the measured breath of sleep. Lena moved closer and gently placed her hand on Kara’s collarbone. Kara shifted slightly and hummed softly. Lena moved her hand up to Kara’s cheek and rubbed her face softly. Kara’s eyes opened and she blinked at Lena tiredly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Lena whispered. She leaned in and kissed Kara softly. Kara let out a breath as their lips parted. Lena leaned back in and kissed Kara again. She shifted so that she was partially atop Kara and continued slowly kissing her and rubbing her neck. Kara kept her eyes closed, still in the space of waking up.

“Just relax,” Lena whispered as she moved her hand down Kara’s body and began gently rubbing at her breast. Kara let out a small hum into their kiss. Lena continued at Kara’s hardened nipple for a bit then moved down between her legs. She rubbed softly, never hurrying as she kept their lips together in gentle kisses. She could feel Kara beginning to quiver.

“Lena,” Kara moaned out softly. Kara’s orgasm washed over her and she moaned into Lena’s mouth then relaxed completely. She opened her eyes to find Lena gazing at her.

“Wow,” Kara whispered, grinning.

“Liked that?” Lena asked, smiling.

“Yes,” Kara answered quietly, “Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

“We have to get on the road before too long,” Lena said, “I’ll order us breakfast and you can meet me in the shower.”

Lena got out of bed and called room service. She told them to bring breakfast in 45 minutes then she headed to the bathroom. Kara joined her in the shower and returned the favor – twice. They got out and dried off and began packing for the ride home. Lena answered the knock at the door and tipped the waiter who set up their breakfast. They sat across from each other and Lena began taking the tops off the plates.

“Waking up to sex then pancakes, eggs and bacon,” Kara said happily, “This is the best morning ever!”

“It’s not that odd, Kara,” Lena answered chuckling.

“Babe, sometimes I get sex and sometimes I get pancakes,” Kara said, “Rarely do I get both.” Kara shoved a big bite of pancakes into her mouth with a big, goofy grin. Lena laughed loudly and leaned forward and dabbed the syrup from her chin with her napkin.

“You are a fool,” Lena replied, still giggling.

“You’re the one in love with a fool,” Kara said, smiling.

“That I am,” Lena replied, her voice a bit more serious. She leaned across the table and kissed Kara softly.

They finished breakfast and packed up and Lena called the driver to let them know they were ready. They got into the car and headed back toward National City. Lena smiled and Kara leaned on her shoulder and fell asleep. Lena snuggled into her and relaxed, enjoying the scenery and the closeness with Kara for the ride.

Kara didn’t wake until they were back in the city. She yawned and stretched and smiled at Lena.

“Almost home,” Kara said, looking out the window.

“Doesn’t feel like a Monday, does it?” Lena asked.

“Not at all, everyone at work having a regular day,” Kara answered, “And we’re rolling in with the Grammys.”

Lena looked at her phone. It was nearly four and she sent a text and leaned in for a quick kiss as they pulled into the apartment.

“What a perfect trip,” Lena sighed as they parted.

They got into the elevator and Lena led the way to the door. She opened it widely and walked in. Kara followed her into the apartment and nearly fainted at the noise.

“SURPRISE!!!!” the group screamed.

Kara gasped then burst into laughter. The entire apartment was decorated with balloons and streamers. James, Nia and Brainy were the first to reach Kara. James picked her up and twirled her around in a hug as she laughed loudly. Jeremiah, Eliza, Alex, Kelly and Jonn were clapping and cheering. Sam, Jack and Lillian were laughing as they sipped their drinks.

“You guys!” Kara squealed happily, “I can’t believe you’re all here.”

“Lena set this up ahead of time – win or lose,” Eliza said, giving Kara a tight hug. “We are so proud of you.”

Kara hugged Jeremiah, then Jonn, then Kelly and finally made her way to her sister. Alex was waiting, her eyes teary. She held her arms open and Kara fell into them, holding Alex closely and tightly.

“Kara, what you said up there…,” Alex started. Her breath caught with emotion and Kara interrupted.

“I meant every word, Alex,” Kara said, still holding tightly. “I could never have done this without you.”

They held each other for a few more moments then parted, wiping away tears even as they grinned widely.

Lena made her way to Lillian and accepted a tight hug.

“Kara’s speech about you was beautiful,” Lillian said, smiling as she looked down at her daughter, “Do not let this one get away.”

“I won’t,” Lena answered, smiling.

Lena walked over to Jack and Sam and hugged them both. She grabbed some champagne and they clinked their glasses together.

“How was it?” Sam asked.

“The Grammys were incredible,” Lena said, “The sex after was mindblowing.”

They all laughed and Jack rolled his eyes at Lena as Kara walked over to the group.

“Do I want to know?” Kara asked the giggling trio.

“All good things, Kara,” Jack answered, pouring her a glass and handing it to her.

They spent the next hour telling stories of everyone they met and how the night went. The group was entranced by the tales of their trip and asked all kinds of questions. It was a perfect way to come back home. Eventually everyone began gathering their things. Kara looked up and saw Lillian out on the balcony. She walked outside and joined her.

“The view is so lovely,” Lillian said, “I hope you don’t mind that I came out here.”

“Not at all,” Kara said, shuffling her feet nervously, “Actually, Lena told me you were headed straight to the airport and I wanted to talk to you in person.”

“Okay…,” Lillian replied, raising an eyebrow.

“So, the thing is – I know this is old-fashioned and probably unnecessary,” Kara said, feeling herself rambling, “But I wanted to do it anyway. See, the thing is – I love Lena. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love her.”

Kara turned and glanced nervously at the party. Everyone was still inside, cleaning up and chatting.

“Kara, dear, please just say it,” Lillian prodded, grinning.

“I’m going to ask Lena to marry me and I hope you’re okay with it,” Kara blurted out.

“Are you asking for my blessing?” Lillian asked.

“I guess so,” Kara said, huffing out the breath she was holding.

“Well, Lena would do whatever she liked, blessing or not,” Lillian said, unable to hide a chuckle, “But I already told her today that she should never let you go.”

“Really?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Yes, Kara, you and Lena are made for one another,” Lillian said, “I would be thrilled if you were her wife.”

Kara lunged forward and pulled Lillian into a hug. Lillian took a moment to adjust then hugged back, chuckling again.

Lena walked out onto the balcony and looked at them in wonder. They turned and saw her there and Kara quickly moved away from Lillian.

“I didn’t know that congratulating your girlfriend on her awards would end in a near tackle,” Lillian said, grinning.

“She’s a hugger,” Lena said, smiling.

Kara took a deep breath and they all went back inside. The group started to leave and Kara and Lena said their goodbyes. Alex and Kelly stayed behind to clean up and visit a bit more. When they were almost finished in the kitchen Kelly looked at the sisters.

“We can finish up in here,” Kelly said, “why don’t you guys go relax?”

“You sure?” Kara asked, glancing at Lena.

“Of course, darling,” Lena answered as she dried off one of the remaining champagne flutes and placed in the cabinet. “We’ll join you in a few minutes.”

Alex and Kara walked into the den. Alex sat on the sofa and Kara immediately plopped next to her and cuddled into her shoulder. Alex draped her arm over her and chuckled.

“Tired?” Alex asked.

“Not really, just still can’t believe all this has happened,” Kara answered.

“I saw you out on the balcony with Lillian,” Alex said, “She’s a little scary.”

“She wasn’t scary at all,” Kara answered, giggling, “Especially considering she gave me her blessing to marry Lena.”

“What?” Alex asked loudly.

“Everything okay?” Kelly yelled from the kitchen.

“Fine!” Kara answered, glaring at Alex.

“Kara – you can’t spring that on me like that,” Alex whispered, looking excited, “When are you going to ask her?”

“I haven’t decided, but I have a ring,” Kara said quietly, smiling from ear to ear.

“Then what are you waiting for?” Alex asked.

“Honestly, I was going to wait until after you and Kelly had your wedding,” Kara answered.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Alex asked, confused.

“I get enough attention, Alex,” Kara said, “I didn’t want to take any away from you guys.”

“Kara, that’s sweet, but it’s also ridiculous,” Alex huffed out, “First of all – you know I hate attention, and second – you’re leaving on your tour two weeks after the wedding. We’ll be on our honeymoon. I don’t want to miss it!”

“It’s not like you’ll be there, Alex,” Kara answered sarcastically.

“Kara, where did Kelly and I go right after I asked her?” Alex asked, staring at her sister.

“You came here,” Kara answered meekly.

“And I would hope you would come let us congratulate you,” Alex said, grinning.

“You know you’d be the first person I’d want to see,” Kara answered.

“Then do it,” Alex said, “Don’t wait.”

Lena and Kelly walked into the room and both smiled at the sisters curled up together on the couch.

“You guys look like you’re planning something,” Kelly said, raising an eyebrow.

“We were talking about my tour,” Kara said, “And how much I’m going to miss you guys.”

“You do know we’ll pop in for a concert somewhere, right?” Alex asked.

“I was thinking,” Kara said, sitting up, “Maybe we could go through the dates and find more than one place for you to come?”

“I think if we plan ahead and aim for weekends so we don’t miss too much work we could handle that,” Kelly said, smiling, “There’s no way Alex is going to go four months and only see you once.”

“I’ve already looked at it,” Lena said, “And there are a few stops where we stay more than one night on weekends in bigger cities. I would suggest you guys join for those so that we can all spend the day together and not be too rushed. I can grab the calendar.”

Lena walked toward the bedroom and Kara grinned widely and whispered, “That’s why I want to marry the woman!”

“What?” Kelly asked quietly.

Kara put her hand to her lips as Lena walked back in with the dates. They sat and looked at the calendar together and Kelly and Alex wrote down some notes so that they could check with their work schedules.

“I’ll pay for the plane tickets and everything,” Kara said, “I don’t want you guys to worry about that.”

“We can afford it,” Alex answered, “no worries.”

“I’m sure you can, but it’s silly for you to pay to come see me,” Kara answered, “Just let me pay.”

“I don’t need my little sister funding my life,” Alex huffed out.

“Why are you making a big deal about this, Alex?” Kara asked.

“Okay – truce!” Kelly interrupted, “We’ll take turns paying – you two are not going to fight about seeing each other.”

They both looked at Kelly sheepishly.

“Okay,” Alex said, looking at Kara, “But we could afford it.”

“I know,” Kara said, “I’m just going to miss you so much and I want you to come like ten times!”

Alex chuckled and pulled Kara in for another cuddle.

“Who wants ice cream?” Lena asked standing up, “I’ll grab some from the kitchen.”

“Yes!” Kara answered excitedly.

Lena walked toward the kitchen and Alex looked at Kara.

“You should marry her tomorrow,” Alex said, giggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm not hiding where this is going... only a couple of chapters left


	38. The Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go on a picnic

_Two weeks later…_

Kara walked out into the den to find Lena at work on her laptop. She yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table across from her girlfriend.

“Lena, it’s Saturday morning, are you working?” Kara asked sleepily.

“I have a couple of things to get taken care of,” Lena answered, “I wanted to start early so that I don’t spend the day on it.”

“It’s a beautiful day, maybe we could take a ride and have a picnic,” Kara said, looking out the window.

“A picnic?” Lena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, why are you acting like that’s weird?” Kara asked, grinning.

“Because we never go on picnics,” Lena answered wryly, “But it sounds nice.”

“I thought it’d be fun,” Kara said, “Taking a drive, being outside.”

“I have about an hour more of work,” Lena said.

“I’ll go to Joe’s deli and get everything we need,” Kara said, standing up.

“Okay, darling,” Lena said, getting back to work.

Kara put on some shorts and a t-shirt and her sandals and headed to their favorite deli. She immediately grabbed Lena’s favorite chicken salad along with some cut up fruit and cheese and salami. She grabbed a loaf of fresh baked French bread and two bottles of sparkling water and decided that would make for a perfect picnic. She got up to the register and said a friendly hello to the deli owner. She and Lena were regulars and Joe gave her a big smile.

“Good morning, Kara,” Joe said.

“Hey, Joe,” Kara said, “We’re headed on a picnic. Do you think I’ve forgotten anything?”

“Do you have a picnic basket?” Joe asked.

“No, I figured I’d just leave it all in the bag,” Kara said.

“That won’t do,” Joe said fussily, “Hang on.”

He walked into the back and came out with an insulated basket. He carefully placed ice in the bottom and packed up all of the items.

“Bring it back next time you come,” Joe said, “I keep it on hand for my regulars.”

“Really?” Kara asked happily, “Thanks, Joe!”

“And you forgot dessert,” Joe said, “But I can’t help you with that.”

“I’ll stop by Noonan’s and grab something,” Kara answered, paying her bill.

She walked out with the basket in hand and stopped at Noonan’s. She got an assortment of donut holes and a few strawberries dipped in chocolate and headed home. When she got inside she was happy to find Lena in shorts and a t-shirt, ready to go.

“Awesome!” Kara said, smiling at Lena, “Let me grab my purse and we’ll go.”

“Where did you get the basket?” Lena asked, clearly impressed by Kara’s picnic equipment.

“Joe loaned it to me,” Kara said.

“He’s so sweet,” Lena answered, grinning, “I’m really looking forward to this.”

They both grabbed their purses and headed to the garage. Kara insisted on driving because she had decided on a place to picnic and wanted to surprise Lena.

“Is it far?” Lena asked as they pulled from the garage.

“It’s a little ride,” Kara said, “But it’s scenic – why?”

“So - worthy of a good playlist?” Lena asked, scrolling through her phone.

“Definitely!” Kara answered, grinning, “Pick something fun.”

Lena picked a list with upbeat pop tunes and settled in for the ride. They sang along and laughed as they made their way along the winding highway enjoying the view of the ocean to their left and the mountains to their right. Even though they had been in the car for a while the ride didn’t feel long at all. Kara pulled off onto a smaller road and headed up the mountainside. Lena grinned widely.

“Are we headed where I think?” Lena asked.

“If I can find it,” Kara answered, concentrating.

“You’re going the right way,” Lena answered, “It’s just a couple more turns then you take the left fork in the road.”

They made it to the spot of their first and only picnic just a few minutes later. Kara grabbed the basket and Lena pulled the blanket out of the trunk.

“Can you believe it’s been nearly a year since we were here after shooting the video?” Lena said, smiling.

“Sometimes it feels like forever,” Kara said, thoughtfully, “And sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday.”

“I get that,” Lena said, walking over to the fallen tree and sitting in the spot where they ate soup and drank hot chocolate together. Kara placed the blanket and picnic basket on the ground and walked over and straddled the stump next to Lena.

“This is the spot where you rejected my first kiss,” Kara teased.

“I most certainly did not,” Lena answered, laughing, “As a matter of fact, I recall very much wanting to throw you to the ground and ravage you that day – I was just being sensible and trying to be professional.”

“Wow, I was going to ask if I could get a kiss but now I’m thinking the ravaging on the ground thing sounds much better,” Kara said, making Lena laugh loudly.

When Lena stopped laughing she turned and put her hands over Kara’s shoulders. She smiled as she leaned in and kissed Kara softly. Kara kissed her gently then pulled back with a goofy grin. She took a deep breath and looked at Lena.

“I think I was already in love with you that day,” Kara said.

“I don’t think I ever told you this,” Lena said, “But after we spent the next couple of days together I went to dinner with Sam and Jack. I told them that night that I was in love with you.”

“Really?” Kara asked, smiling softly.

“Yep, I think I nearly gave Sam an aneurysm,” Lena said, making Kara laugh, “But they were both really supportive and happy for me.”

“Well, I hope they’re going to be just as happy about this,” Kara said, taking a deep breath and stepping off the tree stump. She moved in front of Lena and got down on one knee. Lena’s eyes grew wide and she brought her hand up to her mouth.

“Kara…,” Lena breathed out, tears already in her eyes.

“Lena, you are more than I could have ever wished for,” Kara said, her voice catching with emotion, “I want to be with you for the rest of my life if you’ll have me.” She pulled a ring from her pocket and held it out to Lena. “Will you marry me?”

Lena was wiping away tears as she nodded. She felt her hands shaking as Kara placed the ring on her finger. It was very similar to the one she had chosen in New York but somehow even more beautiful. Suddenly she looked at Kara sternly then stood up.

“Kara Danvers, we were supposed to wait until after the wedding for this,” she said, shaking her head and pouting.

“Oh, well I talked to Alex…,” Kara started, standing up then getting completely befuddled as Lena stomped toward the car and opened the door. Kara stood still, unsure what to do. This was not at all how she thought it would go. She slumped down onto the tree as Lena rifled around in her purse then came storming back toward her.

“Well, here then,” Lena said, sitting next to her and holding out a ring box. 

Kara looked over to see that Lena’s pout had turned into a sly grin. Kara turned and straddled the stump again so that she could be closer to Lena. Lena did the same and they were facing one another. Kara gently cupped Lena’s face and brought their foreheads together. Lena could see the tears running down Kara’s cheeks and could feel her trying to catch her breath.

“Please,” Kara said softly, “Ask me.”

Lena’s heart was so filled by Kara’s sweet plea that she wasn’t sure she’d be able to find words. She had been carrying the ring around for weeks but hadn’t yet planned how she would propose. She took a deep breath and looked into Kara’s eyes.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Kara,” Lena said softly, “I want to raise kids with you and grow old with you – I’ve never wanted anything more. As a matter of fact, I’m not sure I could go on without you. Please, Kara, say you’ll be my wife.”

“Yes, Lena, yes,” Kara said, pulling Lena in for another kiss, this one much longer. They could both taste the salt of their tears as they kissed passionately. Lena finally pulled back and opened the ring box. She placed the diamond ring on Kara’s finger then looked up at her. They both broke into wide grins.

“This will be a great story for our kids,” Lena said, chuckling.

“We probably shouldn’t tell them about the part where we lay on the picnic blanket and have sex,” Kara replied, grinning.

“We are not having sex in public,” Lena answered, laughing, “Anyone could drive up – and I’m not telling our kids about how we got arrested right after our engagement!”

Kara laughed and pulled Lena up from her seat on the tree. She held her hand and led her to the picnic blanket and they both sat down.

“Fine,” Kara said as she began removing their food from the basket, “But we can at least make out a little.”

Lena leaned forward and pushed Kara onto her back and laid atop her. She brought their lips together and kissed her deeply. Kara moaned softly and ran her hands down Lena’s back. After a couple of minutes Lena sat back up and looked at Kara with a wicked grin. Kara threw her head back and laughed.

“You’re killing me, Lena Luthor,” Kara said, opening one of the waters and taking a big swig.

“So here’s something we haven’t discussed,” Lena said, “Last names.”

“Oh yeah, I guess I hadn’t really thought about it,” Kara said.

“I could keep Luthor and you could keep Danvers if you want,” Lena said, “Or we could do a combo name.”

“I want our kids to have both of our names, for sure,” Kara said, “So maybe we should do a combo.”

“Perhaps we could keep our surnames the same publicly,” Lena said, “But combine them in our personal lives.”

“Luthor-Danvers or Danvers-Luthor?” Kara asked, grinning.

“As long as I get your name I don’t care about the order,” Lena answered, smiling.

They spent the next couple of hours eating and discussing all sorts of ideas for a timeline and wedding planning and working around the upcoming tour. When they were done they had another make out session then took a selfie with their rings and the beautiful view in the background. They got in the car and headed back toward the city.

“I can’t stop looking at it,” Lena said, smiling as she gazed at her ring.

“It’s everything I can do to concentrate on driving,” Kara answered, smiling.

“Wait, where are you going?” Lena asked, noticing Kara heading in a different direction from home.

“Alex and Kelly’s if it’s okay,” Kara answered, grinning.

“So, did they know you were doing this today?” Lena asked.

“Yep,” Kara said, “I told Alex about waiting until after their wedding and she thought it was ridiculous and told me to go ahead and do it. Oh, also, I told Lillian.”

“Wait, what?” Lena asked, clearly surprised.

“On the balcony the day after the Grammys,” Kara said, “That’s why we were hugging when you walked out.”

“Well now I feel like an ass for not talking to your parents,” Lena said.

“First of all, my parents are going to be thrilled,” Kara said, “And secondly, you didn’t get the chance because I surprised you first.”

“True,” Lena said, taking a deep breath as they pulled into the lot for Alex’s apartment. They hadn’t even made it to the door when it swung open and Alex greeted them with a huge smile.

“So? What’s up?” Alex asked nonchalantly as they walked into the apartment. Kelly stood and watched with a big grin.

“Oh shush, you know what’s up,” Lena answered, holding up her hand.

“YES!!!” Alex shouted, pulling Lena into a tight hug, “Another sister for me!”

Kelly was hugging Kara and congratulating her as Alex and Lena parted. Kara looked at Alex and smiled widely.

“I do have a surprise,” Kara said, holding up her hand and pointing at her ring. Alex looked completely confused.

“You bought yourself a ring?” Alex asked.

“No, Alex!” Kara said, giggling, “Lena had a ring for me too.”

“I was waiting to ask on our original agreed-upon timeline,” Lena said, raising her eyebrow and shaking her head at Kara.

“Oh my God, that’s so romantic,” Kelly said, “Come on, we have the champagne waiting. Sit and tell us all about it.”

They sat together on the couch and recounted the story of their joint proposal that they would eventually tell time and time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will wrap things up - I hope you've enjoyed the trip!


	39. The epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short but sweet epilogue

Kara’s name was called and she turned and kissed Lena before walking to the stage. The crowd was applauding loudly and she smiled as she took her award and turned to the microphone. She took a deep breath and grinned then started to speak.

“It was 9 years ago that I stood here and accepted my first Grammy,” Kara said, “I can’t believe I’ve lasted this long.” The audience laughed and clapped.

“That night I told the world how much I loved my Lena,” Kara said, looking at her wife in the audience. “I really believed at that moment that I had reached my capacity to love her but I was wrong. I thought that would be the best day of my life but I was wrong again. Since then I’ve watched my wife carry our two children. There’s no doubt that the births of Lily and Liam were my best days. And as for my capacity to love her – that was just the beginning. She’s still the one backing my career, running Lsongs, planning the tours and helping me record – but she’s also the one sitting on the floor doing puzzles with the kids, kissing their booboos and making the world’s best pancakes. I love her more each and every day. This award, and everything I do, is for you, Lena.”

The crowd went crazy as the camera panned to Lena wiping away her tears as Kara walked off the stage. 

Kara made her way back to her seat and took Lena’s hand in hers.

“Are you also remembering what else happened the night you won the first Grammy?” Lena whispered in her ear.

“I might be,” Kara answered, giggling.

“I think I can improve on that as well,” Lena said, raising an eyebrow and giving Kara a suggestive smirk.

“I’m definitely up for that,” Kara answered.

They got into the limo after the show and Kara instructed the driver to take them back to the hotel.

“You don’t want to go to the party?” Lena asked, surprised.

“Babe, Alex and Kelly have the kids, we have a hotel room…,” Kara answered, grinning.

“You made that speech and you knew what it would do to me,” Lena replied, leaning forward for a kiss. They kissed for a few moments then Kara leaned back slightly.

“I meant every word,” Kara said, “Do you remember how scared I was at the beginning – scared that my life might change?”

“Yes, I remember,” Lena said.

“Well, it turns out the important things stayed the same – my family, my friends – they’ve all stayed in my life,” Kara said, gazing lovingly at Lena, “And I found you and Sam and Jack and Lillian and the band. And now we have two perfect children…”

“I’d hardly call them perfect,” Lena said, chuckling, “I caught Liam trying to put a raisin up Lily’s nose yesterday.”

“Well, mostly perfect,” Kara replied, laughing.

“You know, I got just as much out of this deal as you,” Lena said, snuggling into Kara’s neck. “I never imagined I could be so happy.”

“I love you, Lena,” Kara said, sighing.

“I love you too, darling,” Lena answered.

_And they lived happily ever after…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this.
> 
> I've got two ideas for future fics. 
> 
> The first one is completely out of my wheelhouse but I have this awkward, funny scene in my head. It would be mostly canon compliant, which is odd for me. Kara would be Supergirl and Lena would be still struggling with their reconciliation. A bit of magic would accidentally land Lena with and extra appendage (you know what I mean, right?). It wouldn't be a long one, just a few chapters...
> 
> My other idea is an AU where Kara and Lena are both working to get back on their feet in Midvale. Lena would be a single mother of a young child and teach at the community college. Kara would be getting over an injury and struggling to get her life back. Of course they'd find each other...
> 
> Anyway, let me know which you think I should run with.


End file.
